


Eu Voltei Por Você

by VanessaVMR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omegaverse, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 101,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVMR/pseuds/VanessaVMR
Summary: Com o fim da guerra, Harry acaba descobrindo que seu alfa era ninguém menos que Tom Marvolo Riddle, seu maior inimigo. Draco, que também havia perdido seu alfa entrega a Harry um vira tempo que existia em sua família, que o permitiria voltar anos no passado para talvez mudar o futuro.Um alfa ou ômega que nunca encontram o seu par podem enlouquecer pela solidão. Estes precisam ficar juntos, caso contrário só causarão destruição.Fanfic de minha autoria. Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a sua respectiva autora J.K.Rowling.Essa fanfic possui personagens criados por mim.--Essa história foi postada em outros de meus perfis. Seguem:Fanfiction.net = https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2758415/Social Spirit = https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/sasusaku4Wattpad = https://www.wattpad.com/user/VanessaVMRNyah Fanfiction = https://fanfiction.com.br/minha_conta/
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	1. Prólogo

A guerra havia acabado, mas para Harry uma guerra interna estava acontecendo. Ele não havia terminado seu 7º ano, muitas pessoas que ele amava estavam mortas e ele sabia em seu coração que o seu Alfa também estava morto.

Desde seu primeiro ano na escola, quando ele tomou a poção de identificação no qual mostrou que ele era um ômega, ele esperou encontrar seu alfa que faria ele se sentir completo. Seria sua família. Todos os anos os alunos tinham que tomar uma poção que faria os alfas ou ômegas destinados sentirem atração e irem até seu par. Harry por anos viu muitos de seus amigos encontrarem seus pares enquanto ele ficava sozinho. O professor Snape sempre dizia a todos que o motivo de todo início de ano os alunos terem de tomar a poção de localização era porque o seu ômega ou alfa podem ter idades diferentes, e por isso pode acontecer de um deles ainda não ter ido para a escola ou pode ser por ele talvez nunca ir estudar naquela escola. Todos os anos Harry tomava a poção e esperava, mas ninguém nunca veio até ele. Umas semanas depois da guerra ter acabado, Harry resolveu ficar sozinho por um tempo. Ele sentia em seu coração que havia algo de muito errado. Sentia um vazio enorme em seu peito, mas não sabia o porquê. Andando sozinho por uma das ruas de Londres se deparou com uma figura encapuzada em um dos becos. Quando a figura ergueu a cabeça Harry o conheceu de imediato.

\- O que faz aqui na Londres trouxa Malfoy? – Harry perguntou vendo Draco se aproximar.

\- Não pense que sou familiarizado com esse mundo Potter. Apenas sai para caminhar e acabei chegando aqui. Acredito que como eu, você tem muita coisa na cabeça não? – Draco olhou para baixo nesse instante.

Harry sabia que Draco, que assim como ele era um ômega, não gostou do rumo que as coisas tomaram. Ele com certeza não queria ser um comensal da morte, ter medo por sua família, ver a escola que estudava ser destruída, seus amigos morrerem e ter visto seu alfa morrer.

\- Você está melhor? – Harry perguntou olhando Draco.

\- Sobre o que? – Fraco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Fred. Sei que você não suportava ele ser um Weasley, mas ele era seu alfa e tinha um bom coração.

Draco olhou para Harry com uma expressão furiosa que logo se desfez revelando pequenas lagrimas em seus olhos cinzas.

\- Eu sei. Estou melhor sim, mas o vazio ainda está aqui.

\- Entendo como se sente. Um buraco que você sabe que nunca vai ser preenchido. Uma dor que você sente que nunca vai acabar. - Harry falou colocando a mão no próprio peito. – Sabe eu nunca conheci meu ou minha alfa, mas sinto em mim que este está morto. Sinto em minhas entranhas que a culpa é toda minha.

\- Você poderia ir a Gringotts e ver sua herança de sangue. Se o seu ou sua alfa está morto. O nome vai aparecer lá. Sei disso, pois quando senti que era o Fred fui e lá e para minha surpresa era o nome dele que constava como meu par.

Harry pensou por um instante. Ele nunca havia pensado nisso.

-É uma boa ideia. Obrigada. – Harry disse se retirando.

\- Se importa se eu for com você? – Draco perguntou olhando um ponto qualquer na rua.

\- Claro. Vai ser bom conversar um pouco. – Harry começou a caminhar e Draco do seu lado.

\- Não quer aparatar? – Draco disse segurando sua varinha.

\- Quer que nossa caminhada seja curta? Tudo bem. Imagino que esteja com pressa. – Harry colocou a mão no ombro de Draco e ambos aparataram na frente do banco de Gringotts.

Quando eles entraram, perceberam que o banco funcionava como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto o beco diagonal estava sendo reconstruído. Eles andaram em direção ao duende que ficava no centro do banco. O mesmo não deu muita atenção no começo, mas logo olhou para os rapazes a sua frente.

\- Em que posso ajudar? – Disse ele em um tom sem interesse.

\- Vim verificar minha herança de sangue para saber quem era o meu par destinado. – Harry disse olhando o duende nos olhos.

\- Bem, me siga. – O duende logo desceu de sua cadeira e começou a andar, fazendo Draco e Harry o seguirem. O duende entrou em uma sala e pegou um objeto com espirais e uma pequena agulha no meio.

\- Como só quer saber quem é seu par destinado, é só espetar seu dedo nessa agulha que você saberá. Esse artefato vem desde o início dos primeiros bruxos e tem o registro de todos os que já se foram e os que ainda estão aqui. Se seu par estiver vivo, esse objeto vai te dar a localização dele. Vai que este é de outro país? – O duende estendeu o objeto para Harry que espetou seu dedo sem mais delongas. As espirais brilharam e soltaram uma fumaça colorida que tomou forma começou a mostrar uma imagem e umas inscrições.

_Nome Completo: Harry James Potter – 30 de julho de 1980 – presente._

_Parceiro Alfa: Tom Marvolo Riddle – 31 de dezembro de 1926 – 2 de maio de 1998._

Mostrou o rosto do jovem Riddle que Harry conheceu no diário. Naquele momento o chão de Harry desapareceu. Ele se sentiu engolido. Draco ficou o encarando por um tempo com um semblante triste. O Alfa de Potter também estava morto. O duende os encarou por um tempo até que disse:

\- Sinto pela sua perda. Dizem que quando um ômega ou alfa perde seu parceiro é o mesmo que nunca mais poder ser feliz.

Draco colocou uma de suas mãos no obro de Harry. – Vamos sair daqui. Sei bem como se sente. Foi o mesmo quando Fred estava morto no grande salão. – Draco começou a levar Harry para fora de Gringotts. O mesmo permanecia quieto e com uma expressão assustada.

\- Sinto Potter, pela sua perda. Você nunca poderia imaginar que o seu Alfa fosse tão velho. Ele tinha 71 anos. Seria muito difícil você encontrar ele na escola. O pior que é que você nem mesmo o conheceu e ... - nesse momento Harry ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Draco com uma expressão confusa.

\- Você não sabe quem foi Tom Marvolo Riddle?

Draco o olhou mais confuso. – Claro que não. Pelo nome ele não é sangue puro e não lembro de ninguém com esse nome.

Harry ponderou por um momento. – Tem razão. Faz todo sentido você não saber sobre esse nome. Ele não queria que ninguém o chamasse pelo seu nome original.

Draco ficou na frente de Harry o olhando, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. – Então você o conheceu?

\- Sim Draco. Eu, você e o mundo todo o conhecemos. – Harry disse começando a caminhar.

\- Quem era ele?

Harry parou por um momento e olhou para Draco, que arregalou os olhos quando Harry disse:

\- Você sabe quem.

Continua....


	2. Uma proposta interessante.

\- Como é que é? - Draco perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. O “ Eu sou Lord Voldemort” é um anagrama feito com o nome Tom Marvolo Riddle. Eu soube disso no nosso segundo ano quando a memória dele que existia no diário me mostrou. Achei que soubesse, afinal foi o seu pai que deixou o diário com a Gina. – Harry falou caminhando ainda tentando pôr suas ideias em ordem.

\- Nunca soube sobre isso. – Draco falou ainda chocado. – Ele era seu maior inimigo. Tentou te matar e tudo. Você deveria estar mais chocado que eu.

\- E quem disse que não estou? Só estou com milhares de ideias na cabeça e não estou conseguindo pensar direito. Acho que devo ir para casa e tomar uma poção sem sonhos, caso o contrário não vou conseguir dormir nada e olha que já durmo muito pouco.- Harry sacou sua varinha. A varinha que um dia pertenceu a Draco. – Espero que não se importe. Sua varinha trocou de lealdade no dia que tirei ela de você.

\- Tudo bem, eu já tenho uma nova e você precisou dela bem mais do que eu. Fico feliz de saber que essa varinha que derrotou Voldemort um dia foi minha e... ah desculpe. – Draco falou abaixando a cabeça. Harry matou o próprio alfa. Isso não era motivo de felicidade.

Harry suspirou. – Tudo bem. Isso já passou. Acho que mesmo que se eu soubesse naquele dia que ele era o meu alfa, eu ainda assim não teria mudado de ideia. Aquele homem já não era meu alfa. Era só um monstro. Se eu tivesse a chance de ter o mudado, acredite eu o faria, pois assim ninguém mais precisaria morrer. Agora vou indo Malfoy. Boa noite. – Harry aparatou.

Draco ficou parado por um tempo pensando no que Harry havia dito e se lembrou de uma coisa que poderia mudar tudo. Ele também aparatou e voltou para a sua casa.

\- Mamãe a senhora está em casa? – Draco começou a correr nos corredores e gritar.

Narcisa levou um susto quando ouviu seu filho. Esse tipo de coisa não era típico de Draco. Ela saiu do quarto que se encontrava e viu seu filho ofegante na porta.

\- O que foi Draco? O que aconteceu? – Narcisa foi de encontro ao filho imaginando que algo muito sério tivesse acontecido.

\- Mãe! A senhora sabe onde está aquele vira tempo do pai?- Draco perguntou se segurando em sua mãe.

Narcisa olhou para ele por um tempo. - Sim eu sei, mas porque você precisa dele?

\- Não sou eu que vou usar mãe! Vai ser o Potter.

Narcisa arregalou os olhos. – Draco que absurdo é esse? Como assim quer dar o nosso vira tempo para o Harry?

\- Mãe eu o encontrei hoje na Londres trouxa e...

\- Londres trouxa? O que estava fazendo lá? – Narcisa falou aos prantos como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

\- Você sabe que depois da guerra e da morte do meu alfa eu...

Narcisa viu o semblante triste do filho. Ela sabia o quando isso doía nele e nela ao ver naquele estado. – Tudo bem, querido.- Falou fazendo um carinho na cabeça de Draco. – Mas só me explique.

\- Bem, eu o encontrei em Londres e ele assim como eu estava mal. Fomos a Gringots para ele ver quem era seu alfa e descobrimos que o Tom Marvolo Riddle era o alfa dele e sei que a senhora sabe quem ele era.

Narcisa arregalou os olhos em choque. O Potter era o ômega de Lord Voldemort? O destino é mesmo irônico. – Tudo bem, mas o que isso tem haver com...

\- Mãe ele é um grifinório. Ele faz loucuras. Ele mesmo me disse que tivesse a chance de ter mudado o Voldemort, ele o faria e assim ninguém mais precisaria morrer. Meu alfa não precisaria morrer! Meus amigos! Todos! Até a tia Bella! Por isso preciso do vira tempo! Aquele cara sempre consegue fazer o impossível! Acho que ele conseguiria mudar o passado.

Narcisa ponderou suas ideias. De fato, Harry Potter sempre conseguia o impossível. Se ele realmente conseguisse mudar o Voldemort antes de tudo acontecer, tudo seria diferente. – Mas querido, você sabe que pode mais do que só isso iria mudar, não é?

\- Mãe, nada pode ser pior do que o que estou sentindo agora. Eu, ele e muitos outros estamos sofrendo por causa de Voldemort e sabemos que isso nunca vai ter fim. É uma chance mãe. Uma nova chance para todos.

Narcisa percebeu o quanto seu filho estava desesperado. – Tudo bem querido. Vou pegar o vira tempo e vou ao encontro do Harry. Tenho que conversar com ele sobre isso.

Draco abriu um imenso sorriso. Um que Narcisa achou que nunca mais veria no rosto de seu filho.

Após fingir aparatar na frente Draco, Harry voltou para Gringots a fim de clamar suas heranças, mas não queria fazer isso na frente de Draco.

Assim que chegou, foi recepcionado pelo mesmo duende.

\- Achei que o senhor voltaria, afinal heranças de sangue são um assunto sério. Venha comigo senhor Potter.- O duende entrou naquela mesma sala e fez um sinal para Harry entrar.

Harry entrou na sala percebendo que era uma sala grandiosa demais para um simples duende.

\- Como o senhor pode não ter percebido, eu sou o chefe desse banco. Meu nome é Hanlock e estive esperando muito por isso. - Ele trouxe outro objeto que mais parecia um cristal. – Esse é o cristal da herança. Assim como aquelas espirais ele precisa de seu sangue, mas não será necessário espetar seu dedo em nada. Apenas me estenda sua mão.

E assim Harry o fez. O cristal foi colocado em sua mão. Harry sentiu um pequeno ardor e logo o cristal, que antes era branco, se tornou um vermelho rubi intenso. Logo o cristal flutuou e se transformou em um pergaminho. Harry o pegou e começou a ler.

_Relatório de Heranças_

_Herdeiro Potter – Adquirido através de Tiago James Potter (pai biológico)._

_Eres o último descendente Potter vivo._

_Herdeiro Black – Adquirido através de Sirius Black (padrinho)._

_Só tens direito ao que pertencia a Sirius Black. Existem outros descendentes da família ainda vivos._

_Herdeiro Peverell – Adquirido por Iolante Peverell ( Tatará avó)_

_Eres o último descendente Peverell vivo._

_Herdeiro Sonserina – Adquirido por Tom Marvolo Riddle ( parceiro Alfa)._

_Sem parentes ou descendentes vivos._

_Herdeiro Gaunt - Adquirido por Tom Marvolo Riddle ( parceiro Alfa)._

_Sem parentes ou descendentes vivos._

Quando acabou de ler Harry entregou o pergaminho a Hanlock. Hanlock arregalou os olhos por um momento e olhou para Harry de cima a baixo.

\- Muito bem. Vamos providenciar suas chaves e seus anéis de senhorio.- Disse Hanlock saindo da sala e logo voltando com um imenso livro. – Isso é para o senhor. Foi deixado aqui a muito tempo pela família Peverell. Ignotus Peverell e seus irmão fizeram esse livro e deixaram aqui com instruções bem precisas. Somente o ultimo descendente dos Peverell poderia abrir e quando o fizesse, todo o conhecimento e poder dos Peverell estaria com esse. Isso é seu por direito. – Ele estendeu o livro para Harry.

Assim que Harry o pegou quase foi ao chão. Era muito pesado. Hanlock saiu da sala e logo voltou com 5 chaves e três anéis.

\- Esses são seus anéis de senhorio. Potter, Peverell e Sonserina. Os anéis Black e Gaunt são inacessíveis. Os Blacks tem descendentes, porém o anel dos Gaunt nunca foi encontrado.

Harry sabia bem o porquê. Foi uma das horcruxes de Voldemort.

\- Como se abre esse livro? – Harry pergunto virando o livro de todos os lados. Ele parecia uma caixa sem aberturas.

\- Isso eu não sei lhe informar, mas acredito que o senhor descobrira uma hora ou outra. – Hanlock abriu a porta para Harry sair. – A propósito Sr. Potter, minha esposa trouxe uma pequena profecia de uma amiga vidente. Ela me disse que um dia um garoto entraria por essa porta e que ele iria ter feito grandes feitos em sua vida, mas ela duraria pouco nesse tempo. Ele viria um dia perguntar sobre os anéis de senhorio. Então eu acho que você é esse jovem. Se tiver alguma dúvida Sr. Potter saiba de uma coisa. Não importa o tempo, nós duendes podemos nos lembrar de muitas coisas, sejam estas no passado, presente e futuro. Boa noite.

Harry aparatou indo para sua casa. Ele morava no largo grimmauld, já que este pertenceu a Sirius e agora era seu. Colocou aquele imenso livro em cima da mesa e começou a pensar como é que ele iria abrir aquilo. Ele ouviu um pio e olhou para a janela. Havia uma coruja ali e ela trazia uma carta. Harry a pegou e deu uns pedaços de pão a coruja. Como ela ficou ali comendo, Harry percebeu que a mesma esperava uma resposta.

Harry abriu o envelope e foi uma surpresa e tanto quando abriu a carta.

_Caro Sr. Potter,_

_Soube hoje, pelo meu filho, sobre o encontro de vocês e sobre a notícia chocante a respeito do seu alfa._

_Meu filho também sofre pela perda do dele e eu como mãe estaria disposta a tudo para que meu filho encontrasse a felicidade novamente. Ele me veio com uma ideia a respeito do senhor._

_É verdade que faria qualquer coisa para mudar o nosso presente? Estaria disposto a voltar anos no passado e impedir o jovem Tom Riddle de se tornar Lord Voldemort? Em minha família, nós temos um vira tempo que escondemos do ministério por muito tempo._

_Ele te permitiria voltar muitos anos no tempo, mas seria uma viagem só de ida._

_Se estiver disposto a tentar eu ficarei feliz em te entregar esse vira tempo, afinal sei que o senhor é muito bom em conseguir coisas impossíveis._

_Se quiser aceitar a minha proposta, por favor me envie uma resposta._

_No aguardo._

_Narcisa Malfoy._

Harry leu a carta e suspirou por um momento. De fato, se ele conseguisse voltar ele com certeza tentaria de tudo para parar Voldemort. Talvez por ele nunca ter conhecido Harry ele se tornou o que se tornou. E se os dois se encontrassem e isso resolvesse as coisas? Sim, ele aceitaria.

Harry pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever.

_Prezada Sra. Malfoy,_

_Agradeço a sua oferta e ficaria muito grato pela sua ajuda. Eu estou no largo grimmauld. Se a senhora quiser pode aparatar para cá. Vou esperar pela sua chegada._

_Harry Potter._

Harry colocou o pergaminho na coruja e prontamente essa saiu voando. Não demorou muito para Harry ouvir o barulho de aparatação. Ele abriu a porta deixando a mulher entrar.

\- A senhora que tomar alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou.

\- Não será necessário. Serei breve. – Narcisa se sentou em uma poltrona. – Vou direto ao assunto.- Ela estendeu uma pequena caixa. – Esse é o vira tempo.

Harry se sentou na poltrona na frente dela e abriu a caixa. Ali havia um vira tempo diferente do que ele havia visto. Tinha uma ampulheta no centro, ligada a 3 pequenas pilastras laterais. A primeira tinha 4 números, a segunda dois e a terceira também tinha dois.

\- A primeira pilastra é o ano, a segunda o mês e a terceira o dia. Como eu escrevi na carta, é uma viagem só de ida. Se não quiser tentar eu vou entender.

\- Como escrevi na carta Sra. Malfoy eu aceito. – Harry disse olhando a mulher nos olhos. – Mas não vou fazer isso agora. Preciso me preparar antes.

\- Sim, eu entendo. – Ela se levanta da poltrona. – Assim que escolher a data, apenas gire a ampulheta e o vira tempo se ativa. – Ela se dirigiu para a porta, mas parou e olhou para Harry. – Eu conto com você Sr. Potter. Eu, meu filho e acredito que todos os seus amigos que morreram na guerra também contam com você. – Ela aparatou.

Harry colocou o pequeno objeto em sua mesa junto ao livro e pegou vários pedaços de pergaminhos. Precisava se despedir de seus amigos. Ele sabia que eles entenderiam. Depois mandou uma carta para Minerva, pedindo o registro de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Apenas informava que precisava saber sobre os anos que ele estudou em Hogwarts. Ela demorou um pouco, mas enviou o registro. O último ano de Tom foi em 1945. Isso seria perfeito. Ele poderia concluir o seu último ano junto com Riddle. Pegou uma mochila com o feitiço indetectável de expansão e colocou apenas algumas roupas, aquele livro enorme dos Peverell, uma bolsa com um tamanho razoável cheia de galeões e sua capa de invisibilidade. Parou por um momento para olhar os anéis de senhorio. Ele sabia que quando fosse para o passado, ainda existiriam descendentes vivos das famílias então os deixou ali mesmo. Pegou o vira tempo. Ele não queria voltar no dia que as aulas começassem. Precisava voltar antes disso, para se preparar. Resolveu voltar três meses antes das aulas começarem. Isso o daria tempo o suficiente. Ele aparatou novamente na frente de gringots. Pegou o vira tempo e colocou nos quatro primeiros números o ano. 1944. O mês que ele precisava voltar era junho. Colocou 06 no segundo. Queria aproveitar bem o mês então na terceira colocou 01. Respirou fundo pensando em todos os seus amigos. Todos poderiam ter uma chance. Tom poderia ter uma nova chance. Ele sorriu com o pensamento e girou a ampulheta. Tudo se distorceu a sua volta e logo se tornou tudo nítido novamente. O vira tempo em sua mão virou pó. Ele olhou para o lado, vendo uma pequena lojinha de revistas e ali tinha um jornal. Harry se aproximou para dar uma olhada e viu a data. Primeiro de junho de 1944. Harry deu um imenso sorriso.

\- Eu voltei por você.

Continua....


	3. -  Harry Peverell

Ele olhou para gringots. Aquela seria sua primeira parada. Entrou e se deparou com Hanlock o encarando.

\- Estava esperando pelo senhor. – Hanlock disse fazendo sinal para que Harry o seguisse.

Harry achou aquilo muito estranho. Eles entraram naquela mesma sala que Harry visitou em 1998.

\- Sente-se, temos muito que conversar.- Hanlock disse trazendo aquele mesmo cristal de herança.

\- O senhor me reconhece? – Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Sim, eu havia lhe dito que para nós, duendes, não importa o tempo, podemos nos lembrar de muitas coisas, sejam estas no passado, presente e futuro. O senhor deixou os seus anéis de senhorio lá eu presumo.

Harry balançou a cabeça em um aceno positivo.

\- Eles teriam sumido de qualquer forma. Anéis de herança são artefatos mágicos poderosos. Eles teriam desaparecido se os tivesse trazido, pois somente os desse tempo são validos. Estenda sua mão jovem. Vamos fazer novamente o teste de herança.

Harry pegou o cristal, que se tornou rubi e flutuou virando um pergaminho.

_Relatório de Heranças_

_Herdeiro Peverell – Adquirido por Iolante Peverell ( Tatará avó)_

_Eres o escolhido do livro Peverell_

\- Eu imaginei que isso acontecesse. O motivo de estar tão diferente do seu primeiro é porque os Potter, Black, Sonserina e Gaunt ainda tem herdeiros vivos.

\- Eu sei que é porque o Tom Riddle é descendente também. Cadmus Peverell. – Harry disse se lembrando que o anel dos Gaunt tinha a pedra da ressureição que era a prova que os Gaunt eram descendentes dos Peverell.

\- Isso, porém você está com o livro dos Peverell e isso dá a você o total direito aos cofres, bens e propriedades deles. Você é o herdeiro legitimo dos Peverell. – Ele pegou uma pequena caixa e estava o anel de herdeiro dos Peverell. Um anel totalmente negro, exceto pela enorme letra P dourada.

Harry o colocou no dedo e sentiu um calor intenso o preencher.

-Sabe Potter, os anéis de herança são poderosíssimos. O anel dos Peverell não é diferente, porém ele é bem mais encantado do que os demais. No caso agora que você o tem ele te protege de várias formas. Impede que as pessoas leiam sua mente. Te protege de efeito de poções como amortentia ou até mesmo venenos.- Hanlock se levanta de sua cadeira e sai da sala, dessa vez demorando um pouco para voltar. Quando voltou trouxe com ele vários pergaminhos.

\- Bem Sr. Potter, aqui estão os documentos necessários para o senhor se ajustar ao nosso tempo. O senhor vai querer continuar residindo aqui na Inglaterra?

\- Sim, eu vou ir para Hogwarts.

\- Bem, os Peverell são donos de um castelo em Warwick, que é a capital do condado de Warwickshire. O Castelo Warwick foi dado como um presente para Antioco Peverell por Guilherme, o conquistador, após Antiocono conseguir curar a esposa de Guilherme de uma doença. O castelo possui atualmente 13 elfos domésticos que trabalham em sua manutenção. Eu vou enviar uma carta a essa propriedade informando que o seu senhor vai chegar. A respeito do livro, o senhor conseguiu abrir?

\- Ainda não. Não faço ideia de como o fazer. – Harry ficou pensativo. Talvez encontrasse algo no castelo.

Hanlock pareceu pensativo por um momento.- O senhor mencionou que quer ir a Hogwarts. Como o senhor não é desse tempo, vai ser complicado. Acho que seria melhor o senhor levar esses pergaminhos para sua nova casa e ler eles com atenção. Descanse um pouco e coloque suas ideias em ordem. Quem saber é disso que o senhor precise?

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e se levantou para sair.

\- Só mais uma coisa Sr. Potter. Quando suas ideias aflorarem, não hesite em me mandar uma coruja. Tenho muitos contatos e vou poder te ajudar de muitas formas.

\- Obrigado senhor. Que sua fortuna sempre cresça.

\- Oh! E que seus inimigos caiam perante você.

Harry aparatou na frente de seu castelo. Ficou boquiaberto com o tamanho do local. Adentrou passando pela barreira magica e não demorou muito para um elfo aparecer bem diante dele.

\- Boa noite senhor. Eu presumo que o senhor seja o herdeiro Peverell?

\- Sim, a carta de Hanlock já chegou pelo visto.

\- Sim, meu senhor. Ele mencionou que o senhor veio de longe e que deveria estar cansado da viagem. Deixei um banho preparado para o senhor. Vamos entrar?

\- Claro. Qual é o seu nome?

\- Me chamo Deni. Sou o elfo mais antigo da propriedade. Cuido desse local por anos senhor.

\- Bom Deni, eu sou Harry. – Dizendo isso ambos aparataram para dentro da mansão.

Harry tentou manter a postura adulta, mas ao entrar na mansão queria correr pelos corredores e explorar cada canto igual a uma criança.

\- Seu quarto é por aqui senhor.- Deni começou a liderar o caminho subindo um dos muitos lances das escadas. Entraram em um imenso corredor no qual haviam várias estatuas e pinturas nas paredes e portas duplas no fundo. Deni abriu a porta e liberou o caminho para Harry entrar. Quando este entrou quase foi ao chão. Aquele quarto devia ser 40 vezes maior que o quarto que ele tinha nos Dursleys. Ele percebeu que haviam algumas portas ao redor do quarto. Uma delas ele abriu e percebeu que este era o banheiro, enorme por sinal. A outra porta dava para um corredor cheio de roupas e sapatos, então era o closet.

Harry estava maravilhado. Tudo aquilo pertencia a ele. Ele observou o elfo que estava parado aguardando ordens.

\- Deni, me faça um favor. Estou com fome, será que você poderia pedir aos elfos da cozinha para me prepararem um jantar? Pode deixar em cima daquela mesa ali.- Harry apontou para uma perto da janela.- Assim que eu sair do banho eu vou jantar.

\- Claro meu senhor.- O elfo estalou os dedos e desapareceu.

Harry deixou sua mochila em um canto e foi tomar o banho em sua banheira. Fico relaxando por uns minutos e depois saiu. Vestiu um robe e saiu do quarto. Havia um banquete na mesa perto da janela. Tinha de tudo e mais um pouco do que Harry poderia imaginar. Deni estava parado ao lado do banquete.

\- O seu jantar senhor. Ele está do seu agrado?

Harry abriu um imenso sorriso de satisfação. –Sim Deni! Está tudo maravilhoso. Obrigada.

O elfo pareceu lisonjeado. – Obrigada senhor. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

\- No momento não.

\- Se o senhor precisar, basta dizer meu nome que eu apareço.- Ele estalou os dedos e sumiu.

Harry sentou-se em sua mesa e começou a comer. Quando ficou satisfeito, chamou Deni para retirar a mesa o que ele fez com um estalar de dedos, desaparecendo em seguida. Harry se deitou na cama. Ela era macia e ele poderia muito bem cair no solo ali, mas decidiu ficar acordado e começou a ler aqueles pergaminhos que Hanlock o havia entregue. Ficou maravilhado com cada coisa que lia. O Peverell eram uma família assustadoramente rica. Cheia de propriedades em vários locais do mundo. Harry se sentia nas nuvens. Foi então que ele se lembrou de Hogwarts. Ele não era desse tempo, não haviam registros dele e nem de sua escolaridade. Ele não era nenhum gênio. Não sabia o que fazer. Foi então que ele viu sua mochila se mexer e abrir. Aquele livro imenso saiu flutuando até ficar parado na frente de Harry. Por intuito Harry tocou o livro com a mão que tinha o anel. Ambas a letra P no anel e a capa do livro se iluminaram. A Capa sumiu então a mão de Harry tocou a primeira página. O que aconteceu em seguida era digno de um filme de terror. As letras e frases começaram a serem sugadas pela mão de Harry. Elas literalmente entraram em Harry de uma forma que este conseguia ver coisas escuras em suas veias. Não doía nem nada, mas ele temeu. Todas as páginas do livro foram sugadas e Harry acabou desmaiando. Quando acordou da era de manhã cedo. Ele olhou o livro em sua frente. Ele havia mudado um pouco. Estava menor e quando Harry abriu ele viu que surgiu uma arvore de papel que ele reconheceu de imediato. Era uma daquelas arvores genealogias dos bruxos. Para a surpresa e espanto de Harry a arvore expandiu até chegar a Iolante Peverell e a ligar com Tiago James Peverell. Harry arregalou os olhos. Abaixo da arvore estava escrito.

_Para ajudar a todos os herdeiros que precisarem._

Harry pode ver um novo galho surgir de Iolante e Tiago. Harry Peverell. Naquele momento ele entendeu. A arvore se modificou para que ele se ajustasse a família Peverell, assim sua existência estava garantida. Como ele sabia disso ele não fazia ideia, mas aceitou de bom grado. Logo milhares de ideias surgiram em sua cabeça. Ele já sabia como resolver todos os seus problemas. Isso era incrível. Harry sabia que foi o livro que o modificou. Talvez aquilo fosse para ajudar um descendente que estivesse perdido em sua vida. Pegou um pedaço grande de pergaminho e começou a escrever.

_Prezado Sr. Hanlock,_

_O livro de fato me ajudou muito, mas gostaria de saber se ele só elevou minha inteligência ou tem mais coisas que preciso saber a respeito? Sinto que tem coisas que ainda vou descobrir._

_Sobre o que o senhor me perguntou em gringots eu sei bem do que preciso._

_O senhor precisa ter um contato em Durmstrang. Preciso ter um histórico de estudos lá até meu sexto ano. Preciso que nesse histórico conste a pequena lista que vou enviar junto com essa carta._

_Preciso que o atual diretor de Hogwarts seja contatado de que vai ter um bruxo novo, que precisa concluir seus estudos e que está morando na Inglaterra. Isso deve bastar para eu estar recebendo a carta de Hogwarts._

_Sei que isso vai custar, mas não importa o valor. Pelo que eu li, eu posso pagar e muito bem._

_Aguardo sua resposta._

_Harry Peverell_

Logo Harry fez a lista com o histórico que queria que constasse em Durmstrang.

_Harry Peverell_

_1º ano – Derrotou o professor que ensinava artes das trevas, depois que descobriu que o mesmo estava enfeitiçando alunos escondidos._

_2º ano – Matou um basilisco que ficava nos esgotos da escola._

_3º ano – Derrotou sozinho uma horda de dementadores utilizando o feitiço do patrono._

_4º ano – Matou sozinho um dragão, venceu as criaturas que vivem em nosso lago e sobreviveu ao labirinto de provações._

_5º ano – Participou da luta contra os seguidores de Grindewald no ministério da magia._

_6º ano – Tivemos um pequeno incidente na escola. Harry foi atacado por um aluno do sétimo ano que quebrou sua varinha, mas foi derrotado por Harry que não precisava de varinha para executar feitiços._

_Harry vai precisar comprar uma varinha nova sem a suspeita que a sua varinha foi quebrada e ele expulso._

Harry não sabia porque ele colocou que fazia feitiços sem varinha, mas algo nele dizia que ele podia.- Deni. – Harry disse e prontamente o elfo apareceu. – Preciso que esta carta seja entregue a Hanlock em Gringots. Fique lá e aguarde ele me responder.

\- Sim meu senhor. Posso informar a Lili e Nora que o senhor vai tomar café?

\- Elas são as elfas que trabalham na cozinha?- Deni concordou com a cabeça. – Tudo bem. Peça que elas me entregue aqui no quarto. Quero verificar umas coisas.

\- Sim meu senhor. – Assim Deni aparatou.

As elfas trouxeram o café, que Harry agradeceu e logo que terminou saiu a explorar o castelo. Ele era cheio de quartos, salas, banheiros, armários, armaduras e tudo mais que ele poderia imaginar. Quando saiu do castelo foi visitar os jardins. Milhares de equitares. Se sentou em um dos bancos e ficou sentindo o calor do sol no rosto. Ouviu um som de aparatação ao seu lado e viu Deni com uma carta em mãos.

\- A carta que o senhor Hanlock respondeu senhor.

Harry pegou a carta e começou a ler.

_Prezado Sr. Peverell,_

_Sua história em Durmstrang já foi resolvida. Assim que ficar pronto sua documentação, ela será entregue em Hogwarts e assim logo o senhor recebera a carta._

_Sobre o seu questionamento sobre o livro, de fato há muitas coisas que o senhor precisa saber. O livro foi feito pelos três irmãos. Nele foi deixado todo poder e conhecimento dos mesmos. Acredito que até mesmo sua aparência possa ter mudado um pouco._

_Peço que o senhor venha me ver logo após o seu aniversário. Em agosto o senhor vai ter que comprar seus materiais escolares. Preciso que passe no banco antes para pegar a carta do diretor de Durmstrang, o dinheiro para suas compras e é claro o senhor deverá devolver o livro de arvore genealógica dos Peverell ao ministério da magia._

_Aproveite esse tempo para treinar sua magia. Sei que o senhor já tem 17 anos e pode usar magia sem problemas._

_Sobre o valor, bem, acredito que 10.000 galeões seja o preço. Falsificar documentos com magia com 100% de chance de nunca descobrirem não é barato._

_Aguardando sua visita._

_Hanlock._

Harry após ler a carta correu para o espelho mais próximo. De fato, sua aparência havia mudado. Ele parecia mais jovem. Harry foi até a biblioteca do castelo e ficou encantado com os vários livros que lá tinham. Existiam vários livros de poções avançadas, magia das trevas, transfiguração e uma que ele se interessou. Agora ele poderia virar um animago, mas ele sabia que precisaria pedir essa solicitação no ministério. Já que ele teria que ir lá de qualquer forma, pegou sua documentação nova, junto com o livro dos Peverell e chamou Deni. Eles aparataram na frente de uma das entradas para o ministério.

\- Deni você não pode entrar, então quando eu sair eu te chamo ok?

\- Sim senhor, vou aguardar o seu chamado. – Ele estalou os dedos e desapareceu.

Harry entrou na cabine de telefone e logo ela desceu. Ele chegou no centro do ministério, mas não sabia onde ir. Foi então que ele viu uma moça sentada em uma mesa observando uns papeis.

\- Com licença.- Harry disse e logo a mulher olhou para ele.

\- O que deseja querido? – Ela lhe deu um sorriso simpático.

\- Eu tenho que fazer duas coisas aqui. A primeira é entregar esse livro da arvore genealógica da minha família e o segundo é a autorização para eu ser um animago.

A mulher me olhou por um tempo. – Vou te acompanhar nesses dois casos. Primeiro vamos a sessão de arquivos do ministério.- A mulher se levantou e Harry a seguiu. Andaram até chegar no que parecia uma biblioteca. Existia uma mulher velha no centro lendo uns papeis.

\- Sra. Martin, esse jovem precisa devolver o livro de arvore genealogia de sua família.

A mulher ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Harry.

\- E de que família estamos falando?- perguntou ela olhando Harry intensamente.

\- Peverell. Eu sou Harry Peverell – Disse Harry como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Ambas as mulheres arregalaram os olhos. A senhora Martin começou a folear um livro de forma desesperada, volta e meia olhava Harry boquiaberta. – Realmente. O livro da Familia Peverell não está conosco.

\- Sim, quando eu fui a gringots eles me entregaram e pediram para eu devolver aqui no ministério. – Harry deixou o livro em cima da mesa da mulher.

Ela se levantou e começou a lançar uns feitiços no livro. – Realmente é o livro original e sem modificações.- Disse ela fazendo o livro flutuar até um dos armários. – Bem meu jovem, só assine esse documento para informar que o senhor que o devolveu. – Ela lhe estendeu um papel que Harry assinou seu nome e carimbou com o seu anel de senhorio.

\- Obrigada, Sra. Martin. Agora vamos ao departamento de animagia.- Harry a seguiu novamente, e depois de vários andares de elevador chegaram a esse departamento. Existia apenas um senhor carimbando alguns documentos.

\- Sr. Caelun! – Disse a moça fazer o senhor os encarar. - Eu trouxe esse jovem que quer se tornar um animago.

O senhor Caelun olhou Harry de cima a baixo. – Porque alguém tão jovem quer se tornar um animago?

\- Bem meu pai foi um animago, bem como meu padrinho. Eu sempre quis ser um também, mas apesar de saber como me tornar um, eu quero ser um animago legalizado. – Harry disse devolvendo o mesmo olhar.

O senhor Caelun deu um sorriso. – Isso mesmo meu jovem. Agir de acordo com as regras. – Ele deu uma carimbada em um papel e logo assinou. – Assine aqui meu jovem. Essa é a sua autorização para ser um animago. Assim que conseguir a sua forma animal, você deve voltar aqui e me mostrar para eu te registrar ok?

-Ok, muito obrigado senhor. – Harry junto com a moça se retiraram.

Eles foram até uma das saídas do ministério da magia.

\- Muito obrigada pela ajuda, me desculpe, mas eu nem sei o seu nome. – Harry disse olhando a mulher em sua frente.

\- Ah onde estão meus modos. Sou Elizabeth Shacklebolt.

\- Muito obrigada Sra. Shacklebolt. – Harry se despediu e saiu. Já na rua chamou Deni que o levou de volta para casa. Passando-se os meses Harry treinou magias, poções e fez o ritual para se tornar animago. Ele, no dia de seu aniversário, deu uma festa só para ele, os elfos de sua casa e ao senhor Hanlock. Finalmente agosto chegou e Harry teve ir novamente ao ministério da magia. Chegando lá foi até o Sr. Caelun e mostrou que ele, assim como seu pai conseguiam se transformar em um cervo. O Sr. Caelun registou Harry e entregou a ele um documento que informava que Harry era um animago legalizado. Harry foi a Gringots e encontrou Hanlock em sua sala.

\- Ah Sr. Peverell. Que bom que o senhor chegou. Venha, vamos até minha sala. –Hanlock guiou Harry até sua sala.

Assim que Harry entrou, Hanlock trouxe a ele duas cartas. – Bem meu jovem. A carta do diretor de Durmstrang. Mandei seu histórico para Hogwarts e já recebi a sua carta de aceitação, bem como a lista de materiais. O senhor vai retirar a quantia para a compra de seus materiais hoje?

\- Mas é claro. Vou aproveitar e comprar outras coisas mais. Ahh. Por favor desconte os 10.000 galeões de minha conta.

Harry foi guiado por outro duende até seu cofre, que ficava no mais profundo local de gringots. O último cofre no fim de um imenso corredor. Quando o duende abriu a porta, ele e Harry quase caíram para trás diante de tanto ouro. Era um salão tão grande que Harry não conseguia ver o fundo naquela imensidão de ouro. O duende atrás dele pareceu nunca ter visto um desses na vida. Harry pegou uma bolsa sem fundo e colocou milhares de galeões ali. Isso seria o suficiente e com isso ele saiu de gringots rumo as suas compras.

Continua...


	4. O ômega da Sonserina

Harry foi em direção da primeira loja que precisava ir. Madame Malkin. Quando ele entrou ela o olhou por um momento.

\- Em que posso ajudar querido?

\- Boa tarde! Eu fui transferido para Hogwarts e preciso das vestes de lá. Também vou querer umas particulares.

\- Ahh claro, por favor por aqui.- Ela disse o guiando para um canto onde começou a tirar as medidas. Quando acabou, anotou algumas coisas em um papel.

\- As suas vestes vão ficar prontas em duas horas. O custo total é de 20 galeões, mas você pode pagar parcelado e...

Harry colocou os 20 galeões na frente da mulher. – Gosto de pagar à vista. Por favor coloque no meu nome, Harry Peverell, e daqui a duas horas eu volto. Obrigado. – Harry deu as costas a mulher boquiaberta e saiu de lá.

Ser Harry Potter ou Harry Peverell tinha quase o mesmo efeito nas pessoas. Ele riu com esse pensamento. Foi de loja em loja comprando seus materiais, pegou suas roupas na Madame Malkin e depois chegou no seu destino final. Olivaras. Harry entrou na loja e se deparou com uma cabeleira loira que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar, com as vestes da sonserina. O rapaz virou para trás e olhou Harry por um instante antes de voltar a olhar os suportes para varinhas que ele estava olhando. O senhor Olivaras chegou trazendo outros suportes para varinhas e percebeu a presença de Harry. Colocou os suportes na frente do loiro e se dirigiu a Harry.

\- Boa tarde meu jovem. Em que posso ajudar?

\- Vim comprar uma varinha senhor. A minha foi quebrada.- Harry estendeu a carta do diretor de Durmstrang.

Olivaras pegou a carta e leu atentamente.

\- Durmstrang? O senhor vai estudar em Hogwarts agora?

O loiro olhou para eles muito interessado na conversa.

\- Sim, mas infelizmente preciso de uma varinha. É uma das exigências dessa escola.

\- Sim sim, o senhor não parece tão abalado por ter tido sua varinha quebrada por aquele aluno. – Disse ele olhando Harry.

\- Eu nunca precisei de varinha para executar feitiços, então não fiquei chocado. Aquele idiota que ficou chocado, ao ver que isso não fez diferença para mim e que eu podia simplesmente fazer magia sem varinha.

O loiro arregalou os olhos e começou a se aproximar vagarosamente para ouvir melhor a conversa.

\- Certo, bem qual o seu braço dominante?

\- Sou destro.- Harry estendeu o braço.

Olivaras o mediu e foi para o fundo da loja.

\- Senhor, vou poupar o seu tempo. Minha varinha é uma feita de madeira de azevinho, 28 centímetros com núcleo de fênix. 

Olivaras arregalou os olhos. – De fato eu tenho uma varinha assim aqui....- Disse pegando uma caixa e entregando a Harry. – Aqui está ela. Experimente.

Assim que Harry abriu, viu sua varinha. Ele sorriu e a pegou. Uma aura quente se espalhou por ele.

Olivaras ficou espantado. De fato, o garoto estava certo sobre a varinha.

\- Curioso- Disse o Sr. Olivaras. – Sua varinha tem uma irmã gêmea sabia? Feita de Teixo de madeira. Foi vendida a muito tempo. Acredito que se encontrar o dono desta, vocês serão capazes de grandes feitos.

\- Isso seria interessante. Vou levar esta e um suporte feito de couro de dragão. O melhor que o senhor tiver.

\- Os melhores que tenho estou mostrando a esse jovem.- Olivaras apontou para o loiro que não desviou o olhar deles.

\- Sou Abraxas Malfoy. – Ele estendeu a mão com as bochechas coradas.

Harry observou Abraxas por um tempo. Ele era a cara de Draco, exceto pela cabeleira comprida de Lucius. Harry apertou a mão de Abraxas.- Eu sou Harry Peverell.

Naquele momento os orbes dos olhos de Abraxas e de Olivaras quase saltaram para fora.

\- Todos fazem essa cara quando falo meu nome. Não sei se os Peverell fizeram algo muito errado ou...

-Não é isso.- Disse Abraxas em um tom super alegre, balançando a mão de Harry para cima e para baixo, em um aperto de mão infinito.- A família Peverell é uma das mais antigas linhagens de sangue-puro que existiu, mas nunca mais se ouviu falar dela.

\- Bem.- Disse Harry de desfazendo do aperto de mão. – Isso é porque não moramos nesse país. Meus pais adoravam viajar pelo mundo, mas isso era algo de família então acho que é por isso que não ouviram mais sobre essa família aqui.

\- Faz sentido. Bem, percebi que você é novo por aqui não? Eu sou estudante de Hogwarts. Posso te contar sobre a escola. – Disse Abraxas com um imenso sorriso.

\- Claro, por que não. Vou tomar um sorvete depois, quer me acompanhar?

-Sim, claro. – Disse com um imenso sorriso.

Harry e Abraxas compraram seus suportes e foram em direção a Florean Fortescue para tomar sorvete.

Após cada um pegar um sundae, eles se sentaram em uma mesa do lado de fora.

\- Então você veio de Durmstrang? Eles só aceitam sangue puro lá sabia?

\- Sim, mas eu não ligo para isso de sangue puro. Ligo para se um bruxo é forte ou não. É isso o que é importante.

\- Bem, a minha família é puro-sangue. Nós nos importamos sobre isso.

\- Imagino que sim. Então você estuda em Hogwarts, né? Como funciona lá?

\- Você será selecionado para uma das 4 casas de Hogwarts. Elas são Sonserina, - Abraxas deu um grande sorriso orgulhoso.- que é a casa que estou, Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.- Falou destas com uma expressão de nojo.- Cada casa tem um lema e uma qualidade que se preze. Qual qualidade que você acha que tem mais destacada?

\- Coragem. – Harry disse com um imenso sorriso. De fato, isso ele tinha de sobra, bem como loucura.

Abraxas estreitou os olhos.- Isso é característica da Grifinória, mas não acho que você se daria bem lá. Em sua maioria eles são idiotas que atacam em grupos os demais. Você estaria melhor na Sonserina comigo. Existem pessoas como nós lá. Sangues puros e bruxos muito talentosos. Você será muito bem recebido lá.

\- E qual seria a qualidade de Sonserina e das demais?

\- Sonserina é a Ambição, Corvinal a Inteligência e Lufa-Lufa a Lealdade.

\- Posso me encaixar em qualquer uma delas pelo visto.

\- O chapéu seletor vai te colocar em uma delas, mas ainda sim acho que você se dará melhor na Sonserina. – Abraxas começou a tomar seu sorvete.

\- Então vou descobrir no dia. – Harry começou a tomar o sorvete.

\- Você é o que? – Disse Abraxas corando um pouco.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e o olhou confuso. – Como assim?

\- Eu sou um Alfa. Em geral, praticamente todos os sonserinos são alfas. Existem alguns betas é claro.

\- Ahh isso, eu sou um ômega. – Harry continuou tomando seu sorvete.- Isso é ruim?

O sorriso do Malfoy só se alargou mais ainda. – Claro que não! Isso é maravilhoso! Todos sabem que o Alfa que encontrar o seu ômega ou o ômega que encontrar o seu alfa vão ser muito poderosos juntos. Ômegas são muito escassos e a briga por eles é grande. Se você for para a Sonserina vai ser muito paparicado pelos alfas de lá. Espero ter uma vantagem já que te conheci primeiro. – Ele olhou para os olhos de Harry por um momento. – Mas é claro que você nunca vai ser forçado a nada. Nós sonserinos protegemos os nossos. Se você for para nossa casa, vai ter muita proteção de nossa parte e ninguém vai se engraçar com você, principalmente porque o Riddle estará conosco.

\- Quem é Riddle? – Harry perguntou fingindo não saber.

\- Ele é simplesmente o Alfa mais cobiçado da escola inteira. O melhor aluno que Hogwarts já teve. Não há ninguém que o alcance. – Abraxas terminou de tomar o seu sorvete.- hoje foi um dia e tanto. Quase faleci com tanta informação surpreendente ao seu respeito.

Harry também terminou seu sorvete e chamou Deni que prontamente apareceu. – Bom, foi um prazer conhece-lo Malfoy. Nos vemos lá então?

\- Claro. Até lá Peverell.

Harry aparatou com Deni. Deixou as coisas prontas pois em 31 de agosto ele estaria embarcando para Hogwarts.

O tão esperado havia chegado. Harry já havia deixado ordens explicadas para os elfos cuidarem da propriedade em sua ausência. Deni o levou até a estação de Kings Cross e logo se despediu.

Harry havia comprado uma coruja parecida com Edwiges, que deu o mesmo nome. Ela foi levada junto com o seu malão para dentro do trem. Harry conseguiu se sentar em uma cabine vazia no último vagão. Não demorou muito e o trem começou a se mover. Harry estava olhando pela janela quando ouviu a porta abrir. Pode ver um menino ruivo que estava conversando com outro que tinha cabelos pretos. Ele parou de conversar e olhou para Harry. – Desculpe, podemos nos sentar aqui? O Resto do trem está cheio.

\- Claro.

Eles entraram e se sentaram na frente de Harry.

\- Você é novo em Hogwarts né? Não está com as vestes de sua casa e eu não me lembro de ter te visto antes. A proposito eu sou Septimus Weasley e esse é o Fleamont Potter. 

Harry não deixou de dar um sorriso. Aquele era seu avô que ele nunca conheceu. – Eu sou Harry Peverell.

Ambos os garotos arregalaram os olhos. Meu deus, como eles gostavam disso.

\- Bem, eu não sou de Hogwarts. Vim de Durmstrang. Vou cursar o 7º ano em Hogwarts.

\- Ahh entendo. Você recebeu alguma orientação sobre Hogwarts? – Septimus perguntou.

\- Sim, quando estava comprando meus materiais no beco diagonal, conheci um rapaz que estava comprando os dele. Ele é de Hogwarts e me explicou sobre a escola. Vocês pertencem a qual casa?

\- Somos da Grifinória. – Fleamont falou com orgulho.- Quem era esse rapaz? Era da Grifinóira também?

\- Não, ele era da Sonserina. Abraxas Malfoy.

Septimus e Fleamont fecharam a cara.

\- Sonserinos não prestam sabia? É melhor ficar longe deles.- Septimus falou com desdém.

\- Ele também me disse que Grifinórios não prestavam. Que vocês atacam em bandos os estudantes das outras casas.

Silencio no vagão.

\- Então é verdade? – Harry perguntou não acreditando.

\- Bem, eles se acham de mais por a Sonserina só aceitar sangues puros ou meio sangues de famílias puras, serem todos muito ricos e terem tido alguns dos bruxos mais poderosos. –Fleamont falou com uma cara de nojo. – As vezes damos umas lições neles.

\- Então vocês atacam um sonserino só por ele estar na Sonserina? Atacam em bando só para essa pessoa não ter chance? Achei que a Grifinória fosse a casa que representasse a coragem, mas esse ato é de covarde.

\- Não é bem assim... Não fazemos isso com todos. Você vai começar a estudar lá e vai ver que existem sonserinos que merecem uma pressão. – Fleamont disse, não querendo passar uma impressão ruim. – Não se preocupe. Se você nunca machucar ninguém, não tem com o que se preocupar.

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação.- Covardia e injustiça são uma só pra mim. Pior que um covarde é uma pessoa que vê a covardia e não faz nada para impedir. Eu não sou assim. Se eu ver, vou fazer algo e vou garantir que esse ato nunca mais aconteça de novo.

Septimus e Fleamont ficaram quietos por um instante com a atmosfera fria que ficou. Logo a porta se abre e uma garota olha para dentro.

-Estamos quase chegando. Vista suas vestes garoto novo.- Logo ela saiu.

Harry saiu e vestiu suas vestes. Aguardou em pé mesmo no corredor. Não queria voltar a mesma cabine dos garotos. Aquela conversa foi algo que ele nunca imaginou. E dizem que a Sonserina é que tem bruxos maus. Logo o trem parou e Harry desceu junto com os demais alunos. Ficou na dúvida se ia de barco ou de carruagem.

\- Ora o que temos aqui, se não é o jovem Peverell.

Harry olhou para trás e viu Abraxas junto a dois garotos que pareciam um armário cada um.

\- Olá de novo, Malfoy.

\- Hey rapazes, esse é o garoto que eu falei para vocês. Harry esses são Joseph Crabb e Michel Goyle, mas pode chamar eles só pelo sobrenome. Eles preferem.

Ambos os rapazes estenderam as mãos que Harry apertou uma a uma. – Prazer em conhece-los.

\- Igualmente. – Ambos disseram.

\- Vamos na carruagem Peverell. Vamos colocar a conversa em dia. –Disse Abraxas arrastando Harry para uma carruagem.

Durante o percurso os garotos comentaram sobre as viagens nas férias e como havia sido tedioso em alguns momentos. Harry contou sobre sua chegada a Londres e sobre o tempo que explorou seu castelo. Logo que chegaram a Hogwarts eles se separaram. Harry foi ficar com os alunos a serem selecionados e os garotos foram para a mesa de sua respectiva casa. Quando Harry entrou no salão, olhou diretamente para a mesa da Sonserina. Lá estava Riddle conversando com Abraxas que logo apontou um dedo em sua direção fazendo Riddle o olhar também. Seus olhos se conectaram por um momento até os alunos serem chamados para a seleção. Assim que os primeiros anos saíram, o professor Dumbledore foi mais a frente.

\- Boa noite a todos! Para aqueles que não sabem esse ano teremos um aluno transferido de Durmstrang para cursar o último ano conosco. Venha senhor Harry Peverell para ser escolhido para sua casa.

Naquele momento todos fizeram silencio. Apenas alguns cochichos aqui e ali.

Harry se sentou no banco e sentiu o chapéu seletor ser colocado em sua cabeça.

- _ahh que curioso. Você já foi escolhido antes, mas eu sinto em sua mente que você precisa ir para – SONSERINA. –_ O chapéu gritou.

Os alunos da Sonserina começaram a aplaudir e a pular para cima e para baixo na empolgação.

Harry se dirigiu a mesa da Sonserina. Abraxas arrumou um lugar para Harry sentar entre ele e o Crabb.

\- Viu só, eu te disse que você seria da Sonserina. – Abraxas deu um sorriso enorme. – Atenção senhores. Harry é um ômega. - Nesse momento, todos da mesa olharam para Harry com atenção. – Nosso ômega. Temos que cuidar bem dele. Ele é da nossa família agora.

Todos concordaram. Após algumas palavras do diretor o banquete começou. Harry estava se servindo quando Abraxas começou a falar.

\- Então Harry, você veio de Durmstrang. O que tem para nos contar sobre lá?

\- Muitas coisas. É uma escola muito rígida. Eu passei por bocados lá, como a história do idiota que quebrou minha varinha.

\- Conte suas histórias. Adoramos contos. Ahh eu sou Emily Bulstrode.- Disse uma garota se cabelos cacheados estendendo a mão para Harry que apertou.

Todos prestaram atenção em Harry nesse momento.

-Prazer Emily. Bem o que eu posso dizer. Em meu primeiro ano lutei contra no nosso professor de artes das trevas. Ele era um pedofilo que estava enfeitiçando bruxos. Consegui o derrotar e ele foi preso. No segundo ano enfrentei um basilísco que ficava nos esgotos da nossa escola. Nossa foi difícil, mas consegui.

A medida que Harry contava, mais alunos ficavam interessados na conversa. Riddle quando ouviu “Basilisco”, já olhou para ele com mais curiosidade.

\- No terceiro ano tive problemas com dementadores, mas os venci. No quarto ano matei um dragão, venci umas criaturas aquáticas no lago e sobrevivi a um labirinto cheio de desafios. No quinto tive uma batalha no ministério da magia contra os seguidores de Grindewald. Estava em uma excursão da escola. O sexto ano foi normal até o final, quando um sétimo ano quis se engraçar comigo. Ele quebrou minha varinha, mas como eu não precisava dela para executar feitiços eu levei a melhor.

Todos estavam boquiabertos. Riddle sussurrou algo para Abraxas.

\- Hey Harry! Lá em Durmstrang eles são abertos a arte das trevas né?- Abraxas perguntou.

\- De fato são, mas não existe isso de magia das trevas ou magia de luz. Existe apenas magia e magia é poder.

Um brilho surgiu nos olhos de Riddle que se pronunciou.

\- Então..- Aquela voz aveludada chamou a atenção de Harry. Aquele homem era perfeito em tudo. Riddle sorriu, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos, ao ver que tinha atenção de Harry. – Você sabe lançar as imperdoáveis?

Harry ponderou por um momento. – Sim, sei essas e muito mais.

Isso chamou mais ainda atenção deles.

\- Perdoe meus modos. Eu me chamo Tom Riddle. – Ele estendeu a mão.

Harry apertou a mão de Riddle.- Prazer.

\- Você pode nos mostrar elas?- Disse Crabb.

\- Eu até mostraria, mas sei que Hogwarts não é tão aberta a magia das trevas e eu não quero ser expulso e preso.

\- Ahh sim, entendo...Tem razão.

Assim que terminaram de jantar eles foram para seus dormitórios. Harry foi guiado por Riddle até o dormitório masculino. Suas coisas estavam em uma cama no canto da porta. Quando Harry estava se dirigindo para esta, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Não Harry. Pegue suas coisas. Sua cama será ali. – Ele apontou para uma cama mais ao fundo. - Bem ao lado da minha.

Harry sentiu um arrepio lhe subir.- Mas aquela cama já tem dono.- Disse Harry apontando para o malão na cama.

Riddle arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e agitou sua varinha. Prontamente o malão saiu flutuando junto com as coisas de Harry, trocando estes de lugar.

\- Ahh não precisava disso. – Harry disse indo para sua nova cama.

\- Se não se importar eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com você. Abraxas me contou como te conheceu. Se importaria de me mostrar sua varinha?

Harry olhou para Riddle com desconfiança. – O que quer com ela?

\- Não vou quebra-la. Tome.- ele lhe estendeu sua própria. – Pegue a minha.

Harry pegou a dele e lhe estendeu a sua. Tom a observou por um tempo. A alisou e a observou de todos os lados.

\- O Malfoy me contou sobre sua varinha e sobre a história por trás desta. Foi a mesma que ouvi sobre a minha... Nossas varinhas são irmãs Harry. Isso nos liga. Espero poder contar com você para o futuro.- Riddle disse olhando para Harry com intensidade.

Harry apenas sorriu. De fato Harry o ajudaria de uma forma ou outra.

Eles ficaram ali se olhando até que Abraxas e os outros entraram.

\------------------------------------- Algumas horas antes--------------------------------------------------------

Riddle foi até o grande salão, se sentando na mesa. Esperava que esse ano fosse a mesma chatice de sempre. Mas esse seria seu último ano. Ele tinha que se preparar para o futuro que planejava.

Abraxas se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Milord. Tenho novidades.- Ele sussurrou.

\- O que seria?

\- Encontrei um Peverell esse mês. Ele veio de Durmstrang para estudar em Hogwarts. Ele foi comprar sua varinha no olivaras e tinha a mesma história de sua varinha... A dele é uma de azevinho, 28 centímetros e núcleo de pena de fênix. Ele é um ômega. Ele pode ser o seu ômega Milord. Sua busca pode ter chegado ao fim.

Os olhos de Riddle brilharam. Desde que soube que ele era um alfa ele ansiava por encontrar seu ômega. Fosse homem ou mulher. Ele precisava deste para ser completo. Ele precisava disso.

\- E onde ele está? – Riddle olhou apenas com o canto do olho.

\- Ele vai ser selecionado hoje. Lá está ele. – Abraxas apontou para um garoto mais velho de feições delicadas. Era bonitinho, Riddle teve que admitir e foi então que os olhos de ambos se conectaram. Naquele momento Riddle sentiu seu coração bater rápido, mas logo a conecção se desfez, pois, ele foi chamado. Riddle quis e muito que o jovem fosse escolhido para Sonserina. Precisava disso. Sentiu um imenso alivio quando o chapéu o selecionou para sua casa. Assim que o garoto se aproximou, Tom pode ver momentaneamente melhor o rosto do jovem, mas Abraxas já o fez sentar ao seu lado.

\- Viu só, eu te disse que você seria da Sonserina. Atenção senhores. Harry é um ômega. - Todos da mesa olharam para Harry com atenção. – Nosso ômega. Temos que cuidar bem dele. Ele é da nossa família agora.

Todos concordaram. Quando o diretor acabou e o Harry estava se servindo, Abraxas começou a perguntar-lhe coisas.

\- Então Harry, você veio de Durmstrang. O que tem para nos contar sobre lá?

\- Muitas coisas. É uma escola muito rígida. Eu passei por bocados lá, como a história do idiota que quebrou minha varinha.

\- Conte suas histórias. Adoramos contos. Ahh eu sou Emily Bulstrode.

Todos prestavam atenção em Harry nesse momento e eu estava curioso. Que tipo de “ bocados” um ômega pode ter passado? Geralmente os alfas e betas fazem tudo por eles.

-Prazer Emily. Bem o que eu posso dizer. Em meu primeiro ano lutei contra no nosso professor de artes das trevas. Ele era um pedofilo que estava enfeitiçando bruxos. Consegui o derrotar e ele foi preso. No segundo ano enfrentei um basilísco que ficava nos esgotos da nossa escola. Nossa foi difícil, mas consegui.

Como é que é? Um basilisco? Ele derrotou um basilisco sozinho? Isso estava interessante.

\- No terceiro ano tive problemas com dementadores, mas os venci. No quarto ano matei um dragão, venci umas criaturas aquáticas no lago e sobrevivi a um labirinto cheio de desafios. No quinto tive uma batalha no ministério da magia contra os seguidores de Grindewald. Estava em uma excursão da escola. O sexto ano foi normal até o final, quando um sétimo ano quis se engraçar comigo. Ele quebrou minha varinha, mas como eu não precisava dela para executar feitiços eu levei a melhor.

Todos estavam boquiabertos, e eu quase fui um deles. Estava curioso. Esse ômega não era um qualquer. Ele era poderoso então. Isso estava me deixando muito a vontade. Sussurrei para Abraxas perguntar-lhe sobre as imperdoáveis.

\- Hey Harry! Lá em Durmstrang eles são abertos a arte das trevas né?- Abraxas perguntou.

\- De fato são, mas não existe isso de magia das trevas ou magia de luz. Existe apenas magia e magia é poder.

Um brilho surgiu nos olhos de Riddle. Isso era o mesmo que ele pensava. De fato, esse ômega era alguém muito valioso. Ele estava muito interessado em Harry. Precisava saber mais.

\- Então..- O chamei. Quando ele me olhou, percebi verdadeiramente a cor de sus olhos. Um verde tão lindo como a maldição da morte. Tive de sorrir. – Você sabe lançar as imperdoáveis?

– Sim, sei essas e muito mais.

Isso chamou mais ainda minha atenção. Algo em mim dizia que ele deveria ser meu e a cada resposta que ele dava essa certeza só crescia.

\- Perdoe meus modos. Eu me chamo Tom Riddle. – Estendi a mão.

\- Prazer. – Disse ele apertando minha mão. Ele tinha uma mão delicada, mas eu percebi uma cicatriz em sua mão.

\- Você pode nos mostrar elas? - Disse Crabb.

\- Eu até mostraria, mas sei que Hogwarts não é tão aberta a magia das trevas e eu não quero ser expulso e preso.

\- Ahh sim, entendo...Tem razão.

Assim que o jantar terminou, guiei Harry para o nosso dormitório, mas vi ele ir a uma cama bem distante perto da porta. Coloquei uma mão em seu ombro para o impedir de ir.

-Não Harry. Pegue suas coisas. Sua cama será ali. – Apontei para o fundo do dormitório. - Bem ao lado da minha.

\- Mas aquela cama já tem dono.- Ele apontou para um malão na cama.

Para mim isso não importava. Queria ele perto de mim. Balancei minha varinha fazendo o malão sair flutuando junto com as coisas de Harry, trocando estes de lugar.

\- Ahh não precisava disso. – ele disse mas foi obediente até sua nova cama.

\- Se não se importar eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com você. Abraxas me contou como te conheceu. Se importaria de me mostrar sua varinha? – Precisava ter certeza. Quando comprei a minha e ouvi a história de sua irmã, pedi para dar uma olhada nela. O Olivaras me mostrou e desde então tenho aguardado o dia que conheceria seu ou sua dona.

Harry me olhou com desconfiança. – O que quer com ela? – Ele deve achar que quero fazer o mesmo que aquele garoto de Durmstrang.

\- Não vou quebra-la. Tome.- Estendi minha varinha. – Pegue a minha.

Harry pegou a dele e me estendeu a sua. Era ela. A varinha gêmea da minha.

\- O Malfoy me contou sobre sua varinha e sobre a história por trás desta. Foi a mesma que ouvi sobre a minha... Nossas varinhas são irmãs Harry. Isso nos liga. Espero poder contar com você para o futuro.- Olhei em seus olhos. Eles me prendiam. Se ele não fosse meu ômega, eu ficava imaginando o que eu sentiria quando o encontrasse.

Harry apenas sorriu e ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, mas logo Abraxas e os outros entraram e nosso momento teve que acabar.

Continua...


	5. Sob Proteção de Alfas

Abraxas entrou no quarto junto com Crabb, Goyle e mais três rapazes que Harry havia visto no jantar, que ficaram ouvindo suas histórias. Um deles era loiro de olhos azuis e estava com o mesmo sorriso que Abraxas dava a Harry. Os outros dois eram muito parecidos com cabelos e olhos negros.

\- Hey Peverell! Esses são Armin Yaxley, Rabastan e Rodolfo Lestrange. Que legal que todos vamos estar no mesmo dormitório! Hey...- Abraxas olhou para a cama que as coisas de Harry estavam.- Essa não era a minha cama?

Harry ia falar alguma coisa, mas Tom se pôs na frente dele.

\- Essa cama não é sua Malfoy. Pertence a Harry agora. Suas coisas estão naquela cama.- Tom apontou para a cama perto da porta.

O olhar que Tom deu a ele fez a atmosfera no quarto ficar fria. Abraxas e os demais ficaram em silencio.

\- Nossa, aqui é frio né? – Harry disse tentando amenizar a situação, o que pareceu funcionar, pois assim que ele falou, Tom virou-se para ele com aquele sorriso simpático e logo a atmosfera ficou mais quente.

\- Nessa época do ano é normal ficar mais frio, afinal estamos em baixo do lago negro. – Tom disse em seu tom amigável.

\- O café de manhã é que horas? – Harry perguntou.

\- As 08:30. – Tom disse.

Enquanto conversavam, os demais foram se preparar para dormir.

\- Eu não tenho a minha grade de aulas. Sabe com quem eu posso pegar?

\- Amanhã vamos ver isso com o professor Slughorn. Ele é nosso chefe de casa e nosso professor de poções. Você já achou seu Alfa Harry? – Tom perguntou o olhando sério.

\- Não. Eu nunca encontrei ele ou ela. Quem sabe eu tenha mais sorte em Hogwarts? E você Tom? Abraxas me falou que você era o Alfa mais cobiçado da escola inteira, sem contar que era o melhor aluno daqui.

Tom estufou o peito com orgulho. - Ele falou essas coisas sobre mim? Bem, eu também nunca achei meu ou minha ômega. Estou procurando por este desde meu primeiro ano. Amanhã vamos falar com o professor sobre a sua poção de localização. Como você é ômega, a prioridade é sua.

Harry de u um sorriso.- Acho melhor irmos dormir. Já está tarde e amanhã vou ter que lutar para levantar da cama.

\- Antes de eu sair, se eu ver que você está dormindo eu te acordo. Não vai ser legal você se atrasar no primeiro dia.

\- Obrigada.

Harry foi o primeiro a deitar e logo pegou no sono. Tom por outro lado estava lendo um livro em sua cama. Volta e meia olhava Harry se perguntando como alguém que parece tão frágil conseguiu passar por tanta coisa. Fechou seu livro e foi dormir. Demorou um tempo, mas Tom ouviu um barulho e viu alguém se levantar. As luzes do lago iluminaram o quarto e Tom pode ver Yaxley caminhar vagarosamente até Harry.

\- Lumina Nocten.- Yaxley sussurrou.

Tom sabia que feitiço era aquele. Olhos noturnos, para enxergar no escuro. Yaxley ficou bem perto de Harry. Ficou de joelhos no chão olhando para ele por o que Tom achou que fossem horas. Aquilo o incomodou, mas o tirou do sério quando viu Yaxley estender a mão com intenção de tocar o rosto de Harry.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo Yaxley?- Tom disse sussurrando para que Harry não acordasse.

Yaxley rapidamente afastou sua mão de Harry. – Eu não ia machuca-lo milord... Eu só queria toca-lo.

\- Você sabe que nenhum alfa deve forçar um ômega.- Tom quase rosnou.

\- Não vou força-lo a nada milord. Eu gostei dele. – Yaxley disse abaixando a cabeça.

\- Volte para sua cama antes que eu te faça ir dormir em outro lugar. Não volte a fazer isso de novo. – Tom disse em um ar ameaçador que fez Yaxley balançar a cabeça em sinal positivo e logo voltar para sua cama.

Tom não dormiu a noite pensando que outros poderiam fazer o mesmo que Yaxley. Sabia que ele não iria fazer nada de mais, mais ainda sim, sem consentimento era proibido. Mesmo sendo sangue-puro, Yaxley teria que enfrentar a fúria de toda sonserina se tivesse tocado em Harry de um modo inapropriado. Ele era o único ômega da casa. No dia seguinte, Tom se levantou, fez sua higiene matinal e logo que se arrumou foi até o dormitório. Os rapazes estavam discutindo sobre quem iria acordar o Harry.

\- Saiam do quarto. Eu mesmo farei isso. – Tom disse com seu habitual tom frio de voz, que faria qualquer um se encolher e os direcionou diretamente para Yaxley que olhava para Harry.

Os rapazes olharam para ele e deram uma rápida olhada em Harry que ainda dormia.

\- Sim milorde...- Assim os quatro saíram.

Tom o olhou por um tempo. Ele ficava melhor sem os óculos. Sua expressão serena e sua respiração baixa mostravam uma imensa tranquilidade. Tom se aproximou dele. Estava na hora dele levantar. Como Tom nunca se preocupou em acordar seus colegas, não sabia ao certo o que fazer ali. Observou Harry por um tempo até que resolveu cutucar sua bochecha com os dedos. A pele dele era muito macia. Harry sentiu algo cutucar sua bochecha. Não era uma sensação ruim, então ele continuou dormindo. Tom, vendo que Harry não havia acordado deu leves apertadas nas bochechas, para não machuca-lo. Harry começou a sentir elas serem apertadas levemente, mas ainda assim não acordou. Tom sorriu com aquilo. Realmente seria uma luta para fazê-lo levantar. Começou a balançar Harry levemente.

\- Harry, acorde.- Tom balançou mais um pouco até que Harry vagarosamente começou a abrir os olhos. Aqueles olhos verdes que prendiam Tom.

Harry piscou um pouco, tentando focar na figura a sua frente. O livro dos Peverell não havia melhorado sua visão.

\- Oi... quem?- Harry esfregou os olhos.- meus óculos...- Harry apalpou o criado mudo do seu lado. Mas seus óculos não estavam ali.

Tom os pegou e ficou observando Harry tentando os achar.

\- Sua visão é ruim mesmo ein? – Tom perguntou sorrindo. Era engraçado ver ele daquele jeito.

Harry instantaneamente reconheceu a voz e se virou para a figura a sua frente. – Tom?

Tom que olhava para Harry com um sorriso, logo fez uma expressão perdida. O rosto de Harry sem os óculos permitia-se ver muito melhor seus olhos. Tom se aproximou vagarosamente de Harry ao ponto de seus narizes se roçarem. Harry só via um borrão, mas sabia o que estava acontecendo. Tom, como se despertasse de um transe se afastou. Seu coração batia rápido. E que desculpa dar agora? Harry com certeza sabia o que iria acontecer.

\- Você não enxerga nem de perto? –Tom inventou.

Harry sorriu. Ele era tímido? – Sim, minha visão é terrível. Sem os óculos posso ser considerado cego. Você está vendo eles por ai?

Tom fingiu os pegar e entregou a Harry. – Está na quase na hora do café. Os outros já foram. Vou te esperar.

\- Obrigada Tom. – Harry se levantou e foi se arrumar.

Eles foram até o grande salão tomar café. Abraxas abriu um espaço entre ele e Yaxley.

\- Hey Harry, bom dia! Sente-se aqui. – Abraxas disse com seu habitual sorriso dando algumas batidinhas no local que era para Harry sentar.

\- Ele vai se sentar ao seu e meu lado Abraxas. – Disse Tom.

Naquele momento, todos na mesa da Sonserina olharam para ele.

\- Ou acha que é seguro deixar o Harry ao lado do Yaxley que praticamente o comeu com os olhos a noite toda ontem?

Todos olharam para Yaxley. Ele ficou sério por um momento e olhou para Harry. Quando os olhos de Harry focaram nele ele deu o seu melhor sorriso.

\- De fato eu o olhei. Admito isso e não me arrependo. Vou ser honesto em dizer que estou interessado em você Harry, mas sei bem que não sou o único, não é pessoal?

Muitos na mesa ficaram corados.

\- Isso não importa. Protegemos os nossos se lembram? – Tom disse e todos concordaram.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Abraxas e ao seu lado Tom se sentou.

\- Vamos procurar o professor Slughorn depois do café? – Harry perguntou.

\- Não será necessário. Ele está ali.- Tom olhou para a mesa dos professores. – Assim que você tomar o café vamos até ele.

\- Ok. – Harry disse comendo uma torrada.

\- Você come torrada seca? – Perguntou uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, sentada a frente de Harry. – Me dá isso. – Ela praticamente arrancou das mãos de Harry a torrada e começou a passar o que parecia ser uma geleia. – Prontinho, agora você pode comer. - Ela deu um grande sorriso.

\- Não precisava disso Rosier. – Tom disse a olhando sério.

\- Mas milo...- ela parou no instante que Tom a olhou furioso. Ele não podia ser chamado assim fora do círculo.- Mas ele é tão magrinho Riddle. Olha para ele. – Ela disfarçou, mas era visível que estava assustada.

Harry vendo a situação pegou a torrada da mão dela. – Obrigada. – Harry deu uma mordida. De fato estava gostoso. - Está muito bom, obrigada pela dica. Se importa se eu ficar com essa geleia? Aparentemente ai no seu lado as pessoas não estão comendo e desse lado eu não estou vendo nenhuma e... – Nesse momento só faltou alguém tacar um pote de geleia em Harry. De todos os lados os alunos estavam mostrando os pequenos potes de geleia que haviam sobre a mesa e oferecendo a ele. Parecia aquela guerra na bolsa de valores.

\- Ahh obrigada pessoal, mas estou bem só com essa. – Ele fez uma cara sem graça.

\- Eles só querem te agradar. São alfas afinal. – Tom disse.

\- Ahh Tom vejo que já fez amizade com o Sr. Peverell. – Disse um senhor chegando perto deles na mesa.

\- Bom dia Prof. Slughorn. – Tom disse. – Precisávamos mesmo falar com o senhor.

\- E do que precisa jovem?

\- Harry precisa dos horários das aulas.

\- ahh sim, deixe-me ver.- Ele pegou um punhado de pergaminhos. – Ahh aqui está. – Estendeu para Harry.

\- Obrigada senhor. – Disse Harry pegando o pergaminho.

\- De nada meu jovem, e a propósito, não sei se sabe, mas nós professores esperamos muito de você, principalmente após ter lido o seu histórico. – Slughorn disse com um grande sorriso.

\- O senhor leu o meu histórico? – Harry disse parecendo surpreso.

\- Bem, sim. Todos os professores leram. O senhor veio de outra escola, então é normal lermos o seu histórico para sabermos se está tudo bem para as matérias que temos aqui. Fiquei chocado com as coisas que li ao seu respeito. Com certeza o senhor vai ser um grande bruxo, assim como o Tom.

Harry abriu um sorriso simpático. – Sim, eu pretendo ser grande.

Tom o olhou por um momento e deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Bem meu jovem, soube que você é um ômega também. Você vai ter que esperar uma semana para tomar a poção de localização. Essa semana são os alunos do primeiro ao quinto ano que vão tomar.

\- Sem problema professor. Muito obrigada.

\- De nada. Agora vou indo. Primeira aula do primeiro ano. – Logo ele saiu.

\- Ele é sempre tão animado? – Harry perguntou a Tom.

\- Geralmente sim e muito bajulador também. Me deixa ver sua grade de estudos? Vamos ver quantas aulas temos juntos.

Harry estendeu o pergaminho a Tom. Ele leu e pensou um pouco. – Nós temos praticamente todas as aulas juntos. Somente quarta que eu tenho estudo dos trouxas e você tem esse período livre.

\- Estudo dos trouxas? – Harry disse fingindo desdém.

\- Sim, temos essa porcaria aqui. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Isso é uma das coisas que vou mudar. Ninguém sai do mundo bruxo pra ir viver no trouxa. – Harry disse. Isso era a mais pura verdade.

\- Sim, você tem razão, mas o que quer dizer sobre “ ser uma das coisas que vai mudar”? – Perguntou Goyle.

\- Eu pretendo entrar para a política no futuro. Vou mudar muita coisa. Tirar o estudo dos trouxas e incluir a história bruxa, não a história da magia. Os nascidos trouxas entram aqui achando que precisam provar alguma coisa. Eles tem que aprender sobre o nosso mundo. Nossas leis, nossas regras e nossa cultura.- Harry disse isso, não com intenções ruins, mas sim por ele ter sofrido tanto para aprender sobre esse mundo.

Todos na mesa o olhavam com admiração. Harry tinha os ideais do circulo que Tom havia criado e isso o fez abrir um imenso sorriso, bem como a maioria estava sorrindo para Harry.

\- Bom, que aula temos primeiro? – Perguntou Abraxas.

\- Defesa contra a arte das trevas. – Disse Tom.

Harry pegou suas coisas. – Eu sei em qual sala que fica. Vou ir no banheiro e logo vou lá.

\- Quer companhia? – Perguntou Yaxley, que fez com que Tom e os demais na mesa o olhassem.

\- Obrigado Yaxley, mas eu vou sozinho. – Dizendo isso Harry saiu.

Ele foi ao banheiro e depois se dirigiu para a sala de defesa, mas quando estava virando em um corredor alguém esbarrou nele tão forte que ele, seus livros e seus óculos caíram com tudo no chão. Harry olhou para cima tentando identificar o borrão que havia esbarrado e só reconheceu as corres vermelhas. Era um grifinório.

\- Olha só. É o ômega da sonserina. Aquelas cobras te deixaram sozinha foi querida? – Era uma garota que falava. Haviam outras no fundo dando risadinhas.

\- Sozinha? Querida? Porque está falando assim? – Harry perguntou. Porque estavam insinuando que ele era ela.

\- Porque você vai ser a mulherzinha de um deles. Certeza que vai ser um garoto o seu alfa. Dai ele vai ter que meter nesse seu cú sujo para você engravidar. Ter um filho cagado deve ser triste não é meninas? – As garotas começaram a rir.

Harry ouviu um crack perto. Ele sabia que aquilo. Foi o som dos seus óculos se partindo.

\- oh esse era seu óculos? - Disse outra garota. – Acho que te fiz um favor. Eles são feios demais.

Elas estavam rindo dele. Isso o deixou cheio de raiva, mas antes que fizesse algo, viu um borrão verde e preto passar. As garotas começaram a gritar. Harry se sentiu ser erguido por dois pares de braços fortes, que reconheceu sendo Crabb e Goyle. Abraxas apareceu na frente de Harry, dando pequenas batidas em suas vestes para tirar a sujeira.

\- O que foi que você disse para o Harry sua mestiça imunda?! – Era Bulstrode puxando a garota pelos cabelos. – Repete!

Harry se viu rodeado de figuras pretas e verdes. Uma delas se aproximou e juntou seus livros os entregando a Harry em seguida. – Obrigada. Está tudo bem Emily....- Harry disse. - Ele não deixaria barato, mas não faria nada ali. – Só quero achar meus óculos.

\- Uma dessas vadias os quebrou. – Foi a voz de Yaxley. Ele lançou um olhar mortal para as grifinórias. – Quem de vocês fez isso?!

Elas olharam umas para as outras. Estavam apavoradas.

\- Quando eu descobrir... –Yaxley pegou sua varinha.

\- Yaxley está tudo bem. – Harry disse. – Me de meus óculos. Eu conheço o feitiço que pode concerta-lo e...

\- Só tem um pedaço Harry.... – Ele disse colocando o pedaço que era do lado esquerdo. – Não da pra reparar assim.

\- Esta tudo bem. - Harry suspirou. - Quero ir para a sala. Por favor me levem para a sala.

\- Tudo bem Harry. – Disse Abraxas fazendo um carinho no ombro de Harry. – Deixe essas imundas.

Bulstrode e as demais que estavam segurando as garotas as soltaram. Quando estavam saindo Abraxas olhou para elas no corredor e lhes deu um sorriso cruel.

\- Riddle vai saber disso.- deu as costas e saiu levando Harry com ele e os demais sonserinos. Harry não conseguia ver nada, porém ao ouvir as garotas soluçarem desesperadamente só significava uma coisa.

Elas sabiam que Riddle ia fazer algo muito ruim a elas.

Continua....


	6. E assim começa...

Abraxas guiou Harry para a sala de defesa contra a arte das trevas. Chegando lá, Riddle que já estava sentado, olhou para os sonserinos entrando e percebeu que Harry estava sem óculos e apoiado em Abraxas. Harry ao entrar tropeçou em um pequeno degrau da sala, só não caindo no chão porque Abraxas o segurou.

\- Cuidado. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Desculpe, eu não enxergo nada sem meus óculos. – Harry disse abaixando a cabeça.

\- Temos que subir uns lances de escada. Vamos devagar. – Abraxas disse indo um pouco na frente.

Estavam em uma sala como um auditório onde os alunos se sentavam nos lances de escadas. Os sonserinos abriam caminho para Abraxas e Harry subir.

\- Sente-se aqui Harry.- Disse Riddle pegando Harry e o guiando para seu lado. – O que aconteceu?

\- Sobre isso... – Harry ia falar, mas Abraxas, Bulstrode e Yaxley o interrompeu.

\- Aquelas mestiças imundas da Grifinória esbarraram no Harry, falaram coisas horríveis e ainda por cima quebraram seus óculos. – Disse Abraxas a plenos pulmões fazendo não apenas os sonserinos, mas os corvinais que teriam aula com eles os observarem. – Disse que ele vai ser a mulherzinha de algum garoto e que o alfa vai ter que meter no cú sujo do Harry para ele engravidar. Que ele iria ter um filho “ cagado”.

A expressão de ódio em todos os sonserinos era clara, mas a expressão de fúria no rosto de Riddle fez todos ficarem assustados. Ele, que sempre tinha uma expressão neutra, agora estava fazendo aquela cara e aquilo era assustador.

\- Eu queria ter acabado com elas no corredor. Elas nem ajudaram o Harry a se levantar! – Disse Bulstrode que estava enfurecida.

\- O Harry se machucou quando caiu.- Disse Yaxley apontando para a mão de Harry que estava ralada e havia sangue em alguns pontos.

Harry não havia percebido que ele havia se machucado, mas aquilo não era nada de mais. Não para ele, mas aquilo foi o estopim para a sonserina toda. Eles se levantaram todos juntos indo em direção a saída quando a professora entrou.

\- Bom dia, mas onde vocês vão?- Disse ela.

\- Não agora pessoal. Vamos ter nossas aulas. – Disse Tom em seu tom autoritário.

Assim todos voltaram. A professora foi ao centro da sala.

\- Você está machucado em outro lugar? - Yaxley perguntou a Harry,

\- Acho que não. Nem havia notado que tinha machucado a mão. Você foi muito observador.

Yaxley estendeu um lenço a Harry para que ele colocasse sobre o machucado, mas Riddle pegou a mão machucada de Harry e usou um feitiço de cura que a fez rapidamente sarar.

\- Obrigada... Para os dois. – Harry disse meio nervoso.

\- Bom dia alunos, já que estão com tanta pressa saibam que serão dispensados após eu dar a vocês uma lição para fazerem. Como muitos de vocês sabem esse é seu último ano e percebi que existe um feitiço que eu não tentei ensinar a vocês. O feitiço do patrono. Ele é muito útil na luta contra dementadores e também é um mensageiro. Ele só pode ser invocado pela sua lembrança mais feliz. Existem dois patronos. O escudo e o patrono corpóreo. Não é um feitiço fácil e a maioria dos bruxos nunca consegue chegar a conjurar um patrono corpóreo. Quando um bruxo consegue, esse bruxo está destinado a grandes coisas. A lição de vocês é tentar conjurar um patrono, seja em qual forma for e anotar o progresso. Mesmo que vocês não consigam, eu peço que tentem.

Harry deu um imenso sorriso. Isso era muito fácil.

\- Você ta sorrindo assim porque Harry? – Abraxas perguntou.

\- Ah é porque eu consigo conjurar um patrono corpóreo desde meus 13 anos.

Nesse momento a sala inteira olhou para ele, incluindo a professora.

\- Você consegue conjurar um patrono corpóreo? – Ela parecia encantada.

\- Sim. Quer ver?

\- Mas é claro.- Disse ela empolgada.

A sala toda estava prestando atenção em Harry nesse momento.

Harry se levantou apontando sua varinha para o alto. Ele reuniu sua lembrança mais feliz e a deixou o preencher.

\- Expecto patronum!- Harry gritou e então de sua varinha uma fumaça prateada saiu se transformando eu um cervo que saiu galopando e pulando alegremente pela sala.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com a cena. Riddle principalmente. Esse feitiço era o único que nunca conseguiu fazer.

O auditório todo estava em euforia. Muitos aplausos para o cervo que volta e meia passava entre os alunos.

\- Minha nossa que lindo! 50 pontos para a sonserina! – Disse a professora com um sorriso enorme.

O cervo galopou até voltar para Harry e sumiu. Harry se sentou satisfeito.

\- Bem alunos, vocês acabaram de ter uma demonstração de um patrono corpóreo. Espero que muitos de vocês consigam. Acredito que não foi de primeira que você conseguiu, Sr. Peverell?

\- Foi na quarta tentativa. Nas três primeiras só tinha conseguia o escudo.

\- Nossa... Ainda assim é um fato impressionante. Bem turma, podem treinar a vontade.- Dizendo isso ela pegou uns papeis em sua mesa e se retirou da sala.

Alguns corvinais estavam saindo da sala, mas uma parou na frente de Harry. Crabb e Goyle se colocaram na frente de Harry.

\- O que quer Grin? - Disse Abraxas saindo de trás deles.

\- Harry deveria falar com o diretor sobre o que aquelas Grifinórias fizeram. Ele não foi o único ômega que elas fizeram piada. – Disse ela.

\- Você também é uma ômega? – Disse Harry saindo de trás dos garotos.

\- Sim, sou Hanna Grin. A única ômega da Corvinal. Existe um ômega na Lufa-Lufa. Estevan Miers. Ele também já ouviu esse tipo de xingamentos. Na Grifinória existem dois ômegas. Max Crew e Alice Pegletow, mas como estes são da casa deles, eles não passam por isso.

\- Você já disse ao diretor? – Harry perguntou.

\- Sim, mas...

\- Não adiantou de nada não é?- Disse Bulstrode.- Aquele Idiota do Prof. Dumbledore sempre os protege.

\- Bem, sim... Ele as defendeu...Sabe o que elas fazem e sempre as defendem. Acho que isso é a vantagem de ser um Alfa...

\- Não seja idiota garota. – Disse Yaxley. – Nós alfas não fomos feitos para machucar os ômegas.- Ele olhou para Harry. – Devemos protege-los e ama-los. O alfa que não faz isso, não pode se considerar um alfa.

\- Independente disso...- Harry disse e se virou para Hanna. – Saiba que mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos pagam pelo que fazem. Não se preocupe. Acredito que em breve elas nunca mais vão fazer isso de novo.- Ele estendeu a mão para ela. – Foi um prazer te conhecer Hanna. Eu não consigo ver seu rosto agora, mas vou reconhecer sua voz.

Ela apertou a mão de Harry. – Foi um prazer te conhecer também Harry. – Dizendo isso ela saiu.

Quando só ficaram os sonserinos na sala.

\- Vamos acabar com aquelas betas vadias? – Disse Bulstrode pegando sua varinha.

\- Eu também me ofereço. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Nós também. – Disseram Crabb e Goyle.

\- Nem preciso falar. – Disse Yaxley.

Tom se levantou indo em direção a porta. Ele iria matar essas desgraçadas. Estavam quase saindo quando ouviram um baque surdo no chão. Foi Harry caindo por causa daquele maldito degrau.

Yaxley quase pulou por cima de Crabb para chegar até Harry o ajudando a se levantar.

\- Você está bem Harry? – Disse ele com tom de preocupação.

\- Sou um desastre sem os óculos hehe.- Disse Harry com um sorriso que logo se transformou em uma expressão de dor. – Acho que machuquei meu joelho.

\- Quer que eu te leve para a enfermaria? Você pode ter se machucado em outros locais e...- Yaxley estava colocando seu braço atrás de Harry para o apoiar, mas foi impedido por Tom.

\- Eu levo ele. Depois o levo para o Prof. Dumbledore. Ele precisa de óculos. – Disse Tom apoiando Harry nele. – Vocês podem ir tentar o Patrono.

\- Mas é muito difícil. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Quando eu melhorar eu ensino todos vocês.- Disse Harry com um grande sorriso.

\- Opa! Então vamos esperar.- Disse Abraxas sorrindo.

\- Bulstrode.- Disse Tom fazendo ela o olhar. – Descubra aonde estão essas grifinórias, mas não faça nada antes de eu chegar e..- Tom disse, mas Harry puxou sua gravata o fazendo ficar nariz com nariz.

\- Nenhum de vocês vai fazer nada com elas. Foi comigo que elas mexeram e vou ser eu a dar uma lição nelas. Eu não seria burro ao ponto de fazer algo ali no corredor, principalmente sem enxergar nada. Quando eu tiver a chance e pegar elas em um local próprio, vou mostrar a elas uns feitiços novos, mas até lá não quero que nem você e nem nenhum de vocês façam nada. Não sou um ômega frágil como elas ou até mesmo vocês imaginam. – Harry soltou a gravata de Tom que estava com os olhos arregalados, bem como os outros. – Ahh.- Harry disse arregalando os olhos ao perceber o que fez. – Desculpe... Vocês estão me deixando nervoso com isso. Até parece que elas mexeram com vocês.

Todos estavam em choque. Principalmente Tom. Ele ficou focado nos olhos verdes cheios de fúria de um ômega e com muito controle não o beijou.

\- Se mexem com você, mexem com todos nós. – Disse Yaxley e todos concordaram.

\- Mas podemos conseguir uma coisa pra você. – Disse Bulstrode. – O que acha Riddle? Levamos elas para aquele lugar que ninguém sabe onde fica para o Harry mostrar para elas?

Tom deu um sorriso. – Sim. Levem elas para lá. Você vai poder mostrar para elas Harry.

\- E onde seria lá?

\- A sala precisa.

Continua...


	7. O início da revolução

\- Sala precisa? – disse Harry fingindo não saber.

\- Sim. É uma sala que só aparece quando mais se precisa e tem tudo o que se precisa nela. – Disse Tom.

\- Ninguém vai ouvir elas lá. - Bulstrode deu um sorriso cruel.

\- Ok. Vou falar com vocês mais tarde, agora vou levar Harry comigo para a enfermaria. Avisem o Prof. Slughorn do motivo de nossa ausência caso a gente se atrase. Eu mesmo levarei a nota da enfermaria. – Disse Tom levando Harry.

Tom teve que ter muito cuidado e paciência com Harry. Se ele fosse plenamente cego não seria diferente. Toda Hora esbarrava ou tropeçava em alguma coisa. Tom puxou para tão perto de si que só faltou ele o carregar no colo. Como Harry era pequeno, não seria tão difícil. Ao chegar na enfermaria, ambos foram recebidos pelo medibruxo da escola.

\- Sr. Bedley.- Tom disse levando Harry para mais perto do homem. – O Harry caiu e está reclamando de dores no joelho.

\- Ahh sim, você é um ômega não é? – Disse o homem que Harry só via um borrão preto.

\- Sou sim. – Disse Harry.

\- Coloque ele ali. – Bedley apontou para uma cama.

Tom com cuidado o deixou ali.

\- Agora peço que saia Sr. Riddle. Vou fazer uns exames com o Harry. Aqui está a nota para o senhor levar ao seu professor. – Disse ele lhe entregando um pergaminho.

\- Não posso esperar? Os óculos do Harry estão quebrados e ele não enxerga nem um palmo sem eles, por isso o trouxe aqui.

\- Receio que não. O senhor é um alfa e o que eu vou fazer pode... você sabe. São exames para ômegas e...Não se preocupe, eu sou um ômega também.

\- Eu compreendo. Acha que demora muito?

\- Deve demorar uns 30 minutos se eu não detectar nada de errado.

\- Tudo bem. Depois eu volto Harry. – Tom disse saindo.

\- Tudo bem, até mais.

Tom foi até a sala do prof. Dumbledore que estava dando aula para grifinória e lufa-lufa. Quando ele entrou, três grifinorias no canto o olharam apavoradas. Ele percebeu e soube naquele momento que elas eram as culpadas.

\- Posso ajuda-lo Sr. Riddle? – Disse Dumbledore se aproximando.

\- Sim professor. Os óculos de Harry estão quebrados- Ele olhou friamente para as meninas que se encolheram. – Ele precisa de novos e com urgência. Ele não enxerga nada sem eles.

\- Oh, eu vou fazer um, só um estante. – Ele foi para um dos cômodos e trouxe com ele um óculo parecido com o de Harry.

\- Obrigada.- Dizendo isso ele saiu olhando pelo canto do olho as grifinórias encolhidas.

Chegando no corredor avaliou os óculos com uma serie de feitiços, e como ele esperava os óculos tinham um encantamento que permitia alguém ver aquilo que a pessoa que usava os óculos via. Destruiu os óculos ali mesmo. Maldito Dumbledore.

\- Hey Riddle. – Era Abraxas. – Cadê o Harry?

\- Na enfermaria. O Sr. Bedley iria fazer aqueles exames para ômegas e eu tive que sair.

\- Entendo.

\- Quero que faça algo.

\- O que seria? - Disse Abraxas interessado.

\- Preciso que encomende óculos novos para o Harry. O Dumbledore fez um com um feitiço de observação.

\- Que homem desgraçado. Pode deixar. Vou mandar agora uma coruja para meus pais. – Disse Abraxas indo para o corujal.

Tom foi para a enfermaria ver se já havia acabado os exames de Harry.

Harry foi examinado com uma serie de feitiços pelo Sr. Bedley. Por fim, quando acabou este saiu e pegou uns itens que Harry não conseguia identificar.

\- Bem Sr. Peverell, seus machucados foram leves. O senhor ficara bem até amanhã. O senhor é frágil, não se esqueça disso. – Ele estendeu um pequeno frasco para Harry. – Esse é seu supressor. Quando seu cio chegar tome ele. Os alfas também recebem um, mas geralmente eles nunca estão com ele. – Ele estendeu um tipo de coleira ara Harry. – e este é seu protetor. Sabe o que acontece se você for mordido né? Ela tem uma serie de proteções e só pode ser retirada por quem a colocou. Quando encontrar o seu alfa, se estiver pronto, você poderá tirar ela e deixar ele te morder. Depois disso não vai precisar mais da coleira e nem do supressor.

\- Sim.- Harry imediatamente colocou a coleira e a fechou.- Muito obrigada, Sr. Bedley!

\- Imagine. Precisando pode vir aqui. Agora você já pode ir.

Harry prontamente se levantou e guardou o frasco, caminhando devagar para tentar não esbarrar em nada. Perto da saída acabou esbarrando em alguém que estava entrando. Um borrão amarelo e vermelho. Era um grifinório, mas que merda.

\- Opa, ce não enxerga não e... – Harry reconheceu a voz.

\- Estou sem óculos, é obvio que não to enxergando Weasley.

\- Foi mal. Desculpe eu é que não deveria entrar assim aqui. Quer uma ajuda? Posso te levar até o grande salão se quiser.

\- Eu tenho outra aula daqui a pouco. Estou aguardando Riddle com meus óculos.

\- foi ele que os quebrou? Eu te disse que tinham sonserinos que...

\- Não foi ele. Foi uma das garotas de sua casa. Eram três delas na verdade. Elas esbarraram em mim no corredor, falaram coisas horríveis para mim e quebraram os meus óculos. Eu estava sozinho e mesmo não tendo feito nada para ninguém eu sofri isso. O Abraxas estava certo no final.

\- Sei de quem você fala.- Disse Septimus colocando a mão no ombro de Harry. – Elas são umas idiotas, mas não sei por que elas fariam isso com você sem você ter feito nada e...

\- Foi porque Harry é um ômega masculino da sonserina. – Tom apareceu no corredor indo em direção a eles. – Só por isso, agora tire a sua mão dele.

\- Calma Riddle, eu não vou fazer nada de mal para o Harry. Nem todo Grifinória odeia todo sonserino.- Septimus tirou a mão do ombro de Harry quando viu a cara que Riddle fez.

\- Não conheci um que não o fizesse. – Tom trouxe Harry para perto de si o afastando de Septimus. – Não consegui seus óculos, mas Abraxas vai encomendar um e provável que chegue hoje ainda. Até lá vou cuidar de você. Vamos agora, daqui a pouco começa a aula do prof. Slughorn. – Tom começou a arrastar Harry com ele.

\- Até mais Septimus. – Disse Harry acenando para o lado errado de onde Septimus estava, só porque havia um quadro amarelo e vermelho do lado.

Septimus riu com aquilo. Harry estava realmente cego.

\- Você já colocou sua coleira ein? – Disse Tom passando de leve os dedos nesta.

\- Sim. Ganhei hoje do Sr. Bedley. Hey Tom... Como vou assistir a aula? E se ele quiser que façamos aquelas poções loucas que temos que praticamente comer o livro e...

\- Eu já disse que vou cuidar de você. Vou falar com ele para ver se podemos ficar juntos para fazer a poção se ele pedir. Eu sempre consigo convencer eles a fazerem o que eu quero. – ele se virou para Harry com um sorriso e se aproximou de sua orelha. – Você vai ver Harry. Eu posso ser muito persuasivo.

Harry se arrepiou todo ao sentir o hálito quente de Riddle junto com sua voz sedutora em sua orelha. Harry sentia o quanto persuasivo Riddle poderia ser.

Riddle sorriu com a reação de Harry. Ele ficava bonitinho corado. Eles se dirigiram para a sala de poções quando viram um alvoroço acontecendo no pátio. Riddle sentiu um cheiro doce, mas muito fraquinho e como estavam atrasados foram imediatamente para a sala onde Slughorn já havia começado a aula.

\- Ahh Sr. Riddle e Sr. Peverell! Chegaram bem a tempo.

\- Desculpe o atraso professor. – Tom deixou Harry sentar em uma das mesas.- Eu trouxe a nota da enfermaria e..

\- Não é necessário. A Sra. Bulstrode me contou o que aconteceu. Sei que o senhor não é nem de faltar aula ou chegar atrasado. Sr. Peverell o senhor não conseguiu os seus óculos?

\- Eles vão chegar hoje até o almoço. – Disse Abraxas.- Encomendei um que nunca vai quebrar.

\- ahh sim! Que bom ver que existem bons amigos assim! Bem, por sorte hoje vou pedir que façam uma poção em dupla e....

Alguém entrou com tudo na sala.

\- Professor Slughorn! É uma emergência! – Disse a professora Minerva. – O senhor deu hoje a poção de identificação e de localização para os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano?

\- Sim, mas....

\- Uma aluna do primeiro ano entrou no cio e não tinha supressores! Sei que sem saber o tipo, não se pode dar os supressores. Conseguimos impedir os alfas antes que ocorresse alguma coisa, mas eles não tinham os supressores. Eles tiveram que ser contidos nas masmorras! Que sorte que as poções só ativam pela faixa etária se não teríamos que prender todos os alfas da escola.

\- minha nossa! O Sr. Bedley tem supressores?

\- Os que ele tinha já foram distribuídos, mas eram muito poucos. Precisamos de muito mais.

\- Muito bem senhores, saiam da sala, estão dispensados por hoje. – Disse Slughorn correndo junto com a Minerva.

Assim todos os alunos saíram da sala. Eles estavam nos corredores quando Harry se tocou de uma coisa.

\- Eu nunca tinha visto isso. – Disse Harry.

\- E você ta vendo alguma coisa? – Disse Abraxas rindo.

\- To dizendo sobre isso. O que acontece com o alfa que atacar um ômega no cio aqui?

\- O que você acha? É proibido. Claro que varia, como eles são crianças que agora que foram saber se eram alfas, betas ou ômegas e por azar uma ômega entrou no cio, os alfas enlouquecem com o cheiro. Eles não vão ser punidos, mas vão saber sobre as regras daqui. Ela tomou a poção de identificação o que fez o cio dela ter um efeito fraco para aqueles que não são se sua faixa etária. Por ela ser uma criança o cheiro não é forte o suficiente para chamar a atenção de alfas adolescentes como nós. Podemos sentir um cheiro fraquinho, mas não ao ponto de querer fazer algo a mais sabe?

\- Certo... mas o que acontece?

\- Se for com consentimento nada, sem consentimento.... Bem depende também de até onde foi. Se foi só um agarrar geralmente é muitas detenções, se ocorrer a penetração, ser perseguido, agredido física ou psicologicamente é expulso da escola e ainda vai ter que ir se resolver no ministério. Se o ômega for violentado ou pior dai é pra Azkaban.

\- Todos os alfas tem supressores né? O Sr. Bedley me disse que sim, mas que eles geralmente não estão com eles. Vocês estão com os seus?

Todos os sonserinas ergueram um frasquinho.

\- Agora que temos você, temos que te proteger. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Isso. Se você entrar no cio todos nós vamos tomar nosso supressor. – Disse Goyle.

\- E se algum alfa quiser se engraçar com você...- Disse Yaxley fazendo uma expressão assustadora.

\- Vamos acabar com ele ali mesmo. – Disse Tom.

\- Ok. Eu também tenho o meu. Bem, vamos treinar o patrono então?

\- Opa, só se for agora. Onde vamos treinar? – Disse Abraxas empolgado.

\- Podemos fazer isso no pátio. Eu não ligo para os outros. – Disse Tom.

\- Muito bem, vamos lá.- Disse Harry se virando para trás só para dar uma cabeçada na parede que ele não viu ali. Todos os sonserinos estenderam os braços para que ele não caísse para trás com o impacto.

\-- Ai!- disse ele colocando a mão na cara sendo apoiado por eles – Que sorte não ter meus óculos, ou eles teriam quebrado de novo. Que droga não enxergar!

Todos sabiam que havia dor na voz de Harry.

Tom virou Harry para ele. O nariz de Harry estava vermelho e pequenas lagrimas estavam no canto de seus olhos. – Acho melhor irmos para o salão comunal da sonserina de pois vamos para o grande salão almoçar. – Disse Tom passando os dedos para enxugar as pequenas lagrimas de Harry. Todos concordaram.

Indo para o salão comunal, foram parados por Fleamont e Septimus em um dos corredores.

\- Onde elas estão? – Disse Septimus com raiva.

\- Onde estão quem ferrugem? – Disse Abraxas com desdém.

\- Milie, Edna e Rose! Elas sumiram depois da aula de transfiguração! – Disse Fleamont.

\- Harry! – disse Septimus tentando chegar perto de Harry e sendo impedido por uma muralha de sonserinos. – Sei que elas te fizeram mal, mas...

\- Sabe e ainda assim não fez nada, não é? – Disse Yaxley praticamente avançando em Septimus.

\- Eu ia falar com elas, mas quando fui a aula de transfiguração, me avisaram que elas saíram da sala e ninguém mais as viu. Elas não são do tipo que ninguém fica sem ver por muito tempo. Me disseram que Riddle esteve na aula de transfiguração e...

\- Para pedir um óculos ao professor. Um óculos que uma delas quebrou. – Disse Riddle.

\- Foda-se! Se você estava por ai, quer dizer que seus coleguinhas também estavam. Onde vocês as deixaram?

\- Acha que perderíamos nosso tempo indo atrás de umas grifinórias nojentas? – Disse Crabb.

Essa gritaria chamou a atenção dos demais alunos que passavam nesse corredor, incluindo Hanna e Estevan que estavam conversando.

\- Septimus... Eu pedi para que ninguém fizesse nada com elas. Se alguém fosse fazer algo, esse alguém seria somente eu, mas também não fiz nada com elas. Peço que se você não tem provas não acuse ninguém. Acho melhor ir ao diretor e relatar esse desaparecimento, mas se for tocar no caso de nós sonserinos, não se esqueça de contar sobre o feliz encontro que eu tive com elas. Se ele exigir, todos que testemunharam isso podemos dar nossas memórias para ele colocar na penseira. Como vai ser quando o diretor ver que eu sofri só por ser um ômega masculino da sonserina. Isso conta como perseguição e agressão psicológica não é Abraxas? – Disse Harry se virando para uma figura loira ao seu lado.

\- Sim. Perseguição e agressão contra ômegas também é proibido. – Disse Abraxas com um sorriso. Ele sabia aonde Harry queria chegar.

\- Elas já devem ter um histórico contra outros ômegas eu imagino? – Disse Harry se virando para o outro lado aonde outra figura loira estava.

\- Sim, pelo que eu soube elas já tem reclamações da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal. – Disse Yaxley.

\- Imagino que está na hora de fazer algo a respeito desse tipo de gente. Tenho uns contatos importantes por ai. Imagino como vai ficar a reputação do diretor e das meninas quando for espalhado para a mídia bruxa que os ômegas são maltratados em Hogwarts e o diretor não pune ninguém. Imagina o orgulho das famílias delas. O orgulho da casa delas. – Harry disse com uma cara de indiferença enquanto os sonserinos estavam com sorrisos em seus rostos. Harry era incrível. - É bom o diretor e elas se prepararem para o que está por vir.

Fleamont e Septimus estavam calados ouvindo. Eles sabiam que aquilo não era brincadeira. De fato coisas muito ruins iriam acontecer para todos.

Hanna e Estevan estavam se aproximando junto com grupos de suas casas.

Harry chegou perto de Fleamont e Septimus que estavam na frente dele. Aproximou bem o rosto, tentando ver as expressões deles. – Eu avisei vocês que covardia e injustiça são uma só pra mim. Vocês da grifinória são piores, pois vocês sabem e ainda assim não fazem nada. Eu avisei que faria algo se visse isso acontecer e vou garantir que mais ninguém sofra o que eu e outros ômegas sofremos. Sei que não são só os ômegas. Qualquer aluno que quebra as regras é punido a não ser que este seja um grifinório né? Precisamos de justiça nessa escola.

\- Sim, justiça. – Disse Hanna se aproximando deles. - Vocês grifinorios são uns merdas pelo que fazem conosco.

Junto com ela um bando de corvinais.

\- Precisamos de justiça sim. Vocês nunca são punidos por nada! – Disse Estevan chegando junto com um bando de lufanos.

– Tenho uns contatos também se precisar Harry. – disse Hanna. - Conte comigo para o que precisar. Conte com a corvinal para a justiça.

\- Conte conosco! - Todos os corvinais disseram.

\- Conte com a gente também! – Disseram os lufanos.

Septimus e Fleamont ficaram encolhidos. Harry deu um sorriso ao ouvir os urros de tantas pessoas. O sorriso no rosto de Riddle era o maior de todos. Harry era tudo o que ele precisava. Ele tinha que ser seu ômega destinado. Com ele tudo seria possível.

\- Sabe isso que vocês estão sentindo agora?- Harry disse inda perto destes.- Isso se chama medo. Inferioridade. É melhor vocês e sua casa se acostumares com isso. Vou garantir que essa merda que vocês fazem lhe sejam devolvidas com muito mais violência, mas garanto que não vai ser só para vocês grifinórios. Qualquer um, independente. Meu deus... eu queria ver a cara de vocês nesse instante. – Ele se virou para os corvinais e lufanos. – Obrigada a todos. Sei como se sentem. Sei com vocês se sentem ao ver o ômega da casa de vocês sofrerem. Sei que eles assim como eu, são bem tratados pelos membros de suas casas. Posso garantir que eu amo a minha casa e a todos nela. Eles se preocupam até demais comigo. Todos sofremos injustiças, independente da forma como elas ocorrem. Aqui hoje, juntos, demos o primeiro passo para mudar isso. Ignorando o fato de sermos de casas diferente temos ideias iguais. Somos serem humanos, com sentimento e sonhos. Somos bruxos e como todos merecemos ser felizes. Hoje peço a vocês que acreditem em si mesmos. Cuidem uns dos outros, independente de suas casas, pois juntos somos mais fortes!

Todos urraram para Harry.

\- E juntos... – Ele apontou para Fleamont e Septimus. – Vamos garantir que esse tipo de gente tenha o que merece. Isso acaba hoje.

Todos urraram ainda mais alto. Os alfas das casas rosnaram tão alto que isso repercutiu na escola inteira. Fleamont e Septimus saíram correndo sem olhar para trás.

\- Peço que vocês que aqui estão espalhem o que falei aos seus colegas que não puderam estar aqui hoje. Eles tem que saber que essa opressão acabou.

Muitos acenaram e saíram logo em seguida. Hanna e Estevan se aproximaram de Harry.

\- Harry, este é o Estevan. – Disse Hanna.

\- Ahh sim, você é o ômega da Lufa-lufa. Prazer em te conhecer. – Harry estendeu a mão que Estevan apertou forte.

\- Prazer Harry. Eles já foram Hanna?

\- Sim só estamos nós e os sonserinos. – Disse Hanna olhando para os lados.

\- O que que deu? – Abraxas disse.

\- Sabíamos que eles viriam até vocês. Eles sempre vem, como se vocês fossem sempre os ruins.- Disse Hanna. – Mas nós da corvinal e até mesmo os lufanos já teríamos sido álibis de vocês.

O sonserinos se entreolharam.

\- Hoje, aquelas idiotas vieram até mim me perguntar se eu já havia engravidado e quando eu cagaria meu filho. – O ódio nos olhos de Estevam era claro, até mesmo para Harry que mal enxergava. – Meu Alfa, Leonard Abbot não gostou nada e junto com outros lufanos e as prenderam em um dos armários de vassouras. Elas ainda estão lá. Eu posso mostrar aonde fica.

Bulstrode se colocou na frente junto com Crabb , Goyle e Abraxas.

\- Nós vamos cuidar delas. Nos encontramos naquele lugar Riddle. – Disse Abraxas e os demais o seguindo.

\- Não se preocupem. Nossas casas já sabem, então não importa por quem vocês passem. Ninguém viu nada. – Hanna disse isso om uma certeza enorme.

\- Obrigada Hanna. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

\- De nada, mas quero que cumpra com o que você disse.

\- Não se preocupe, pode demorar um pouco, mas a cada passo que eu der... Vocês vão começar a saber que estou agindo. De um forma ou de outra.

Um enorme ronco veio do estomago de Harry que ficou envergonhado.

\- Ta vendo? Isso é o que dá ficar comendo torrada seca. – Disse Rosier.

Todos acabaram rindo.

\- Bem, acho melhor você ir comer. Já está na hora do almoço. Nós vemos depois. – Disse Hanna saindo.

\- Ta certo. Vamos ir comer então. – Harry disse e quando ia dar o primeiro passo se sentiu ser erguido pela sonserina toda.

\- Nosso ômega é incrível! – eles diziam e jogavam Harry para cima.

\- ta certo, mas me coloquem no chão, antes que o monstro da minha fome saia e coma vocês. –Disse Harry em meio a risos, sendo colocado de novo no chão.

\- Agora eu entendo porque você quer entrar para a política. Isso foi incrível. – disse Yaxley se aproximando de Harry.

\- Sim, você é incrível. – Disse Tom. – vamos logo para o almoço.

Todos foram para o grande salão. Lá encontraram Abraxas e os demais já se servindo.

\- Harry.- Disse Abraxas com um grande sorriso. – Seu óculos chegaram!

Harry queria correr até ele, mas Tom o impediu pegando a caixa e a abrindo. Havia um óculos com o mesmo tipo de armamento arredondado.

\- Ele não vai quebrar nem se cair um meteoro nele. – disse Abraxas.

Tom colocou os óculos em Harry. A visão normalizou.

\- Ahh como é bom enxergar de novo. Muito obrigada! Hey Abraxas quanto custou?

\- Esquece isso. É um presente! Depois de hoje é bom você se acostumar com isso hehe.

\- E as garotas? – Tom disse sussurrando.

\- Elas estão no local. – Disse Bulstrode.

\- Depois do almoço vamos la. – disse Tom se servindo.

Harry estava observando a mesa em busca de sua comida favorita.

\- O que você ta procurando Harry? – Disse Yaxley.

\- Eu gosto de comer purê de batata com ervilhas e uma coxa de frango. São a combinação perfeita! Mas eu não to achando nenhum dos três e...

De um lado a sonserina estava passando o purê de batata. Do outro veio as coxas de frango e uma tigela com ervilhas. Bulstrode colocou o purê no prato de Harry, depois Abraxas colocou umas ervilhas e Yaxley a coxa. Harry fez um beiço enorme.

\- Eu posso me servir sabiam? Vou ficar mal acostumado com vocês fazendo isso. Vão querer me dar comida na boca também é?

\- Você quer? – Disse Tom o olhando.

Harry o olhou incrédulo. – Claro que não!

\- Nem com o seu alfa? –Tom disse e todos na mesa o olharam.

\- Como assim? – Harry corou.

\- Olha para eles. – Tom disse apontando para a mesa da lufa-lufa onde Estevan e seu alfa estavam abraçados com um dando comida na boca do outro. Eles sorriam de uma forma tão genuína um para o outro que era impossível não sentir o amor entre eles.

\- Quando eu tiver meu ou minha alfa, dai é outra história, mas até lá eu me cuido. – Disse Harry focando em seu prato.

\- Vai se cuidar como hoje? – Abraxas disse rindo.

\- hey! – Disse Harry e todos na mesa riram.

Após o almoço alguns sonserinos se dividiram. Harry foi guiado para o corredor do sétimo andar. Tom tirou os óculos de Harry e cobriu os olhos dele.

\- Pra que isso? – Protestou Harry.

\- É uma surpresa! - Disse Tom.

Bulstrode puxou a tapeçaria de Barnabas e a porta se abriu para eles. Assim que entraram Tom tirou as mãos dos olhos de Harry e o entregou seus óculos. Quando Harry os colocou pode ver as três grifinórias amarradas, amordaçadas e encolhidas em um canto com uma enorme cobra as observando.

\- Harry essa é a Nagini. Ela é a minha familiar. Não tem problemas com cobras, não é? – disse Tom meio receoso que Harry não fosse gostar dela.

\- Sem problemas. Eu gosto de cobras.

Tom abriu um imenso sorriso. Na sala também haviam outros sonserinos que Harry já havia visto ou ouvido as vozes. Anne Rosier, os irmãos Lestrange, Marcus Nott, Robert Macmillan, Joseph Carrow, Amino Burke, Aleto Avery e Orion Black.

\- O que quer fazer com elas? – disse Yaxley.

\- Ou o que quer que façamos com elas? – Disse Bulstrode.

Harry se pôs diante deles. Fez uma sequência de feitiços não verbais de proteção.

\- Eu farei isso.- Bulstrode e Yaxley se afastaram.- Agora.. Ninguém vai ouvir vocês gritarem. – Harry disse olhando para as garotas. – Cadê sua coragem agora?

Elas apenas soluçavam. Harry se virou para os demais.

\- Acho que já está na hora de eu mostrar umas magias das trevas para vocês. – disse Harry logo apontando a varinha para as meninas. O sorriso na cada dos sonserinos as assustava mais ainda.

\- Agora... Quem de vocês disse que teria meu filho “cagado”?

Continua...


	8. Quando um ômega entra no cio.

As meninas não falavam nada. Olhavam uma para a outra.

\- Pessoal, vocês já ouviram sobre o feitiço Incarcerous não é? – Harry disse se virando para eles.

\- Sim , é um feitiço que cria cordas para prender.- Disse Yaxley.

\- Sim... mas e o Incarcerous Nerus?

Eles se entreolharam. Harry sorriu e apontou a varinha para as garotas.

\- Quem são elas?

\- A ruiva é Milie Peterson. A morena Edna Worren e a Loira é a Rose Liverson. – Disse Yaxley.

Escolheu a ruiva.

\- Incarcerous nerus. – Disse Harry e de sua varinha uma corda negra começou a chicotear a garota e se enrolou nela. Marcas negras se formaram e ela gritava de dor.

\- Esse feitiço causa fortes queimaduras onde tocar. As partes queimadas vão ficar negras e doloridas o que impossibilita movimentos físicos. Essas marcas vão ficar nelas por 2 ou 3 dias, mas eu posso apagar é claro.- Harry desfez o feitiço libertando a garota.

Os sonserinos estavam com os olhos arregalados prestando atenção. Aquilo estava sendo mais interessante que qualquer aula que eles já tenham tido na vida.

Ela estava agonizando no chão. Com um movimento de varinha as marcas sumiram, mas ela continuava encolhida chorando. Harry apontou a varinha para a mesma garota.

\- Sentitum Mortis. – um lampejo roxo saiu da varinha de Harry fazendo a garota ficar caída e imóvel como morta. Ele apontou a varinha para as outras. – Agora, vou ter que repetir a pergunta?

\- Foi a Edna! – Disse a Rose.

Foi fácil para Harry ler a mente da garota. Ele apontou a varinha para ela.

\- Crucius.

A loira começou a se debater e a gritar tão auto que isso incomodou até os sonserinos.

\- Sabe Rose.. odeio mentiras, ou você achou que eu não reconheceria sua voz? Até mesmo a sua mente me mostrou a verdade. – ele cessou o feitiço deixando ela caída no chão. Milie começou a se mecher.

\- O feitiço Sentitum Mortis tira os 5 sentidos de uma pessoa por 1 minuto. Ela fica como morta. O crucius é uma das 3 maldições imperdoáveis. - Harry apontou a varinha para as três. – Levicorpus. – As três ficaram penduradas no ar de cabeça para baixo.

\- O diretor vai saber disso. – disse a Edna. – Se nos matar...

Harry abriu um imenso sorriso. – Quem falou em matar? – Harry observou um rato que corria na sala. – Acha que eu quero simplesmente apontar a varinha para vocês...- Harry apontou para o rato. – E Avada Kedavra.- O lampejo de luz verde atingiu o rato que caiu morto.

O horror tomou conta das feições das garotas enquanto o dos sonserinos era de puro êxtase. O sorriso de Tom e de Yaxley era perturbador.

– O a maldição da morte. Sabia que é indolor e instantâneo? Isso não tem graça. Matar vocês não vai me dar nenhuma satisfação... agora as coisas que vão acontecer até vocês morrerem... isso sim. – Disse Harry sorrindo para elas. – Vamos fazer o seguinte. Quem de vocês foi que quebrou os meus óculos? Se falarem a verdade, eu prometo que saíram vivas daqui. Se mentirem eu vou matar vocês... Vou achar suas famílias e matar eles também...Depois apagar vocês da história. Isso não é difícil. – O tom calmo na voz de Harry assustava as garotas. Ele falava aquilo com tanta naturalidade que parecia que já havia feito muitas vezes.

\- Tudo bem fui eu. – Disse Edna. – Deixa elas por favor...

Harry a olhou nos olhos. Sim, de fato foi ela. – liberacorpus. – Harry disse e a garota foi libertada do feitiço caindo no chão.

\- Quer me dizer porque vocês maltratam tanto os ômegas? – Harry disse olhando para elas. – Saiba que vou saber se mentir.

\- Vocês sempre recebem toda atenção! Independente do gênero. Nós betas somos sempre deixadas de lado quando um ômega aparece. Os alfas nos ignoram plenamente por isso nós odiamos vocês!

\- E não percebeu que nos maltratar só faria os alfas odiarem vocês?

A garota olhou para ele incrédula.

\- Nunca pensou por esse lado, não é? Tudo bem. Ser burra faz parte de gente da sua laia. - Harry se aproximou dela. – Eu prometi e cumpro minhas promessas. - Ele apontou a varinha para as garotas ainda penduradas. – liberacorpus. - Ambas caíram livres no chão.

Harry apontou a varinha para Milie.- Asfixo Meladum. –Millie começou a sentir uma falta de ar sufocante caindo no chão e desmaiando logo em seguida.

\- Você disse que... – Edna ia falar, mas Harry interrompeu.

\- Que vocês sairiam vivas daqui. Ela não vai morrer. O feitiço a faz sufocar até perder a consciência. Logo ele se desfaz. – Harry apontou a varinha para Edna. – Erracto Córtex.- Nada aconteceu na visão dos outros, mas Edna estava gritando apavorada olhando para seus braços.

\- Esse feitiço é uma ilusão de ter tido um corte fundo no braço com sangramento, um ferimento feio, medonho, com pûs, sangue e carne a mostra. Sem danos físicos, apenas mentais. Guardei o melhor para você Rose. – Disse Harry se aproximando dela.

Os sonserinos estavam maravilhados. Nunca tinham visto tantos feitiços das trevas antes. Harry era muito bom nisso. Seria um ótimo professor.

– Sabe, pode ser que realmente meu alfa seja um homem, mas e dai? Pode ser que eu vá ter um filho que vai sair do meu cú sim, mas e dai? Ele será meu filho. Vou amar ele incondicionalmente. Ele será meu filhotinho e só de pensar nele um dia ser maltratado por gente nojenta como você só por ter um pai ômega... Isso me irrita demais. Meu deus eu poderia te lançar crucio até você ter uma morte cerebral. – Harry tremia de ódio. Um dia seu pequeno bebe poderia sofrer mais que ele. – Eu quero ver você sangrar. Sectumsempra! – Vários cortes foram feitos nela. Ela começou a sangrar.

Os sonserinos urraram. Aquilo para eles era belíssimo. Tom e Yaxley estavam sorrindo, mas logo perceberam que tinha algo errado. Haviam pequenas lagrimas nos olhos de Harry. Edna pegou sua própria varinha e apontou para Harry, mas ele foi mais rápido.

\- Sancre Mortis! –disse Harry e Edna começou a sangrar pelos olhos, nariz, boca e ouvidos. Assim que ela caiu Harry apontou a varinha para Rose novamente. – Crucio! – Ele gritou e ela começou a gritar mais ainda.

Até mesmo Tom viu que Harry estava indo longe demais. Ele se aproximou de Harry e colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Harry, pare você vai mata-la. – Tom disse em seu ouvido e Harry abaixou a varinha.

\- Tem razão.. Eu me descontrolei...Vulnera Sanentur- Harry começou a soltar esse feitiço como uma canção.

Os ferimentos de Edna logo desapareceram. Harry foi até cada uma delas e colocou sua varinha nas cabeças delas. Retirando suas memórias e modificando outras. Ambas ficaram inconscientes no chão.

\- Império. – Harry sussurrou. – Quando vocês acordarem só vão se lembrar de terem saído da aula de transfiguração e terem ficado na torre de astronomia pensando em todo o mal que já fizeram aqui. Vocês irão até o diretor e vão pedir para saírem da escola. Vocês não querem mais ficar aqui. Não é o lugar de vocês. Vão até suas famílias e desapareçam daqui. Nunca mais eu quero ver suas caras.

Harry se virou para os demais. – Alguém pode levar elas daqui e as deixar na torre de astronomia. Posso colocar um feitiço desilusório em vocês.

\- Nós faremos isso. – Disseram Crabb e Goyle pegando as garotas e as tirando dali.

\- Bem, isso foi..- Harry ia falar, mas novamente foi erguido no ar pelos sonserinos.

\- Nosso ômega é incrível! – eles gritavam e jogavam Harry para cima. Dessa vez ele se deixou se jogado. Se sentia leve e nisso ele não percebeu que seu frasco com supressor havia caído.

\- Certo, coloquem ele no chão.- disse Tom sorrindo.

Quando Harry foi colocado no chão Rosier pulou nele.

\- Você tem que ser meu ômega! – Ela dizia desesperada.

Harry foi puxado por Nott. - esquece Rosier. Ele será meu ômega!

Bulstrode pulou em Harry jogando Marcus para o lado. – Nem pense nisso Nott. Harry é meu.

Abraxas tirou Bulstrode de Harry. – Eu vi ele primeiro.

Yaxley puxou Harry para si. – Ele vai ser o meu ômega. Eu prometo que vou cuidar de você e de nosso filhote Harry.

\- SAIAM DE PERTO DO HARRY! – O rosnado de Tom foi tão alto que todos se encolheram. Ele chegou perto de Harry. - Vamos para o dormitório. Você parece cansado.

\- Sim.. eu estou. – Disse Harry abaixando a cabeça.

Eles saíram e foram para o dormitório. Chegando lá Tom notou que Harry ainda estava de cabeça baixa. Seu rosnado de alfa não havia ajudado.

\- Desculpe pelo grito. Imaginei seu desconforto ao ser puxado para um lado e para o outro.

Harry se sentou em sua cama. – Tudo bem. Eu nunca me senti tão disputado antes hehe. – ele sorriu e de fato ele nunca tinha sido mesmo.

\- Porque estava chorando? – Tom disse percebendo a surpresa no olhar de Harry.

\- Eu fiquei imaginando sobre o meu filhote. Sobre coisas ruins que aconteceriam a ele. Isso me machucaria muito. – Harry colocou a mão no peito. – Acho que o ódio me subiu a cabeça. Eu nunca fui tão cruel assim... – Pequenas lagrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Harry. – Eu nunca fui mal...O que foi que eu fiz...

Tom o abraçou. Precisava que Harry ficasse calmo. Ver ele daquele jeito o estava afetando demais. Harry apenas o abraçou de volta. Se sentiam seguros os dois daquele jeito. Tom começou a sentir um cheiro doce, mas decidiu ignorar. O cheiro começou a ficar cada vez mais forte. Harry sentiu seu corpo esquentar. Ele começou a arfar. Tom percebeu que tinha algo de errado. Foi ai que ele desfez o abraço e olhou para Harry. O cheiro o estava embriagando. Harry acabou deitando na cama. Seu corpo todo fervia. Uma pequena ereção começou a surgir entre suas pernas. Ele sentia seu interior molhar. Seu rosto estava vermelho. Seus olhos estavam entreabertos. Sua boca entreaberta entre suas arfadas.

Yaxley e Abraxas entraram no quarto sendo nocauteados pelo cheiro forte no ambiente. Ambos olhavam Harry naquele estado e não demorou muito para os três estarem com suas ereções a mostra.

\- Você... está no cio? – Foi o que Tom disse antes de começar a se aproximar de Harry.

Continua....


	9. Meu ômega

Tom se aproximou de Harry. Ele tremia de desejo.

– Onde está seu supressor? - Ele disse tentando se conter para não pular em Harry.

Harry apalpou o corpo todo em busca do frasco, mas não o achava.- Eu.. não sei... – Harry disse. Sua voz suave soava como um pedido. Yaxley e Abraxas também começaram a se aproximar.

Tom fez um carinho na cabeça de Harry. Precisava tocar nele. Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou o seu supressor o tomando. Ele precisava se controlar.

\- Tomem os seus também. – Disse Tom olhando para os garotos.

Yaxley e Abraxas também tomaram os seus voltando ao normal logo em seguida, porém não teve o mesmo efeito em Tom que ainda tremia de desejo. Ele olhou para os garotos que já estavam bem e olhou para Harry.

\- Não está funcionando.... Eu quero... Eu preciso...- Ele dizia aproximando seu rosto do de Harry enquanto sua mão se dirigia para as calças de dele. Sentiu a mão de Harry o segurar.

-Tom... Por favor... não...- Era a voz chorosa de Harry.

Ao olhar aqueles olhos verdes chorosos, Tom saiu correndo do quarto o mais rápido que pode. O cheiro de Harry ainda estava com ele. Durante todos esses anos ele já havia sentido o cheiro de ômegas no cio, mas nenhum tão forte quanto o de Harry.

Abraxas teve que ir até o Sr. Bedley pedir um supressor para Harry, enquanto Yaxley teve que pedir a todos da sonserina para tomarem os seus supressores. Harry estava em sua cama em posição fetal. Fazia anos que não tinha um cio tão forte. Abraxas entrou no quarto trazendo um vidrinho com supressor que Harry tomou na hora. Demorou um pouco, mas logo ele voltou ao normal.

\- Você está melhor? – Disse Abraxas.

\- Sim... desculpe... não sei onde foi parar o meu supressor. - Harry abaixou a cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem. O Sr.Bedley tinha uns de reserva. O Prof. Slughorn tinha feito um estoque. Por sorte você não foi atacado. Seu cheiro era delicioso e.... Ahh esquece. – Disse Abraxas abaixando a cabeça corado.

-Tudo bem hehe, mas onde está o Tom?

\- Ele saiu correndo. Acho que o supressor dele não fez efeito. Ele ainda queria te tocar e... esperae, não fez efeito.... – Abraxas arregalou os olhos.

\- O Sr. Peverell está aqui? – Disse o Prof. Slughorn entrando no quarto junto com Tom.

\-- Alguns minutos antes.---

Tom correu até esbarrar em alguém no corredor. Era o prof. Slughorn.

\- Meu jovem o que... – foi então que ele viu o estado de Tom.- O que aconteceu meu jovem?

\- Professor!- Tom se agarrou nos braços de Slughorn. – O meu supressor não fez efeito! Eu quase...O Harry.... Aquele cheiro maravilhoso....

\- Calma! Como assim não fez efeito? Você tomou e não aliviou nada? – Ele parecia incrédulo.

\- Não! Só piorou! – Tom estava se tremendo.

\- E os outros alfas da sua casa?

\- Os supressores deles funcionaram! O meu não e... Eu não sei....

Slughorn parou para pensar por um tempo. - Onde ele está?

\- O Harry? Ele está no dormitório.

\- Venha comigo até o dormitório da sonserina Sr. Riddle.

\- Não posso fazer isso. Eu não quero atacar ele.

\- O senhor não vai atacar ele, mas tem algo que eu quero testar. Preciso dos dois.

Logo eles chegaram no dormitório da sonserina. O cheiro não estava mais lá, porém era vergonhoso para Tom o que havia acontecido. Pela primeira vez em sua vida tinha tido uma ereção por causa de um ômega. Eles foram até o quarto onde Harry estava com Abraxas e Yaxley.

\- O Sr. Peverell está aqui? – Disse o Prof. Slughorn entrando no quarto junto com Tom. – Ahh Harry! Você está melhor? Conseguiu o supressor?

\- Sim, o Abraxas me trouxe.

\- Será que podemos ficar só eu, você e o Sr. Riddle no quarto por um momento? – Disse o professor e os demais saíram.

O prof. Slughorn entregou um frasco a Harry.

\- Sabem meus jovens... existem casos em que os supressores não funcionam em pares destinados.- Disse o prof. Slughorn com seriedade.

Harry e Tom se olharam por um momento. Os olhos de Tom brilhavam com uma esperança enorme.

\- Essa é a sua poção de localização.- Disse ele apontando para o pequeno frasco de Harry.- Como você tomou seu supressor agora, eu aconselho a tomar ela hoje à noite ou quando se sentir à vontade para usar. Sei que só deveria lhe entregar na próxima semana com os demais, mas acho que é prioridade agora.

\- Obrigada professor.- Harry deu um imenso sorriso.

\- Disponha meu jovem. Agora vou indo. Tenho que fazer mais supressores para a sonserina. – Nisso Slughorn saiu e os demais entraram.

\- Nós ouvimos tudo pela porta. – Disse Abraxas. – Vocês dois podem ser pares destinados!

\- O Riddle e o Peverell? Ai que bonitinhos! – Disse Bulstrode com um sorriso pervertido.

\- Mas não é nada comprovado. – Disse Yaxley. – Precisamos esperar o Harry tomar a poção de localização para ter certeza.

\- Quando você pretende tomar? – Perguntou Tom se sentando ao lado de Harry.

\- Eu não sei. Hoje à noite talvez... mas acho que é melhor amanhã. – Disse Harry guardando o frasco.

\- Para que todo esse tempo? Quer nos matar de curiosidade? – Disse Rosier.

\- Não.- Harry sorriu. – O Tom pode ou não ser meu alfa. Não posso simplesmente crer que ele é. Vai que no fim foi só uma coincidência e ele não é meu alfa?

Todos olharam para Tom nesse momento. Ele estava olhando com um olhar perfurante para Harry. Ele não gostou nada desse comentário.

\- Vou dar uma chance a todos os alfas da escola. Amanhã vou tomar essa poção e esperar. Claro que posso tomar a poção a qualquer horário e isso vai atrair apenas o meu alfa para mim, mas... Não quero que seja outra decepção como nos anos seguintes. – Harry pareceu cabisbaixo.

\- Não vai ser. – Tom disse segurando o queixo de Harry o fazendo o encarar.- Tenho certeza de que você é o meu ômega. Você é perfeito para mim, tudo o que eu sempre quis e esperei que fosse.

Harry corou violentamente. Os sonserinos olhavam a cena. Alguns felizes, outros indiferentes, Abraxas com um sorriso monstro junto com a Bulstrode e Yaxley com uma expressão de ódio. Yaxley queria Harry para si. Nunca quis ou sentiu atração por ninguém e agora que sente, Riddle também o deseja. Ele sabe que se realmente for Riddle o par de Harry, suas chances vão ter acabado.

\- Bom... – Harry se afasta de Riddle, que estava com um sorriso safado para a cor da cara de Harry. – Vamos fazer a lição do patrono? Não precisamos de uma sala muito grande.

\- Tem certeza que não querem vocês dois ficarem a sós? – Disse Abraxas ainda sorrindo.

\- Tenho sim. – Disse Harry.- Nossa lição é mais importante para mim nesse momento.

Tom se levantou e olhou para os demais com uma expressão séria.- Saiam todos! – Disse ele e prontamente todos fizeram uma cara assustada e saíram do quarto. Tom olhou para Harry arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu não agrado você? – Disse Tom se aproximando de Harry.

O ar frio tomou conta do cômodo.

\- O que? – Disse Harry sem entender.

\- Eu não te agrado? Não sou bonito o suficiente? Não sou perfeito o suficiente para você? Sabe quantos querem ao menos ter a esperança de que eu seja o alfa deles?

Cada passo que Tom dava, Harry dava um para trás.

\- Mas do que você está falando Tom? Isso está me assustando!

\- Eu achei que você ficaria feliz com o que o Prof. Slughorn nos disse. Eu fiquei muito feliz em imaginar que é você quem eu procuro a anos! Em um dia, você me conquistou! Coisa que ninguém conseguiu fazer em anos e você... Fala como se não fosse nada? Que tem coisas mais importantes? Sabe como isso me irritou? Eu sou um alfa. Um alfa que deseja você como ômega!

Harry já havia caído na cama de tanto andar para trás. Tom subiu em cima de Harry entrelaçando suas mãos na dele.

\- Você precisa tomar essa poção hoje Harry... Por favor... Eu quero saber... Eu preciso saber... Eu quero tanto você... Eu não tenho ninguém...- Tom disse afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Harry. Esse tirou uma de suas mãos das mãos de Tom e acariciou seus cabelos.

Tom rapidamente cedeu ao carinho. Ele nunca havia recebido tal gentileza.

\- Calma Tom...Ta tudo bem... Se é tão importante assim para você eu vou tomar ok? – Harry o abraçou. Tom se aconchegou no peito de Harry e acabou adormecendo ouvindo seu coração batendo. Harry havia se assustado com o que poderia acontecer. Até agora Tom tinha se mostrado bem diferente do que ele havia imaginado. Na verdade, a sonserina toda. Ele ficou imaginando se fez a escolha certa no dia em que pediu ao chapéu para o colocar em qualquer casa, menos a sonserina. Eles se mostravam ser mais uma família do que ele poderia imaginar, ou tivesse na grifinória. Ele se lembra da canção cantada pelo chapéu seletor, na parte que fala da sonserina.

" _Quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa;_  
E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos;  
Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios para atingir os fins que antes colimaram;"

Sim, sonserina era sua casa.

Talvez agora que Tom terá seu ômega, as coisas mudem. Ele disse que não tem ninguém, mas Harry sabia que o pai de Tom, Thomas Riddle, ainda não havia sido morto. Talvez agora ele pudesse tentar mudar tudo. Sabia que Tom já tinha seu diário. Ele poderia ter voltado para o quinto ano de Tom, onde a Murta morreu e depois Tom selou a câmara secreta, mas não o fez. Harry ficou perdido em seus pensamentos até o momento que a porta abriu.

\- Hey Harry. – era Abraxas sussurrando. – Vocês vão jantar? Está quase na hora.

Harry nem havia notado as horas passando.

\- Vamos sim... Hey Tom acorde. - Disse Harry balançando Tom levemente. Demorou um pouco, mas ele acordou.

\- O que foi? - Ele piscou algumas vezes. – Você estava desconfortável? Era eu que devia ter te colocado para dormir no meu peito e... Abraxas o que faz ai?

Abraxas estava abraçando a porta. Ele nem havia se ligado quando entrou que Tom estava dormindo abraçado em Harry.

\- Vim avisar ao Harry que está quase na hora do jantar.

\- Claro. Vamos Harry. – Tom se levantou e estendeu a mão para Harry pegar. - Quanto antes formos, você vai tomar a poção. – Ele disse com um imenso sorriso.

Harry pegou a mão de Tom para se levantar. Ele estava um pouco dolorido da posição, mas nada de alarmante. Quando ele se levantou e foi soltar a mão de Tom, ele o segurou.

\- Vamos assim, de mãos dadas. - Ele disse entrelaçando os dedos em Harry.

\- Não Tom. Por favor. – Ele disse soltando a mão de Tom que o olhou furioso. – Só até confirmarmos. Prometo que se for você... Eu nunca mais vou soltar sua mão.

Tom arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e logo sorriu. A ideia parecia boa para ele.

\- Tudo bem, vamos.

Tom, Abraxas e Harry encontraram os demais no grande salão. Estes já haviam começado a se servir.

\- Ah os pombinhos chegaram. – Disse Bulstrode.

\- Pare com isso Bulstrode. – Disse Yaxley irritado.

\- Já está com ciúmes porque o Tom dormiu abraçado no Harry? - Disse Abraxas sorrindo. Esse loiro gosta de pôr lenha na fogueira.

\- Como é que é? – Yaxley arregalou os olhos e encarou Tom e Harry.

\- Isso foi com consentimento? – Rosier e os demais encararam Harry. Eles estavam prontos para atacar Tom, mesmo ele sendo seu lord.

\- Foi sim. Eu deixei ele dormir, afinal ele teve que me aguentar boa parte do dia, bem como vocês. – Disse Harry amenizando a situação. – Ce quer um abraço também Rosier? – Harry estendeu os braços. – Posso abraçar cada um de vocês, é só fazerem uma fila.

Rosier veio voando e abraçou Harry. Marcus e os demais estavam se levantando, mas Tom afastou Rosier de Harry.

\- Já chega. O Harry vai jantar e depois reunião de casa. – Disse Tom em seu tom autoritário de alfa e eles sentaram.

– O que mais vocês fizeram? – Disse Yaxley assim que eles se sentaram.

\- O Tom só tirou uma soneca. – Harry disse indiferente.

\- Ele não te forçou a nada? Ele não está te ameaçando ou...

\- Pare com isso. O Tom não me forçou a nada e nem me ameaçou de nada. – Disse Harry olhando furioso para Yaxley.

\- Mas ele nos mandou sair e...

\- Sim, ele queria conversar. Como eu mostrei a vocês antes, eu sei me defender. – Harry pegou o seu prato e começou a se servir.

Yaxley ficou quieto. Foi um jantar tranquilo, mas Harry recebeu que Tom havia comido na velocidade da luz. Ele estava mesmo com pressa. Harry, pelo contrário, comeu bem tranquilamente e até repetiu. Ele gostava de testar Tom. Era divertido. Deu uma rápida olhada na mesa da grifinória. Aquelas garotas não estavam lá. Depois do jantar, Tom pegou Harry pela mão e o levou, praticamente correndo para o salão comunal da sonserina. Alguns dos sonserinos já estavam lá.

\- Para que uma reunião de casa Riddle? - Disse Bulstrode.

\- O Harry vai tomar a poção de localização agora.

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Muitos deram sorrisos. Estavam ansiosos para saber quem seria o alfa de Harry.

\- Pode tomar Harry. – Tom disse deixando Harry no centro do salão, sendo observado por todos.

A poção fazia com que o alfa ficasse com os olhos vermelhos e sentisse uma atração para o ômega. Se eles fossem compatíveis, os olhos do ômega brilhariam azul, se não a cor não mudaria. Ser compatível significava serem almas gêmeas, caso contrário era somente serem destinados um ao outro.

Harry respirou fundo pegando o vidrinho. É agora ele pensou e tomou o conteúdo. Todos estavam em silencio. O efeito poderia levar até 10 minutos para surtir. Foi então que os olhos de Tom brilharam em um vermelho sangue e os de Harry em um azul claro. Eles se olharam. A mente de Harry gritava _meu alfa! Meu alfa!_

Tom foi até ele tremendo um pouco e o abraçou. Afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Harry sentindo o seu cheiro. Suas mãos passeavam nas costas de Harry lhe fazendo carinho e o puxando para si.

\- Meu ômega... meu ômega... só meu. Meu. Meu. Meu. – Tom esfregava o rosto no pescoço de Harry que o abraçou de volta.

\- Sim... Eu sou seu... e você é meu...- Harry estava sorrindo.

A sonserina começou a aplaudir loucamente. Aquilo era perfeito. Yaxley era o único quieto em um canto. Ele amava Harry e ver aquela cena estava acabando com ele.

Tom se afastou de Harry o olhando com aquele sorriso verdadeiro de alegria. Harry sorriu de volta. Tom fez um carinho no rosto de Harry.

\- Viu só. Eu te disse que você seria meu. – Ele se aproximou de Harry e começou a dar beijinhos em sua testa.

\- Sim, você estava certo, e a propósito... você me agrada muito.

Tom sorriu mais ainda. Deu um beijo na ponta do nariz de Harry e logo aproximou seus lábios dos de Harry os unindo em um beijo calmo. Os lábios se tocavam estalando baixinho, mas Tom queria mais. Ele queria sentir o gosto de Harry então pediu passagem com a língua e Harry concedeu. Tom explorava a boca de Harry sentindo cada pedacinho que era seu. Sua língua investia contra a de Harry que era tímida. As vezes um gemido baixinho escapava da boca de Harry. Ele não queria isso, então juntou mais ainda seus corpos. Aqueles gemidos pertenciam a ele e somente ele. Não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas logo tiveram que se separar, pois a Abraxas começou a cutucar eles.

\- Desculpe interromper nesse momento tão... então né? Tá tudo muito lindo, mas temos crianças aqui e não seria legal ver um alfa e um ômega mandando ver em pleno salão comunal.

Tom o olhou enfurecido. Aquele era o momento dele. Momento dos dois.

\- Ahh ele tem razão Tom... Sabe... Aqui... Tudo isso.... Nós dois ... – A cabeça de Harry estava girando em meio a palavras.

\- Tudo bem.- Ele puxou Harry para um abraço e voltou a lhe dar beijos na testa. – Vamos pegar nossas coisas no dormitório.

\- Pra que? – Harry o olhou confuso.

\- Quando um alfa e ômega destinados se encontram eles têm um quarto separado. A partir de hoje eu e você teremos um quarto só nosso. – Ele se aproximou do ouvido de Harry. – Onde ninguém vai nos atrapalhar. – Ele deu um sorriso a Harry e se dirigiu para o dormitório.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele foi até o dormitório e pegou suas coisas. Tom o guiou até o outro lado do salão comunal onde haviam poucas portas. Eles entraram em uma delas. O quarto era grande, com banheiro próprio e uma grande cama de casal. 

\- Pode ir tomar banho que eu vou arrumando aqui. – Tom disse desfazendo seu malão.

Harry pegou umas roupas e foi tomar um banho. Havia uma banheira lá. Ele encheu de água e se deitou deixando seu corpo relaxar. Sentiu um peso em suas costas. Era Tom entrando na banheira completamente nu com ele. Harry olhou para frente na hora. Ele não queria ficar babando pelo seu alfa. Tom riu com aquilo. Colocou uma perna em cada lado de Harry e o puxou para si o fazendo ficar deitado em seu tórax. Ele ficava beijando o rosto de Harry a todo momento. Harry sorria com aquilo. Quem diria que o futuro Lord Voldemort era tão amoroso assim.

\- Hey Tom, pare com isso. – Harry disse em meio aos beijos dele.

\- Porque? Você não gosta? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Eu achei que...

\- Obvio que gosto, mas... estamos indo muito rápido... podemos fazer como um namoro por enquanto?

\- E namorados não fazem isso?

\- Bem sim, mas to falando tipo agora no banho... – Harry corou violentamente.

Tom sorriu.

\- Adoro esse seu rosto quando você fica envergonhado. – Ele disse fazendo um carinho no rosto de Harry o trazendo para si. – Me da vontade de te beijar. – E nisso eles se beijaram.

Harry sentia que aquele beijo era mais sedutor que o primeiro e algumas vezes, como antes, gemidos baixinhos escapavam entre os lábios de Harry. Tom deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Harry o que fez ele abrir um pouco a boca. – Você me provoca com esses seus gemidos sabia? Você é um ômega muito mal.- Ele beijou ainda mais forte Harry.

Harry estava amando aquilo. Era bom demais. Foi então que ele sentiu uma mão tocar seu membro e acaricia-lo. Ele abriu os olhos e tentou se afastar de Tom naquele momento, mas Tom o segurou firme.

\- Tom! O que você esta... – Harry queria protestar.

\- Está na hora de eu punir você. – Ele disse e logo começou a masturbar Harry.

Ele se agarrou em Tom sentindo o prazer que seu alfa estava lhe dando. Ele mordia os lábios tentando conter seus gemidos.

\- Quero ouvir você gemer Harry.– Disse Tom mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Harry.- Você vai gemer para mim a noite toda.

Continua...


	10. Revelações

Tom masturbava Harry rapidamente e depois diminuía o ritmo ouvindo um gemido em protesto.

\- Isso ainda vai ser uma punição Harry. – Tom sorria para o enorme beiço de Harry.

\- Você é mal Tom... não seja malv...- Harry não teve tempo de terminar, pois Tom capturou seus lábios e voltou a masturbar Harry rapidamente.

\- Vou ser mal...- Beijo. – muito mal...- beijo.- tão mal...- beijo.- que você vai me chamar de lorde das trevas. –Tom ia dar outro beijo, mas Harry o empurrou contudo e se afastou dele.

Tom piscou algumas vezes tentando entender. – O que foi Harry?

\- Nunca mais diga isso.- Ele agarrou Tom pelos ombros olhando nos olhos dele. – Pois se um dia você se tornar como ele, eu juro que você nunca mais vai me ver.- Harry se levantou e saiu tão rápido do banheiro que Tom nem teve tempo de processar o que Harry havia dito.

Harry colocou um pijama e se deitou na cama. Seu coração batia rápido de excitação, medo e raiva. Como ele pode pensar ainda em se tornar Voldemort? Tom saiu um tempo depois encontrando Harry já deitado e coberto. Seja lá o que ele tenha dito, acabou com o momento deles.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Harry e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

\- Hey Harry, está acordado? – Tom disse esperando uma resposta.

\- Sim, eu to. – Harry disse com uma voz irritada.

\- O que aconteceu? O que eu disse de errado? E como assim “ me tornar como ele”? –Tom disse isso tentando processar o que havia acontecido.

Harry teve que pensar rápido. – Lorde das trevas. Você disse isso.

\- Sim, eu sei, mas foi coisa do momento. - Ele se aproximou de Harry dando um sorriso, tentando acalmar o seu pequeno ômega. – Mas não quer dizer que eu vá me tornar igual a “ele”.

\- Grindewald....- Harry disse e Tom parou por um momento.- Ele é as trevas para mim. – Harry disse como um sussurro.

Tom tirou a coberta que cobria o rosto de Harry. Ele precisava ver o rosto de seu ômega. Harry estava com uma expressão triste no rosto.

\- Eu perdi tudo graças a ele. Você não era o único que não tinha ninguém Tom. – Harry olhou para Tom com aqueles olhos tristes. – Não quero que tire isso de outras pessoas.

Tom ficou estático. Em sua mente, o seu plano sobre os nascidos trouxas começou a se esvair. Tudo o que ele havia planejado e almejado. Tudo o que ele queria ser. Lord Voldemort, as horcruxes, os cavaleiros de walpurgis, o mundo que ele queria poderia ter um preço. Um que ele esperou sete anos para conseguir. Ele olhava para Harry tentando medir o preço que ele poderia pagar. Se tornar Voldemort e Harry sumir de sua vida valeria a pena? Para ser honesto consigo mesmo, esses momentos com Harry lhe deram mais satisfação e alegria do que ele imaginando o seu futuro como lorde. Ele sabia que não poderia abandonar tudo assim do nada. Quem sabe fazer o Harry se juntar a ele? Ele teria que pensar com cautela a partir de agora.

-Tom...- A voz de Harry o tirou de seus pensamentos. Harry colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto de Tom. – Eu não quero que esconda nada de mim. Que você nunca minta para mim. Quero saber tudo sobre você. Nós nos conhecemos ontem a noite e hoje descobrimos sermos destinados. É tudo tão rápido...mas ainda assim eu quero tanto estar com você.

Tom se deitou ao lado de Harry e o puxou para sim o acomodando em seu peito e logo o abraçando.

\- Eu também quero estar com você Harry. Quero te conhecer melhor. Quero que me conte tudo também. – Ele deu um beijo na testa de Harry. – Desculpe eu ir tão rápido. Esperei tanto por esse dia, que me descontrolei um pouco.

\- Tudo bem... vamos dormir. Amanhã é outro dia.- Harry se aninhou no tórax de Tom. Era tão errado se sentir tão seguro? – Boa noite Tom. – Harry abraçou Tom, logo pegando no sono.

\- Boa noite Harry. – Tom deu uns beijinhos na testa de Harry e logo pegou no sono também.

No dia seguinte Tom foi o primeiro a acordar. Ele ainda estava abraçado em Harry que ainda dormia. Ele ficou olhando Harry por um tempo, pensando se já havia visto algo tão lindo antes. Ele sabia que eles precisavam ir se arrumar e tomar café, então ele teria que acordar Harry. Queria ser mais romântico o possível, agora que ele tinha alguém para amar. Se aproximou de Harry vagarosamente e encostou seus lábios na testa do mesmo. Por algum motivo ele gostava muito de beijar a testa de Harry. Deu alguns beijinhos e Harry apenas mexeu um pouco as sobrancelhas. Tom deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz de Harry. Agora ele mexeu um pouco as pálpebras. Tom olhou para boca de Harry. Ela estava entreaberta e praticamente o convidando, então Tom deu um selinho e começou a mover os lábios contra os de Harry. Harry começou a mover as pálpebras começando vagarosamente a abrir os olhos. Aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Tom sorriu para Harry o vendo acordar, mas ele sabia que Harry não via ele direito.

\- Bom dia Harry. - Tom disse espalhando beijinhos por toda face de Harry e lhe fazendo um carinho nas bochechas.

Harry sorriu. - Bom dia Tom.

\- Temos que nos arrumar para tomar café. – Tom disse.

\- Quer ir tomar banho primeiro ou vou eu? – Harry disse esfregando os olhos.

\- Que tal nós irmos? – Tom deu um sorriso safado.

\- Você quer ser malvado como ontem?

\- Quem sabe? – Tom subiu em cima de Harry.- Quem sabe eu também possa ser um bom alfa?– Tom deslizou a mão pelo peito de Harry , enquanto o beijava. Harry sentiu arrepios quando Tom passou a mão levemente sobre um de seus mamilos, deixando escapar um gemido baixinho, mas que chamou a atenção de Tom.

-Talvez esteja na hora de eu conhecer melhor o seu corpo não acha?- Tom disse Levantando a camisa do pijama de Harry. Harry queria protestar, mas as palavras fugiram de sua boca ao sentir Tom passar a língua sobre um de seus mamilos o sugando em seguida. Harry nunca tinha percebido o quão sensível era seu mamilo até aquele momento. Mordia os lábios para não gemer. Sabia que era isso que Tom queria dele. Tom percebeu que nenhum gemido saiu de Harry então ele deu uma mordida de leve no mamilo.

\- Ah..- Harry gemeu.

Tom deu um sorriso e logo foi para o outro mamilo.

\- Tom pare... –Harry sussurrou.

\- Porque? Não gosta? – Tom olhou suspeito.

\- Não é isso...- Harry ia falar mas um ronco auto de seu estomago respondeu por ele.

Tom sorriu.- Tudo bem, vamos nos arrumar para ir tomar café e mais tarde a gente pode continuar né?

\- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Harry colocou seus óculos e foi ao banheiro. Tom deixou o seu uniforme e o de Harry separados. Logo que Harry saiu do banheiro ele entrou. Harry colocou seu uniforme e esperou Tom. Assim que eles abriram a porta do quarto encontraram Yaxley sentado em um dos sofás. A expressão dele era distante.

\- Bom dia Yaxley! - Disse Harry. – Os outros já levantaram?

Yaxley olhou para Harry ainda com aquele olhar longe. – Sim, eles foram na frente. Eu disse que esperaria vocês. Vamos? – Disse ele se levantando.

\- Sim. – Tom disse.

Harry entrelaçou os dedos com os de Tom que se surpreendeu com o toque.

\- Eu disse que nunca mais largaria sua mão. – Harry sorriu e recebeu um sorriso em retorno.

\- Sim, e eu nunca vou largar a sua.

Yaxley olhou torto para eles. Como ele estava sentindo uma inveja mortal por aquele momento deles. Ele ainda queria Harry para si.

Assim que eles passam pelos corredores indo em direção ao grande salão, Harry pode notar vários olhares sobre eles. Alguns de surpresa, outros de decepção direcionados a Tom, alguns felizes como a cara o Abraxas que parecia o pirraça com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha. As vezes Harry se perguntava se o Lucius era do jeito que era por parte de mãe, porque de pai que não era.

\- Bom dia casal! Como vão? A noite foi prazerosa? - Abraxas veio pulando até eles.

\- Infelizmente não. – Tom disse. – Só dormimos mesmo.

\- aahh. – O tom de decepção na voz de Abraxas era claro.

\- Querem parar de discutir isso no corredor? – Yaxley disse e logo saiu em direção ao grande salão.

Tom ficou furioso com a ousadia dele.

\- Ele ainda não superou o fato de Tom ter ficado com você Harry. – Abraxas disse dando os ombros. – Se bem que você foi o primeiro que eu vi que ele gostava.

\- Ele vai achar o ou a ômega dele e vai me esquecer. Eu sei disso. - Harry disse.

Tom e Harry entraram no grande salão. Harry olhou rapidamente para a mesa da grifinória, onde aquelas nojentas estavam. Elas deveriam ter ido embora. Harry conseguiu ler a mente delas por um momento.

\- Preciso sair dessa escola...- Era a mente de Milie gritando para ela.

\- Eu fiz mal as pessoas. Tenho que ser punida. Tenho que sair daqui... – Era a mente de Edna.

\- Ele não poderá nos forçar por muito tempo... temos que ir embora... será a nossa punição. - Era a mente de Rose.

Quem seria ele, Harry pensou. Logo ele se sentou na mesa da sonserina.

\- Aquelas vacas ainda estão aqui. – Disse Rosier.

\- Sim, mas lendo a mente delas, elas sabem que precisam ir embora. – Harry disse sentindo a atenção que caiu sobre ele.

\- Você pode ler mentes sem varinha? – Disse Abraxas.

\- Sim. Imaginei que soubessem. – Harry disse um pouco confuso. – Na mente Rose, ela sussurra que alguém as está forçando a ficarem aqui.

\- Certeza que é Dumbledore. – Disse Goyle.

\- Sim, deve ser ele. – Disse Crabb.

\- Ele nunca iria deixar suas preciosas crianças simplesmente saírem. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Veremos depois, agora vamos comer. – Harry foi pegar uma torrada, mas Tom pegou primeiro e passou geleia logo oferecendo a Harry.

\- Até você? – Harry disse sorrindo.

\- Hoje, amanha e sempre se quiser. – Tom disse sorrindo. – Quer que eu te de na boca?

Harry pegou a torrada. – Nem pense nisso.

Todos riram.

\- Qual vai ser nossa primeira aula? – Harry perguntou.

\- Temos aritmancia agora. –Tom disse.

\- Odeio essa porcaria. –Harry disse com desdém.

\- Acho que os únicos que gostam, são os loucos que nos dão aula. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Imagino. Quando será nossa próxima aula de defesa? – Disse Harry.

\- Será amanha antes do almoço. – Disse Rosier.

\- Tudo bem, hoje a tarde vamos treinar o patrono. – Disse Harry e todos concordaram.

Após o café Harry e os demais se retiraram do grande salão para irem para sua aula. Em um dos corredores Hanna os parou.

\- Harry, será que podemos conversar rapidamente? - Ela disse olhando para os lados.

\- Sim, sem problemas.

\- Você já conversou com seus contatos?

\- Ainda não. Ontem acabei descobrindo que o Tom é meu alfa destinado e eu me esqueci de todo o resto...

Hanna deu um sorriso. – Fico feliz por vocês. – Ela olhou para Tom por um instante e seu sorriso vacilou. - Acha que consegue fazer algo hoje?

\- Sim, claro. Você está com pressa ein?

\- Eu soube de algumas coisas ontem. No jantar, aquelas idiotas foram até o diretor solicitar a saída da escola, mas Dumbledore interviu. Ele disse que elas haviam saído normalmente de sua aula de transfiguração, não foram vistas no almoço e que depois não foram mais as mesmas. Dumbledore as forçou a ficar e disse que provavelmente elas foram enfeitiçadas e obviamente culpou a sonserina.

Os sonserinos expressaram ódio.

\- E ai? – Disse Abraxas.

\- O diretor veio pessoalmente a sala da corvinal e também foi na da lufa-lufa. Ele foi perguntar se alguém havia visto elas depois da aula de transfiguração e o grupinho de vocês. Ambos corvinais e lufanos falaram a mesma coisa. Vimos elas irem para a torre de astronomia e vocês foram vistos indo para as masmorras.

\- ótimo, mas espera ai... Como sabem que elas foram para a torre de astronomia? –Harry piscou algumas vezes.

\- Nós passamos pelos corvinais para irmos até a torre. – Disse Crabb.

\- Como eu havia dito antes, nenhum de nós viu nada. – Disse Hanna sorrindo. – Tenho algo para você Harry. Para você mandar aos seus contatos. – Ela lhe estendeu um pequeno pergaminho. – É uma cópia do livro de quebra de regras da escola.

Harry abriu o pergaminho. Lendo as primeiras linhas.

\----

_Relatório de Quebra de Regras e Detenções._

_1º_

**_Quebra de regras:_ ** _Duelar em pleno corredor._

_Eles foram vistos duelando em pleno corredor, podendo ter colocado em risco os demais estudantes._

**_Autores do ato:_ ** _Iason Blure – Grifínoria. E Robert Macmillan – Sonserina._

**_Testemunhas do ato:_ ** _Albus Dumbledore e Max Crew._

**_Relatório das testemunhas._ **

_Albus Dumbledore: foi uma irresponsabilidade do jovem Macmillam de atacar o Sr. Blure._

_Max Crew: Macmillam não me atacou nem nada. Só passou por mim no corredor, mas Blure achou que ele havia feito algo de ruim para mim e o atacou._

**_Motivação para o ato:_ **

_Blure: Só me defendi._

_Macmillam: Ele me atacou insinuando que eu tentei agarrar o Max Crew. Francamente aquele ômega não faz meu tipo. Porque eu iria querer algo com ele?_

**_Punição:_ **

_Macmillam. – Detenção com o professor Albus Dumbledore por uma semana._

_Blure. – Sem detenção. – Liberado por Albus Dumbledore._

\------

Robert estava atrás de Harry. Ele olhou aquilo confuso.

\- Eu não sabia que o Crew havia me defendido decerta forma. – Robert disse um pouco corado.

\------

_2º_

**_Quebra de regras:_ ** _Difamação contra ômegas._

_Ela foi insultada de diversas formas incluindo agressão física._

**_Autores do ato:_ ** _Milie Peterson, Edna Worren e Rose Liverson – Grifínoria._

**_Vitima:_ ** _Hanna Grin - Corvinal_

**_Testemunhas do ato:_ ** _James Lisber – Corvinal. Harrison Bash – Corvinal. Jason Mike. – Lufa-Lufa._

**_Relatório das testemunhas._ **

_James Lisber: Elas encurralaram Hanna na saída do banheiro. Puxaram elas pelos cabelos e jogaram ela no chão._

_Harrison Bash: Elas insultaram Hanna de diversas formas. Chamaram de vadia da Corvinal._

_Jason Mike: Disseram que ela se oferecia qualquer alfa. Que uma ômega fracassada e pobre como ela teria que lutar muito para conseguir um alfa rico._

**_Motivação para o ato:_ **

_Peterson: Me disseram que ela falou coisas ruins sobre mim no teste de poções. Vim tirar satisfações._

_Worren: Viemos com Milie ver o que essa ômega tem na cabeça. Ela acha que por ser ômega pode tudo?_

_Liverson: Simplesmente detesto o fato da escola defender tanto gente como ela. Nós queríamos justiça pela Milie._

_Grin: Nunca a ofendi. Mencionar que ela tirou a menor nota por ter explodido um caldeirão na prova de poções não é ofender._

**_Punição:_ **

_Milie Peterson. – Sem Punição. – Defendido por Albus Dumbledore_

_Edna Worren. – Sem Punição. – Defendido por Albus Dumbledore_

_Rose Liverson. – Sem Punição. – Defendido por Albus Dumbledore._

**_Defesa do Ato:_ ** _Albus Dumbledore._

_Albus Dumbledore: São só crianças com os hormônios a flor da pele. Talvez a Sra. Peterson tenha ouvido errado sobre a Sra. Grin, bem como os senhores Lisber, Bash e Mike sobre a situação que presenciaram. A Sra. Grin não apresentou nenhuma queixa a enfermaria, o que significa que ela não se machucou._

**_Liberação de Punição:_ ** _Concedido por Armando Dipped._

_\--_

A lista era imensa.

\- Obrigada Hanna. Com isso você facilitou nosso objetivo. – Disse Harry.

\- Ninguém pode ficar sabendo que fui eu que te entreguei isso. Demorei um tempo para entrar na sala do diretor e conseguir uma cópia.

\- Não se preocupe. Nós também não vimos nada, não é pessoal?

Todos sorriram e confirmaram com a cabeça.

\- Muito bem, agora temos aula. Até mais. – Hanna disse e logo saiu.

\- É as esperanças da Grin se foram. – Disse Abraxas.

Harry olhou para eles. – Como é que é?

\- Ela gosta do Riddle daquele jeito, bem como a maioria da escola.

Harry arregalou os olhos por um momento. Ele não sabia disso.

\- Isso não importa agora. Eu tenho o Harry. Ele é meu. – Disse o Tom abraçando Harry na frente de todos.

\- Certo, mas ainda temos aula. Vamos- Disse Harry.

Harry guardou a cópia em seu bolso e logo se dirigiu para a aula de aritmancia com os demais. A aula em si foi um tédio imenso apesar de Harry ter domínio sobre a matéria, mas valeu cada segundo que Tom ficou segurando sua mão durante a mesma. A aula de trato das criaturas mágicas foi um assunto mais interessante naquele dia. Todos foram até a floresta onde o Prof. Shockerel estava falando sobre Testrálios. Muitos alunos olhavam a cena com vontade de rir, afinal não tinha nada ali. Não para eles, mas o professor, Harry e Tom podiam ver sem problemas.

\- Você também pode ver Harry? – Tom perguntou vendo a total atenção de Harry ao movimento da criatura.

\- Sim.- Harry disse logo olhando para Tom.- Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora ok?

\- Sem problemas. É um assunto que imagino que queira deixar pra lá.

\- Como vocês podem ver eles? – Disse Abraxas curioso.

\- São criaturas que só podem ser vistas por quem já viu a morte e aceitou ela.- Harry disse olhando para Abraxas que ficou branco. – Você, pelo visto, ainda não viu ninguém morrer, não é? – Disse Harry.

\- Não. Ainda não.

\- Que sorte a sua.- Harry disse se retirando da floresta.

\- Se quiser falar mais tarde sobre isso... – Disse Tom seguindo Harry.

\- Sobre a pilha de corpos na minha vida? Prefiro deixar quieto.- Harry disse andando mais rápido. As várias mortes que ele presenciou ainda o assombravam.

Tom ficou estático com o quanto ele percebeu que não sabia de Harry. Pilha de corpos? Do que será que Harry estava falando? Ele viu tanta gente assim morrer?

O almoço foi tranquilo, mas o assunto era que a tarde Harry iria ajudar eles a fazerem o patrono. Harry passou o almoço quieto. Ele lembrava a si mesmo que agora que ele estava ali, aquelas pessoas não precisariam morrer. Após o almoço Harry e os demais foram a sala precisa onde Harry os ensinaria a fazer ou tentar o patrono.

\- Muito bem, se lembrem de anotar tudo depois. Primeiro, vocês têm que pensar na sua lembrança mais feliz. Precisam que essa alegria lhes preencha por completo como no dia que vocês sentiram ela. Quando sentirem esse sentimento os preencher lancem o patrono. Agora tentem.

Todos na sala começaram a tentar. Alguns conseguiam um pouco de fumaça prateada, mas não o suficiente para um escudo.

\- Não pode ser qualquer lembrança. Tem que ser a mais forte. Continuem tentando.

Tom havia tentado varias vezes. Era inútil continuar tentando? Uma lembrança feliz? Que lembrança seria tão poderosa para conjurar um patrono? Em sua mente nada dava uma resposta. Olhou para Harry por um momento. O que será que ele lembrava para conjurar seu patrono. Tom tentava se lembrar de qualquer coisa ou momento que lhe tenha feito feliz, mas não havia nada, foi ai que lembrou que encontrou Harry.

\-- Seis anos Atrás ---

\- Parabéns Sr. Riddle, o senhor é um alfa. – Anunciou o Professor Slughorn.

Tom sabia o que ser um alfa significava. Ele era o melhor. Sorriu com esse pensamento. Vários alunos da sonserina eram alfas também, mas ele sentia que era melhor que eles. O curioso foi que nesse ano não havia aparecido nenhum ômega, apenas alfas e betas e isso se tornou o assunto mais falado do ano.

\- Que pena que não apareceram ômegas. – Disse Abraxas. - Eu queria poder encontrar o meu ou minha. Iria cuidar bem dele ou dela.

\- Você só tem 11 anos Malfoy. Se controle. – Disse Yaxley.

\- Eu ainda não entendi porque toda essa loucura por não terem ômegas esse ano. Eles são inferiores aos betas. – Tom disse sem olhar para eles. Ele nunca quis saber muito sobre esse assunto. – Estamos melhor sem gente assim. Aposto que eles são seres frágeis que precisam a todo momento de proteção.

\- Alguns dizem que sim, mas depende do ômega. Já li que os ômegas refletem em parte os seus alfas destinados. – Disse Burke.

\- Sim, eu li sobre isso e que se o Alfa e o ômega destinados se encontrarem eles são muito poderosos. – Disse Yaxley.

\- Poderosos? – Tom disse se interessando.

-Sim, e completos. Dizem que os alfas nunca realmente conhecerão a felicidade ou o sentimento de se sentir completo sem o seu ômega destinado, mas é aquele caso né... pode ser ele ou ela. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Eu não me importaria com nenhum dos dois. Eu só precisaria dele ou dela. O resto não importa. – Disse Yaxley.

\- Sim, ele seria meu companheiro, meu amor, minha família e tudo o que sempre precisarei. Tenho 11 anos sim, mas e dai? Quanto antes conhecer ele ou ela melhor.- Disse Abraxas com um imenso sorriso.- Mas como os ômegas são escassos e em alguns locais raros, vai muito difícil que todos nós consigamos um.

\- Então se eu encontrar o meu ômega destinado, ele vai me completar? – Tom perguntou.

\- Sim, mas como é o nosso mundo é provável que você vai quer que lutar por ele, se bem que dizem que o alfa e ômega destinados já tem uma certa atração um pelo outro, então se você olhar um ômega e esse te olhar e nenhum dos dois sentir nada, geralmente isso significa que vocês não são destinados. – disse Bulstrode.

\- Isso soa interessante. Preciso pesquisar um pouco sobre isso. – Disse Tom indo a biblioteca.

Lá ele encontrou um livro sobre o assunto. “ Alfas, betas e ômegas” e começou a ler. Não soube quantas horas haviam se passado desde que começou a ler, mas tudo era muito interessante.

\- Um alfa pode se relacionar com betas ou até outros alfas, mas eles nunca vão se sentir completos sem um ômega. Homens ômegas podem dar à luz a crianças bem como mulheres, mas somente aos seus pares destinados. Um alfa ou ômega que nunca encontram o seu par podem enlouquecer pela solidão. Estes precisam ficar juntos, caso contrário só causarão destruição _. –_ Tom leu esses trechos e logo percebeu que estava na hora de voltar.

Chegando no dormitório Abraxas ainda estava acordado.

\- Você foi pesquisar sobre ômegas? – Disse Abraxas.

\- Sim, na verdade li sobre os três. Confesso que estou incomodado com a possibilidade de nunca encontrar o meu ômega. – Disse Tom se deitando na cama.

\- Todos estamos. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Eu vou achar o meu ou minha custe o que custar. – Disse Tom com sua voz fria.

\- Calma cara. Se você sempre fizer essas coisas que faz vai é acabar espantando eles. – Disse Abraxas se cobrindo.

\- Veremos.

Durante anos Tom se tornou o melhor entre os alfas. Ele era o mais bonito e inteligente, não tinha como não agradar ninguém. Ele queria ser perfeito, para que quando o seu ômega destinado aparecesse ele não conseguiria nem rejeitar Tom. Ao longo dos anos ômegas começaram a aparecer, mas ele sentia em si que nenhum deles era quem ele procurava.

Em seu quinto ano, Tom já havia aberto a câmara secreta, deixando seu basilisco atacar os nascidos trouxa da escola. Ele queria se tornar poderoso, mesmo que ele nunca encontrasse seu ômega. Um dia, uma ômega irritante da corvinal, Murta, se confessou para ele aos berros em um corredor. Ele detestava isso.

\- Eu lamento, mas não posso lhe corresponder. Não somos destinados. Por favor não me procure de novo. – Tom disse a deixando no corredor.

Naquela noite ele foi abrir a câmara secreta, mas aquela idiota o tinha seguido e acabou morrendo. Pelo menos a morte dela serviu para fazer sua primeira Horcrux. Seu diário. Olhar para o corpo já sem vida da Murta lhe fez pensar em seu ômega. Agora o alfa da Murta nunca seria poderoso ou completo.

Em seu sexto ano, outra ômega da corvinal apareceu.

\- Riddle, será que podemos conversar? – Era Hanna Grin.- A ômega da Corvinal.

\- O que gostaria? – Tom disse mostrando desinteresse. Só o que lhe faltava outra ômega da corvinal para encher seu saco.

\- Eu sou uma ômega... Você não quer me marcar? - Ela disse e seus olhos brilhavam.

\- Acha que eu vou te marcar só por você ser uma ômega? Eu lamento, mas como não somos pares destinado eu não posso perder meu tempo com isso. – Ele disse dando as costas para ela.

\- Acha que só porque você é um alfa bonito e inteligente, você é melhor do que eu? – Ela disse isso aos berros.

Isso irritou Riddle que manteve sua expressão neutra.

\- Eu não disse isso. Não sou seu par destinado. Eu prefiro esperar pelo meu par a viver em uma ilusão como você. – Falar disso o fez lembrar de sua mãe e a amortentia que ela usou em seu pai.

\- Eu vou tomar a poção de localização hoje. Eu sinto que você o meu par. – Ela disse abraçando Riddle.

\- Me largue. Isso está sendo vergonhosos para você. Esse é um dos motivos para eu não querer ser seu par. Eu quero um ômega que seja forte, inteligente, tenha força de vontade e vontade própria. Claro que amor a si mesmo seria bom também e não ficar catando migalhas pelo chão. – Riddle se soltou do abraço de Grin e foi embora.

Em sua cabeça ele queria que seu par destinado fosse perfeito para ele. Precisava de alguém com todas aquelas qualidades e mais.

Em seu sétimo ano ele encontrou Harry e sim, Harry era perfeito. Se lembrou de confirmar que Harry era o ômega dele.

\-- Agora ------

Aquela felicidade o preencheu.

\- Expecto patronum!- Tom disse e de sua varinha saiu fumaça prateada que logo virou um escudo.

Todos pararam naquele momento e começaram a bater palmas.

Tom deu um imenso sorriso. – Eu consegui... Eu consegui...mas um escudo?

Harry se aproximou dele e o abraçou. – Parabéns Tom! E dai que foi um escudo? Ele é só o primeiro passo. Essa lembrança que você usou foi muito boa. Se continuar poderá fazer um corpóreo em breve.

\- Qual é a sua lembrança? – Tom perguntou. – Quero saber porque a sua lembrança é tão forte.

Harry olhou para baixo. Os demais na sala ficaram quietos.

\- Eu nunca conheci meus pais. – Harry disse e todos olharam para ele surpresos principalmente Tom.

\- Eu fui criado em um lar trouxa onde eu era maltratado pelo casal e pelo filho deles. Eles me obrigavam desde que eu tinha 4 anos a cozinhar e a limpar a casa. Quando eu acidentalmente fazia magia era severamente punido. – Aquilo chocou a todos. Tom teve que se controlar para não abraçar Harry. – Eu nem sabia que tinha um aniversario ou que eu era um bruxo. Quando tinha 11 anos fui para Durmstrang e lá entrei em uma sala secreta que tinha um tipo de espelho. Quando eu olhei para o espelho, lá estavam eles. Meus pais, meus avós... Toda a minha família. – Lagrimas escorriam dos olhos de Harry. – Eles me olhavam e eu percebi naquela hora que se eles estivessem comigo, eu seria muito amado. Ver eles, foi o momento mais feliz do mundo para mim.

\- O que foi que aconteceu Harry? – disse Abraxas. – Onde estão seus pais?

Tom fez um sinal para que Abraxas cala-se a boca.

\- Quando eu perguntava pelos meus pais, os trouxas que me criavam disseram que eles haviam me abandonado e morrido em um acidente de carro, quando na verdade, meus pais e minha família foram mortos por Grindewald. - Harry disse limpando as lagrimas. – Esse maldito ainda está por ai e ninguém faz nada, mas eu vou fazer. Vou purificar esse mundo de gente como ele e eu vou começar agora. A lição acabou. – Harry saiu deixando todos ali de olhos arregalados. Nenhum deles imaginava tal fato de Harry. Ele tinha uma história bem diferente de todos os ômegas, até mesmo os nascidos trouxa tinham uma vida mais feliz, na verdade de qualquer aluno.

Tom saiu junto com Harry. Queria abraça-lo e o confortar, mas viu nos olhos de seu ômega que ali não era o momento.

Harry foi até o corujal, pagando um pedaço de pergaminho e tirando a cópia que Hanna o havia entregue.

\- O que está fazendo? – Tom perguntou.

\- Eu preciso enviar uma carta a um conhecido. Eu disse que tinha contatos.

\- E quem seria? – Tom disse se sentando ao lado de Harry.

\- Hanlock. Ele é o chefe de Gringots.

\- Não sabia que era amigo do duende.- Tom disse com desdém.- Duendes só são amigos de gente muito importante.

\- Não seja tolo Tom. Não somos amigos. É apenas respeito e eu pago muito bem a ele por seus serviços e por seus contatos. Como você mesmo disse “ gente importante”. Sou muito rico Tom. Você nem sonha com minha fortuna. – Harry disse abrindo um sorriso vendo a cara de “nada mal” de Tom. – Duendes se importam com ouro e pedras preciosas. Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber que ele se aproximaria de mim por causa da minha riqueza. Sou dono dos cofres Peverell. Eles são os maiores e mais ricos, ficando no mais profundo de Londres. Deveria ter visto a cara do duende que foi comigo abrir o cofre. Acredito que ele nunca viu nenhum cofre daquela magnitude. Hanlock sabe que serei grande e ele vai me querer como aliado, bem como eu tenho ele. Um dia ele vai querer a mim como um de seus contatos.

\- Vai me deixar ver seu cofre um dia? –Tom disse curioso.

\- Depois que a gente se casar eu te levo lá e..- Harry naquele momento corou.- Deixa pra la.

Tom estava com um sorriso enorme, mas não disse nada.

Harry começou a escrever sua carta.

_Prezado Sr. Hanlock,_

_Novamente vou precisar de seus serviços, e como antes é só falar o preço._

_Preciso que o senhor verifique algum contato no Profeta Diário. Existem coisas a serem resolvidas nessa escola. Vou anexar nessa carta as provas que precisaram para a matéria._

_Em Hogwarts existem poucos ômegas e estes sofreram perseguição e desmoralização pelo simples fato de serem ômegas e o diretor, mesmo ciente de várias denúncias a respeito das alunas Milie Peterson, Edna Worren e Rose Liverson, ambas da Grifinória, nada foi feito e elas não foram punidas. Eu fui uma de suas vítimas. O Prof. Albus Dumbledore sempre defende os grifinórios de quaisquer problemas que eles causem, enquanto os das demais casas sofrem as punições se quebrarem alguma regra. Segue junto com essa carta a cópia do livro de quebra de regras e punições. É fácil ler e ver que grifinórios não são nunca punidos._

_Preciso de um contato do ministério também. Sei que eles tem o departamento responsável sobre esse tipo de assunto. Preciso que eles venham aqui resolver sobre isso também._

_Fico no aguardo de sua resposta._

_Harry Peverell._

Harry dobrou a carta junto com a cópia do livro e depositou em sua coruja que prontamente saiu voando.

\- Tom... por curiosidade... – Harry olhou para Tom que o observava com atenção.- Qual foi a sua lembrança?

Tom sorriu, o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo.

\- Eu lembrei que eu conheci você.

Continua...


	11. O tabuleiro está posto e as peças se movem

Harry corou com a confissão se Riddle e retribuiu o abraço.

\- Eu também te esperei por anos sabia? – Disse Harry olhando para Riddle que pareceu se surpreender com isso.- Eu queria achar você logo. Você seria minha família. Uma de verdade. Quero que você saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui por você.

Tom sorriu. – Eu também meu amor. – Deu um beijo na testa de Harry. – Agora eu tenho você. Vamos dar uma volta?

Harry concordou e ambos saíram pela escola. Passando por um dos corredores se depararam com Septimus e Fleamont.

\- Harry, tem um minuto? – Disse Septimus.

Tom se pôs na frente de Harry. – Veio nos acusar de alguma coisa de novo?

\- Não. Vim me desculpar. – Disse Septimus. – Harry estava certo, eu não devia ter acusado vocês sem provas. Soubemos pelo diretor que vocês não eram os culpados pelo sumiço das garotas.

\- Sim. Agora, depois daquele discurso do Harry, os Corvinais e Lufanos olham para todos os grifinórios com desdém. Não acho que seja justo. Tudo bem se for comigo e com o Septimus, mas todos os grifinórios é errado. – Disse Fleamont.

\- Tem que ser com todos vocês. Sua ralé sempre foi a mais defendida da escola enquanto os outros sempre eram punidos. – Disse Estevan chegando com seu alfa e outros lufanos.

\- Sim, sua laia é sempre aclamada independente do que façam. Nunca são punidos, sem detenções, sem expulsões. Nada. – Disse Leonard, o alfa de Estevan.

\- A culpa é de um único bruxo. – Disse Tom.

\- Sim, Dumbledore. Todos sabem disso. – Disse Estevan.

\- Não se preocupem, esse circo vai acabar. – Disse Harry.

\- O que é um circo? – Disse Estevan arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Nessa frase o sentido de circo seria, uma festa ou uma baderna. – Disse Harry. – Aceito as desculpas de vocês dois. Está tudo bem. Em breve é provável que aquelas três vão ser expulsas, o prof. Dumbledore vai ter que se explicar junto com o diretor Dipped para o mundo.

\- Então você já fez Harry? – Disse Estevan com um imenso sorriso.

\- Sim, é provável que amanha seja um dia interessante.- Harry disse sorrindo de volta.

\- O que você fez Harry? – Perguntou Septimus.

\- Só fiz o que deveria ter sido feito antes. Justiça. – Disse Harry.

\- Tudo bem, mas lembre-se, nem todo grifinório é ruim. – Disse FLeamont.

-Sim, eu sei. Não se preocupe. Como você me disse antes “ Se você nunca machucar ninguém, não tem com o que se preocupar.”

\- Muito bem... Temos que ir. Lição de herbologia. – Disse Septimus. – Até mais.

Logo ele e Fleamont saíram dali.

Tom estava olhando Leonard por um tempo e ideias começaram a aflorar em sua mente.

\- Leonard Abbot? – Disse Tom.

-Sim, sou eu.- Leonard falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Podemos conversar em particular? – Disse Tom o olhando sério.

Harry olhou suspeito para Tom. O que ele pretendia?

\- Claro, sem problemas. Até daqui apouco querido. – Leonard disse dando um selinho em Estevan.

\- Eu já volto Harry. – Tom deu um rápido selinho em Harry e saiu junto com Leonard.

\- O que será que eles vão fazer? – Disse Harry.

\- Não sei... mas eu tenho um palpite...- Estevan sorriu pervertido. – Então Harry, você acredita que amanha vamos ter o início da sua revolução?

\- Com certeza. Quem não deve, não teme. Que palpite você tem? – Disse Harry olhando curioso para Estevan.

Estevan pegou Harry pelo braço e o arrastou dali. Os demais lufanos entenderam o recado e também foram para outro lugar. Harry e Estevan pararam em outro corredor vazio. Estevan olhou para os lados.

\- Você e o Tom já fizeram amor? – Estevan perguntou na maior cara dura.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Claro que não.

Estevan piscou algumas vezes. – Certo... você já fez sexo com outro antes?

Harry estava incrédulo. – Também não.

-Ahh, você é virgem. Tudo bem, eu também fui. – Estevan deu uma piscadinha para Harry.

\- Mas o que isso tem a ver com... ahh- Como se tivesse um choque de realidade. – Agora eu entendi.

\- Sabe, o Riddle nunca ficou com ninguém antes. Se ele tivesse ficado, com certeza a escola inteira saberia. Nenhum ômega, beta ou alfa. Imagino que ele também seja virgem. Sabia que eu já gostei dele? – Estevan sorriu para Harry.

Harry deu os ombros. – Nada me surpreende. Me conte como você conheceu seu Alfa? – Harry estava curioso.

\- Ahh... Bem isso foi quando eu me transferi para Hogwarts. Eu estudava em Ilvermorny e meus pais decidiram vir morar em Londres. Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts tive medo de como as coisas aconteceriam aqui. Eu não queria nenhum alfa. Foi quando eu conheci o Riddle. Ele era o homem mais lindo que eu já havia visto. – Estevan corou um pouco.

\- Sem problemas quanto a isso. Sei que muitos pensam como você. – Disse Harry.

\- Bem, eu só olhei para ele. Depois fui jogado na Lufa – Lufa e me senti um pouco mal. A mesa da sonserina ficava do outro lado. Fui muito bem recebido na lufa-lufa. Todos me tratavam muito bem e admito que também fui muito mimado por ser um ômega. Leonard era muito gentil com todos e nos tornamos bons amigos. Eu tinha contado a ele sobre o fato de eu gostar de Riddle, o que ele aceitou muito bem, mas ele me advertiu que Riddle era muito fechado. Que ele estava querendo um tipo especifico de ômega. Bem, durante a primeira semana de aula eu o observava de longe. Riddle era inteligente, educado e extremamente lindo. Eu queria muito que ele fosse meu alfa. No dia que eu ganhei a poção de localização, eu corri o mais rápido que pude. Fui para perto das masmorras, onde vi Riddle conversando com Abraxas. Fiquei escondido e tomei a poção ali mesmo, mas... não funcionou. Eles ficaram conversando por uns 20 minutos e foram embora. Nem me notaram. Eu fiquei muito triste e fui correndo para o dormitório. Ainda era cedo e eu sabia que não teria ninguém lá. Quando eu entrei percebi que meus olhos brilhavam azul, mas não tinha alfa. Só me ajoelhei e chorei no colchão. Foi ai que ouvi a porta abrir atrás de mim. Era Leonard. Eu não queria olhar para ele. Ele não me disse nada, apenas me abraçou e respirou fundo no meu pescoço. Eu ouvi ele sussurrar “ meu ômega”. Me afastei dele e os olhos dele estavam vermelhos. Naquele momento me dei conta que ele era meu alfa. Eu confesso que não aceitei ele de início. Eu o via como amigo, não mais que isso. Ele foi muito paciente é claro. Todos da lufa-lufa nos parabenizaram. Estava tudo muito bem até aquelas grifinorias parecerem em minha vida, mas Leonard me protegeu o que significou uma punição para ele e nada para elas. Depois desse dia esqueci Riddle e me dediquei totalmente ao meu alfa. Não me arrependo. Nunca fui tão feliz! Ele me apresentou para os pais dele, que por acaso são uns amores. Depois de um tempo eu me entreguei a ele. - Estevan estava da cor de um pimentão. – Bem, atualmente estamos esperando nos formarmos para o casamento.

Harry sorriu. – Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes.

\- Vamos ser. – Disse Leonard chegando por trás de Estevan e o abraçando.

\- Desculpe se demoramos um pouco. – Disse Tom se aproximando de Harry.

\- Tudo bem, nós conversamos bastante. – Disse Harry.

\- Temos que ir agora. Temos lição de aritmancia. – Leonard disse.

Estevan fez um beiço. – Não gosto de aritmancia. As lições são um pesadelo.

\- Sim, mas temos que enfrentar a lição mesmo assim. - Disse Leonard abraçando mais ainda Estevan.

\- Tá bom. Vamos. Até mais Harry e até mais Tom. – Disse Estevan puxando Leonard.

\- Até mais garotos, e Tom... Lembre-se do que conversamos. – Leonard disse e logo saiu.

\- Vai me contar sobre o que vocês conversaram? – Harry disse olhando para Tom.

Tom deu um sorriso sem graça. – Eu te falo depois. Primeiro eu é que tenho que processar tudo.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Tudo bem, mas espero que não tenha feito besteira.

\- Não, na verdade fui perguntar umas coisas. Preciso dar uma volta depois e terei uma surpresa para você. – Disse Tom ainda com o sorriso sem graça.

Logo eles voltaram para o Dormitório.

Alguns minutos antes....

Leonard e Tom foram para uma sala vazia do outro lado do corredor.

\- O que foi Riddle? – Leonard perguntou.

\- Vou ser honesto. Você e Estevan já fizeram sexo? – Disse Tom na cara dura.

Leonard se surpreendeu um pouco. - Sim, mas...

\- E como funciona? – Tom falava serio.

Leonard piscou algumas vezes. O todo fodão Riddle não sabia como funcionava? – Como funciona o que?

\- Eu não faço muita ideia de como fazer com o Harry. Eu nunca fiz isso antes, nem com uma garota. Sei como funciona em parte, mas eu não quero machucar ele.

Leonard pensou um pouco. – Você gosta mesmo dele ou só é por que ele é seu ômega? Acredite, isso influencia.

\- Eu amo ele. Desde o primeiro momento em que o vi. – Tom disse o mais sincero possível.

Leonard sorriu. – Isso me fez lembrar Estevan. Ele foi a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto. Fiquei tão feliz quando ele foi sorteado para minha casa, mas... ai ele me disse que gostava de você. Quando eu senti aquele cheiro maravilhoso e meus olhos ficaram em vermelho eu sabia que um ômega havia tomado a poção de localização e estava me chamando. Fui alegremente ao dormitório da lufa-lufa só para encontrar meu doce Estevan chorando porque não foi você o escolhido. O Harry te aceitou numa boa? Não te pediu um tempo nem nada?

\- Não. Ele me aceitou tranquilamente. Se bem que ele pediu para começarmos como um namoro.

\- Já é um começo. O Estevan foi difícil. Ele disse que precisava de um tempo para processar tudo. Fui paciente é claro e estava feliz de saber que ele era meu. Demorou um tempo até conseguir sua confiança. Levou ainda mais tempo para ele me deixar tocar nele. Vamos ao seu caso. Você quer saber como funciona né? Bem, depende do Harry.

\- Depende dele? – Tom pareceu surpreso.

\- Sim. Depende do que ele gosta. O Estevam ama quando eu beijo o abdômen dele ou quando beijo suas orelhas. Ele gosta quando eu o masturbo enquanto estou dentro dele. Ele as vezes gosta de ser o dominante montando em mim. Nenhum ômega é igual ao outro. Pode ser que o Harry goste dessas coisas, ou pode ser que não. Você vai ter que ver com ele sobre isso. Tente ir aos pouquinhos e descobrindo o que ele gosta que você faça. Ele também vai querer saber o mesmo de você. O mais importante é vocês usarem preservativos. Não vai querer que o Harry engravide agora né?

\- Claro que não. Vou ver o que posso fazer. Tenho bastante tempo.

\- O mais importante é não force ele a nada. Vai ser mais gostoso quando ele querer, acredite.

\- Certo. Obrigada Abbot. Se não se importar... eu gostaria que essa conversa ficasse entre nós.

\- Sem problemas Riddle. Isso morre comigo. Vamos?

Eles saíram dali e foram até Harry e Estevan que estavam conversando.

Agora....

Tom e Harry foram ao dormitório.

\- Temos que anotar o progresso do patrono não é? – Disse Harry.

\- Sim, mas não sei se você precisa, afinal você é capaz de realizar o patrono corpóreo. – Disse Tom.

\- Mesmo assim vou anotar como foi quando eu estava aprendendo.- Harry pegou um pergaminho e começou a anotar.

Passaram boa parte do dia assim. Chegando a hora do jantar, eles se uniram a Abraxas que continuou tentando o patrono até se esgotar.

-Estou acabado. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Você deveria ter parado aquela hora. – Disse Harry.

\- Mas eu me empolguei ao ver o Riddle conseguir. Quis dar o meu melhor.

\- Vamos jantar logo. Estou faminto.- Disse Yaxley passando por ele.

Todos perceberam que Yaxley estava muito frio ultimamente. Eles sabiam o motivo, mas tudo tinha limite.

Todos se sentaram para jantar, foi quando a coruja de Harry passou voando por ele e lhe jogou uma carta. Era uma carta de Hanlock junto a um objeto que parecia um olho de boneca. A coruja se pôs ao lado de Harry comendo uns pedacinhos de pão que ele deixou para ela.

_Prezado Sr. Peverell,_

_Consegui os contatos que o senhor me pediu. As provas vão deixar o processo mais fácil. É provável que amanhã as notícias se espalhem por Hogwarts e que vocês vão ter a visita do ministério da magia. Esse olho é um brinde. Não sabe, mas está me fazendo um grande favor ao expurgar Dipped. Se você ordenar ao olho para espionar alguém, ele vai mostrar as imagens como se fosse o olho da pessoa. Ele produz uma fumaça que mostrara a todos, caso você queira que eles vejam alguma conversa. É um artefato considerado das “trevas” por ser de espião, mas é mais útil do que parece. Ele só pode ser usado uma vez, então... Use-o com sabedoria._

_Mantive sua identidade anônima para facilitar._

_O preço para os contatos dessa vez vai ser de 5.000 galeões._

_Aguardo sua resposta._

_Hanlock._

Harry tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e respondeu Hanlock com a autorização para o desconto e logo guardou o olho. Colocou em sua coruja a carta e ela saiu voando.

\- Era o duende? – Disse Tom.

\- Sim, as providencias já foram tomadas. Amanhã senhores será um grande dia para todos nós.- Harry disse com um sorriso.

Após o jantar, Harry e os demais foram para o dormitório.

\- Agora vamos nos despedir dos pombinhos. – Disse Bulstrode com aquele sorriso monstro.

\- Por favor, não façam muito barulho, temos que acordar amanhã. – Disse Abraxas.

Yaxley não falou nada, passou rápido por eles.

\- Bom, boa noite. – Disse Harry se dirigindo ao seu quarto. Tom já estava lá. Depois do banho ele e Tom foram se deitar.

\- O Yaxley está muito fechado não acha? – Disse Harry.

\- Ele esta me irritando agindo daquela forma. Na próxima reunião vou falar com ele e...- Naquele momento Tom se tocou do que disse.

\- Reunião? Como a reunião de casa? – Harry perguntou, mas Tom se manteve quieto.

Ele tentava verificar uma forma de falar para Harry dos cavaleiros de Walpurgis.

\- Que reunião Tom? – A voz de Harry estava séria.

Tom se sentou na cama, ficando de costas para Harry.

\- Sente-se ao meu lado. Tenho que te contar umas coisas.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Tom na cama. Tom segurou as mãos de Harry o fazendo ficar de frente com ele.

\- Primeiro eu quero que você tenha mente aberta ok?

Harry concordou.

\- Já faz alguns anos que eu tive uma ideia revolucionaria para mudar o mundo bruxo. Se lembra das pessoas na sala precisa? Eles fazem parte do grupo que criei e nomeei de Os Cavaleiros de Walpurgis. Eles vão ser meus aliados em busca dessa revolução. Todo mês temos uma reunião de como vamos prosseguir ou o progresso que estamos fazendo.

\- Certo, mas qual é essa ideia de revolução? – Harry queria ver até onde Tom iria.

Tom ficou sério. Ele sabia que se contasse a Harry, ele não seria mais o mesmo.

\- Meu plano mudou recentemente.

\- Tá mas, qual era o seu plano? – Harry insistiu.

Tom o olhou receoso.- Eu queria que a supremacia de sangue-puro dominasse tudo. Quero ser o bruxo mais poderoso conhecido. Quero limpar a nossa escola dos nascidos trouxas e mestiços que são traidores.

Harry arregalou os olhos e soltou suas mãos de Tom, mas como se Tom já soubesse ele agarrou as mãos de Harry novamente.

\- Eu disse que meu plano mudou. Essa era minha ideia antes de você... Admito que agora estou perdido sobre o que fazer. Eles acreditam em mim e não posso simplesmente largar tudo...não posso abandonar eles... mas eu também não quero te perder. Não sei o que faço.

Harry respirou fundo. Eis sua chance.

\- Quando será a próxima reunião de vocês? – Harry perguntou.

\- Eu tenho que os convocar.

\- Vamos ter uma reunião amanha então.

\- “Vamos”? – Tom perguntou confuso.- Você quer ir?

\- Sim. Já que você não sabe o que fazer... eu tenho um plano. Vai mudar bastante a opinião de vocês sobre muitas coisas.

Tom piscou algumas vezes. – Tudo bem então... eu acho.

Harry sorriu e lhe deu um selinho. – Sua cara de confuso é bem fofa sabia?

Tom sorriu e beijou Harry. – Não tão fofo quanto você. –Tom continuou a beijar Harry e começou ao deitar na cama sem desfazer o beijo e ficou por cima de Harry.

Leonard havia pedido para Tom ir devagar, tentando ver o que Harry gostava. Ele continuou beijando Harry enquanto uma de suas mãos fazia um carinho no rosto dele a outra começou a passear vagarosamente pelo corpo de Harry, Tom já sabia que os mamilos de Harry gostavam de carinho, mas ele queria saber de mais coisas. Passou a mão pelo abdômen de Harry e sua cintura a puxando um pouco mais para junto de sua. Tom ficou entre as pernas de Harry e começou a passar a mão em uma das coxas dele dando leves apertões. Não demorou muito para suas ereções começarem a surgir e a se roçar em um formigamento gostoso que agradava a ambos. Tom esfregava com força sua ereção contra a ereção de Harry, arrancando dele vários gemidos que ele abafava no beijo. A mão de Tom soltou a coxa de Harry e a outra o rosto dele. Ambas levantaram a camisa de Harry. Tom desceu os beijos até chegar aos mamilos de Harry. Tom beijava, mordia e passava a língua, os sugando algumas vezes. Harry se agarrou no travesseiro e mordia os lábios para não gemer. Tom estava gostando daquilo. Soltou os mamilos descendo os beijos pelo abdômen de Harry. Harry percebeu aonde Tom queria chegar.

\- Tom.. espera... você não precisa...

Tom abaixou as calças de Harry junto com sua cueca. O membro de Harry saltou para fora como se implorasse por aquilo.

\- Tom.. é serio...

\- Implorar não vai adiantar hoje Harry. – Tom disse antes de abocanhar o membro de Harry.

Naquele momento Harry arqueou a cabeça para trás e colocou uma de suas mãos em sua boca para abafar o gemido que sairia. Harry podia sentir a língua de Tom serpentear em seu membro enquanto Tom o sugava. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que sentia tal sensação e amou aquilo. Tom pareceu perceber e aumentou o ritmo. Sentia Harry se contorcer de prazer e sabia que era por causa dele. Isso o fez sorrir internamente. Mal poderia esperar para poder estar dentro dele.

Harry podia sentir o seu interior molhar de desejo. Tom também estava excitado e Harry queria poder fazer algo por ele.

\- Tom... eu quero fazer algo por você também.- Harry disse virado em um pimentão.

Naquele momento Tom soltou o membro de Harry e tirou sua camisa, logo em seguida tirando suas calças deixando sua ereção a mostra. Harry levou um susto. Aquilo tinha que ser tão grande? Tom até riu pela expressão na cara de Harry.

\- Não é engraçado. É assustador. – Disse Harry.

Tom uniu suas ereções as masturbando juntas. Harry começou a gemer cada vez mais alto com os movimentos de Tom que gemia baixinho.

\- Seus gemidos são meus Harry. Só meus. – Tom beijou Harry abafando seus gemidos.

Não demorou muito para ambos chegarem ao seu limite despejando-se um no abdômen do outro. Tom usou uma magia para os limpar e logo se deitou ao lado de Harry na cama e o puxando para junto de si.

Harry o abraçou e afundou seu rosto no tórax de Tom. Estava envergonhado.

\- Isso foi muito bom. Gostei muito e você? – Disse Tom dando beijos na cabeça de Harry enquanto fazia um carinho.

\- Amei cada segundo. Da próxima vez vai deixar eu te tocar também, não é?

Tom abriu um imenso sorriso. – Mas é claro.

Sentiam seus corpos relaxados e acabaram dormindo.

No dia seguinte, no primeiro horário da manhã, milhares de corujas entregaram na escola cópias do profeta diário.

Harry e os demais estavam tomando café quando a coruja de Harry veio e entregou uma cópia para ele. Ele não deixou de sorrir ao ver a manchete da capa.

_Negligencia em Hogwarts!_

_Por Cotton Skeeter._

_Muitas famílias têm seus filhos matriculados e estudando na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, estou certo? Vocês pais, alguma vez já ouviram alguma reclamação por parte de seus filhos, sobre algum fato ocorrido em Hogwarts? Alguma vez o Ministério foi verificar sobre a atual situação na escola?_

_Eu me fazia essas perguntas a muito tempo e para a minha surpresa, ontem recebi uma carta anônima contendo uma cópia do livro de quebra de regras e punições da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A carta mencionava diversas injustiças e crimes ocorrendo na escola e apesar do atual diretor de Hogwarts, Armando Dipped, estar plenamente ciente de tais atos, o mesmo não se prontifica na questão de se fazer jus ao cargo._

_Leia sobre a matéria na página 12._

Harry, bem como os demais sonserinos e as demais casas que receberam o jornal, pularam para a página 12.

_Meus caros leitores, sabemos que em nossa sociedade os ômegas são bem escassos e por serem os mais frágeis dentre os três tipos, merecem mais cuidado. Sabemos que por sua condição, nós Betas e Alfas, temos leis sobre isso que valem para o mundo inteiro._

_De acordo com o artigo Nº 1732 das leis mágicas nós temos o seguinte:_

_1º - Todo o ômega tem direito a cuidados médicos preferencial._

_2º - Nenhum ômega deverá ser insultado, humilhado, intimado ou perseguido pela condição de ser ômega._

_3º - Nenhum ômega deverá sofrer violência física ou psicológica._

_4º - Nenhum ômega deverá ser forçado a nada por nenhum Beta ou Alfa._

_5º- Nenhum ômega devera se submeter ao julgamento de um Alfa que queira ter controle sobre o ômega, mesmo que esse seja seu destinado._

_6º - O uso e porte de supressores é obrigatório a todos os Alfas e Betas. O Alfa ou Beta sem porte de supressores, poderá ser julgado pelo crime de ser um risco a qualquer ômega que podem entrar no cio sem aviso._

_Essas são só alguns dos itens que contem nesse artigo. Nessa cópia do livro, três jovens da casa Grifinória, sendo estas Milie Peterson, Edna Worren e Rose Liverson, que tem mais de vinte acusações, com testemunhas que comprovaram o ato da quebra das regras número 2º , 3º e 4º, que deveriam ser julgadas pelo ministério, não sofreram nenhuma punição e nem foram julgadas. Pelo contrário, elas foram liberadas com a autorização do próprio diretor._

_O mais curioso é que ao ler todos os mais de 500 casos, todos os alunos da casa Grifinória que praticaram algum ato ou quebra de regras, ficaram sem punição nenhuma. Ninguém punido, expulso ou em Azkaban. Todos os Grifinórios são sempre defendidos por seu chefe de casa, o bruxo conhecido como_ _Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore e sua liberação sempre é autorizada pelo diretor._

_A dois anos atrás tiveram ataques na escola, porém só foi descoberto após a morte de uma aluna, pois ninguém se manifestava quanto a isso. Imaginem o que mais que eles não estão escondendo de nós?_

_Nossas crianças estão seguras em um lugar assim?_

_Abaixo dessa matéria vocês vão encontrar 50 das situações mais absurdas em que os verdadeiros culpados são “ liberados” de quaisquer punição por serem dessa casa._

Logo havia abaixo havia uma imensa lista com alguns casos e era bem simples de ler e entender.

O professor Dumbledore, juntamente com o diretor que também estavam lendo o jornal arregalaram os olhos.

As mesas da Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa olhavam torto para a mesa da Grifinória e para a mesa dos professores. Os grifinórios estavam encolhidos. O sorriso no rosto de Harry para com o desespero crescente nos grifinórios era claro.

\- O tabuleiro esta posto e as peças se movem... – Disse Harry com um sorriso.

O diretor Dipped se levantou para falar alguma coisa, mas três figuras surgiram na porta. Todos puderam perceber que eram pessoas do ministério da magia. Eram três homens e um deles se pôs na frente dos outros. Um de cabelos cinzas e mechas negras que Harry reconheceu na hora.

\- Sr. Dumbledore e Sr. Dipped. Precisamos conversar. – Disse ele. – Sou Bartolomeu Crouch Sr. Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Um silencio surgiu na cena.

\- Seu pai esta aqui Yaxley. – Disse Bulstrode apontando para o homem loiro. Ele era muito parecido com Yaxley, mas tinha uma expressão mais dura.

\- Certo senhores... vamos a um lugar mais reservado? – Disse Dipped.

Os cinco saíram dali, sendo observados por todos. Harry sorriu e jogou aquele olho que tinha recebido de Hanlock no chão.

\- Eu quero ver o que Bartolomeu Crouch Sr. vê e quero que mostre a todos. – Harry disse como um sussurro, o que Tom e os demais na mesa ouviram.

O pequeno olho rolou até o meio do salão se desfazendo e uma fumaça tomou conta do lugar. Todos puderam ver imagens se formarem.

Era a sala do diretor.

\- Diga-me o que precisa Sr. Crouch? – disse Dipped se sentando na cadeira, enquanto Dumbledore se colocava ao lado dele.

\- O senhor leu o profeta diário eu imagino? Preciso que o senhor me mostre o livro de regras dessa escola. Caso a informação colocada lá seja falsa, nós vamos conversar com o Sr. Skeeter.

\- Isso é mesmo necessário? – Dumbledore perguntou.

\- Você acha que não? Sabia que pessoas importantes no ministério tem seus filhos matriculados aqui? Sabe a pressão que eles me colocaram? Eu mesmo fiquei chocado quando eu li o jornal. Preciso dar uma posição a eles. – Disse Crouch.

\- Sim eu entendo, mas mesmo assim... – Dipped ia concluir frase, mas Crouch o cortou.

\- O senhor não está acima da lei, Sr. Dipped. Isso não é um pedido. É uma ordem.

Naquele momento uma satisfação imensa surgiu em vários alunos no salão principal.

\- Claro...- Dipped se levantou e pegou um grande livro em cima de um de seus armários. – Mas quero informar que se forem iguais as informações, elas foram roubadas da escola.

Crouch pegou o livro. – Não se preocupe. Se forem verdadeiras, todas as famílias vão agradecer a esse herói ou heroína que se arriscou para trazer luz aos olhos do ministério.

Dipped engoliu seco. Todos os alunos menos os grifinórios sorriram com aquilo. Até os professores que estavam assistindo aquilo estavam concentrados.

Crouch passou uma serie de feitiços no livro para se assegurar de que não tinha nenhuma alteração. Quando foi comprovado que não tinha, ele abriu e começou a ler e ler. Como era a visão de Crouch, todos ali estavam lendo com ele. O ódio que existia contra os grifinórios começou a crescer a cada linha que era lida. Os professores ficaram chocados com a quantidade de absurdos que Dumbledore defendeu e o diretor tinha autorizado.

Crouch estava chocado. – Isso é um absurdo... A negligencia é óbvia.... a quebra de leis.... pobres crianças...pobres ômegas...- ele olhou com um ódio imenso para Dipped e Dumbledore. – Sr. Dumbledore e Dr. Dipped... vocês vão imediatamente para o Ministério aguardar seu julgamento. Sr. Yaxley... Peço que o senhor vá fazer interrogatórios com todos dessa lista. – Crouch fez uma magia que virou um pequeno pergaminho. – Esses são os atos e os que participaram destes. Sr. Fawley... vá ao encontro das alunas Milie Peterson, Edna Worren e Rose Liverson. Elas vão ser levadas para o ministério para julgamento.

\- elas são crianças... – Disse Dumbledore.

\- Crianças que sabem de leis e regras e que não pareceram se importar de quebrar elas 20 vezes sabendo que seriam defendidas pelo senhor. – Crouch fez uma magia que prendeu Dumbledore e Dipped. – Agora vocês vão comigo ao ministério.

Eles foram para a rede de flu e logo sumiram, bem como a fumaça do olho.

Os alunos das mesas da Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa se levantar e começaram a gritar em coral.

\- JUSTIÇA! JUSTIÇA! JUSTIÇA! JUSTIÇA!

Os Grifinórios estavam encolhidos. Eles sentiam que aqueles gritos eram para eles. Os grifinórios olhavam para os professores, na esperança que tivessem ajuda. Os professores não fizeram nada. Se levantaram da mesa e saíram do salão.

O Sr. Fawley entrou no salão.

\- Sras. Milie Peterson, Edna Worren e Rose Liverson. Venham comigo.

Prontamente elas se levantaram e foram até o homem. Logo que eles saíram, os corvinais e lufano saíram de suas mesas e foram até a mesa da sonserina.

Harry sorriu imensamente, mas logo foi erguido pela mesa da sonserina, junto com corvinais e lufanos.

\- Viva ao nosso herói! – Disse Abraxas.- Viva ao Harry!

Naquele momento o coral mudou.

\- HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!

Estava uma atmosfera contagiante. Os grifinórios se levantaram e estavam se retirando do salão, mas o Sr. Yaxley entrou na frente deles.

\- Hoje vocês não terão aula. Vão ficar todos aqui para o interrogatório. – Disse ele ríspido e frio.

Os grifinórios voltaram a se sentar em sua mesa. Os corvinais e lufanos voltaram para as deles também. Todos estavam sentados olhando para Yaxley. Ele veio em direção a mesa da sonserina e parou ao lado de Harry.

\- Harry Peverell?- Disse ele arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, sou eu. – Harry disse sem medo.

\- Venha comigo, você vai ser o primeiro. – Ele disse dando as costas fazendo com que Harry o seguisse.

Eles foram até uma pequena sala mais ao fundo. Lá já tinha pergaminhos e tinta para o interrogatório. Tinham vários frascos de Veritaserum.

\- O uso dessa poção é proibido para menores não? – Disse Harry.

Yaxley deu um sorriso. – De fato, mas temos a autorização do ministério uma vez que é um assunto bem sério. Ela só te obriga a dizer a verdade, ela não é fatal e não vou usar em você. Sente-se. – Yaxley disse se sentando também e pegando algumas caixinhas decoradas. Harry sabia que eram doces. Já havia visto Armin com essas caixas.

\- Como começamos? – Harry perguntou na inocência.

Yaxley deu um imenso sorriso e ofereceu uns doces da caixa para Harry. – Você pode ficar tranquilo jovem Peverell. Meu querido filho já me falou tanto de você. Armin me falou tantas coisas que até eu fiquei inspirado junto com o pai dele.

\- Pai? Outro pai? – Harry perguntou.

\- Sim, meu doce Oliver. – Yaxley sorriu mais ainda ao se lembrar. – Nosso filho nos falou de você e da revolução que você pretendia. Ele me falou de suas habilidades... digamos proibidas, mas não se preocupe. Você fez muito bem.

Harry estava de certa forma chocado.- Sério?

\- Mas é claro. Você está totalmente certo sobre mudar essa escola. Pelo que ele me escreveu a seu respeito e ao ver aquela comemoração no grande salão, eu espero que o senhor entre realmente para a politica e faça o mesmo lá. Terá total apoio das famílias sangue puro, pois pelo que eu soube os demais sonserinos também escreveram para seus pais sobre você.

Harry estava rindo por dentro. Como poderia tudo estar dando tão certo?

\- Eu nem sei o que dizer...

\- Não precisa me falar muito querido. Em breve você será da família e...

\- Como é que é? – Harry disse se levantando em um pulo. Estava de olhos arregalados.

\- Era uma surpresa? Eu estraguei tudo? Vocês iriam nos falar depois da escola? – Yaxley se levantou também e muito confuso.

\- Mas do que o senhor está falando?

\- Do seu casamento com meu filho, obvio.

Continua....


	12. Verdades

\- De onde o senhor tirou essa ideia? – Harry falou chocado.

Yaxley tirou uma carta do bolso e entregou a Harry. Harry a pegou e abriu. Era uma carta de Armin.

_Queridos pais!_

_Quero falar para vocês sobre um jovem novo na escola. Ele veio de Durmstrang. Harry Peverell._

_Ele começou uma revolução na escola recentemente e olha que hoje é o seu segundo dia aqui. Ele tem os nossos ideais. Ele quer expurgar a escola da laia de Dumbledore e daquela maldita matéria de ensinos trouxa. Ele demonstrou ser extremamente poderoso e habilidoso com magia das trevas, incluindo as imperdoáveis. Ele deu um jeito em três daquelas vadias da grifinória. Querem o melhor? Ele é um ômega! Meu ômega!_

_Vou fazer de tudo para ficar com Harry! Sei que o Tom Riddle está interessado nele, mas não vou desistir. Assim que for comprovado que ele é meu ômega eu espero que vocês o aceitem, pois eu o amo demais!_

_Com amor,_

_Armin Yaxley_

\- Ele parecia tão feliz na carta. – Disse Yaxley.

\- Eu lamento, mas não sou o ômega do seu filho. A poção de localização em levou ao meu alfa destinado. Ele é Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Yaxley ponderou por um tempo.

\- Entendo. Isso explica porque Armin não mais respondeu nossas cartas ou enviou alguma depois dessa.

\- Sinto muito senhor. Seu filho foi um bom amigo nesse tempo que estive aqui, tenho certeza de que ele vai encontrar a felicidade, porém não vai ser comigo.

Yaxley olhou momentaneamente para a coleira de Harry. Já que ela estava ali, significava que ele não foi marcado. Ideias afloraram em sua mente.

\- Sim, ele é um garoto adorável. Bom, vamos ao que interessa. Não havia no livro de regras nada a respeito do senhor ser perseguido, mas eu acredito que foi, não é?- Disse Yaxley se sentando novamente.

\- Sim, mas eu não reclamei já que eu sabia que não daria em nada. – Harry se sentou novamente.

\- Sim, eu imagino. Isso aconteceu mais de uma vez ou só uma?

\- Só uma, depois disse eu dei um jeito nelas.

\- Sim, eu percebi. Estou aqui para interrogar as pessoas de uma lista que o Sr. Crouch me entregou. Você não está nela, mas eu queria conversar um pouco com o senhor. Queria falar sobre outras coisas, mas já que o senhor me revelou algumas coisas eu acho que não será mais necessário. Você pode ir, mas antes poderia chamar o Sr. Robert Macmillan? Ele é da sonserina.

\- Claro. Obrigada senhor. – Disse Harry antes de sair.

Quando ele voltou para o salão olhou direto para Yaxley. Ele estava indiferente.

\- Macmilan, você é o próximo. – Disse Harry se sentando na mesa.

Robert se levantou e saiu de lá. Tom olhou para Harry.

\- E ai? O que aconteceu? – Disse ele.

Os demais os olhavam. Yaxley estava nervoso apesar de não demonstrar. Ele imaginava o porque do seu pai ter chamado Harry.

\- Nada de mais. Ele me perguntou se eu não havia sido intimado por aquelas garotas. Ficaria estranho se somente o ômega da sonserina não tivesse sofrido nada das grifinórias. Só disse a ele que de fato eu fui atacado por elas, mas que como eu sabia que não daria em nada eu não abri a queixa. Depois ele me liberou. Ele disse que vai interrogar apenas aqueles da lista do Crouch. Imagino que quem nunca foi parar no livro não será chamado.

\- Ele não te falou mais nada? – Disse Yaxley e olhou para Harry.

-Sim, como o fato de ele saber da pequena revolução que eu comecei. Ele sabe que fui eu que consegui o contato no profeta diário e ele também me disse que muitos de vocês mandaram cartas as suas famílias ao meu respeito e que eu teria o apoio destas na minha revolução.

Muitos deles deram sorrisos.

\- Obvio que o faríamos! – Disse Abraxas. – Você fez em três dias bem mais que o Tom nesses anos.

Todos na mesa da Sonserina olharam para Abraxas. Tom estava como uma expressão de fúria, mas logo se desfez.

\- Ele está certo. – Disse Tom.

Todos na mesa olharam para ele.

\- Hoje a noite teremos uma reunião e Harry vai participar.

Muitos se olharam, mas logo voltaram a sua postura.

O dia se passou com todos os alunos sendo interrogados. No final do dia, o Sr. Yaxley liberou todos, mas chamou seu filho para conversar.

Harry encarou os dois saindo.

\- O que foi Harry? – Disse Tom.

\- Acho que Yaxley vai tomar um esporro de seu pai.

\- Porque acha isso? – Tom parecia confuso.

\- Ele mentiu sobre uma coisa. Vamos logo. Assim que ele voltar, nós temos a reunião.

\--

Na sala do interrogatório...

\- Você mentiu sobre o jovem Peverell ser seu ômega. – Disse o Sr. Yaxley.

\- Eu achei que ele fosse. Tinha esperanças, mas ai o alfa dele era o Riddle e tudo acabou.

\- Talvez não filho.- Disse o Sr. Yaxley se sentando na cadeira.

Armin arqueou as sobrancelhas e também se sentou.

\- Como assim pai?

\- Ele ainda usa coleira, o que significa que ele ainda não foi marcado. Você tem uma chance... Na verdade vou te ajudar nisso. Desde que você falou no jovem Riddle a anos atrás eu fui atrás de algumas informações a respeito dele. Consegui verificar seus pais. Ele é filho de Mérope Gaunt, uma bruxa sangue puro, e Thomas Riddle, um trouxa. Ele é só um mestiço. Acredito que o jovem Peverell vai querer bem mais que um mestiço sujo. Você sabe que para marcar um ômega para sempre, você tem que o morder no cio dele. Ai ele não vai ter escolha.

\- Mas eu acho que ele não vai querer isso. – Disse Yaxley.

\- Então não de essa escolha a ele. Apenas o faça.

\- Como você fez com o papai?

O Sr. Yaxley se ajeitou na cadeira e pareceu pensar um pouco.

\- Meu doce Oliver nunca havia encontrado seu alfa. Eu o amava e lhe dei uma opção, mesmo ele não querendo de primeira. Na oportunidade que surgiu eu o marquei e ele se tornou meu. Ele está mais feliz agora, acredite.

O Sr. Yaxley deu um frasco para Yaxley. – Quando você tiver outra daquelas reuniões me mande suas memorias. Principalmente se o jovem Peverell se unir a vocês. Quero ver o quão bom ele é. Se ele for realmente bom... Você tem que fazer dele seu.

\- Mesmo assim... Harry tem o alfa dele e parece muito feliz com ele.

\- Já te disse o que fazer. Se realmente o quer então faça algo. Já pode ir.

Yaxley se despediu e saiu dali. Foi o caminho pensando sobre o que seu pai havia dito. Ele poderia ter Harry para si, mas ao mesmo tempo lembrava do semblante triste de seu pai Oliver. Ele raramente sorri quanto seu outro pai está perto. E se isso também acontecesse com Harry?

\- Finalmente você chegou. – Disse Abraxas.

Yaxley nem havia se tocado que ele já havia chegado no salão comunal.

\- Estavam me esperando? – Disse Yaxley.

\- Sim, vamos ter reunião. – Disse Tom.

Todos passaram um feitiço de desilusão que lhes permitiu irem para a sala precisa.

Havia uma grande mesa redonda com várias cadeiras. Harry e sentou em uma ao lado de Tom. Logo os demais também se sentaram.

\- Essa será nossa reunião do mês. Agradeço a todos pela sua presença. Hoje o Harry se juntou a nós. – Disse Tom.

Muitos na mesa sorriram. Isso era algo que eles queriam a muito tempo.

\- Tenho notícias novas para vocês, mas é um pouco complicado de explicar...- Tom sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era Harry.

\- Pode deixar comigo.- Disse Harry se levantando, fazendo com que todos prestassem atenção nele.

\- Obrigado todos por comparecerem. Hoje o Tom me contou sobre os cavaleiros de Walpurgis. Confesso que não me identifiquei com a ideia principal de vocês.

Todos olharam confusos.

\- Mas, talvez eu possa ajudar a mudar algumas coisas. Pergunto a todos aqui nessa sala... Querem ser poderosos? – Harry começou a andar em volta da mesa.

\- Obvio. – Disse Bulstrode.

\- Querem ser reconhecidos como bruxos poderosos? – Harry disse.

\- Mas é claro! – Disse Yaxley.

\- Querem respeito por serem quem são? – Disse Harry.

\- Sim! – Disseram todos eles juntos.

\- Querem fazer jus a serem das famílias dos sagrados 28? Querem fazer as pessoas entenderem o verdadeiro motivo de serem “sagrados”?

\- Sim! – Os gritos foram mais altos.

\- Então eu posso mostrar esse caminho a vocês. – Harry disse olhando a todos na mesa. – Mas primeiro vocês tem que saber que isso não leva a morte de nascidos trouxas e nem trouxas.

Eles olharam para Harry confusos.

\- Como não? Eles são sujos! – Disse Bulstrode.

\- Você acha eles sujos porque motivo Bulstrode? – Disse Harry se dirigindo a ela.

\- Eles tem sangue trouxa. Por causa deles nos estamos perdendo nossas tradições. A escola teve que se adaptar ao mundo deles. Tudo começou com quando eles colocaram os banheiros e encanamentos, e...

\- Obrigada Bulstrode.- Disse Harry. – Você chegou no ponto que eu queria.

Bulstrode piscou algumas vezes sem entender.

\- Ahhh e pro seu governo, entes dos banheiros trouxas, os bruxos faziam onde lhe dava vontade. Na escola era nos corredores, salas de aula ou dormitórios. Não seria cômico você estar passando por um corredor, indo para a sua sala, e tem um aluno cagando ali ou no dormitório. Já imaginou se fosse diarreia?

Todos se entrolharam. Bulstrode principalmente.

\- Era assim antes?- Disse ela arregalando os olhos.

\- Sim, você não sabia? – Disse Harry arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não...- Disse ela abaixando a cabeça.

\- Eu prefiro os banheiros. – Disse Abraxas e muitos concordaram após essa revelação.

\- Agora vem os nascidos trouxas. Vocês já imaginaram como é para eles? Eles tem pais não bruxos. Vocês que nascem de pais bruxos, que tem a orientação de como funciona o mundo bruxo e vivem nele com suas tradições e leis. Já os nascidos trouxa vem aqui sem conhecer nada, pois não tiveram como receber orientação de seus pais. Até os mestiços recebem a orientação de seu pai ou mãe bruxo. Como podem os culpar por isso? Seria o mesmo se vocês fossem do nada forçados a irem para o mundo trouxa. Como seria serem largados lá sem saber como funciona e sem poder usar magia? Como vocês se sentiriam ao serem julgados por isso?

Eles se olharam quietos. De fato eles não haviam pensado nisso.

\- E tem mais... Ninguém é sangue puro.

Nisso todos olharam para Harry sérios.

\- Como pode dizer isso? – Disse Rosier.

\- No passado, antes do estatuto do silêncio ser feito, antes dos fundadores de Hogwarts, era comum bruxos se casarem com trouxas. Tão comum quanto respirar. Até mesmo Salazar tinha uma parte de sangue trouxa.

\- Como ousa... – Disse Nott.

\- Mas é a verdade. Ninguém nessa sala é puro sangue. Mas não pensem que essa revelação faz de vocês inferiores. Quando um bruxo tem filho com um trouxa, mestiço ou nascido trouxa, esse bruxo está nos salvando. – Disse Harry voltando a caminhar. – Esta salvando o nosso mundo.

Eles se entreolharam.

\- Como assim? – Abraxas se manifestou. – Como ter filhos com trouxas salvam nosso mundo?

\- Dos sagrados 28 quantas famílias já foram extintas? – Harry perguntou.

Todos se olharam. Eles sabiam que existiam famílias que já haviam sido extintas.

\- Os Gaunt. – Tom disse meio receoso. – O nome se perdeu.

\- Sabe porque Tom? – Harry perguntou.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Os Gaunt queriam tanto manter seu sangue puro que começaram a praticar a endogamia, fazendo primos se casaram com primos. Isso resultou em seus descendentes começarem a nascer deformados, com magia e corpos fracos, com personalidades deformadas e com o tempo... não tinha mais como ter descendentes.

Harry olhou para os demais.

\- Quantos de vocês tem irmãos?

Poucos levantaram as mãos.

\- Imaginem que vocês vão casar entre vocês para manterem o seu sangue puro... com o tempo vão haver poucos de suas famílias e no fim vão acabar tendo que recorrer ao que aconteceu com a família Gaunt. O resto vocês já sabem.

Nisso eles se entreolharam, balançando a cabeça em um aceno positivo. Eles nunca haviam pensado nisso.

\- Com o tempo os bruxos vão ser extintos junto com tudo o que é de nosso mundo. Nossa história, cultura...tudo.

Eles pareceram cabisbaixos.

\- Bem, os nascidos trouxas vem a nosso mundo e nós temos que nos adaptar ao mundo deles... vocês sabem porquê?

Todos fizeram que não com a cabeça.

\- Porque eles não têm nem uma instrução, livro e nem mesmo uma matéria que os ensinem sobre nosso mundo. Por isso disse que queria colocar a matéria de história bruxa para eles. Eles são bruxos como nós. Pertencem ao nosso mundo e não ao trouxa. Não acho que eles precisem ser mortos por serem ovelhas perdidas... Eles precisam de um pastor e é ai que nós entramos.

\- O que nós vamos fazer? – Disse Macmillan.

\- Vocês são de famílias bruxas respeitadas. Vocês conhecem nossas leis, tradições e nossa cultura melhor que ninguém.

Eles acenaram com a cabeça concordando.

\- Se forem vocês a começarem a mostrar para eles sobre o mundo que eles pertencem, com o tempo não mais vai existir o natal. Todos vamos celebrar o Yule! Não teremos Halloween e sim o nosso Samhain! Com o tempo não mais vai ter isso de nascido trouxa, mestiço ou o que seja. Serão só bruxos.

Eles olharam sérios para Harry.

\- Sei que querem saber sobre as primeiras perguntas que fiz.

Eles fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

\- Nós vamos fazer juntos aquilo que os ministérios da magia e seus aurores não conseguiram. Nós vamos destruir Grindelwald e sua laia.

Nisso todos arregalaram os olhos.

\- Pensem comigo... Se fizermos o que o nosso governo não faz... a credibilidade e o reconhecimento que teremos... Todas as portas vão se abrir para nós. Comigo na política, vou salvar o nosso mundo de gente como o atual ministro e Dumbledore. Seremos justos. Os trouxas são uma válvula de escape para não termos que um dia recorrer a endogamia. Deixem eles lá. Eles estão em maior número sim, mas são mais frágeis. O que um trouxa pode fazer contra um bruxo? O que um bruxo pode fazer contra milhares de trouxas?

Eles concordaram.

\- Os abortos... Tem essa questão. É por causa deles que existem nascidos trouxa. Os abortos permanecerão em nosso mundo e no mundo trouxa. Eles vão aprender sobre os dois lados, mas diferente do nosso atual governo que joga eles sem se importar para o mundo trouxa, eu vou impor uma lei que vai obrigar e esses abortos falarem para sua família que podem existir um descendente mais a frente que será um bruxo. Na primeira manifestação de magia a criança será trazida imediatamente para o nosso mundo e passara a viver aqui conosco.

Todos concordaram.

\- Como vamos saber se isso vai funcionar? – Disse Burke.

\- É bem simples...lembrem do que eu fiz hoje... Imaginem Dumbledore como Grindewald e os grifinórios os servos e seguidores. Quando Dumbledore e os demais pereceram.. o que aconteceu?

Todos sorriram e balançaram em um aceno positivo. Harry sabia onde Grindewald estava. Ele já tinha lido toda a biografia de Grindewald no passado, quando achava que Dumbledore era o melhor.

\- Preciso saber senhores... qual vai ser a sensação de vocês quando forem reconhecidos por terem feito o que os adultos não conseguiram?

\- Satisfação... – Abraxas disse fechando os olhos imaginando a cena.

Os demais também fecharam os olhos.

\- Imagina a cara deles ao perceberem que o mundo viu que foram salvos, não pelo governo e nem pelo bruxo que é atualmente conhecido como o único que pode derrotar Grindewald, mas sim por nós... meros adolescentes.

Eles riam.

\- Imaginem a cara dos aurores, ministros e de Dumbledore ao verem que foi um bando de adolescentes da casa da Sonserina que derrotaram aquele homem e não nenhum maldito Grifinório.

Eles deliravam em meio a imaginação.

\- Imaginem a sensação ao serem reconhecido como os heróis de nosso mundo. Não vai haver uma única criança em nosso mundo que não saberá nossos nomes.

Eles sorriam perdidos na imaginação.

\- Imaginem a sensação ao serem as imagens que vão superar Merlin na casa Sonserina? Cada criança que entrar em Hogwarts vai querer entrar na Sonserina. Será um motivo de orgulho muito maior.

Abraxas abriu os olhos se ajeitando na cadeira. – Você já me convenceu! Eu quero fazer parte disso.

\- Eu também. – Disse Crab.

\- Eu já estou dentro! – Disse Bulstrode.

\- Conte comigo. – Disse Yaxley.

Todos na mesa concordaram. Tom sorria para seu pequeno ômega. Aquela fofura era muito bom mesmo. Foda-se Voldemort e seus planos. O negócio agora era outro.

Yaxley também sorriu. Harry era tudo que ele queria. Tudo que precisava.

\- Bem, três vezes por semana eu vou ensinar feitiços, magias de sangue, magias de selamento, algumas poções e encantamentos. Quando formos lutar contra Grindewald, nós vamos contudo. Conto com vocês?

\- Claro! – Todos disseram em coral.

\- Pois bem, era isso, vamos dormir que amanha teremos aula.

Nisso todos saíram para os dormitórios da Sonserina. Yaxley dsviou do caminho. Ele foi até o corujal, retirou suas memorias e as colocou no vidrinho que seu pai havia entregue. Depositou na coruja e ela saiu voando. Yaxley depois disso voltou para o dormitório.

\--

Na mansão Yaxley.

Oliver estava na sala lendo um livro, quando seu marido apareceu na lareira da rede de flu.

\- Boa noite amor. – Disse ele dando um beijo na testa de Oliver. – Tive um dia cansativo, mas consegui falar com o nosso menino.

\- Como ele está?

\- Está bem. O jovem Peverell parece ser muito bom. Fez muito mais do que o joven Riddle. Acho que devemos colocar nossas esperanças nele.

\- E sobre o casamento? O que foi dito?

\- Esse é o problema. O Jovem Peverell é o ômega do Riddle. Nosso filho estava chateado, mas ainda há esperanças para ele.

Oliver arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Do que esta falando?

\- Ele ainda não foi marcado, o que significa que se nosso filho morder ele no cio, automaticamente ele se tornara o alfa do Peverell.

\- Mas o Peverell não se da bem com o Riddle?

\- Pelo que eu soube, eles parecem se dar bem.

\- Mas então o nosso Armin não deve fazer nada... Deve deixar ele ir.

\- Nosso filho tem que fazer alguma coisa sim! Se ele quer o Peverell ele vai ter fazer algo por ele. Se o Peverell se tornar importante, precisamos de gente assim.

Oliver olhou cabisbaixo para o chão. Ele guardou o livro e estava saindo da sala.

\- Você sabe que eu só quero o melhor para o nosso filho. Se ele realmente ama o Peverell...

\- Ele deve deixa-lo ir para ser feliz com quem ele nasceu para ser. – Disse Oliver. – E não ter sua escolha tirada por outro por motivos egoístas. Eu sei bem o que vai acontecer com ele se o nosso filho fizer essa bobagem. – Oliver olhou nos olhos de Yaxley. – Ele vai partilhar da mesma felicidade que a sua ou pior... afinal eu não achei meu alfa, porque você o matou antes disso.

Yaxley arregalou os olhos.

\--

A anos atrás ele e Oliver eram bons amigos. Oliver sempre foi o grande amor de Yaxley. Oliver Shafiq tinha os cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuro. Quando eles tinham 18 anos, um dia em um bar, Yaxley havia convidado Oliver para uns drinks. Nesse dia viu Oliver tomar a poção de localização. Seus olhos ficaram azuis, mas não tinha alfa. Ao sair do bar aquele dia, Oliver tinha bebido demais e estava quase inconsciente. Yaxley o estava levando para casa, mas um alfa parou na frente deles. Seus olhos vermelhos. Era um home ruivo, que aparentava ter uns 40 anos, um pouco gordo e com uma barba mal feita.

\- Meu ômega... Meu ômega.. – Dizia o alfa esticando os braços com a intenção de tocar em Oliver.

Yaxley não aceitou aquilo. Aparatou com Oliver o deixando em sua mansão e voltou ao mesmo lugar. O Alfa não estava muito longe. Apenas alguns quarteirões a frente.

\- Onde... meu ômega... onde... – Murmurava ele.

\- Ele está seguro. – Disse Yaxley.

O homem se virou.

\- Onde deixou ele? Ele é meu... meu ômega... Ele tem que ficar comigo.

Yaxley sentia nojo do homem a sua frente.

\- Me diga...qual o seu nome e sua idade?

\- Para que quer saber?

\- Ele bebeu demais. Quando ele acordar posso falar para ele sobre você, mas preciso de algumas informações antes. Ele é bem jovem.

\- Eu sou Harnold Charwalt. Tenho 42 anos.

Yaxley cerrou os punhos. – Você é sangue puro? Eu não reconheço seu sobrenome.

O homem o olhou por um momento. – Não. Sou mestiço.

Yaxley deu um sorriso. – Ótimo... Eu sou Rígel Yaxley. Já deve saber que eu sou sangue puro?

\- Sim, sei que a família Yaxley está nos sagrados 28.

\- Exatamente. E sabe que eu sou muito rico não?

\- Eu imagino.. mas..

\- Eu sou uma melhor opção para ele não acha? Eu sou bonito, sangue puro, rico e tenho a mesma idade. – Disse Yaxley se aproximando.

\- Ele é meu destinado. Tem que ficar comigo. Eu vou cuidar dele.

Yaxley o olhou dos pés a cabeça. – Se enxerga seu mestiço imundo. Você parece não ter onde cair morto. Aposto que seu trabalho deve ser de limpador de banheiro ou coisa assim.

O homem arregalou os olhos. – Eu sou um faxineiro do ministério... como sabe disso? Já me viu lá?

Yaxley se sentiu enojado. Só de imaginar seu doce Oliver nas mãos de um homem assim...Imaginando esse homem entrando em Oliver fez seu sangue ferver.

\- Não... mas você está certo... vocês tem que ficar juntos...Vou te levar até ele. – Yaxley estendeu o braço para o homem segurar.

Eles aparataram, mas não aparataram na mansão, e sim em um terreno trouxa sem nenhuma casa próxima.

\- Onde ele está? – Disse o homem olhando para os lados.

\- Aqui. – Yaxley transfigurou uma faca e enfiou no pescoço do homem abrindo um imenso corte.

O sangue jorrou e ele caiu no chão. Yaxley rapidamente pegou sua varinha. Ficou olhando o homem agonizar até morrer. Assim que ele morreu, Yaxley destruiu sua varinha e os restos do homem. Aparatou em sua mansão. Foi tomar um banho e assim que saiu do banheiro sentiu um cheiro doce vindo do quarto em que Oliver estava. Quando abriu a porta o cheio quase o nocauteou. Oliver estava no cio. Ele estava acordado e procurando seu supressor. Ele percebeu Yaxley na porta.

\- Ríg... meu supressor... – Oliver percebeu que Yaxley estava duro. – Seu supressor...

Yaxley pegou um pequeno vidrinho e tomou seu conteúdo, voltando ao normal. Ele se aproximou de Oliver.

\- Preciso ser rápido... meu supressor... – Dizia Oliver mexendo em sua bolsa.

\- Pra que a pressa? Somos só nós aqui e...

\- Eu ouvi uma voz Rig! Era meu alfa... eu ouvi ele me chamar... lá no bar eu acho... não to lembrando... mas eu o ouvi... sei disso...

Yaxley segurou a respiração.

\- Eu acho que está imaginando coisas. Eu te trouxe para cá depois do bar. Não teve ninguém em nosso caminho. Acho que está frustrado por ter tomado de novo essa poção e nada de seu ou sua alfa aparecer. – Disse Yaxley virando Oliver para si.

\- Não.. Eu tenho certeza... – Disse ele em meio as lagrimas. – Eu odeio isso. O cio... me sinto tão fraco...

Yaxley fez um carinho em sua cabeça. – E porque não fica comigo?

Oliver arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Você sabe que eu gosto de você. Eu nunca achei meu ômega também, mas você é tudo o que quero... Fique comigo Oliver... Eu vou cuidar de você. Vou sempre te dar tudo o que quiser.

\- Não Rig... Eu quero ser feliz...

\- Acha que eu não vou te fazer feliz?

\- Não é isso... Eu quero o meu alfa...

\- Se eu te morder agora... eu me torno seu e você se torna meu... Você não vai mais precisar sofrer essa porcaria de cio. Eu sempre vou estar aqui por você.

\- Não Rig... Isso não é certo...Eu sou mestiço...

\- Eu não ligo que sua mãe é trouxa. Eu não ligo para você ser mestiço. Eu quero você. Ninguém mais sabe disso. Para eles você é sangue puro.

\- Mas Rig...

\- Mas nada. Nós já namoramos antes....

\- Foi só um beijo... eu queria saber como era...

\- Eu nunca esqueci. – Yaxley fez um carinho na coleira de Oliver. – Tire isso... deixe-me te fazer meu... me deixe ser seu...

Oliver não se moveu. – Não Rig.... Esse local é para meu alfa...

\- Vamos Oliver... Onde estava seu alfa quando você foi atacado aos 11 anos por aqueles alfas? Eu estava lá! Eu te salvei! Onde estava seu alfa durante todos esses anos? Eu sempre te protegi! Sempre cuidei de você! Sempre te dei suporte nesses seus cios! Te vi sofrendo por essa porcaria por anos! Te ver sofrer acaba comigo, mas mesmo depois de todos esses anos sem esse seu alfa, você nem me deixa tentar alguma coisa. Me deixa te mostrar que eu também posso te fazer feliz como alfa, e não somente como amigo... Me deixa amar você como você merece...

Oliver parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. De fato, durante todos aqueles anos era sempre Yaxley que estava com ele. Quando um garoto que odiava Oliver contou para Yaxley que sua mãe era trouxa, ele achou que Yaxley iria deixar de ser amigo dele por ele ser mestiço. Para sua surpresa Yaxley não deixou de ser seu amigo, mas ameaçou o garoto e família dele se ele falasse para mais alguém sobre minha mãe. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Sabia que Yaxley o amava por anos e sorriu para ele. Talvez fosse a hora de ser feliz.

Oliver tirou a coleira e se virou deixando seu pescoço a mostra. – Então cuide de mim para sempre Rig...

Yaxley deu o maior sorriso e se aproximou do pescoço de Oliver, respirando seu cheiro doce. Deu uns beijos pelo local, sentindo Oliver se arrepiar. Logo o mordeu. Um choque percorreu o corpo dos dois. Eles sabiam que estavam ligados.

Anos depois do casamento e do nascimento de Armin, Oliver acabou descobrindo sobre o desaparecimento de um bruxo mestiço e que ele sumiu próximo do local que ele e Yaxley haviam bebido na noite em que Yaxley o mordeu. Só foi preciso ligar os fatos.

\--

\- Você... Como você... – Yaxley parecia perdido.

\- Foi muito tempo depois. Nosso filho já havia nascido. Eu confiei em você... e você me condenou...

\- Eu não te fiz feliz? Durante todos esses anos? Sempre te dei tudo o que queria e....

\- Eu tinha um par destinado!

\- Ele era um homem de 42 anos que limpava privadas!

\- E dai! Eu poderia me sentir totalmente completo!

\- Você não se sentiu completo comigo durante esses anos?

\- Sim, mas era diferente... Só com o nosso filho eu me sinto plenamente. Ele é aquele que amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

Yaxley parecia derrotado. – Mas eu...eu te amo tanto...

\- Eu sei... mas você me negou uma coisa...agora quer fazer nosso filho negar isso a outro?

\- Nosso filho é adorável. Com certeza o Peverell vai gostar mais dele do que do Riddle. Ele é um órfão de um orfanato.

\- Eu não ligo para dinheiro ou nome... você sabe. Talvez o Peverell também não ligue. Vou dormir no quarto de nosso filho. Hoje você dorme sozinho.

Oliver se retirou dali.

Yaxley se sentou no sofá. Foi então que uma coruja entrou na sala. Era a coruja de seu filho. Ela tinha um pequeno vidrinho que Yaxley reconheceu na hora. Pegou o vidrinho e conjurou uma penseira. Mergulho nela e viu todo o plano de Harry. De fato Harry não via diferença entre bruxos, mas Yaxley teve que admitir. Harry seria incrível. Se ele fosse seu genro tudo seria possível para eles. A Familia Yaxley seria a mais importante família dentre os 28. Precisava instigar seu filho a trazer Harry para si. Nesse caso só tinha uma coisa a fazer.

\- Konir.- Disse Yaxley e prontamente o Alfo apareceu.

\- Senhor?

\- Me traga o estoque de amortencia.

Continua...


	13. Verdades Sombrias...

Prontamente o elfo trouxe três vidrinhos.

\- Faça aqueles chocolates e coloque amortencia neles. Tem que ser de ligação com o meu filho. Depois você pode me entregar.

\- Sim mestre. – Disse o elfo e logo foi para a cozinha.

No dia seguinte Yaxley se acordou cedo e foi para a cozinha. O elfo já tinha feito os chocolates. Ele pegou a caixa e fez uma carta para seu filho. A coruja não estava na casa, e isso era estranho.

\- Konir. – E o elfo apareceu.

\- Sim mestre?

\- Onde esta nossa coruja? Eu tenho que mandar esses chocolates e a carta para Hogwarts.

\- Mestre Oliver se acordou cedo e fez uma carta que a coruja foi entregar. Ele não disse para quem era.

\- Onde ele está agora? – Yaxley arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Mestre Oliver saiu cedo, mas não disse para onde iria.

\- Certo... Vou esperar a coruja voltar.

Quando ela retornou, não havia carta nenhuma com ela, então não tinha sido nenhuma carta de algum questionamento. Colocou os chocolates na coruja, juntamente com a carta e ela saiu voando. Yaxley ponderou um pouco seus pensamentos e fez uma outra carta. Essa destinada a Vermon Yaxley, seu sobrinho.

\-- Em Hogwarts.

Estavam todos tomando café pela manha. Fawley havia sido colocado como diretor temporário até Dipped ser julgado no ministério. Os grifinórios encolhidos em sua mesa, não mais rindo alto, fazendo brincadeiras e contando piadas. O correio chegou pela manha. Yaxley recebeu seus chocolates, mas dessa vez tinha uma carta com eles. Era de seu pai. Yaxley pegou os chocolates, junto com a carta e saiu dali. O pessoal estranhou, mas não falaram nada. Harry sabia que tinha algo errado.

Yaxley foi para o corredor e lá abriu a carta.

_Meu querido filho!_

_A fim de te ajudar, esses chocolates estão preenchidos com uma poção do amor. Dê eles para Harry e assim as coisas vão melhorar para o seu lado._

_Não se esqueça que você precisa dosar ele de vez em quando._

_Espero que nos envie uma carta logo. Seu pai, Oliver, esta com saudades._

_Com amor,_

_Seu querido pai Rígel Yaxley._

Uma poção do amor? Seu pai queria mesmo que Harry fosse da família.

O Sr.Fawley apareceu no corredor.

\- Sr. Yaxley, pode me acompanhar?

Yaxley o olhou surpreso e acenou com a cabeça. O uso de amortencia era ilegal e ele sabia. Se ele fosse pego...

Eles foram até a sala do diretor e para a surpresa de Yaxley, seu pai Oliver estava lá. Oliver foi até seu filho e o abraçou.

\- Meu garoto doce. – Oliver fazia um carinho na cabeça de Yaxley.

\- Papai, o que o senhor esta fazendo aqui?

Oliver olhou para Fawley. – Pode nos dar um momento?

O Sr. Fawley acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

\- Querido, eu mandei uma carta a essa manha pedindo autorização para entrar na escola. Precisava te ver. Falar com você.- Oliver olhou a caixa de chocolates. – Não faça isso. Não condene o pobre Harry a essa ilusão.

\- Você sabia que o papai mandaria esses chocolates?

\- Sim, nosso elfo estava preparando eles ontem e eu reconheci a amortencia. Filho.. se você realmente gosta dele, não o condene como seu pai me condenou. Eu amo você mais do que tudo, mas eu não quero que você seja igual a ele e ...

\- Eu não ia dar o chocolate para o Harry.

Oliver piscou algumas vezes. – Não? – Ele perguntou.

\- Eu nunca iria machucar ele. Eu não quero que ele olhe para mim do jeito que você olha para o papai. Essa porcaria é uma ilusão. Se eu fosse tentar alguma coisa, seria para que Harry gostasse de mim de verdade.

Oliver deu um grande sorriso e o abraçou.- Obrigada querido!

Daqui a pouco o Sr. Fawley entrou trazendo Harry consigo.

Yaxley arregalou os olhos.

\- Harry.. o que..

\- Eu pedi para que o Sr. Fawley contasse para Harry e que o trouxesse aqui. – disse Oliver se aproximando de Harry. – É um prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Peverell.

Harry olhou o homem a sua frente. Uma face delicada com cabelos negros e olhos azuis como os de Yaxley. Com certeza esse homem era” mãe” de Yaxley.

\- O prazer é meu Sr. Yaxley, pode me chamar só de Harry.

\- Me chame de Oliver.

Yaxley olhava para Harry com o ar de preocupado.

\- Não se preocupe Yaxley... Eu não contei ao Tom sobre a história do casamento.

Yaxley deu um suspiro de alivio.

\- Bem jovem Harry... acho que é melhor se sentar. Não vou tomar muito do tempo de vocês. Sei que vocês têm aula.

Harry e Yaxley se sentaram.

\- Primeiro Harry, eu quero que tome cuidado. Meu marido queria que nosso filho lhe entregasse essa caixa de chocolates com amortencia.

Harry deu os ombros. – Meu anel de senhorio me protege desse tipo de poção.

Oliver pareceu aliviado. – Isso é muito bom... mas quero te alertar mesmo assim. Meu marido não desiste das coisas que ele quer... ele matou o meu alfa para me ter.

Naquele momento Yaxley e Harry arregalaram os olhos. Yaxley se levantou e abraçou seu pai com todas as forças. Ele nunca imaginou isso de Rígel. Harry era o mais chocado. A obsessão daquele homem se mostrou ser realmente perigosa.

\- Eu estou bem querido. Eu tenho você. – Disse Oliver tentando acalmar seu filhote. – Eu tenho medo que ele queira forçar o Harry a alguma coisa. Se ao menos você encontrasse o seu ômega, isso poderia ter um fim...

\- Eu não acho pai. – Disse Yaxley. – O papai sabe que o Harry vai ser importante. Ele quer Harry na família de certeza. Vai querer que a família Yaxley seja superior as outras de alguma forma. Ele me disse para morder Harry no cio e que assim ele não teria escolha. Eu não iria fazer isso, mas.. sei que eu não sou o ultimo Yaxley.

\- Tem razão... O seu primo Vermon... – Disse Oliver. Ele parecia ter seu pensamento longe.

\- Quem é Vermon? – Disse Harry.

\- Um primo meu. Filho do tio Regulus. – Disse Yaxley.

\- Mas ele sempre disse que odiava ômegas. – Oliver mencionou.

\- ômegas fracos... que precisem de proteção. Harry não é fraco como os outros ômegas.

Oliver olhou para Harry com uma expressão séria.

\- Harry, o seu alfa e você se dão bem?

\- Sim, mas...

\- Você vai deixar ele te morder?

\- Claro, mas...

\- Você tem que fazer isso o quanto antes. Se meu marido ver que você não tem mais coleira, ele não vai ter escolha a não ser desistir.

Harry ponderou um pouco. – Mas eu preciso estar no cio para ele me marcar. Meu cio vem só no próximo mês...

\- Filho você tem que avisar os seus amigos dos planos de seu pai. Eles tem que proteger o Harry de qualquer coisa e qualquer um!

\- Eu iria fazer isso de qualquer forma pai. Pode ficar tranquilo.

Oliver pareceu se acalmar um pouco. – Tudo bem... melhor vocês irem...mande cartas para mim, ta bom amor? – Oliver deu um último abraço em Yaxley.

\- Tudo bem. Eu prometo.

Harry e Yaxley saíram as sala.

\- Seu pai é muito bonito. – Disse Harry.

\- Sim ele é. Ele já foi cortejado por muitos alfas, como o próprio Sr. Fawley.

\- Eu imaginei. Ele é muito carinhoso.

\- Sim, ele sempre foi muito bom com todos. Harry, você não está chateado?

\- Com o que?

\- Com tudo isso.

\- Não. Estou feliz. Obrigado por ser justo e não me forçar a nada.

\- Temos que falar com Tom e os outros...

\- Pode deixar isso comigo. Eles não vão fazer nada com você.

Eles voltaram para o grande salão.

\- Harry... O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Hoje a tarde precisamos ter uma conversa. Todos nós. – Disse Harry sério.

Os demais concordaram e todos sabiam que tinha algo errado. As aulas foram normais até o fim do período, quando todos puderam entregar o relatório do patrono. Depois do almoço Harry resolveu caminhar um pouco sozinho.

Pediu um tempo a todos pois precisava digerir umas ideias e o ar puro lhe faria bem. Ele precisava pensar sobre um plano contra Grindewald, manter um controle sobre a escola, ter sexo com Tom e ainda ter que pensar sobre o que fazer sobre o Sr. Yaxley.

Passando por um dos corredores ele viu Hanna junto com Estevam.

\- Boa tarde. – disse Hanna ao olhar para Harry.

\- Boa tarde Harry! – Disse Estevam sorrindo animado.

\- Boa tarde. Gostaram do show de ontem?

\- E como! Nem tivemos tempo de nos falar! Foi tudo muito rápido. – Disse Estevan.

\- Mas foi bom a cada segundo haha! – Disse Hanna sorrindo.

\- Harry! Estava te procurando! – Era Yaxley. – Tom disse que podemos fazer a reunião de casa agora.

\- Reunião de Casa? – Perguntou Hanna.

\- Sim, discutimos coisas. Nesse caso a próxima etapa de nosso plano. Não acham que acabou né? – Disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Me deixem! – Eles ouviram alguém gritar ao fundo.

Ao olharem no corredor viram que era Max Crew, um dos ômegas da Grifinória. Ele fugia de dois grifinórios. Harry pela primeira vez pode observar o jovem Crew. Ele tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos negros e ondulados. Um rosto delicado e bem angelical, mas que expressava cansaço e medo.

\- Volta aqui seu... – Gritou um grifinório.

Max correu, mas acabou tropeçando e caiu com tudo no chão. Os grifinórios o pegaram e o seguraram.

\- Você não deveria fugir assim! Sabe que não deve nos desobedecer, não é?

\- Incarcerous. – Disse Harry e os dois grifinórios foram presos por cordas. Max foi solto, mas estava tão fraco e cansado que caiu no chão. Yaxley foi ao encontro do pobre Crew e o tirou dali o segurando no colo. Hanna e Estevam pareciam chocados.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que veria isso. – Comentou Hanna.

\- Eu já te falei antes Grin, nós alfas não fomos feitos para machucar os ômegas. Devemos protege-los e ama-los. – Yaxley estava sério.

Max estava cansado e machucado, mal acreditou quando se viu salvo por um alfa da sonserina. O mesmo parecia ter uma ideia bem diferente dos grifinórios.

\- Obrigada...- Max sussurrou.

Yaxley o olhou.- Ta tudo bem, vou te levar na enfermaria. Você caiu um tombo feio.

\- Não... por favor...- Max sussurrava desesperado. Yaxley ficou parado no corredor sem saber o que fazer.

\- Você nos atacou, seu sonserino maldito! – Disse um dos grifinórios.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Era o Sr. Fawley.

\- Sr. Fawley! Esse sonserino nos atacou. Estamos presos, não está vendo? – Disse o outro.

\- E o que levou ele a fazer isso? – O Sr. Fawley arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Eles estavam perseguindo o Max Crew. – Disse Harry apontando para Max que estava no colo de Yaxley. Ele estava ferido e muito cansado. – Acredito que eles o iam forçar a alguma coisa.

\- Isso é mentira! – Disse um dos grifinórios.

\- É verdade... –Disse Crew. – Eles... queriam... me estuprar...

Naquele momento, todos arregalaram os olhos. O Sr. Fawley veio ao encontro de Crew.

\- Sabe que isso é uma acusação séria, Sr. Crew? – Disse Fawley.

\- Sim... Eu não aguento mais... – Ele desmaiou.

O Sr. Fawley ajeitou sua postura.

\- Sr. Peverell e Sr. Yaxley, levem ele imediatamente para a enfermaria e peçam para o Sr. Bedley fazer exames criteriosos para verificação de violações. – Disse Fawley. – Vocês dois. – Apontou para Hanna e Estevam. – Vocês também são testemunhas, preciso de seu testemunho. Impedimenta! – Disse Fawley fazendo os dois grifinorios flutuarem no ar.- Vocês vão comigo.

Eles se afastaram. Harry e Yaxley foram correndo para a enfermaria.

Yaxley depositou Max em uma cama. O Sr. Bedley apareceu parecendo surpreso.

\- Sr. Bedley! O Sr. Fawley pediu para que o senhor fizesse exames criteriosos para verificação de violações no Max. – Disse Harry.

\- Violações? – Bedley parecia que tinha visto um fantasma. – Meu deus! Sr. Yaxley e Sr. Peverell, por favor saiam da enfermaria. Preciso de um tempo com o Sr. Crew. Quando acabar chamo vocês.

Harry e Yaxley saíram de lá e esperaram do lado de fora. Aquilo soou assustador. Ser violado por membros da própria casa? Depois de quase uma hora, o Sr. Bedley surgiu na porta.

\- Vocês podem entrar. – Disse ele entrando.

Harry e Yaxley entraram na sala. Max estava acordado, mas estava chorando.

\- Posso contar a eles? – Perguntou o Sr. Bedley.

\- Pode...

\- Bem senhores... de fato o Sr. Crew foi violado e... não é recente... ele foi abusado por anos... – Disse o sr. Bedley se sentando. Parecia desacreditado.

Yaxley e Harry pareciam chocados.

\- O que? – Harry olhou para Max.

\- Posso falar com eles a sós? – Perguntou Max.

\- Pode sim... vou levar meu relatório e o que você me contou para o Sr. Fawley. – O Sr. Bedley se levantou e saiu dali.

Harry e Yaxley se sentaram ao lado de Max.

\- Eu sinto inveja de você Peverell... você foi tão amado e protegido pela sua casa... – Max tentava engolir o choro.

\- Hey calma... Pode me explicar o que aconteceu?- Harry sentia pena do grifinório. Ele podia ler a mente dele e sabia que o mesmo estava apavorado.

\- Desde que eles souberam que eu era um ômega... eles me proibiram de usar a poção de localização. Isso já faz 6 anos... desde meu primeiro ano aqui.... Eu não poderia tomar, pois eles tinham receio que meu ou minha alfa seria de outra casa e que eles não queriam que um grifinório ficasse com um lufano ou um corvinal. Se fosse um sonserino iria ser muito pior. Depois que completei 15 anos eles começaram a me violar... Diziam que isso me impediria de procurar meu alfa. Que eu não precisaria dele se eu tivesse eles...- Seu choro só crescia. – Eu contei ao Dumbledore... mas ele disse que era para eu parar de mentir... que iria isso iria fazer mal a minha casa se contasse para alguém...que era para o meu próprio bem...

Yaxley fechou os punhos. Em sua cabeça ele lembrava que o jovem Crew estava sempre sozinho e com uma expressão triste. Nunca havia imaginado tal ato dos grifinórios. Maldito Dumbledore.

\- E agora que dumbledore se foi e eu e Alice, quisemos ter esperanças... Ela nunca foi tocada...por que ela era uma mulher... mas eu...- Max tremia.- Eles me disseram que isso não mudaria nada, e que se eu contasse para alguém eu seria estuprado até a morte... Eles queriam me estuprar hoje de novo... mas eu fugi.. Eles nunca fazem isso no meu cio, pois eles sabem que posso engravidar... então eles fazem praticamente todos os dias fora do meu cio... Eu não aguento mais... Não sei se ter dado os nomes deles para o Sr. Bedley vai mudar alguma coisa...estou com medo de eles saberem e quererem me machucar...

Harry abraçou Max. Ele sabia que o ômega precisava de um pouco de carinho depois de tanta dor.

\- Já acabou Max... Eu te prometo que aqueles malditos vão pagar... – disse Harry. Seu ódio era claro. – Yaxley...fique com ele enquanto eu vou até o Sr. Fawley.

Yaxley concordou e logo Harry saiu.

\---Na sala do diretor...

\- Obrigada por seu testemunho. – disse Fawley para Hanna e Estevam. Logo eles saíram da sala.

Os grifinórios ainda estavam no canto.

\- Vamos ficar presos por quanto tempo? – Perguntou um deles.

\- O quanto eu quiser. – Disse Fawley.

O Sr. Bedley entrou na sala.

-Sr. Fawley... – Disse o Sr. Bedley olhando torto para os grifinórios no canto da sala. – O relatório dos exames do Sr. Crew e... uma lista dos nomes.

Os grifinorios arregalaram os olhos. O Sr. Fawley pegou o relatório e seu sangue ferveu.

\- Godric deve estar se revirando no tumulo de tanta vergonha em sua casa. – Disse Fawley com raiva e nojo. – Seus indecentes... atacando um inocente dessa forma... um precioso ômega...

\- Tem como provar isso? – Disse um dos grifinórios... – Aposto que não.. aquele ômega mente muito... até tentou mentir para dumbledore...

\- Sim, tenho provas. O Sr. Crew me deu todas as suas lembranças. – O Sr. Bedley deu um sorriso ao ver o terror na cara dos grifinórios.

\- O garoto foi valente... 15 alunos no total... as vezes individuais e as vezes em grupo... – Disse o Sr. Bedley fechando os olhos com raiva.

\- Muito bem.. vou levar tudo isso para o ministério. O julgamento de todos eles vai ser no mesmo dia e vai ser transmitido para todo o mundo bruxo... Nunca tal absurdo foi visto antes... Vocês vão ter sorte se só forem para Azkaban. – Disse Fawley.

\- Sabemos que não vai acontecer nada injusto conosco. – Disse um deles. – Nós vamos sair dessa como o Dumbledore e...

\- Cale a merda da boca! – Disse Harry entrando contudo na sala.

\- Sr. Peverell, o senhor não deveria estar aqui....- disse o Sr. Fawley.

\- Sim eu deveria! Eu deveria estar matando esses desgraçados! Eu devia ter matado todos eles! Incluindo o monte de bosta do Dumbledore. Acha que ele vai sair ileso de la? – Harry se aproximou dos grifinórios que estavam de olhos arregalados. – Eu vou lutar para que sejam condenados a serem hospedeiros de um Hym. Ahh vai ser lindo. Azkaban iria parecer o paraíso com os dementadores...

\- Hym? Isso seria cruel demais... – Disse o Sr. Bedley.

\- Cruel? Isso é pouco para esses desgraçados. – Harry estava querendo os esfolar.

\- Calma Sr. Peverell... Eles vão ser julgados... por favor se retire da sala. – Disse Fawley.

Harry respirou fundo. – Pode apostar que vão ser. – Disse e logo saiu.

\- O que é um Hym? – Perguntou um dos grifinórios.

\- Eu não sei. – Disse Fawley.

\- São demônios. – Disse o Sr. Bedley. – eles se alimentam do medo, arrependimento, culpa ou qualquer emoção negativa. São eternamente famintos. Quando escolhem um hospedeiro eles provocam essas emoções em sua vítima. Eles não podem ser retirados depois que escolhem um hospedeiro. Só podem sair se quiserem escolher outro. Qualquer pessoa vítima de um Hym é uma vítima perdida que irá, certamente, ceder a loucura e depois a morte. 

Os grifinórios estavam aterrorizados.

\- O ministério não tem essa coisa... – Disse o Sr. Fawley. – mas acho que talvez o Peverell tenha.

\- Acha que eles permitiriam tal coisa? – disse o Sr. Bedley. – Hyms são seres piores que dementadores, bixo papão ou penitentes.

\- Depois do alvoroço por ter se provado ser verdade toda a negligencia nessa escola... Acredito que vão aceitar tranquilamente, mesmo sendo adolescentes. Isso vai servir para mostrar que a lei é imparcial e justa para todos e que eles tem razão para obedecerem sem questionar e agora, saber que um ômega foi violado por membros de sua própria casa por anos...com a ciência do próprio Dumbledore... minha nossa. Vai ser a execução do milênio.

O Sr. Bedley concordou e saiu da sala.

Os grifinórios estavam apavorados. Dessa vez, não tinha Dumbledore para os salvar.

\-- alguns minutos atrás na enfermaria...

Yaxley estava com Max. Ele já estava mais calmo.

\- Você foi muito corajoso. – Disse Yaxley.- Aguentando isso, durante todos esses anos.

Max deu um sorriso fraco. – Obrigada...eu queria ser forte como o Harry... Ele parece ser incrível. Ele luta pelo que acredita... teve sorte de encontrar o alfa destinado e tudo...

\- Você vai achar o seu também. Agora sem aqueles idiotas... você vai poder tomar a poção. Quem sabe o seu ou sua alfa esteja por ai e... – um cheiro doce começou a surgir no quarto.

Yaxley se afastou de Max.

\- Você esta no cio? – Yaxley disse.

Max tocou o seu corpo sentindo um calor o percorrer. – Eu acho que sim... eu não tenho supressores...- O medo nos olhos de Max era claro.

Yaxley tomou seu supressor o mais rápido que pode, pois sentiu seu membro endurecer. O problema é que não funcionou. Ele arregalou os olhos se lembrando do que havia acontecido com Tom e como Tom ele saiu correndo da enfermaria.

Max estava surpreso. Pela primeira vez em sua vida via um Alfa correr de um ômega no cio. O Yaxley devia ter muita força de vontade para não o atacar. Max sorriu. Ele queria que seu alfa fosse como Yaxley.

Yaxley passou correndo pelo Sr. Bedley.

\- Sr. Bedley! É o Crew... ele entrou no cio... sem supressores... o meu não funcionou... – Yaxley estava arfando.

\- Ahh os exames devem ter provocado o cio e..- Bedley piscou um pouco.- Seu supressor não funcionou?

\- Não...

\- Espere aqui. – O Sr. Bedley correu para a enfermaria.

O cheiro ainda estava ali. Doce e enlouquecedor. Yaxley começou a sentir uma coisa estranha. Um calor em seu peito, mas não de excitação. Era algo diferente. Ele se sentiu puxado novamente para a enfermaria. La o Sr. Bedley deu um imenso sorriso para ele. Ele não estava entendendo. Pelo canto do olho, Yaxley percebeu um espelho. Ele se olhou e viu que seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ele piscou algumas vezes sem entender. Logo olhou para onde Max estava. Ele tinha uma coloração azul em seus olhos. Ele parecia feliz. Ele esticou os braços como se chamasse por Yaxley. Como um imã Yaxley foi caminhando vagarosamente até Max. Eles se abraçaram ali mesmo.

\- Meu alfa... – Max estava com uma voz chorosa, mas feliz.

\- Meu ômega...- Disse Yaxley afundando o rosto no pescoço de Max.

Ele sentia algo diferente do que sentia por Harry. Agora ele sabia por que não se deveria separar os destinados. Aquele sentimento maravilhoso que os preenchia era um só.

Amor.

Continua...


	14. Nunca irrite Harry Peverell

Yaxley sorria e abraçava o corpo de seu pequeno ômega. Ele já havia sofrido tanto e Yaxley nunca pode o proteger desse mal.

\- Me desculpe... – Disse Yaxley.

\- Pelo quê? – Perguntou Max.

\- Por todos esses anos que eu não pude te proteger. Eu sinto muito. – Yaxley se afastou do pescoço de Max o olhando nos olhos. – Mas eu prometo que nunca mais ninguém vai te machucar.

Max sorriu. – Tá tudo bem... obrigada. Estou feliz que você seja meu alfa.

Yaxley sorriu para ele e se aproximou para dar um beijo, mas Max se afastou e arregalou os olhos em seguida.

\- Me desculpe...- Disse Max tremendo um pouco. – Eu não...

\- Ta tudo bem, me desculpe por ter sido tão direto. – Disse Yaxley se afastando de Max.

Max se sentiu mal. Ele sabia que era só um beijo e que Yaxley não iria o machucar, mas seu corpo reagia automático.

\- O Sr. Crew vai ficar na enfermaria hoje e... – Disse o Sr. Bedley.

\- Mas e amanha? – Disse Yaxley. - Eu não vou permitir que ele volte para a Grifinória. Aqueles malditos devem saber o que acontecia com meu precioso Max e nunca fizeram nada! Não vou permitir isso!

Max corou um pouco e o Sr.Bedley suspirou.

\- Fique calmo Sr. Yaxley. Temos politicas quanto a pares destinados de casas diferentes. A lei diz que vocês tem que ficar juntos, mesmo em casas diferentes. Devido as atuais circunstancias vou falar com o Sr. Fawley. Ele pode mudar o Sr. Crew da Grifinória para a Sonserina.

\- Pode fazer isso? – Yaxley disse esperançoso.

\- Sim, claro. hoje o Sr. Crew vai ter suas coisas mudadas da grifinoria para a Sonserina. Você deve vir buscar ele mais a noite, depois do jantar. Ele já vai ter sido transferido.

Yaxley sorriu e olhou para Max. – eu venho te buscar a noite ok?

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Max.

Yaxley pegou uma das mãos de Max e depositou um beijo nela fazendo ele ficar vermelho. – Descanse bem. Até a noite.

Logo ele saiu sorrindo bobo. Era tão fofinho seu ômega. Achou Harry no corredor.

\- Hey Yaxley. Como está o Max? – Harry notou o sorriso bobo na cara de Yaxley. – O que que aconteceu?

-É ele Harry! Meu ômega! – Yaxley segurou Harry pelos ombros pulando feliz.

Harry percebeu o nível de felicidade de Yaxley.

\- Mas ele está na Grifinória.. não podemos permitir que ele volte para lá e...

\- Relaxa! O Sr. Bedley disse que ele pode ser transferido para Sonserina e poderá ficar comigo.

\- Isso é ótimo! – Vamos... temos que falar com outros. – Disse Harry.

Eles foram para o salão comunal da Sonserina onde estavam todos reunidos. Precisavam avisar todos da casa.

\- Obrigado a todo por estarem aqui juntos. Temos ótimas notícias. – Disse Harry percebendo que todos prestavam atenção. – Yaxley achou seu ômega destinado.

Naquele momento, todos arregalaram os olhos.

\- Ele é o Max Crew. – Disse Yaxley.

Muitos fizeram caras desconfiadas e outros tortas.

\- Tem algo sobre ele que tenho que falar... – Harry contou a todos sobre a história de Crew.

A Sonserina toda ficou em choque. Sabiam que os grifinórios eram desgraçados, mas não imaginavam que eram tanto.

\- Tadinho... – Disse Bulstrode. – Isso é um absurdo...

\- Amanha ele vai ser transferido para Sonserina. – Disse Yaxley. – Para ficar comigo. Por favor, deixem sua rixa com a grifinoria de lado. Ele será uma cobra como nós.

\- Yaxley está certo. Ele já sofreu o bastante. Por favor o recebam com o mesmo amor e carinho que me receberam. – Disse Harry.

Todos concordaram com as cabeças.

\- Outra coisa a se falar... – Disse Yaxley.

\- Aqui não Yaxley....Vamos nos reunir a noite antes de você ir buscar o Max.

Yaxley concordou e isso chamou a atenção dos demais. Tom se aproximou de Harry.

\- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou ele.

\- Temos um assunto para discutir hoje a noite..

\- Que assunto? – Tom já estava desconfiado.

\- Tem que ser somente com membros do circulo. – Disse Harry.

Tom entendeu. A noite eles colocaram um feitiço desilusório e foram para a sala precisa. Assim que todos se sentaram na mesa, Harry se levantou e começou a andar como fez na reunião anterior.

\- Obrigada por terem comparecido. —Disse Harry tranquilamente. - Tem algo que quero falar. Estou sobre ameaça.

Naquele momento todos olharam para Harry arregalando os olhos, principalmente Tom.

-Como assim? - Perguntou Tom se levantando da cadeira.

\- Meu pai. – Disse Yaxley.

Todos olharam para Yaxley.

\- Sim, o pai de Yaxley. Todos aqui sabem que o Yaxley nutria um sentimento por mim certo? Bem, o pai dele sabe sobre mim e sobre o que eu sou capaz. Ele queria que o Yaxley me mordesse no meu cio para me tornar seu ômega... mas Yaxley se recusou e agora que ele tem o próprio ômega o pai dele pode usar outra pessoa.

\- Todos vocês sabem que o Harry tem muito poder e é bem persuasivo... meu pai se interessou nele. Ele também sabe que o Harry vai ser grande e por isso quer que Harry de alguma forma se una a família Yaxley, pois assim seremos a família mais poderosa. – Disse Yaxley. – Se não for eu, ele vai usar meu primo Vermon Yaxley.

\- Vermon? – disse Bulstrode com um sorriso na cara. – Aquele seu primo bonitão?

\- Não é hora para ficar com essa cara Bulstrode. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Eu sei, mas ele sempre disse que odiava ômegas! – Disse Bulstrode.

\- ômegas fracos. Que precisem de proteção. Ômegas como Max, Hanna ou Estevan... Sem querer ofender Yaxley. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse ele.

\- Mas o Harry é diferente. Ele forte. – Disse Tom.

\- Sim, e é por isso que estou sobre ameaça. O pai de Yaxley ainda não sabe que Yaxley tem um ômega... é melhor que fique assim por um tempo, mas eu preciso de ajuda até o meu cio chegar. Eu não conheço esse Vermon e não sei do que ele é capaz, mas quero garantir que ele não tenha chance nenhuma. Quando meu cio chegar e Tom me morder, vamos poder descartar esse problema.

Eles concordaram.

\- Quero que qualquer notícia que vocês tiverem... me avisem imediatamente, mesmo que boatos. Temos que ficar atentos.

\- Eu não conheço esse cara. – Disse Goyle.

\- Meu primo tem 19 anos. Ele é loiro como eu e tem os olhos uma cor violeta. Ele estudou em Ilvermorny e com 17 anos se tornou auror trabalhando no ministério da magia. Atualmente ele se transferiu para o nosso ministério e trabalha junto com meu pai no departamento de execução das leis magicas. Foi sorte ele não ter aparecido aqui com o meu pai. Ele tem uma personalidade bem fria com as pessoas que não conhece, mas no fundo com a família ele é muito gentil e respeitoso. Ele sempre trata mal os ômegas que ele considera fraco, então se ele encontrar com Harry ele vai tentar testa-lo.

\- Certo, qualquer loiro de olhos violetas é suspeito então? – Disse Crabb.

\- Isso. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Muito bem... a reunião acabou. Hoje eu pretendia ensinar uns feitiços, mas o Yaxley tem que ir buscar o Max e...- Harry deu um sorriso. – Eu quero ajuda de vocês para uma outra coisa.

Todos sorriram maliciosos.

Yaxley foi buscar Max na enfermaria. Ele estava um pouco nervoso de como seu pequeno ômega iria reagir. O povo da Sonserina era meio loco e se assustassem mais ainda o Max? Chegando na enfermaria, Max já estava em pé com a roupa da Sonserina. Yaxley deu um sorriso.

\- Você fica bem de verde. – Disse ele.

Max sorriu. – obrigada.

\- Vamos? – Perguntou Yaxley estendendo o braço, o que fez Max arquear uma sobrancelha.

\- Pra que isso? – ele perguntou.

\- Quero que se acostume com a minha presença. Não vou te fazer nada. Só vou te guiar... mas se não quiser tudo bem. – Disse abaixando o braço.

Max entrelaçou seu braço no de Yaxley. – Tudo bem. – Deu um sorriso.

Yaxley sorriu também e eles começaram a caminhar.

\- Você esta melhor? – Perguntou Yaxley.

\- Sim. O Sr. Bedley me deu algumas poções e pomadas para eu usar por um tempo.

\- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em pedir ok? Você vai ver que os sonserinos gostam de mimar os ômegas.

\- Eu imagino... eu vi como o Harry era tratado... Sempre me falaram que vocês eram pessoas más.. que não havia nenhum bruxo mal que não foi da Sonserina...mas depois do que passei na Grifinória.. eu e Alice mudamos de ideia ao ver como o Harry parecia feliz a todo momento. Sabíamos que o que acontecia comigo, não acontecia com ele ou com o Estevan da Lufa-Lufa...

\- Aquilo nunca mais vai acontecer com você e aqueles desgraçados vão pagar... – Disse Yaxley com uma expressão de fúria. – Por causa deles você está desse jeito...

\- Está tudo bem... agora eu tenho você. – Disse Max sorrindo e se aconchegando mais no braço de Yaxley.

Logo eles chegaram na entrada do salão comunal da Sonserina.

\- Justiça acima de tudo. – Disse Yaxley e a porta se abriu.

Quando eles entraram, a Sonserina toda estava no salão comunal. Eles estavam com expressões serias. Max se sentiu um pouco incomodado com aquilo. Yaxley guiou ele para o centro do salão.

Estavam todos em silencio olhando para Max. Harry surgiu do nada.

\- 3..2..1.. SURPRESA! – Disse Harry e prontamente todos os sonserinos abriram sorriso e tacaram mini fogos de artificio iluminando a sala.

Max levou um susto. Logo os sonserinos se amontoaram nele.

\- Bem vindo a Sonserina fofinho. – Disse Bultrode o abraçando. – Sou Emily Bulstrode.

\- Bem vindo! Qualquer coisa pode me chamar, sou Abraxas Malfoy!. – Disse Abraxas brigando com Crabb para apertar a mão de Max.

\- Sinta-se em casa! Pode me chamar de Crabb!

E assim se seguiu até todo mundo ter se apresentado e o pobre Max estar tonto de tanta gente.

\- Puxa vida... eu... obrigada... – Disse ele ficando corado.

\- Posso dar uma mordida na bochecha dele? – Disse Rosier.

\- Não! – Disse Yaxley.

\- Mas ele é fofinho...- disse Rosier.

\- É o meu fofinho então tira o olho! – Disse Yaxley.

Max virou um pimentão enquanto a maioria da Sonserina estava rindo da cena.

\- Muito bem senhoras e senhores, amanha a gente tem aula então vamos para nossos quartos. – Disse Tom.

Prontamente os sonserinos se despediram de Max e foram para seus quartos. Yaxley guiou Max para uma das portas no mesmo corredor do quarto de Harry e de Tom.

\- Espere...- Disse Harry.- Posso falar com Max por um momento?

Tom entrou no quarto e Yaxley concordou com a cabeça. Assim que só ficaram os dois no corredor, Harry lançou alguns feitiços silenciosos para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa.

\- Desculpe pelo susto... Queríamos que você sentisse bem-vindo. – Disse Harry.

\- Sem problemas... Eu me senti bem-vindo. – Max deu um sorriso.

\- Pare com isso. – Disse Harry.

Max piscou um pouco. – Parar com o que?

\- Esse sorriso falso. Da pra ver nos seus olhos. Eles estão repletos de dor, receio e tristeza. Todos estão vendo isso. Aqui você não precisa fingir. Seja honesto. Se tem algo que te incomoda, você pode falar. Ninguém vai te forçar a nada.

Max abaixou o olhar. – Está tão na cara assim...

\- Está. Nós não somos a Grifinória e nunca faríamos o que eles fizeram. Nesse exato momento acredito que a Corvinal e a Lufa-lufa já devem ter ouvido sua história através da Hanna e do Estevan. Você sabe que aquele quarto é para você e o Yaxley, não é?

Max concordou com a cabeça.

-O Yaxley não vai te forçar a nada. Ele é um doce. Vou te dar um conselho. Não passei pelo que você passou, mas eu sei que você tem sequelas. Seu corpo deve reagir através do medo que você tem. Todos sabemos disso, mas... permita o Yaxley te ajudar ok? Ele vai te ouvir. Se quiser algo, não hesite e peça. Se não gostar de algo, só fale para ele. Eu sei que ele vai entender.

\- Eu também sei disso... na enfermaria ele tentou me beijar... mas eu me afastei... achei que ele iria me bater como os outros... mas ele não o fez... eu confio nele, mas o meu corpo...

\- Eu sei... Mas se você nunca recebeu nenhum carinho, permita o Yaxley te mostrar que existem coisas boas ok? Peça para ele ir de vagar... e aos poucos o seu corpo vai perder esse medo.

\- Obrigada Harry... obrigada por me salvar... se o dumbledore ainda...

\- Esqueça esse lixo de homem. Ele não vai mais se meter em nossas vidas. Eu vou garantir isso. – Disse Harry. – Agora vamos dormir. Boa noite Max.

\- Boa noite Harry. – Disse Max entrando no quarto.

\-- No quarto de Yaxley e Max---

Max entrou no quarto vendo como era grande e luxuoso. Yaxley saiu do banheiro já vestido de pijama.

\- Ali é o banheiro. Pode ir tomar banho. – Yaxley se aproximou da cama pegando um travesseiro.

Max tomou um banho e depois saiu do banheiro também de pijama. A cama estava arrumada, mas Yaxley não estava nela. Ele estava deitado em um sofá do outro lado do quarto.

Max arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Porque esta deitado ai? – Perguntou Max se deitando na cama.

Yaxley se virou para olhar para ele. – Pode ficar com a cama. Eu estou bem aqui. – Yaxley se virou novamente.

Max fez uma expressão triste. – Está com nojo de mim? – Perguntou ele com aquela voz triste.

Yaxley deu um pulo da cama. – Como é que é? Nojo de você? De onde tirou isso? – Disse ele de olhos arregalados.

\- Você não quer se deitar ao meu lado...

\- Não é isso! Eu quero, mas não posso!

\- Por que? – Max estava confuso.

\- Por que seu corpo treme a todo momento. Eu quero que você se acostume com a minha presença. Assim que seu corpo estiver mais confortável com a minha presença... eu vou deitar ao seu lado, mas até la eu vou te dar o seu espaço. Eu não vou te tocar até você me permitir isso. Pode levar o tempo que for ok? Eu posso esperar. Não se sinta pressionado por mim. Eu não iria querer isso. - Yaxley se sentou na beirada da cama.

Max começou a chorar, o que deixou Yaxley nervoso.

\- O que foi? Eu falei algo errado? – Yaxley perguntou passando as mãos na cabeça.

\- Não... eu só to feliz... por ter um alfa tão compreensivo... achei que você... seria igual a eles...eu quero esquecer aquilo... me ajude...- Max olhou para Yaxley e estendeu os braços o chamando. – Me ajude a esquecer.

Yaxley olhou para Max. Ele queria o abraçar, mas tinha medo de como Max iria reagir. Yaxley se aproximou vagarosamente vendo como Max reagia. A qualquer sinal de receio ele pararia, mas isso não aconteceu. Max e ele se abraçaram. Aquele sentimento quentinho os preencheu.

\- Eu gosto dessa sensação... – Disse Max.

\- Eu também. Gosto de estar com você. – Disse Yaxley fazendo um carinho cabeça de Max.

\- Yaxley... você.. pode me dar um beijo? – Max afundou seu rosto no tórax de Yaxley.

Yaxley ponderou um pouco. – Você tem certeza?

\- Sim... eu quero um beijo carinhoso... quero sentir prazer...

Yaxley se afastou um pouco de Max. O olhando nos olhos. Seu pequeno ômega estava vermelho. Yaxley ergueu o queixo de Max o fazendo virar o rosto mais para cima e começou a se aproximar, vendo seu pequeno ômega fechar seus olhos. Os lábios finalmente se encontraram. Um choque percorreu seus corpos. No começo eram apenas os lábios se massageando, mas aos poucos Yaxley começou a pedir a passagem com a língua. Max vagarosamente a cedeu e logo a língua de Yaxley adentrou indo de encontro com a sua. A língua de Yaxley passava gentilmente na língua de Max, como se convidasse para brincar. Max aos poucos cedeu mais e mais ao beijo. Arfando um pouco. Ele estava gostando da sensação. Era realmente gostosa. Seu corpo começou a relaxar e Yaxley gentilmente o fez deitar na cama. Eles continuaram se beijando. Yaxley sentindo que Max estava mais relaxado, começou a passar a mão vagarosamente pelo tórax de Max. Ele estremeceu e Yaxley tirou a mão na hora.

\- Não para...- Disse Max. – Eu quero que você me toque...

Yaxley voltou ao beijar e a passar sua mão no tórax de Max. Eram toques suaves que logo Max ficou mais relaxado ainda. Yaxley subiu a camisa do pijama de Max, passando a mão agora pela sua pele. Max gemeu quando sentiu a mão de Yaxley passar levemente por um de seus mamilos. Yaxley percebeu isso e começou a fazer movimentos circulares com os dedos nos mamilos de Max, sentindo os gemidos aumentarem. Gemidos que ele estava abafando através do beijo. Yaxley encerrou os beijos, vendo um Max totalmente corado com a boca entre aberta e os olhos marejados. Ele olhou para o tórax de Max. Seus mamilos rosados pareciam muito convidativos. Yaxley passou a língua nos lábios. – Posso acaricia-los? – Disse apontando para os mamilos.

Max cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas deu um aceno positivo.

Yaxley se aproximou deles e passou a língua de leve. Max arqueou as costas diante da sensação nova. Yaxley passava a língua vagarosamente convidando o mamilo a sair. Assim que ele ficou durinho, Yaxley o abocanhou gentilmente. Max mordia os lábios para não gemer alto. Yaxley estava gostando daquilo. Beijava, mordia de leve, sugava e passava a língua sentindo seu pequeno ômega estremecer de prazer. Deu a mesma sensação ao outo mamilo. Max se sentia nas nuvens. Nunca imaginou que poderia sentir aquelas sensações. Yaxley desceu beijo e lambidas por todo o abdômen de Max até que foi barrado pela calça do mesmo. Yaxley se afastou e olhou para Max pedindo permissão para continuar. Max ainda estava com as mãos no rosto, mas não estava protestando, então Yaxley abaixou as calças de Max. O membro de Max não estava duro como se esperava, mas também não estava totalmente flácido. Yaxley pode notar marcas roxas no membro de Max, bem como em suas coxas e umas marcas que pareciam de cordas perto da cintura.

\- O que é isso? Eles te machucaram aqui também? – Perguntou Yaxley.

Max acenou com a cabeça.- Eles me amarravam e ao meu membro para que ele não aparecesse. Eu nunca senti prazer com aquilo e eu acho que era mais fácil se meu pênis não aparecesse...

Yaxley se abaixou para ficar na altura nas pernas de Max, passando a língua de leve e dando beijos nas coxas e na cintura de Max. Demorou um pouco, mas a cabecinha do membro de Max começou a querer surgir. Yaxley se aproximou do membro de Max, passou a língua na cabecinha, a beijou e deu uma sugada de leve na cabeça a convidando a sair. Max nesse momento tirou as mãos do rosto, só para ver Yaxley colocando seu membro todo na boca.

\- Ah...- Max gemeu e logo mordeu os lábios.

Yaxley conseguia abocanhar totalmente o membro de Max, que demonstrou gostar muito da sensação ao se agarrar nos cabelos de Yaxley. Isso deixou Yaxley satisfeito e ele começou a chupar com mais vontade. Sentia que quando passava a língua pela glande de Max esse sentia mais prazer, então começou a focar nisso. Os gemidos de Max ecoavam pelo quarto. Max revirava os olhos com a sensação. Era maravilhosa. Logo ele sentiu uma coisa vindo, mas não teve tempo de avisar Yaxley e acabou se despejando dentro da boca do mesmo, que engoliu tudo. Max estava arfando. Seu coração batia rápido. Seu corpo estava tão leve que ele sentia que poderia até flutuar. Olhou para Yaxley que lambia os lábios olhando para ele.

\- Você... engoliu? –Max arregalou os olhos.

\- Claro.

\- Mas... é nojento... – Max estava envergonhado.

\- Não é, porque é seu. – Yaxley sorriu. – Você gostou?

Max estava corado e apenas acenou com a cabeça. Yaxley estava feliz.

\- Mas e você? – Max perguntou e apontou para a ereção de Yaxley.

\- Eu estou bem. Daqui a pouco vai passar. O meu objetivo foi te fazer se sentir bem. –Yaxley deu um beijo na testa de Max, ajeitando seu pijama. – Vamos dormir. Amanha se quiser posso fazer isso de novo.

Max abraçou Yaxley afundando seu rosto no tórax dele.- Eu gostaria. – Disse ele envergonhado.

Yaxley sorriu e o abraçou também. – Então amanhã vou te dar mais carinho, agora vamos dormir. Boa noite.

Max se sentia leve e feliz com Yaxley ao seu lado. Talvez, pela primeira vez nesses 6 anos, ele conseguiria dormir sem ter pesadelos. – Boa noite.

\-- No quarto de Tom e Harry ---

\- Acha que ele vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Sim, o Yaxley não vai fazer nada que o Max não queria. Depois de anos de estupro, um pouco de carinho ajuda. – Disse Harry pegando seu pijama e indo para o banheiro. Harry ligou o chuveiro. Não queria usar a banheira. Seus nervos ainda estavam a flor da pele. Quando ele estava na Grifinória não tinha passado por aquilo que Crew passou. Após acabar o banho, enquanto se secava, sentiu mãos segurarem sua cintura e beijos no seu ombro. Era um Tom nu e excitado.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Estou feliz... você disse hoje que me deixaria te morder no cio...- Ele dava mais beijos.. – Não vejo a hora de poder beijar esse seu pescoço.

Harry sorriu. – Mas meu cio é só mês que vem... não se esqueça disso e.. AH..- Harry sentiu seu membro ser estocado.

Ele mordeu os lábios e logo sentiu o membro de Tom ser pressionado contra suas nadegas.

-Tom...- Harry teve seu rosto virado para Tom que o beijou enquanto aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos.

Harry queria gemer, mas o beijo de Tom abafava tudo.

\- Eu não aguento mais... – Ouviu Tom sussurrar.

Tom o virou para si, ficando de frente. Ele ergueu Harry para seu colo, fazendo suas pernas entrelaçarem em sua cintura enquanto se beijavam. Tom foi aos poucos saindo do banheiro em direção ao quarto onde depositou Harry na cama. Os beijos eram famintos. Tom dava leves mordidas no lábio inferior de Harry, quanto pressionava suas ereções. Harry se sentia indefeso nessas horas que Tom mostrava o desejo que sentia. Tom desceu os beijos até os mamilos de Harry, onde começou a trabalhar neles, arrancando leves gemidos de Harry. Harry sabia que hoje era o dia. Harry passava as mãos pelas costas de Riddle o fazendo carinho. Sentiu ele descer os beijos e as lambidas até seu membro que estava duro e implorando carinho. Tom o abocanhou sem enrolação. Harry segurava Tom pelos cabelos sentindo a língua dele serpentear seu membro. Harry sentia que seu interior estava molhado e pingando de desejo.

\- Tom..ah...Eu quero... chupar você...- Disse Harry em meio aos gemidos.

Tom quase se engasgou com o membro de Harry naquela hora.- cof.. cof.. O que... – Tom olhou para Harry que estava com um olhar pidão.

\- Eu quero chupar você também...- Dizia Harry tentando tocar o membro de Tom.

Tom o olhou por um momento. – Eu tive uma ideia.- Tom se deitou. – Vem por cima de mim daí eu consigo te chupar também.

Harry ficou vermelho, mas o fez. Tom agora conseguia ver a entrada de Harry. Ele estava molhado. Isso o fez sorrir. Harry olhava para o membro de Tom, tentando calcular como iria colocar aquilo na boca. Tom pareceu perceber enquanto chupava Harry com vontade e meio que soltou uma risadinha baixinha. Harry não gostou disso e começou a passar língua e a dar beijos com chupadas na cabeça de Tom. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir a boquinha Harry em seu membro. Tom teve que soltar o membro de Harry quando este conseguiu engolir seu membro e o chupar com força. Agora os gemidos de Tom não eram tão baixos assim. Harry foi quem soltou uma risadinha baixa agora. Tom revirava os olhos com a sensação. Ele pressionou o quadril de Harry mais para baixo, só para poder começar a passar a língua na entrada de Harry.

Na hora Harry soltou o membro de Tom para gemer. Tom passava a língua de uma forma ágil. Harry gemia muito, se agarrando nas pernas de Tom e lambendo seu membro. Tom sentia a umidade da entrada de Harry aumentar. Ele colocou a língua dentro. Nesse momento Harry arqueou as costas e soltou um gemido alto.

\- Tom...ah...- Harry sentia Tom entrar e sair com sua língua.

Tom gostava de sentir o interior de Harry comprimir sua língua. Assim que ele tirou a língua ele voltou a chupar o mesmo de Harry, mas colocou um dedo dentro desse. Repetia os movimentos de vai e vem. A entrada de Harry era apertada, mas aos poucos foi se alargando ao ponto que Tom conseguiu por três dedos dentro. Tom estava procurando pelo ponto de Harry. Ele começou a tocar nas paredes internas até que finalmente conseguiu golpear aquele ponto. Harry soltou novamente o membro de Tom para gemer e foi um gemido tão prazeroso que Tom soube na hora que era ali. Começou a tocar no local com mais frequência, sentindo o membro de Harry produzir muito libido que ele tradou até a última gota. Não demorou muito e Harry de despejou na boca de Tom. O corpo todo de Harry vibrava de prazer. Suas pernas ficaram moles. Tom o deitou e ficou entre suas pernas. Ele pegou um potinho branco e o abriu pegando uma coisa viscosa e passando em seu membro.

\- O que... é isso? – Perguntou Harry arfando.

\- Lubrificante. Vai ajudar. – Tom se posicionou na entrada de Harry e o olhou. – Posso?

Harry entrelaçou os braços no pescoço de Tom. – Você deve.

Tom o penetrou. Como Harry havia sido preparado antes não doeu tanto, mas ainda sim a sensação de estar cheio o preencheu. Ardia um pouco, mas era algo suportável. Tom fechou os olhos sentindo aquela sensação apertada e gostosa. Ele teve que se conter para não começar a socar como um louco dentro de Harry. Esperou que Harry se acostumasse com a sensação dele dentro de si.

\- Pode se mover...- Disse Harry como se fosse uma suplica.

Tom começou a mover-se devagar. Ele masturbava Harry no mesmo ritmo que entrava nele. Harry fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios. Ele estava gostando daquilo. Foi quando Tom socou com tudo naquele ponto dentro de Harry.

\- AH!- Harry deu um grito que assustou Tom.

\- O que foi? Doeu? – Tom estava preocupado.

\- Ai... soca ai..- Harry começou a investir contra o membro de Tom, tentando alcançar aquele ponto.

\- Aqui? – Tom investiu com tudo de novo naquele local.

\- AH! ISSO! AI! - Harry gemia que nem um louco o que fez Tom ir com mais força e velocidade dentro dele.

Tom socava em um ritmo constante. Ele havia parado de masturbar Harry, mas este já teve vários orgasmos de próstata. Estava todo sujo de gozo, mas ele queria mais. Os gemidos dos dois ecoavam no quarto. Se Tom não tivesse posto feitiços para ninguém os ouvir antes, nesse momento a escola inteira estaria ouvindo eles. Tom chegou no seu limite. Ele saiu de dentro de Harry se despejando na barriga do mesmo. Tom mordia os lábios para reprimir o gemido. Ambos cansados e ofegantes.

\- Tom... isso foi ótimo! – Harry estava feliz. Mas seu quadril doía um pouco.

\- Sim...- Tom deu um beijo em Harry. – Foi a segunda melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

\- E qual foi a primeira? – Perguntou Harry confuso.

\- Foi você, obvio! – Tom deu outro beijo. – Vamos tomar banho? Não podemos dormir desse jeito.

\- Tudo bem, mas.... eu preciso de ajuda... meus quadris...

Tom entendeu e pegou Harry no colo, o levando para a banheira. Lá ligou a agua quente. Esperou a banheira encher de agua e entrou junto com Harry. Eles se beijavam enquanto um ajudava a limpar o outro. Se eles não estivessem tão cansados, eles teriam feito ali também. Depois do banho, ambos foram dormir abraçados e satisfeitos.

\-- No dormitório feminino---

\- Eles estão transando né? – Disse Bulstrone animada.

\- Certeza. – Disse Rosier com aquele sorriso pevertido.

\- Ai eu queria tanto ver! – Disse Bulstrone.

\- E quem é que não quer? – Perguntou Black.

Elas riam que nem umas hienas pensando nas cenas.

\-- No dormitório masculino---

Abraxas e Crabb estavam jogando xadrez bruxo. Goyle estava lendo um livro sobre poções e os irmãos Lestrange já estavam dormindo.

\- Ces acham que eles estão fazendo? – Perguntou Goyle.

\- É bem obvio. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Eu também quero o meu ou minha ômega logo. – Disse Crabb.

\- Temos que esperar, vai que temos mais sorte daqui pra frente. – Disse Goyle.

\- Eu acho deprimente. – Disse Crabb.- Obvio que a relação não é só foda. – Disse Crabb.- Tem mais coisa.

– Mas pelo menos eles estão transando e nós aqui jogando xadrez. Eu vou dormir, estou exausto e amanhã temos aula. – Disse Abraxas indo se deitar.

\--

No dia seguinte todos foram tomar café, e assim como com Harry, Max foi muito mimado pelos sonserinos. Os Grifinórios estavam sendo fuzilados com os olhares dos professores e das demais casas. Alice parecia feliz ao ver Max sorrindo verdadeiramente pela primeira vez em anos.

O Sr. Fawley se levantou e bateu a colher algumas vezes em uma taça chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Como sabem o Prof. Dumbledore está preso no ministério. Seu julgamento, com Dipped e outros 18 alunos será feito semana que vem. Como ficaram sem professor de transfiguração, o ministério providenciou um temporário até tudo ser resolvido.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e todos viram um rapaz entrar majestosamente no salão, sendo encarados por todos. Ficou claro quem era. Um loiro de olhos violetas.

\- O Sr. Vermon Yaxley será o professor de vocês.- Disse Fawley.

Nesse momento a mesa toda da Sonserina olhou para o jovem. Ele olhou para a mesa da Sonserina de volta focando em seu primo Armim. Ele deu um sorriso e fez um gesto de cumprimento, logo olhando para Harry e fazendo uma posição de superioridade e sorrindo, mas tudo se quebrou quando Harry apenas suspirou, revirou os olhos e voltou a comer, enquanto todos prestavam atenção nele. Na cabeça de Vermon, ele se lembrava de seu tio o mandado uma carta o convidando para dar aulas provisoriamente para Hogwarts. Depois explicou tudo o que um ômega conseguiu fazer na escola e por último mostrou as memorias de Yaxley para ele. Esse ômega de fato era o mais interessante que ele já havia visto. Vermon queria ver se Harry era mesmo tão forte assim. Se fosse, ele teria muito interesse nele, mas duvidava te tal ato. Ele já fez muitos outros ômegas que eram “ fortes e inteligentes” se renderem e se acovardarem. Iria fazer o mesmo com Harry. Por isso com sua melhor roupa e postura ele entrou lá. Se sentiu satisfeito ao ver que todos o olhavam. Ele sabia que sua aparência chama atenção de todos. Após ver seu primo fez um gesto de cumprimento e logo focou em Harry, achando que atrairia sua atenção, mas só de o ver revirar os olhos e começar a comer como se ele não fosse nada o sorriso na cara de Vermon se perdeu. Isso foi o maior tapa na cara dele. Ele riu internamente. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

\- Isso vai ser interessante. – Disse ele indo para a mesa dos professores.

Yaxley olhou para Harry. – É ele.

\- Eu percebi. Relaxa... eu tenho um plano caso ele tente alguma coisa. – Disse Harry.

\- Tem? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Sim... pode ser que seu primo possa ser até preso Yaxley... afinal... temos leis que me protegem, não é? – Harry tinha um olhar serenamente maligno.

Todos concordaram.

\- As peças ainda estão se movendo. Nosso jogo não acabou. – Disse Harry.

\- Jogo? – Perguntou Crew.

\- Sim, Max. Eu vou no julgamento de Dumbledore e os demais na próxima semana. – Deu meu mais cruel sorriso. – Eu tenho que fazer eles pagarem.

Max sorriu e concordou.

Eles tiveram aulas normais até que chegou o momento da aula de transfiguração. O mais assustador era ver que Vermon era realmente um bom professor. Ele era paciente explicava muito bem. Teve um momento em que ele se aproximou de Harry.

\- Sr. Peverell? –Perguntou ele olhando Harry.

Naquele momento, todos na sala olharam para ele. Os sonserinos e lufanos.

\- Sim professor?

\- Fique depois da aula. Quero conversar.

Yaxley e os demais sonserinos se levantaram. Naquele momento os lufanos entenderam que Harry talvez corresse perigo e se levantaram também. Vermon estreitou os olhos com a atitude dos demais. Harry os uniu tanto assim? Harry fez apenas um gesto com a mão para que eles se acalmassem.

\- Esta tudo bem...- Ele disse e os demais se sentaram. – Eu vou ficar, sem problemas.

Depois da aula Harry disse aos demais para não se preocuparem. Tom ficou receoso, mas saiu da sala esperando Harry do lado de fora junto com os demais sonserinos.

Harry entrou na sala do fundo, onde Vermon estava.

\- O que o senhor precisa professor? – Perguntou Harry com indiferença.

\- Pode me chamar só de Vermon. – Disse ele com um sorriso.

\- Eu prefiro lhe chamar de professor. Vermon me lembra Vernon, que é o nome do trouxa sujo que me criou. – Harry fez uma cara de ódio. Seu tio sempre batia nele.

\- Você foi criado por trouxas? – Vermon arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim, mas eles já estão mortos e eu sou livre. Acho que é o que se da quanto se é um órfão de guerra. Se o senhor não soube, meus pais foram mortos por Grindewald um pouco depois de eu nascer. Quando fui convidado para Durmstrang eu consegui ir a Gringotts ver quem eu era.

\- Entendo. – Vermon se aproximou de Harry. – Deve ter sido difícil para um ômega passar por tudo isso.

\- Na verdade não. Qualquer um que passasse por isso teria praticamente a mesma índole. –Harry disse dando os ombros.

\- Eu não acho... sabe que ômegas são frágeis...

\- Eu não sou. Odeio quando alguém insinua tal coisa.

Vermon deu os ombros. – Mas é a verdade. Soube do pobre Crew... mas admiro a coragem dele. Ele só foi burro de continuar estudando aqui e continuar sendo estuprado, ou talvez ele gostasse e...

Nesse momento Vermon foi arremessado para um dos lados da sala, batendo com tanta força na parede que perdeu até o folego. Ele se levantou desengonçado tentando entender o que aconteceu. Harry estava sentado no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição, o olhando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Eu acho que seria melhor se o senhor ficasse de boca fechada. – Disse Harry calmamente. – Aqui, qualquer alfa ou beta que tentar oprimir, insultar ou humilhar um ômega, mesmo que verbalmente, pode ser punido. Seja ele quem for. Se o senhor já acabou eu tenho mais coisas importantes que fazer. – Harry se levantou e se dirigiu a saída.

\- Não acabei ainda... – Disse Vermon. Ele olhava para os lados tentando entender o que havia sido aquilo.

Harry suspirou e sentou novamente. Vermon arrumou os cabelos e a postura.

\- Tudo bem, você tem razão, eu não devia ter falado isso sobre o Sr. Crew... Mas é algo a se pensar não? – Insinuou Vermon.

\- Já foi obrigado a fazer algo sobre ameaça professor? – Perguntou Harry.

Vermon arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não.

\- Quer ver? – Harry perguntou estreitando os olhos como se o desafiasse.

Vermon gostava desse jogo que Harry estava jogando. – Claro, adoro desafios. –Disse ele com um sorriso.

Harry cruzou as pernas e balançou um de seus sapatos. –Você vai lamber o meu sapato, caso contrario eu vou quebrar seus ossos.

Vermon riu daquilo. Quem esse ômega pensa que é? – Você só pode estar louco que eu...

\- O braço direito. – Disse Harry e prontamente um crack alfo foi ouvido.

Vermon foi ao chão sentindo o seu braço direito estar sendo quebrado. Ele olhou para Harry. O garoto não estava usando varinha, nem mesmo sussurrando algum Feitiço. Como ele poderia estar fazendo aquilo?

\- Vai lamber? – Harry perguntou.

Vermon o olhou torto. – Não seu ômega...

\- O braço esquerdo então? – Novamente outro crack alto foi ouvido. Dessa vez Vermon gritou de dor.

\- O corpo humano tem 206 ossos... posso ficar aqui o dia inteiro, mas quero almoçar e tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui com um alfa que se acha melhor que um ômega. Só lamba meu sapato ou...- Vermon sentiu todos os seus ossos do corpo se estalarem.

\- Até mesmo um alfa... sabe a hora de se render...- disse Vermon indo em direção ao sapato de Harry. Ele tinha subestimado o ômega. Harry era perigoso. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, Harry ergueu o rosto de Vermon para encarar os dele. Vermon pode notar o verde assassino nos olhos de Harry.

\- Bom menino. – Disse Harry fazendo um carinho na cabeça de Vermon. – Você merece uma recompensa.

Vermon sentiu uma aura quentinha passar por ele. Toda a dor sumiu.

\- Agora eu espero que entenda que muitas vezes alguém que não é forte o suficiente para se defender, é forçado a fazer coisas que não quer. – Harry se levantou. – Espero mesmo que o senhor entenda. Yaxley é um doce e ele já havia me falado de você. Disse que você também tem um bom coração, mas que odeia ômegas fracos. Entendo porque está aqui comigo, mas eu não sou como nenhum ômega que você já tenha visto ou conhecido, então não me provoque. Pode ser a última coisa que fara na vida. – Harry disse saindo da sala.

Vermon percebeu que seus ossos haviam sido reparados. Ele riu muito, riu tanto que sua barriga doeu. Harry era realmente poderoso.

\- Ele é perfeito! – Dizia em meio a risadas.

Quando Harry saiu, os sonserinos estavam do lado de fora. Eles ouviram um puta estouro dentro da sala, mas confiavam em Harry. Logo que Harry saiu eles ouviram as risadas de Vermon.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Yaxley.

\- Eu espanquei o seu primo, mas acho que ele gostou. – Disse Harry. – Acho que vai ser como domesticar um animal raivoso... – Harry começou a caminhar sendo seguidos pelos sonserinos.

\- Domesticar um animal raivoso? – Perguntou Yaxley.

\- Sim, você o machuca, depois da uma recompensa. Machuca de novo e depois da uma recompensa. Fica nisso até que ele dependa de dor para sentir prazer. – Harry sorriu. – Acho que logo logo... nem seu primo vai ser um desafio.

Depois do almoço Harry foi para o corujal junto com Tom.

\- Vou mandar uma carta a meus elfos. Vou pedir para que eles entreguem uns presentes para o julgamento de Dumbledore e os demais.

\- Presentes? – Perguntou Tom confuso.

\- Sim, meus Hyms estão famintos. – Disse Harry com seu sorriso mais cruel. Um sorriso que fazia tom pensar que existem coisas piores que a morte e uma delas é irritar Harry Peverell.

Continua...


	15. As peças se movem mais

_Querido Deni!_

_Quero que vá até o calabouço e pegue uns Hyms. Diga a eles que seu mestre vai dar comida a eles. Vou precisar levar eles no dia do Julgamento de Dumbledore e os demais. Aguarde o meu aviso para deixar eles dentro da caixa selada e me entregar no dia do julgamento._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Harry Peverell_

Harry colocou a carta na coruja e ela saiu voando.

\- Quem é Deni? – Perguntou Tom.

\- É um dos meus elfos domésticos. Ele e outros 12 cuidam do meu castelo.

Tom arregalou os olhos. – Você mora em um castelo?

\- Sim, e você vai morar comigo né? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Mas é claro! - Tom o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo. – Um castelo vai ter bastante espaço para nossos filhotes brincarem.

Harry sorriu. – Já está pensando nisso? Em quantos filhotes você pensa?

\- Quantos você quiser! Quero muito que todos tenham esses seus lindos olhos verdes. –Tom fez um carinho no rosto de Harry. – Ai posso morrer de fofura.

Harry riu com aquilo. – Eu não me importaria se eles tivessem os seus olhos.

Tom ficou sério por um momento. – Eu quero que meu sobrenome e de nossos filhotes sejam o seu.

Harry o olhou confuso. – Porque? Eu acho o sobrenome Riddle muito bonito e...

\- é o nome do meu pai trouxa... Eu sou mestiço. – Tom disse meio receoso

\- Eu sei. Eu também sou.

Naquele momento Tom arregalou os olhos.- Como assim você sabe e como assim você também é?

\- Sei de muitas coisas Tom... Sua mãe é Mérope Gaunt e seu pai é Tom Riddle. Minha mãe era nascida trouxa e meu pai sangue puro. Ser mestiço não muda nada.

\- Mas você foi para Durmstrang e...

\- Com meu sobrenome foi fácil. – Disse Harry dando os ombros. – Hoje eu vou começar a ensinar feitiços para o pessoal. Vamos nos encontrar a noite.

\- Certo. – Disse Tom.

Eles estavam indo para as masmorras, quando viram Alice, a ômega da grifinória, se aproximar deles.

Ela estava com um olhar choroso. O que mais surpreendeu foi ver essa se ajoelhar, pegar as mãos e Harry e as beijar.

\- Obrigada... muito obrigada... – Dizia ela em meio aos beijos.

Aquilo foi estranho, tanto para Harry quanto para Tom.

\- Alice né? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Isso...

\- Se levante por favor. – Disse Harry a ajudando a se levantar. – Pode me dizer o porque disso?

\- Eu estou muito agradecida pelo que você fez pelo Max...O pobrezinho não tinha escolha...

\- Como assim?- Perguntou Tom.

Alice olhou para os lados e puxou os dois para uma sala mais ao fundo.

\- Sabem aqueles dois garotos que o perseguiram ontem?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry.

\- Eles são filhos de pessoas muito ricas que trabalham no ministério. Ameaçaram Max e sua família se ele saísse da escola ou se ele contasse a alguém...Eu quero sua ajuda... Eu acho que ele corre perigo. Os pais deles não vão querer esse escanda-lo... provavelmente vão mandar alguém dar um jeito nisso... acho que podem machucar o Max...

\- Fique calma...O julgamento será essa semana ainda. Acabei de tomar certas providencias... acho que vou tomar mis algumas. – Disse dando um sorriso. – Não se preocupe Alice, eles já estão condenados. Vamos, está ficando tarde.

Eles saíram da sala. Alice sentiu na pele a aura de Harry e ela sabia que ele não estava mentindo.

Harry teve uma ideia. Ele voltou ao corujal e mandou uma carta Hanlock. Essa carta informou o que havia acontecido com Max e Harry queria que dessa vez todos soubessem que foi ele que começou a essa revolução. Precisava de apoio para conseguir se infiltrar legalmente no julgamento. Agora com ajuda, seria mais fácil.

A noite, Max já estava dormindo quando os cavaleiros se reuniram. Harry ensinou a eles alguns feitiços básicos de imobilização, alguns mais fortes e violentos, alguns básicos de defesas e outros não tão simples. Eles aprendiam rápido e isso era bom. No dia seguinte Harry queria rir.

O profeta diário estava bombando na escola e provavelmente em todo o mundo bruxo.

_Escândalo em Hogwarts!_

_Por Cotton Skeeter._

_Meus caros leitores, como na minha matéria anterior sobre Hogwarts, eu questiono novamente o que mais eles escondem de nós? Novamente recebi uma carta anônima, acredito eu que do mesmo herói que abriu nossos olhos para a negligência de Hogwarts, sobre um escândalo descoberto ontem pelo diretor substituto Erick Fawley. Aparentemente um ômega da Grifinória, chamado Max Crew, era estuprado por membros da própria casa durante 6 anos. 6 anos de dor e sofrimento! Ele era forçado por 15 alunos da grifinória. 15 alunos! E querem o melhor? Dumbledore estava ciente esse tempo todo, mas para não prejudicar a reputação de sua casa ele ordenou silencio do pobre Crew._

_Leia sobre a matéria na página 14._

_NA PAGINA 14_

_Podemos ver que a ganância de um alfa o leva a medidas extremas não é mesmo?_

_Crew foi ameaçado por dois alunos da grifinória, sendo esses Iason Blure e Lian Forsworn, a nunca deixar a escola ou contar para alguém, caso contrário ele e sua família poderiam ser “ descartados”. Conhecemos seus pais não? São respeitados no departamento de proteção a crianças magicas. Proteção de que não é? Eu pergunto a vocês pais e mães que tem seus filhos matriculados nessa escola, e se fosse seu filho? Deixaria esse tipo de situação para depois, como nosso ministério está fazendo? Não iria querer justiça? O pobre Crew foi valente por 6 anos, para proteger sua família, mas eu também me pergunto quantos mais também não estão sendo valentes agora enquanto vocês estão lendo esse jornal? Sabemos que o ministério bloqueia o acesso a demais pessoas que não sejam membros, mas nós sabemos que nosso precioso ministro pode ser comprado, bem como qualquer outro membro._

_Queremos o julgamento antecipado! Queremos que o mundo bruxo inteiro veja! Queremos que os pais das vítimas estejam lá para ver os culpados por tanta dor e sofrimento punidos! Queremos que os pais dos acusados estejam lá para que eles vejam a vergonha que seus filhos se tornaram, e principalmente, queremos que Harry Peverell, o atual líder dessa revolução participe com um cargo de importância na defesa de tudo pelo qual ele está lutando na escola! Sim meus caros, um aluno, ômega, foi quem trouxe a luz da justiça a nós! Ele conseguiu unir as casas de Hogwarts em prol a essa justiça e ele quer estar no julgamento, mas ele sabe que não pode sem a ajuda de vocês. Abaixo vai haver uma procuração, que podem assinar e validar com sangue. Se tivermos cerca de 2.000 procurações exigindo que Harry compareça com um cargo que lhe permita participar em defesa das vítimas, ele poderá participar legalmente!_

_Peço a todos que se espelham na coragem desse jovem, deem a ele o seu apoio para podermos juntos mudar, mesmo que um pouco, nosso mundo._

Harry sorriu ao ver todos tirando uma cópia da procuração e a assinando. Até mesmo os professores estavam fazendo isso. Tom sorria ao ver o quão manipulador seu ômega era. Ele realmente seria um ótimo político. As aulas foram normais. Vermon estava quieto também, mas sempre sorria para Harry e Armin. No almoço Harry teve uma surpresa. Era o pai de Yaxley.

\- Sr. Peverell, você pode me acompanhar por favor?- Disse ele com um sorriso

\- Claro. – Harry olhou para Tom. – Eu já volto.

Harry acompanhou o Sr. Yaxley até a sala do diretor, onde o Sr. Fawley já os estava esperando junto com outros senhores.

\- Bem vindo Sr. Peverell! – Disse o Sr. Fawley. – Venha, sente-se.

Harry se sentou em uma cadeira, junto com eles.

\- Deixe-me apresentar vocês. – Disse Yaxley. – Esse é o Sr. Burke, pai do Amino, O Sr. Nott, pai do Marcus, o Sr. Macmillan, pai do Robert e o Sr. Rosier, pai da Anne. Eles leram o profeta hoje pela manhã e tem boas notícias para você.

\- De fato.- Disse o Sr. Rosier. – Hoje até o meio dia, nós recebemos muitas procurações, tanto de pais como de estudantes. A lei diz que só será permitido a presença de alguém, não sendo membro do ministério, se o mesmo tiver cerca de 2.000 procurações exigindo que o mesmo tenha esse direito. O senhor conseguiu bem mais do que isso, tanto de alunos aqui de Hogwarts, quanto dos bruxos la de fora. Estou aqui para lhe entregar a permissão do ministério, o que lhe dará direito a opinar e até mesmo, se quiser, pode ser um promotor, já que sei que está la para a acusação deles.

\- Isso. – Disse o Sr. Fawley. – O julgamento foi adiantado para depois de amanhã e o senhor está liberado a partir de hoje para conseguir arrumar seus argumentos para o dia. Saiba que o mundo bruxo inteiro vai estar vendo.

\- Argumentos são fáceis, eu só vou atrás de mais provas do que eu já tenho. Agradeço aos senhores por terem vindo aqui pessoalmente. –Disse Harry em seu tom amigável.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse o Sr. Nott. – Nossos filhos seguem você e até o momento todos percebemos que eles tem razão para tal.

\- O senhor já pode ir, Sr. Peverell. A minha lareira vai estar aberta para o senhor poder sair do castelo. – Disse o Sr. Fawley.

\- Muito bem, só vou pegar umas coisas e vou partir. Obrigado.

Harry se levantou e saiu da sala.

\- Você tem certeza? É só um garoto. – Disse o Sr. Rosier. – Dar essa permissão é loucura.

\- Vocês vão ver em breve do que esse “ garoto” é capaz. – Disse o Sr. Yaxley com um grande sorriso.

Harry voltou até o grande salão e foi até Max.

\- Podemos falar rapidinho Max? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Claro! – Disse ele e seguiu Harry até o corredor.

\- Do que precisa? – Perguntou Max.

\- Eu quero todas as suas lembranças. – Disse Harry. – Preciso delas para levar no julgamento. Eu prometi que os faria pagar, mas preciso delas.

Max suspirou. – Tudo bem, mas tem uma que eu quero que você deixe para a hora de Dumbledore... significaria muito para mim.

\- Sem problemas. – Harry colocou a varinha na cabeça de Max e começou aos poucos tirar uma copia das lembranças. Quando viu a cópia da lembrança que ele queria que fosse para Dumbledore, Harry quase se engasgou na risada. Dumbledore já era.

Enquanto tirava as lembranças, Alice apareceu e ofereceu as delas também. Ela tinha umas boas.

Tom estranhou Harry estar demorando tanto que resolvei ir atrás, o encontrando no corredor.

Assim que Harry terminou de retirar as lembranças, ele olhou para Tom e teve outra ideia.

\- Tom, posso falar com você em particular? – Disse Harry o puxando para um canto.

Tom sorriu e assentiu, seguindo Harry até uma sala vazia. Quando entraram na sala, Tom prensou Harry contra a parede e começou a beijar ele. Harry se assustou no início. Era algo que ele não esperava, mas retribuiu, sem problemas. Sentia Tom passar a mão pelo seu corpo fazendo carinho. Harry estava deixando, até que sentiu Tom massagear seu membro por cima da calça, ai nesse momento ele se lembrou do porquê deles estarem ali.

\- Espera Tom... é algo sério... – Disse Harry.

\- Achei que queria uns amassos. – Disse Tom e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- É sobre o julgamento do Dumbledore. Ele vai ser depois de amanha e eu consegui todas as procurações que precisava. Fui liberado para pegar provas e argumentos. – Disse Harry feliz.

\- Que ótimo, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?

\- Você mora em um orfanato, não é?

Tom fechou a cara. – Até disso você sabe....

\- Sim, mas preciso da sua ajuda. Preciso de uma procuração sua que me permita ter acesso as contas da família Gaunt e da Sonserina. Como você é o herdeiro de ambas, só você pode me dar isso.

Tom franziu o cenho. – Para que? Precisa de dinheiro?

\- Obvio que não. Preciso de um extrato delas. Tenho um palpite.... juro que não vou pegar nada e...

\- Se quiser pode pegar. O que é meu é seu. Tem algo que eu posso te dar... mas tenho que te falar algo sobre ele antes. – Tom ficou sério de uma forma que Harry nunca viu antes. – Você promete não me julgar? Deixe me te explicar ok?

Harry assentiu. Já sabia o que era. Tom tirou o anel que ele tinha no dedo e colocou no dedo de Harry.

\- Somos destinados... ele não vai te machucar...

Harry olhou o anel e lá estava ela. A pedra da ressureição.

\- Esse anel era de meu avo, Marvolo Gaunt... é meu agora. Com ele você terá acesso aos meus cofres.

\- Tudo bem, mas não to entendendo... você disse de uma forma tão sombria que eu achei que fosse algo muito ruim. – Menti.

\- Ele tem uma parte da minha alma nele....

\- Uma Horcrux? – Harry disse parecendo chocado.

Tom o olhou surpreso. – Sim...

Harry apalpou Tom e o olhou de cima a baixo. – É so uma né? Me diga que sim...

\- Não... tem o meu diário também...

\- Pelos deuses Tom! Por que quer se destruir?

\- Eu sempre temi a morte e...- Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Me destruir?

\- Sim! – Harry bufou. – Quando se cria uma horcrux... você não apenas matou alguém... você se matou.... É um preço a se pagar. Você não apenas divide a sua alma... você se divide... seu poder... suas memorias... sua sanidade...seu corpo vai sofrer consequências... e depois de um tempo você enlouquece...– Harry ficou muito cabisbaixo.

Tom arregalou os olhos. Agora que Harry falou isso para ele, as coisas começaram a se encaixar. Porque Harry parecia ser tão mais inteligente que ele? Ele sempre foi o mais esperto de todos. Desde quando Harry sabia tudo sobre todos, quando era Tom que sempre o fazia? Tom nem se lembrava direito das pessoas.

\- Você me esqueceria... esqueceria tudo... – Harry disse essa última frase de uma forma que o coração de Tom falhou.

Esquecer ele? Esquecer Harry?

\- Tem como reverter... – Tom disse. – Leva um tempo, mas tem...Eu te prometo Harry... eu nunca vou te esquecer! – Tom abraçou Harry tão forte que Harry sentiu até dor.

\- Tudo bem... tudo bem... – Harry o abraçou de volta. – Eu tenho que ir... mas eu vou voltar depois do julgamento, ok? Cuide deles por mim.

\- Pode deixar. – Tom deu um beijo em Harry.

Harry foi até seu dormitório e pegou algumas coisas. Foi depois a sala do diretor e foi direto para seu castelo. Chegando lá Deni o recebeu.

\- Mestre! O senhor voltou! – Deni veio alegremente.

\- E logo vamos sair! Preciso ir a Gringotts!

Só deu tempo de Harry tomar banho, trocar de roupa e sair com Deni. Eles foram para Gringotts. Chegando lá Hanlock recebeu Harry.

\- Bem vindo Sr. Peverell...O que o senhor deseja? – Disse Hanlock.

\- Vim consultar todos os saques feitos por Albus Dumbledore dos cofres das famílias Gaunt e Sonserina.

Hanlock o avaliou por um momento. – Você sabe que nosso negócio tem limites e...

Harry mostrou a ele o anel dos Gaunt. – Meu alfa é o dono deles.

Hanlock sorriu. – Muito bem, venha comigo.

Harry seguiu Hanlock até a sala dele. Halonlock pegou um pergaminho e veio até Harry.

\- Coloque o anel sobre esse pergaminho e diga “ eu... seu nome... ômega destinado de ... nome de seu alfa... dono deste anel e dos cofres de sua senhoria, ordeno que me sejam mostrados todos os saques feitos desses, sem ser por seu dono legitimo”.

Harry colocou o anel sobre o pergaminho.

\- Eu, Harry Peverell, ômega destinado de Tom Marvolo Riddle, dono deste anel e dos cofres de sua senhoria, ordeno que me sejam mostrados todos os saques feitos desses, sem ser por seu dono legitimo.

Nesse momento no pergaminho começou a aparecerem letras. Harry sorriu para o que viu e guardou o pergaminho.

\- Muito obrigada, mestre goblin. Eu só precisava disso, agora tenho que ir. Que sua fortuna sempre cresça! – Harry disse se retirando.

\- E que seus inimigos pereçam!

Harry quis responder um “ pode apostar que vão”, mas preferiu ficar quieto. Acabou voltando para o castelo e la começou a montar o seu plano.

O tão chegado dia chegou. Harry foi acompanhado por Deni até o ministério. Ele precisava do elfo para ajudar ele com as provas e os Hyms. Eles estavam em uma caixa selada. Quando Harry entrou dentro da sala de julgamento, sorriu ao ver tantas pessoas, o Sr. Skeeter, a mídia bruxa e os condenados em um canto recebendo veritaserum. Dumbledore havia conseguido uma advogada de defesa, sendo essa a Sra. Elizabeth Shacklebolt. A mesma moça que havia ajudado quando foi ao ministério para entregar o livro dos Peverell. Harry sorriu, então ela seria seu obstáculo? Riu-se internamente por ver que havia gente que ainda acreditava na inocência de gente como Dumbledore.

\- Olá Sra. Shackebolt! – Disse Harry em um tom animado. – A senhora vai ser defensora dessa gente?

Ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça. – Sim, Sr. Peverell. Fui a única que aceitou defender eles. Os demais se negaram. É estranho pensar que vou ter que parlamentar com uma criança.- Ela disse fazendo uma careta.

Harry sorriu. – A senhora deveria ter seguido o exemplo dos demais e não ter ficado para defender eles. Eles são como vítimas de um Hym... já são um caso perdido. – Harry se aproximou dela. – Não minha senhora. Você não vai parlamentar com uma criança... vai parlamentar com a justiça.

O ministro da magia, Leonard Spencer-Moon, chegou no tribunal.

\- Bem vindo todos! Como receberam a notificação e os demais aqui sabem, estamos aqui para resolver o caso de negligencia, abuso de poder e violações a ômegas sobre os réus aqui presentes. Defesa ou Acusação? –Ele perguntou olhando para Elizabeth e Harry.

\- A defesa pode ir primeiro. Ter esperanças não custa. – Disse Harry se sentando tranquilamente com aquele sorriso doentio para os acusados. Eles estavam incomodados com aquilo.

\- Bem senhores! – Disse Elizabeth se levantando. – O fato é que foi comprovado que todos os meus clientes são realmente culpados, conforme as provas dizem, porém devemos lembrar que estamos falando de adolescentes com hormônios a flor da pele, do respeitado diretor Dipped e do único bruxo atualmente capaz de vencer Grindewald! Estou aqui para lutar pelo direito desses poderem se redimir de seus atos de alguma forma, seja ela qual for.

Elizabeth começou a comentar diversas formas dos mesmos se redimirem de seus crimes, baseando-se nos níveis dos crimes cometidos. Apesar de parecer que ela estava conseguindo convencer algumas pessoas do júri, Harry em nenhum momento vacilou naquele sorriso, pelo contrário, ele parecia estar se divertindo. Toda hora ele olhava para uma pilha de papeis, alguns frascos de vidro com algo dentro e para um elfo que parecia aterrorizado olhando para uma caixa perto deles, como se dissesse “ não vejo a hora de começar e o que eu escolho primeiro?”.

Quando a Sra. Elizabeth acabou passando a palavra para Harry, ele se levantou e quando ele o fez, ele começou a rir muito. Isso deixou bem claro que ele não se abalou nem um pouco com a possibilidade de talvez os acusados terem a chance de saírem de lá, pagando multas e fazendo trabalhos comunitários para o resto da vida.

O olhar no rosto de Harry deixava bem claro para Dipped, Dumbledore e os demais grifinórios.

Eles sabiam que aquilo não seria mais um julgamento...

Seria um massacre.

Continua...


	16. O julgamento

\- Bom, eu vou começar com os níveis de crimes. Vou começar fazendo perguntas a Milie Peterson, Edna Worren e Rose Liverson. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

As três foram trazidas para o centro da sala.

Harry se sentou na frente delas. – Bem, vamos começar... a Sra. Shacklebolt diz que temos que levar em consideração “ adolescentes com hormônios a flor da pele”- Harry riu com deboche. - Sra. Worren quer me dizer porque você, a sra. Liverson e a Sra. Peterson maltratam tanto os ômegas, principalmente os garotos?

\- Os ômegas recebem toda atenção! Independente do gênero. Nós betas somos sempre deixadas de lado quando um ômega aparece. Os alfas nos ignoram plenamente por isso nós odiamos vocês! Vocês são escoria! – Dizia ela em fúria, mas logo arregalando os olhos.

\- Bom, e vocês sabem que vocês têm mais de 20 relatos no livro que quebra de regras, certo?

\- Obvio! – Disse Rose.

\- E vocês conhecem as regras que proíbem vocês de humilhar, discriminar ou qualquer violação contra ômegas né?

\- Mas é claro! – Disse Edna.

\- E mesmo conhecendo as regras vocês continuaram com isso, porque?

\- Não faz diferença! Dumbledore sempre nos defendia! Poderíamos fazer aquilo para sempre, que nunca nos aconteceria nada. – Disse Milie arregalando os olhos em seguida.

Os pais dela estavam assistindo. Foi prazeroso ver a cara de vergonha que eles fizeram.

\- E vocês gostavam de maltratar os ômegas?

\- Sim. – Disse Milie.

\- Claro, pois é muito divertido ver gente fraca sofrendo. – Disse Edna assustada.

Veritaserum era maravilhoso.

\- Eu amava maltratar ômegas, principalmente por saber que isso nunca nos daria nenhuma punição. – Disse Rose.

\- Se vocês saíssem daqui, sem punições... vocês continuariam a fazer isso com os ômegas até o dia de sua morte? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Obvio! – Disse Rose apavorada.

\- Sim. Eu ensinaria até meus filhos e netos sobre isso! – Disse Edna.

\- Sempre. Até morrer. – Disse Rose.

Sra. Shacklebolt arregalou os olhos. Ela tinha pensado que era somente alguma rivalidade por um alfa.

O júri e os demais que assistiam estavam horrorizados.

\- Muito bem, Deni distribua todas as acusações relatadas a essas três para o júri.

O elfo entregou uma cópia a cada um deles. Eles leram durante uns 15 minutos, não apenas os maus tratos a ômegas, mas todas as humilhações e violência física. Ficou na cara o ódio deles ao lerem as acusações.

As três estavam horrorizadas. A Sra Shackebolt sabia que o destino delas já estava selado.

O júri se retirou. Harry permanecia sorrindo para elas. Cinco minutos depois o júri voltou. A líder deles se levantou.

\- Nós consideramos os reis, culpadas! – Disse ela com nojo no olhar para as meninas.

\- Piedade! – Gritou uma mulher na plateia. Era a mãe de Rose.

\- Piedade?- Disse Harry. – Onde estava a piedade de sua filha para os ômegas da escola? Sabia que uma ômega de 11 anos também foi vítima de sua filha adolescente? Onde estava a piedade dela?

A mulher fechou a boca na hora, mas as lagrimas escorriam desesperadamente.

\- A sentença do júri e de que os réis passem 60 anos em Azkaban, sem direito a visitas!

O ministro bateu o martelo. – Podem levar elas.

Prontamente os aurores as retiraram dali. Elas berravam pedindo desculpas, implorando para que tivessem piedade.

Harry deu um tchauzinho para elas e logo se virou novamente para frente.- Diretor Dipped... você é o próximo.

Ele foi levado ao centro da sala. Harry sorriu e isso o assustou. Os grifinorios e dumbledore ao fundo estavam aterrorizados. As meninas tinham feito o crime mais “ leve” e tiveram aquela sentença graças a Peverell. O garoto sabia fazer uma pessoa se incriminar.

\- Deni, distribua todos os relatos que Dipped autorizou que os alunos saíssem sem punição, por defesa de Dumbledore...

O elfo distribuiu para cada pessoa do júri.

\- Sr. Dipped... O senhor lia todos os relatos das acusações?

\- Sim.

\- E o senhor viu que mesmo quando se provavam culpados, Dumbledore os defendia e o senhor autorizava, porque?

\- Eles são crianças! Todos cometem erros!

\- É, nós vimos os mais de 20 erros, repetidos, das garotas. – Harry começou a andar pela sala.

\- O senhor também leu sobre as coisas mais absurdas que Dumbledore defendeu... o senhor nunca pensou em chamar o departamento ao ver um crime daqueles acontecer?

\- Você é louco? Isso acabaria com a reputação de Hogwarts! Se as pessoas ficassem sabendo isso me arruinaria! Arruinaria tudo! Você está arruinando a imagem de nossa escola!

\- Você fez isso sozinho. Se o senhor tivesse posto um basta nisso antes, você não estaria aqui. Eles não estariam aqui. – Disse apontando para os grifinorios.- E aquelas meninas não passariam a maior parte da vida em Azkaban. O senhor era o Diretor, poderia ter feito algo, mas não fez. Você pensou na sua reputação e na imagem da escola e não nos alunos que estavam sofrendo dessa tirania. Acabei com o Sr. Dipped. Aguardo o veredito.

Todos no júri estavam lendo as acusações. Alguns pararam de ler na metade. Sentiam que nem precisavam ler o resto. Novamente eles se levantaram e saíram dali.

Harry estava sorrindo e comentava para Deni pegar os vidrinhos que ele havia trazido.

A líder do júri saiu da sala.

\- Sr. Armando Dipped, o júri considera o senhor culpado de todas as acusações. Sua sentença é o beijo do dementador.

Ninguém interviu por ele.

O ministro bateu o martelo. – A sentença foi dada. Podem leva-lo.

Os aurores tiraram ele dali. Ele olhou com horror par todos. Nunca imaginou que isso aconteceria em sua vida. Ele estava prestes a se aposentar.

\- Agora... Aos 15 grifinorios estupradores...

Os 15 foram colocados no centro da sala. Eles se olhavam assustados.

Harry se dirigiu até Iason Blure.

\- Vocês negam terem estuprado o sr. Crew por 6 anos?

\- Não foram 6, foram apenas 2... – disse Iason arregalando os olhos.

\- Vocês faziam isso em grupo?

Dava para ver Iason tentar não falar. – Sim... íamos individualmente e em grupo.

\- O que vocês fizeram nos outros 4 anos?

\- Nós fizemos ele nos fazer oral todos os dias... _ Iason queria morder a língua.

Harry olhou para todos eles.

\- Vocês gostavam de estuprar e violar o Sr. Crew?

\- Mas é claro! – Disse um garoto moreno.

\- É muito bom! – disse um garoto moreno de olhos azuis.

\- Sim, principalmente quando ele chorava! – Disse Iason,

\- é claro, quem resistira a aquela bunda? – Disse um loiro.

\- Eu poderia estuprar ele para sempre! – disse Lian.

\- Sim, eu também o foderia com força, mas ele não aguentava nem os tapas... – Disse outro garoto loiro.

Harry sorriu. – e vocês fariam isso com outros ômegas?

\- Só os homens!

\- É, so meninos!

\- E porque? – Perguntou Harry.

\- E bem obvio! Vocês nasceram para serem fodidos por alfas e betas!

\- é as mulheres, podem engravidar a qualquer momento, já os garotos é so no cio! Fica fácil gozar dentro, sem perigo.

\- Você agrediam o Sr. Crew fisicamente e verbalmente?

\- É claro! Aquela puta não sabia se comportar! – Disse Iason.

Os pais dos meninos estavam horrorizados, principalmente o pai ômega de Iason.

\- E você ameaçou o sr. Crew e sua família certo?

-Sim. Aquela vadia devia saber que nasceu pra satisfazer nossas necessidades. – Disse Iason.

Os pais de Crew quase avançaram nele. Eles foram segurados pelos aurores.

A Sra. Shacklebolt Se levantou na hora.- Eles são adolescentes! Vamos nos acalmar. Vamos ter que ter misericórdia e...

\- Acho que a senhora não entendeu Sra. Shacklebolt...mas eu posso fazer a senhora e todos aqui entenderem. Deni conjure o espelho do pensamento.

O espelho do pensamento funciona como uma penseira, mas em vez da pessoa mergulhar na lembrança, ela apenas pode ver a imagem no espelho. Deni conjurou um bem grande, pois assim todos no júri, as testemunhas e o mundo bruxo inteiro poderia ver. Harry pegou os vidrinhos e começou a colocar no espelho. Durante quase 4 horas eles assistiram os 6 anos de sofrimento de Crew através de suas lembranças. Viram tudo e ainda mais coisas do que o Sr. Bedley havia visto. Em muitos momentos eles podiam ver cenas como a que o Crew dizia que ira contar a Dumbledore e eles riam, pois sabiam que nada iria acontecer a eles. Viram Crew ser espancado enquanto Iason dizia – “Grita mais pra mim sua puta!.”

Mostrou também as lembranças de Alice. Em uma delas ele era violado na frente dela. Blure disse a ela que se ela contasse para alguém, ela seria a próxima.

Quando acabou as cenas era claro o ódio do júri todo, das testemunhas, dos pais deles e do mundo bruxo.

Harry chegou perto da Sra. Shacklebolt e olhou em seus olhos. Ela estava horrorizada. – Misericórdia? Aonde estava a misericórdia nos atos deles? A senhora viu?

Ela não tinha palavradas. Não tinha como defender eles.

\- Os senhores sabiam que era proibido e punível ao extremo em caso de violência sexual? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Sim.. – Disse Iason.

\- E vocês o fizeram por 6 anos porquê? – Era o fatality que Harry queria.

\- Porque Dumbledore sabia o que fazíamos e ele disse que estava tudo bem, contanto que Crew ficasse quieto.

Naquele momento, muitos fizeram uma cara de choque. O júri se levantou na hora e saíram da sala. Harry queria dançar de alegria. Ele olhava para Dumbledore. – Não se preocupe, Prof. Dumbledore... o melhor eu deixei só pra você.

Dumbledore, pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu mais medo do que qualquer coisa.

O júri demorou um pouco dessa vez. 10 minutos depois eles saíram. A líder entregou um papel para o ministro. Ele olhou e ficou horrorizado com o que leu. A líder do júri estava com um olhar de ódio. Ela estava até tremendo.

\- É obvio que eles são culpados! – Disse ela. – diga a maldita sentença!

O ministro engoliu saliva. – O júri pediu para que a magia dos garotos seja selada. Eles terão os braços, pernas e órgãos genitais removidos... – Nesse momento, muitos se olharam em pânico. Eles nunca tinham visto tal sentença. - Eles serão enviados para a prisão de magia da África e... serão... condenados a ficarem.... presos com Popobawas até o dia em que morrerem. Sem visitas! – Disse ele e logo tacou o papel para um dos lados horrorizado.

Os garotos estavam horrorizados.

\- Popobawas? Meu filho vai ser estuprado por um demônio até o dia que morrer? – Disse o pai de Forsworn.

\- Por vários demônios. Não é muito diferente do que o Sr. Crew passou. – Disse a líder do júri.

Harry queria ir lá e abraçar a mulher.

Ele olhou com ódio par a Harry. – Você condenou o meu filho!

\- Seu filho se condenou. Eu só mostrei. Será que se investigarmos o passado da família dele... vamos encontrar algo semelhante? – Disse Harry dando os ombros.

Muitas pessoas já estavam querendo matar os pais dos garotos.

Eles estavam chorando, berrando, implorando e Harry só queria rir. Ele desceu e ficou em frente aos garotos.

\- E o que foi que vocês fizeram enquanto Crew chorava, berrava e implorava?

Eles estavam assustados. Eles sabiam que Harry estava sentindo prazer ao ver que agora a vida deles havia acabado.

\- “Grita mais pra mim sua puta!.” – Disse Harry sorrindo para Blure.

\- Levem eles para o centro médico para remoção dos membros e selamento de magia. Depois o mandem imediatamente para a África. O ministério de lá já está avisado. – Disse o ministro batendo o martelo.

Os meninos foram retirados dali como animais.

\- Dumbledore... é sua vez...- Harry sorria de uma forma doentia. Antes Dumbledore era o homem que ele mais admirava, mas ao ver o quão podre o mesmo era, sentiu nojo de si mesmo por um dia ter acreditado nele.

\- Sr. Dumbledore.... O senhor sabia que o Sr. Crew era violentado pelos seus estudantes?

Dumbledore fez uma cara de nojo. – Eu sabia somente do Sr. Blure e do Sr. Forsworn. Os outros eu descobri agora.

\- O sr. Crew já foi até o senhor pedir ajuda?

\- Sim...

\- E o que foi que o senhor disse?

Dumbledore mordeu o lábio. – Que ele deveria ficar quieto.

\- Ahh, mas não foi somente isso né?

Dumbledore arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Deni, o espelho.

O elfo conjurou novamente. Harry pegou um frasquinho e jogou dentro. Era a lembrança especial de Crew.

Era uma cena que selaria boa parte da decisão do júri.

“ Max havia acabado de ser estuprado. Ele caminhava vagarosamente com as roupas rasgadas. Dava para ver sêmen e sangue escorrendo dele. Ele estava todo ferido, com os olhos roxos, como se tivesse levado socos. Ele bateu na porta do quarto de Dumbledore. Quando dumbledore abriu a porta, ele imediatamente pegou Crew e o puxou para dentro o jogando no chão para olhar para o corredor e logo fechar a porta. Crew estava mais machucado agora, devido ao tombo. Dumbledore o segurou pelos ombros e o balançou com força.

\- Alguém te viu desse jeito?! – Dizia ele com fúria.

\- Não... ta doendo... – era a voz chorosa de Crew.

\- é melhor que ninguém tenha te visto assim. – Dumbledore o soltou.

Transfigurou novas roupas e limpou as feridas dele com um feitiço. Pegou algumas poções no armário.

\- Tome. Essa é para passar a dor e os hematomas. Essa outra você toma quando eles quiserem te estuprar.

\- Professor... eu não quero mais isso...me ajude...

\- Ah, pare de fingir! Você é um ômega! Nasceu para ser fodido por alfas e betas. Devia ficar feliz que são somente os da grifinoria que o fazem. Você toma essa outra poção antes deles fazerem, pois ai você dorme. Vou ensinar eles sobre transfigurar as roupas novas e para não baterem em você... ao menos não em locais visíveis. É bom que você não conte a mais ninguém? Não envergonhe a grifinoria! Agora pode ir.

Crew estava apavorado. Ele saiu de la chorando.”

A cena chocou a todos. A Sra. Shacklebolt se levantou, mas Harry fez um gesto mostrando que aquilo não tinha acabado.

\- Sr. Dumbledore, o senhor nega que roubou das contas de Tom Marvolo Riddle?

Naquele momento dumbledore arregalou os olhos.

\- Não.

\- O senhor roubou das contas da família Gaunt e da Sonserina. Ele não sabia que tinha direito a esses cofres e o senhor, como guardião magico, sacou muitas vezes das contas dele, mas como sabemos não foi para serem gastos com ele, não é? Deni, distribua o relatório dos saques de gringotts.

E assim o elfo fez.

\- Eu não gastei com ele.

\- O senhor roubou de mais algum aluno?

\- Todos os que não tinham pais... os órfãos...ou os que eu tinha acesso como guardião, como os nascidos trouxas.

Harry sorriu. A Sra. Shackbolt se levantou.

\- tudo bem, mas senhores se lembrem que dumbledore é o único que pode derrotar Grindewald e...

\- Isso é mentira Sra. Shacklebolt. – Harry disse.

Ela arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Todos sabem que Dumbledore sempre se nega a lutar contra Grindewald... querem saber porque? – Harry sabia do segredo de dumbledore.

\- Você sabe? – Disse Dumbledore arregalando os olhos.

\- Não é pelo pacto de sangue... – Disse Harry sorrindo. - Todos sabem que um ômega pode matar seu alfa, mas o alfa nunca pode matar o seu ômega, caso contrário esse morre também... Não é mesmo Dumbledore?

Os olhos de Dumbledore quase saltaram para fora. A multidão estava surpresa e horrorizada ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim, Grindewald é o ômega de Dumbledore, mas dumbledore nunca aceitou que seu ômega fosse líder da revolução que eles planejaram.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

\- Você nega?

\- Não...

\- E porque não deixar o seu destinado liderar? Porque vocês se separaram?

\- Eu nunca deixaria um ômega me superar! – Dumbledore berrou com um olhar de ódio.

\- ahh, entendo, macho alfa. – Harry sorriu. – Entendo porque Grindewald te largou. Provavelmente ele nos está assistindo agora, bem como o mundo bruxo inteiro. De certa forma eu espero que sim, pois ele está totalmente certo em não se rebaixar ao seu tipo de gente.

Harry deu os ombros. Ele foi até o juri e entregou um papel que ele havia escrito antes. O júri se levantou e ficaram em reunião por quase 30 minutos. Quando saíram a líder deles se pôs na frente.

\- O júri considera o Sr. Dumbledore culpado de todas as acusações. Sua sentença sera ter sua magia selada, ficar preso em Azkaban, no mais profundo da prisão, sem direito a visitas e o senhor também será hospedeiro de um Hym.

Naquele momento Dumbledore caiu de joelhos.

\- Não! Vocês não podem! Vocês não têm um Hym! Eu sei disso e...

\- O Sr. Peverell nos deu um. – Disse ela.

\- Eu dei o mais antigo e faminto. Ele vai ficar bem feliz. Dementadores e um Hym... que combinação interessante. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

O ministro bateu o martelo. Dumbledore foi arrastado dali e vaiado o caminho todo até o centro onde teria sua magia selada.

\- Eu encerro o julgamento. – Disse o ministro logo saindo.

Harry pegou suas coisas satisfeito. A Sra. Shacklebolt estava desorientada. Ela era uma das melhores advogadas de defesa. Falhou miseravelmente contra um adolescente. Harry já estava se retirando quando os pais de Crew apareceram na frente dele. Era uma ômega e um beta. Eles se ajoelharam na frente de Harry o agradecendo por ele ter salvo o filho deles e ter feito justiça.

\- Está tudo bem... seu filho foi o ômega mais corajoso que eu já conheci. Vocês podem se sentir muito orgulhosos dele.

Harry se despediu deles e pediu a Deni para levar suas coisas para o castelo. Harry foi até uma cafeteria no mundo trouxa e tomou um café. Ele queria aproveitar sozinho aquela vitória. Foi quando ele viu a cadeira a sua frente ser puxada e um homem se sentar nela. Ele era loiro de olhos azuis que ele reconheceu na hora.

\- Olá, Sr. Peverell... Eu assisti o julgamento de minha residência... permita-me dizer o quão agradecido eu estou pelo senhor ter feito esse favor para mim. Aquele homem, Dumbledore era um depravado que odiava ômegas. Nos considerava fracos e incompetentes... mas veja só... ele e seus comparsas foram derrotados por um ômega. Isso foi o maior tapa na cara dele, não?

\- Eu imagino que sim. Gente como ele subestima outros e isso é um erro grave. – Harry tomou seu café.

\- De fato.. um erro gravíssimo... eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com você. Você parece ser muito inteligente e eu estou precisando de gente assim ao meu lado. – Disse ele sorrindo amigavelmente.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha fingindo não saber quem era o homem.

-Ahh claro...onde estão meus modos! – Disse ele dando uma gargalhada. Uma que Harry sabia que seria das últimas. Ele estendeu a mão para Harry.

\- É um prazer conhece-lo Sr. Peverell! Eu sou Gellert Grindelwald.

Continua...


	17. Uma Conversa e Um Novo Plano...

Harry não pareceu abatido. – Prazer em conhece-lo. O que quer?

\- Bem direto você ein? Gosto disso. – Disse ele sorrindo. – Imagino que saiba os meus objetivos... – Sim, de fato, mas acho uma perda de tempo. – Harry disse dando os ombros.

Grindelwald arqueou uma sobrancelha. – É mesmo? Gosta de ser oprimido pelas nossas leis? Não quer que os trouxas saibam de nossa existência? Prefere ver eles causarem a guerra e...

\- Não é mais fácil ir lá no responsável por essa guerra, usar império nele e acabar com essa palhaçada, ao invés de querer usar esse motivo tolo como idealismo? O que um trouxa pode fazer contra um bruxo, que um bruxo não pode fazer a milhares de trouxas?

Grindelwald arregalou os olhos por um momento. – Isso é verdade, sem dúvida.

\- Além do mais, se os trouxas souberem de nós, vamos ter outros problemas. Eles saberiam que podemos curar todas as doenças não magicas, criar próteses magicas para aqueles que perderam algum membro, poderíamos construir tudo com magia. Os bruxos teriam prioridade para qualquer coisa e isso faria milhares de trouxas perderem o emprego e nos odiarem, por saberem que tudo o que eles precisam estudar, trabalhar e fazer em conjunto com milhares de pessoas, um único bruxo pode fazer tudo isso sozinho. Eles nos atacariam e nos revidaríamos e dai todos eles morreriam, pois nós somos muito mais fortes do que eles. Com isso bruxos se casariam com bruxos até que não tivesse mais como ter descendentes até o momento que finalmente morreríamos e nossa raça se extinguisse... seu plano é a coisa mais absurda que eu já vi. – Harry tomou mais um gole de café e ficou observando a cara de paisagem de Grindelwald.

Ele piscou um pouco confuso. – Você é bem esperto...já até sabe aonde isso nos levaria.

\- É muito obvio. Não é preciso ser um gênio para ter percebido isso. Seu plano era tão ridículo que eu pensei que fosse ideia de Dumbledore. Estou desconfortável de saber que é seu. – Harry tomou seu café e pediu uma fatia de bolo e uma xicara de café para Grindelwald que estava chocado.

\- Você precisa de um pouco de açúcar. Vai te ajudar. – Disse ele empurrando o bolo para ele.

Grindelwald ficou em silencio por uns minutos, tentando absorver tudo o que Harry tinha dito. De fato, ele nunca pensou tão profundamente. Seu ódio pelos trouxas o havia cegado que ele não parou para ver tudo o que seria afetado junto.

\- Nunca pensei nesse ponto de vista...- Disse ele tomando seu café.

\- Eu imaginei. Eu também nunca pensei que estaria sentado na frente do assassino dos meus pais, tomando café e comendo bolo.

Grindelwald arregalou os olhos.

\- Você não os matou diretamente, mas por causa do que você começou eles estão mortos.

\- Você parece bem calmo. – Disse Grindelwald arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Ainda sou um estudante e não quero ser expulso, caso contrário você já estaria morto.

Grindelwald estranhava o quão calmo estava o jovem a sua frente. Ele era um mistério. Não expressava nada além de um vazio, como se estar na frente de Gellert Grindelwald, o bruxo mais procurado atualmente no mundo, não fosse nada.

\- O jeito que você fala... sem expressar nada e nem intenções... isso faz de você algo muito difícil de prever. Parece até que estou falando com outra pessoa, ao julgar as caras que você fazia para as pobres almas naquele massacre. – Grindelwald se encostou na cadeira.

\- Isso é bom. Ser previsível é muito entediante, você não acha? – Harry sorriu.

Grindelwald estranhou a mudança de semblante do garoto. – Eu imagino.

\- Achei que você viria obcecado atrás da pedra da ressureição e da capa de invisibilidade, uma vez que você está com a varinha das varinhas e eu sou um Peverell. – Harry disse calmamente, pedindo outra xicara de café.

Naquele momento Grindelwald se lembrou desses pequenos detalhes.

\- Na verdade, eu havia me esquecido completamente disso. Estava tão empolgado em te conhecer, como o ômega que humilhou Dumbledore para o mundo, que nem me lembrei dessas coisas. Como sabe que a minha varinha é a varinha das varinhas? – Grindelwald estava muito curioso.

\- Eu sou um Peverell. Simples assim. Acho que você não sabe, mas não foi a morte que deu essas relíquias para os irmãos Peverell. – Harry disse dando os ombros. Ele se lembrava que o livro o havia colocado algumas coisas a mais em sua cabeça.

\- Não? Então quem foi?

\- Cada irmão fez a sua. Eles eram ótimos inventores. Beedle, o bardo usou a história dos Peverell, mas com algumas alterações com a intenção de dar uma moral na história, que era que a morte é certa e ninguém foge dela. – Harry começou a tomar seu outro café. - A varinha de Antíoco tem sua maldição. Imagino que saiba o que aconteceu com quem se tornou mestre dela antes de você... Quem a usou com ganância como Antíoco fez. Todos eles começaram querendo poder, depois de uns anos com eles começaram a matar e depois foram traídos por ela e outro mestre foi escolhido.

Grindelwald deu os ombros. – Lendas, eu presumo.

\- Todos foram mortos. – Harry sorriu. - Seria a única relíquia da minha família que eu nunca iria querer...mas, para a minha sorte você está com ela. – Harry sorriu mais ainda.

Grindelwald franziu o cenho. – Ela é a varinha das varinhas... a varinha mais poderosa de todas... sou o mestre dela e...

\- É só até alguém te desarmar ou tirar ela de sua mão, dai ela se torna a varinha de quem te roubou. Bem simples e banal... enquanto a varinha que te escolhe prefere se quebrar a ser de outro. Triste isso não? – Harry deu os ombros.

\- É mesmo? E se eu te permitisse tirar ela de mim? - Grindewlald estendeu a varinha para Harry, que se afastou no mesmo instante. – Se roubar ela de minhas mãos, ela se torna sua, não é?

Harry estendeu sua mão, só para afastar a mão de Grindelwald com a varinha.

\- Eu já te disse. Ela é a única que não quero. Fique com ela e com sua maldição.

Grindelwald estranhou essa atitude. A varinha das varinhas era o objeto mais cobiçado, para aqueles que tem conhecimento dela, e Harry parecia não querer, nem ao menos cogitar a possibilidade de a ter para si.

\- Isso é estranho... você rejeita o poder...

\- Sou descendente de Ignoto... ele foi o único que sobreviveu no fim, e tudo porque o que ele queria era viver longe da loucura dos irmãos... e por isso a capa de invisibilidade... e pensar que meu alfa é descendente de Cadmo...ele também quer amor e eu estou aqui por ele. – Harry sorriu.

Grindelwald arregalou os olhos.

\- Sim, eu tenho as outras duas relíquias. – Disse Harry dando os ombros.- Mas eu prefiro elas do que a varinha... na verdade eu ficaria só com a capa, afinal temos que deixar os mortos descansarem. – Harry se levantou. – Bem Sr. Grindelwald, eu tenho que voltar para a escola. Espero que a mente do senhor tenha se expandido um pouco e que o senhor possa ver a verdadeira realidade no qual o seu plano vai te levar. Bem, isso é se a maldição da varinha não te levar antes.

\- Eu não acredito nessa história de maldição, afinal Gregorovitch não morreu. Foi dele que eu roubei.- Grindelwald deu um sorriso.

\- Eu sei que não. Isso é porque ele queria replicar ela e não a usar.

O sorriso de Grindelwald se desfez. Harry estava certo.

\- Se o senhor for atrás da história das pobres almas que foram mestres dela depois de Antíoco...vai ver que são mais corpos, do que se pode contar. Ela vai te fazer querer fazer coisas...quanto mais a usar... mais se condena. Bom, sinta-se à vontade para acreditar ou não. Pode deixar que eu pago a conta.

Harry foi pagar a conta para depois se retirar. Grindelwald se levantou e foi até ele.

\- Eu vou te ver de novo Sr. Peverell... tenho certeza disso. – Disse Grindelwand ajeitando a postura.

\- Sim, eu sei que vou te ver de novo. Cedo ou tarde. Boa sorte...vai precisar. – Harry saiu dali. Harry chamou Deni e eles aparataram na mansão Peverell, onde Harry arrumou suas coisas para depois voltar para a escola.

Quando retornou foi recebido por uma grande festa dos sonserinos, lufanos e corvinos. Max estava tão feliz que tinha um sorriso mais monstro do que o da Bulstrode. Como Harry estava cansado, foi diretor para o dormitório. Tom o seguiu.

\- Foi maravilhoso o que você fez amor! – Disse ele dando um beijo em Harry.

\- E muito prazeroso. – Harry sorriu. – Foi legal foder a vida deles, tomar um café, conversar com Grindelwald...

Tom engasgou com a própria saliva.- gasp... como é que é?

\- Ahh, ele foi na cafeteria que eu estava. Batemos um papo. – Harry disse dando os ombros.

A cara incrédula de Tom fez Harry rir e muito.

\- Mas... Grindelwald...era o Grindelwald.... para de rir! Isso é serio!

\- Ahh só conversamos e tomamos café...comemos bolo também..

Tom pegou Harry pelos ombros e o balançou. – Você ficou de frente para o assassino de seus pais e está calmo? Comeu bolo? Bateu um papo? Como isso? – Tom estava achando que Harry poderia estar drogado ou algo assim

\- Calma querido...- Disse Harry.- Ele não matou meus pais diretamente... conversando com ele percebi que o coitado é mais burro do que o Dumbledore. Pobre alma... ele me lembrou de você em um certo momento...

\- Como é que é? – Tom arregalou os olhos.

\- Ele tinha uma plano... que eu falei umas verdades, e bem como você ele também não havia percebido as burrices que iria cometer...bem, acho que vou deixar ele com as ideias que plantei, por um tempo... talvez a gente não precise mata-lo...mas destruir o que ele representa sim. Estou cansado. Vou tomar um banho e depois eu vou dormir. Parlamentar é exaustivo.

Tom ainda estava chocado com o que Harry falou. – Tudo bem, você merece um bom descanso. – Tom deu um beijo na testa de Harry.

\-- Em Nurmengard.

Grindelwand não tinha acreditado muito nas palavras de Harry sobre a maldição da varinha. Junto com Vinda, sua mais leal seguidora, ele procurou tudo o que tivesse a ver com os donos anteriores da varinha. Para sua surpresa e espanto, o garoto falara a verdade. Todos foram mortos. Nenhum morreu de doença, velhice ou acidente. Todos foram assassinados. Eles começavam ganhando destaque, em algum momento começavam a matar e depois eram mortos. A varinha em algum momento os traía e escolhia um novo mestre cada vez.

_“Espero que a mente do senhor tenha se expandido um pouco e que o senhor possa ver a verdadeira realidade no qual o seu plano vai te levar. Bem, isso é se a maldição da varinha não te levar antes.”_

Essa frase ecoava em sua cabeça. - Se a maldição da varinha não me levar antes... – Ele também pretendia começar a matar bruxos e trouxas em breve. O garoto sabia que isso iria acontecer. Ele o avisou, antes que fosse tarde.

Vinda estranhou o comportamento repentino de Grindelwald. Ela havia assistido o julgamento junto com ele e ele estava muito feliz e satisfeito com o Harry Peverell, que resolveu o problema do Dumbledore. Ele havia saído animado e as pressas para poder falar com o garoto e quem sabe trazer ele para o lado dele. Quando ele retornou, parecia derrotado e tudo o que queria era pesquisar sobre os antigos donos de sua varinha.

\- Mestre... tudo bem? – Vinda perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Grindelwald olhou serio para ela. – O garoto me avisou... eu não acreditei no princípio, mas acho que ele fala a verdade.. você tem algum parente seu em Hogwarts?

\- Sim, minha sobrinha Anne....- Vinda parecia confusa.

\- Quero que escreva uma carta para ela... preciso saber umas coisas sobre Harry Peverell...

\-- Em Hogwarts.

Max estava muito animado. Ficava pulando de um lado para outro no quarto. Quando Yaxley entrou no quarto, Max pulou nele também e acabou o derrubando.

\- Você está muito feliz ein? –Disse Yaxley sorrindo.

\- Sim! – Max se aconchegou no colo de Yaxley. Os dois ainda estavam no chão.

\- Podemos pelo menos ir para a cama? – Perguntou Yaxley. Suas costas doíam.

\- Claro! – Max sai de cima dele e foi se deitar.

Yaxley se deitou ao lado dele, mas logo foi puxado para um abraço.

\- Eu estou tão feliz! Está tudo perfeito! Aqueles desgraçados vão ser estuprados até morrerem, Dumbledore se foi e eu tenho você! – Max apertou o corpo de Yaxley contra o seu. – Eu to muito, muito, muito feliz!

Yaxley sorriu ao ver o quão alegre seu ômega estava. Os olhinhos de seu pequeno brilhavam.

\- Que bom.- Disse Yaxley beijando Max. – Você fica mais bonito quando sorri... quero te ver sorrindo todos os dias.

Max sorriu mais ainda.- Pode apostar que vou sorrir! Vamos dormir, pois amanha é um novo dia!

Harry já havia se deitado e esperava Tom, que estava tomando banho. Estava na hora de devolver para ele o anel. Tom saiu do banheiro e logo se deitou ao lado de Harry.

\- Tome. – Harry estendeu o anel para ele. – Obrigada por me emprestar.

\- Pode ficar com ele... eu ainda não posso te dar uma aliança.- Tom disse abraçando Harry.

\- Demos o primeiro passo hoje... eu ainda tenho que ver o que vai acontecer em seguida. – Harry disse se aconchegando no tórax de Tom.

\- Descanse primeiro... temos tempo para pensar nisso. – Disse Tom dando um beijo em Harry. – Boa noite.

\- Boa noite.

\-- Na Mansão Yaxley...

Vermon sorria como um idiota. Rígel percebia o quão feliz estava seu sobrinho.

\- Gostou de Harry então? – Perguntou Rígel.

\- Obvio! Ele é perfeito! Tem que ser meu! – Dizia Vermon em meio a risos.

\- Mas você tem um problema... O Sr. Riddle....

\- Ele não será um problema por muito tempo. – Disse Vermon sorrindo.

\- O que pretende fazer? – Disse Rígel arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu vou afastar eles, de alguma forma. – Disse dando os ombros.

\- E como pretende fazer isso? Eles se dão muito bem...

Vermon mostrou um frasco cinza. – Poção do esquecimento.

\- Isso não vai funcionar em Harry. Ele tem os anéis de senhorio e...

\- Eu não disse que era para ele. – Vermon sorriu maldosamente.

Naquele momento Rígel entendeu o que o sobrinho pretendia fazer.

Tom Riddle não se lembraria de Harry e voltaria a ser o que era. Um monstro.

Oliver havia descido as escadas para tomar água, quando ouviu os dois conversarem. Até seu sobrinho queria destruir a felicidade de outro. Ele subiu as escadas rapidamente e enviou uma carta a Hogwarts. Precisava avisar Harry do perigo.

\-- Em Hogwarts...

Já era de manhã cedo, quando Harry e Tom desceram para tomar café.

Vermon os observava de longe. Ele estava pensando como iria dar a poção para Tom sem levantar suspeitas.

Harry havia recebido muitas cartas naquela manha. Eram cartas de muitos pais agradecendo pelo que o garoto havia feito. Harry viu a carta de Oliver.

_Querido Harry!_

_Preciso te avisar que seu alfa corre perigo. Meu sobrinho Vermon está planejando dar a ele uma poção do esquecimento para que ele esqueça de você. Eu não acho que seria só esse tipo de poção. Vocês têm que tomar cuidado com tudo, entendeu?_

_Ele não vai desistir, eu o conheço bem para confirmar isso._

_Mande beijinhos para meu doce Armin. Eu não quero falar com ele, pois sei que ele deve estar feliz agora. Ele me mandou uma carta dizendo que achou seu verdadeiro ômega. Estou feliz por ele, então o deixe fora disso, mas avise aos seus seguidores sobre Vermon._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Oliver Yaxley_

Era possível ver a fúria nos olhos de Tom.

\- Fique calmo. – Disse Harry. – Eu tenho uma ideia e...

Nesse momento Rosier puxou de leve o manto de Harry, chamando sua atenção. Ela lhe mostrou uma carta que havia recebido de sua tia Vinda Rosier. Harry sabia que esta era o braço direito de Grindelwald.

_Querida Anne!_

_Quanto tempo desde que eu escrevi para você. Tenho andado muito ocupada, você sabe!_

_Eu quero muito a sua ajuda. Sei que estuda em Hogwarts e está na mesma casa que o senhor Harry Peverell. Preciso que você me informe tudo o que sabe sobre ele. Estou muito curiosa sobre o garoto e quero conhecer ele melhor._

_Com amor,_

_Vinda Rosier_

\- Obrigada Anne. – Disse Harry. – Pelo visto terei que lidar com algumas situações. Vamos nos reunir...- Harry deu a Tom o seu anel de senhorio.- Use isso Tom. Vai te proteger.

\- Ele vai achar alguma forma de tirar ele de mim.

\- Eu pretendo jogar outro jogo...- Harry sorriu maldosamente. – Já está na hora de brincarmos com o Vermon...

\- O que pretende fazer? – Perguntou Tom.

Harry deu aquele sorriso cruel. – Eu vou engana-lo.

\- Como?- Perguntou Armin.

\- Vamos jogar um jogo....vejo vocês a noite. – Harry se levantou e saiu correndo. Tom foi atrás dele junto com Armin. A primeira aula seria de aritmancia e francamente aquilo seria um saco. A segunda aula era de transfiguração. Tom e Harry se sentaram afastados. Tom olhava Harry com desprezo. Vermon percebeu isso e achou estranho. Depois da aula Harry tentou se aproximar de Tom.

\- Hey Tom... podemos conversar? – Disse Harry meio receoso.

\- O que temos para conversar?! Eu já não deixei claro pra você? Eu não quero mais você. Você é um peso para mim. Esta atrapalhando tudo! – Tom gritava a plenos pulmões.

Harry estava chorando. No corredor que isso estava acontecendo, começou a lotar de pessoas e uma dessas foi Vermon.

\- Deixa eu te explicar....- Dizia Harry com uma voz chorosa.

\- A cale a boca. Estou cansado de suas mentiras. Me faça um favor e fique longe de mim. Eu vou voltar para o dormitório dos meninos hoje. Não quero dormir do seu lado nunca mais! – Tom disse saindo furioso dali.

Harry estava chorando muito. Todos estavam abalados.

Vermon chegou perto de Armin. – O que aconteceu?

\- Uma puta de uma briga. Tom só não matou Harry porque se o fizesse ele também morreria. – Disse Armin chocado com o que via.

\- E qual foi o motivo?

\- Eu não sei, na real ninguém ta sabendo.

\- Eles estavam tomando café juntos hoje...

\- Harry recebeu uma carta. Ele não disse de quem era, mas Tom não gostou e quis conversar. Harry fugiu com a carta e Tom foi atrás. Depois disso você já viu. Eu tenho que ir agora.

Armin disse se retirando, mas ficou atrás de um pilar em outro corredor assistindo os dois.

Vermon deu um sorriso enorme. Harry anda estava chorando no corredor. Vermon se aproximou vagarosamente. Olhar para um Harry corado com aqueles olhos chorosos deu um prazer enorme.

\- Sr. Peverell? O senhor está bem? – Disse Vermon.

Harry o olhou com ódio. – Me deixa em paz. – Logo ele saiu correndo.

Vermon sorriu e foi atrás deste. Harry parou em um dos corredores. Estava cansado de correr.

Ele estava longe de seu objetivo, mas faltava pouco para ele chegar no local. Foi ai que tudo mudou.

\- Accio óculos. – Vermon disse e os óculos de Harry foram flutuando até ele.

Harry virou para trás na hora, mas levou um estuperfaça e acabou desmaiando.

Vermon olhou para os lados. Ele tinha um plano B. Não estava nem ai para a escola ou para seu tio. Ele só queria Harry e não mediria esforços para tal. Pegou o corpo desacordado de Harry e colocou um feitiço desilusório sobre os dois. Ele foi para a sala do diretor e usou a lareira para os levar a outro local.

Tom e os demais estavam esperando Harry no corredor do 3º andar. Eles tinham um plano para Vermon, mas Harry estava demorando demais. Armin se lembrou que Vermon saiu correndo atrás de Harry, então algo poderia ter acontecido.

\- Se o Vermon seguiu o Harry.. pode ter acontecido alguma coisa...- Disse Armin.

Tom arregalou os olhos. – Vamos procurar por eles.

\--- Em algum lugar...

Harry acordou em um local com atmosfera diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Ele piscou algumas vezes lembrando do que aconteceu. Ele tentou se mover, mas sentiu seus braços e pernas amarrados. Ele não via nada ao redor, estava tudo escuro, mas percebeu uma coisa. Ele estava nu, sem sua coleira e sem o seu anel de senhorio. Isso o preocupou e muito. Logo o barulho de uma porta se abrindo chamou sua atenção. A luz foi acessa e demorou um tempo até ele conseguir se acostumar com a luz. Ele piscou um pouco e conseguiu enxergar, mas não estava com óculos.

\- Bom dia. – Ouviu Vermon dizer enquanto entrava no quarto com uma bandeja. Harry não conseguia ver o que tinha nela.

Harry o olhou com ódio. – O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

\- O que eu quero. – Disse Vermon colocando a bandeja em uma mesa de canto. Harry pode ver uns frascos e uma seringa.

\- Pra que essas coisas? –Harry estava preocupado.

\- Ah.. eu te dei uma poção para enxergar melhor. Você fica mais bonito sem aqueles óculos. Esses outros são bônus. – Disse Vermon sorrindo.

\- Onde estão minhas coisas? Porque eu estou aqui desse jeito? Onde diabos é aqui? – Harry estava preocupado, mas enfurecido.

Vermon estava calmo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry tentou usar sua magia para o jogar longe, mas não funcionou. Ele piscou um pouco sem entender. Vermon pareceu notar.

\- Eu as guardei. Fique calmo. Não vai adiantar tentar fazer aquelas coisas comigo. Te dei uma poção forte para enfraquecer sua magia temporariamente. – Ele sorriu e pegou a seringa com um liquido amarelado.

Fez um carinho na perna de Harry. – Não se mecha.- E injetou nele.

Harry sentiu um ardor, mas logo que Vermon tirou isso passou. Ele começou a sentir seu corpo ficar quente. Vermon sorriu e tirou as amarras que prendiam os braços e pernas de Harry.

\- Onde.. esta a minha coleira? – Harry disse assustado.

\- Eu fiz você tirar ela. – Ele se aproximou de Harry, se deitando ao seu lado, mas este se virou de lado.

\- Você não deveria ter me subestimado... eu me tornei auror aos 17 anos, não por causa da minha família e sim por que eu sou muito mais esperto do que você pode imaginar. – Vermon começou a passar a mão pelo corpo nu de Harry e dava beijos no seu ombro, logo subindo esses para a orelha de Harry onde deu uma leve mordida.

Harry estava sensível. Mordeu os lábios para conter o gemido.

\- O que você fez? O que você injetou em mim. – Harry disse como um sussurro.

\- Um inibidor. – Disse Vermon direcionando sua mão ao membro de Harry que estava endurecendo. Sua entrada estava molhada e pingava na cama.

\- Que tipo de inibidor? – Harry esperava que fosse só um afrodisíaco.

\- Um inibidor de Cio. – Disse Vermon dando um sorriso e se direcionando ao seu objetivo.

A nuca de Harry.

Continua...


	18. Quando um ômega te ataca...

Harry fechou os olhos e chorou muito. Tentou cobrir a nuca com as mãos, mas foi impedido por Vermon que o segurou. Ele se aproximou da nuca de Harry e depositou um beijo.

\- Não foi tão ruim, viu? – Disse Vermon se afastando da nuca de Harry.

Harry piscou um pouco e virou-se para olhar para ele. Vermon estava perfeitamente normal.

\- Você... meu cio... os feromônios...

\- Eu tomei meu supressor antes de entrar no quarto. Não vou te atacar como um animal. – Disse ele fazendo um carinho no rosto de Harry.- Você poderia me deixar te morder, sabia? Eu seria muito gentil e sempre cuidaria de você...

\- Eu prefiro morrer. – Harry disse aquilo fazendo uma expressão de fúria. – Mesmo que você me morda, eu nunca vou pertencer a você. Você vivera a mesma ilusão que seu tio! – Harry disse, não mais parecendo fraco devido ao cio.

Vermon sorriu e começou a rir.

\- Tudo bem, eu desisto. – Disse ele e logo se levantou da cama.

Harry piscou confuso. – O que?

\- Eu precisava te testar antes...eu dei a você uma dose de veritaserum, então vejo que você realmente, mesmo no cio, não iria aceitar outro que não o seu alfa. Eu já amei um ômega antes... mas devido ao cio ele sempre abria as pernas para qualquer alfa que aparecia e quando usei a poção da verdade nele... ele disse que gostava de fazer com outros...tenho inveja do Tom. Ele teve mais sorte que eu... Acho que eu queria ter um ômega como você... um que mesmo no cio, não iria se entregar de mão beijada e me virar as costas.

Harry estava chocado. Vermon se levantou por um momento, saindo do quarto. Quando retornou trouxe as roupas, a coleira e o anel de senhorio.

\- Suas coisas. Isso é um bônus. – Ele estendeu a Harry um vidrinho com aquela substancia amarelada. – Use isso quando estiver com o Tom e o deixe o morder. Isso vai impedir o meu tio louco de te fazer alguma coisa. Tem supressores ali. – Disse ele apontando para a bandeja onde tinha os vidrinhos. – Vou sair e você poderá se vestir.

Assim que Vermon saiu, Harry vestiu suas roupas, sua coleira e seu anel. Tomou os supressores e logo sentiu o efeito do cio passar. Guardou o vidrinho com o inibidor e se retirou do quarto. Assim que saiu, estava em uma sala. Vermon estava esperando do outro lado.

\- Vou te levar de volta para Hogwarts. – Disse ele apontando para a lareira.

\- Você desistiu muito rápido... isso é estranho. – Disse Harry.

\- Eu sei. Não iria querer que você me olhasse como Oliver olha para Rigel. Oliver nunca teve a chance de conhecer seu alfa, já você o conheceu e gosta muito dele, não é? Seria muito pior para mim. Não iria te forçar. Não sou como ele. Eu consegui outro professor de transfiguração para vocês. Estou voltando para os Estados Unidos amanha. Se eu fosse você, usaria esse inibidor hoje com o Tom. Depois que você parar de usar a coleira, meu tio vai ter que desistir.

\- Obrigada. – Disse Harry e logo entrou na lareira, junto com Vermon.

Em Hogwarts, Tom não conseguiu dormir na noite passada. A escola inteira estava atrás de Vermon e Harry. O Sr. Fawley levou um susto ao ver os dois saírem da lareira.

\- Mas onde vocês estavam?! – Perguntou o Sr. Fawley furioso. – O Sr. Riddle e os demais me pressionaram o dia inteiro ontem e hoje!

\- A culpa é minha... – Disse Vermon. – Eu levei Harry para outro local.

\- O que?! – O Sr. Fawley estava furioso. – Levou Harry para outro local? O senhor o retirou da escola sem permissão?

\- Sim. – Disse Vermon.

\- Sr. Peverell, ele lhe fez algum mal? O senhor pode prestar queixa e...

\- Não vou fazer isso. – Disse Harry calmamente. – Está tudo bem. Só quero ver o meu alfa e os meus amigos. Deixe o Sr. Yaxley para lá. – Hary disse se retirando dali.

Era de manhã cedo. Harry foi até o dormitório da sonserina. Eles estavam todos acordados. Quando Harry entrou na sala, Tom foi correndo até ele o abraçou.

\- Harry! Onde esteve? Eu fiquei preocupado! – Tom apertava Harry cada vez mais contra seu corpo.

\- Eu estou bem... desculpe... – Disse Harry.

\- O que meu primo fez? Sei que foi ele. – Disse Armin.

– Não me fez nada. – Disse Harry. – Ele desistiu. Isso é importante. Vamos tomar café.

Nesse momento Tom segura Harry pelo braço e o arrasta até o quarto deles. Ele fecha a porta e lança feitiços para que ninguém os escute.

\- O que foi Tom? – Perguntou Harry.

\- O que foi?! Sério?! – Tom estava furioso. – Você some do nada, fica desaparecido por cerca de um dia, reaparece, age como se nada tivesse acontecido e ainda me pergunta o que foi?!

Tom foi até Harry e o segurou pelos ombros. – Você faz ideia de quanto eu fiquei preocupado?! Eu não dormi! Eu não sabia onde você estava! Eu não sabia se você estava bem, ou se alguma coisa tinha te acontecido! Eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida! – Tom abraçou Harry fortemente. – Eu fiquei tão preocupado... como pode estar tão calmo?

Harry naquela hora percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Ele nem ao menos pensou que Tom tivesse tão preocupado. Harry o abraçou.

\- Calma... eu estou aqui agora. Me desculpe se eu te deixei tão preocupado.

\- O que aconteceu? Quero a verdade.

\- O Vermon me levou para outro local onde ele me testou. Ele induziu o meu cio e tentou me forçar a ser dele, mas ele desistiu. Ele tinha posto veritaserum em mim e viu que eu realmente não pretendia ser de mais ninguém. Ele me deu o mesmo inibidor para que eu usasse com você. Ele disse que se você me morder, o Rigel vai desistir. Ele não vai mais tentar nada.

Tom piscou um pouco. – Foi só isso? Você jura?

\- Eu juro. Não fizemos nada. Eu te amo Tom e sempre será você. – Harry fez um carinho no rosto de Tom.

Tom pareceu se acalmar. – Tudo bem... eu não dormi ontem, então vou descansar hoje... você pode ir tomar seu café e ter as aulas, mas depois volte para mim, ok?

\- Tudo bem. – Harry lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Eu prometo.

Harry foi tomar café e conseguiu assistir as aulas normalmente. No almoço, Anne puxou Haryr para uma conversa.

\- E sobre a carta da minha tia Harry? – Disse ela meio preocupada.

\- Sei o que você pode escrever... vamos até o corujal.

Harry ajudou Anne a escrever uma carta e logo que terminou ele voltou para o dormitório. Tom ainda dormia. Ele deveria estar realmente cansado.

\-- Em Nurmengard.

Vinda recebeu a carta resposta de sua sobrinha e entregou imediatamente para Grindelwald.

_Querida tia!_

_Faz muito tempo desde que você me mandou alguma carta. Espero que seu trabalho esteja dando certo._

_Sobre o Harry, nossa... são tantas as coisas que posso falar sobre ele._

_Primeiro de tudo, Harry sempre está certo. Tudo sempre acontece como ele fala. Sempre que ele suspeita de algo, ele está certo. Sempre que ele diz que algo vai acontecer, aquilo acontece._

_Ele é extremamente inteligente e poderoso. Sem dúvida alguma eu confiaria a minha vida a ele e sei que não sou a única._

_Ele disse que quer entrar para a política e mudar o nosso mundo. Acredito plenamente nele._

_Ele tem muitos seguidores, tanto da sonserina quanto das outras casas. Parece que ele tem aliados fora de Hogwarts também._

_Nossa, são tantas coisas... mas se quiser perguntar algo especificamente, você pode, pois ele é totalmente aberto._

_Com amor,_

_Anne Rosier_

Grindelwald piscou um pouco e se encostou na cadeira. – Acho que em breve vou ter que fazer uma visita a Hogwarts...

Vinda arregalou os olhos. – Mas para que senhor?

\- Estou me sentindo muito cansado ultimamente... se eu não usar a varinha... se eu não matar...sinto como se fosse morrer...o garoto sabe de alguma coisa. Preciso confirmar isso.

Vinda acenou com a cabeça. – E quando partimos?

\- Na próxima semana. Eu quero descansar um pouco.

\-- Em Hogwarts

Harry, depois da conversa com Grindelwald percebeu uma coisa curiosa quando o mesmo lhe mostrou a varinha das varinhas. Ela o chamava. Somente nas mãos de um Peverell ela seria leal e Harry sabia que ela estava se voltando contra Grindelwald. Provavelmente o devorando aos poucos. Seria só uma questão de tempo até que Grindelwald surgisse atrás de respostas. Nesse meio tempo, Tom acordou e viu Harry na beirada da cama, fazendo aquela cara que Tom conhecia. Harry estava pensando demais.

\- Harry? O que foi amor? Não quer dormir? – Tom perguntou.

Harry olhou para Tom por um momento e sorriu.- Eu estou pensando um pouco. Grindelwald vai vir atrás de mim em breve... não sei o que ele vai querer, mas quero estar preparado. Os outros não estão treinados o suficiente... preciso tomar medidas.

\- E quais seriam estas? – Tom perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Vou precisar de um basilisco... – Harry disse, fingindo não saber de nada.- Um domesticado pelo menos... um olhar dele e todos os problemas podem acabar. Na verdade isso é meio difícil... talvez usar mandrágoras adultas? O grito delas também serve.

Tom pensou um pouco. – Eu sei onde você pode conseguir um basilisco.

\- Eu também. Existe um templo para eles na índia. – Disse Harry dando os ombros.

\- Tem um nessa escola. – Disse Tom.

Harry deu um pulo da cama. – Como é que é? Ele ta andando por ai e...

\- Não, ele está dormindo. Eu o fiz dormir.

Harry piscou confuso. – Como é que é?

\- Eu sou um persetongue, um odifioglota. Eu falo com cobras. Isso é hereditário. Salazar Sonserina também era... ele construiu uma câmara secreta nessa escola e colocou um basilisco nela. Ele só obedece a mim. – Tom ficou sério por um momento.

\- Fale algo para mim na língua das cobras? – Harry parecia animado.

Tom piscou um pouco confuso e sibilou alguma coisa. Harry não entendeu, mas o sibilar de Tom era muito sensual.

\- O que você disse? – Harry sorriu.

\- Que eu achei estranho sua curiosidade. Esse dom não é olhado com tanta alegria no olhar como você fez.

\- Eu achei um máximo! É muito lindo. Você sibilando me seduz. – Harry disse e deu uma risadinha.

Tom sorriu também. Esse tipo de coisa afastava os bruxos dele, mas Harry parecia bem feliz.

Harry pegou de suas vestes o vidrinho que Vermon o havia entregue e tomou tudo. Tom arregalou os olhos e começou a sentir um cheiro doce vindo de Harry. Só deu tempo de ele ver a coleira de Harry voando. Harry pulou com tudo em cima de Tom. Ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito para que o cheio embriagasse Tom. Tom sentiu sua ereção parecer. Ele queria fazer amor com Harry ali mesmo, mas quis se conter e procurou o vidrinho do seu supressor. Harry foi mais rápido e pegou o supressor dele atirando longe.

\- O que você...- Nem deu tempo de Tom terminar, pois Harry já havia capturado seus lábios.

\- Fale menos e me beija mais. Eu quero você dentro de mim. – Harry Disse praticamente arrancando as calças de Tom.

Naquela loucura eles perceberam Abraxas de olhos arregalados na porta. Ele piscou um pouco, fez vários feitiços para abafar barulhos, fechou a porta e começou a correr.

\- O Abraxas...- Nem deu tempo de Tom fazer alguma coisa. Harry já havia colocado seu membro dentro de si.

Naquele momento Tom perdeu o pouco de sanidade que tinha e fodeu Harry com força. Se agradeceu mentalmente por Abraxas ter colocado os feitiços. Fizeram sexo por tanto tempo, que Tom perdeu as horas. Harry tinha enlouquecido. Em vários momentos era ele que controlava os movimentos. Harry já não tinha mais semem, apenas um liquido transparente de tanto que havia gozado. Quando finalmente aquela fome louca cessou, Harry e Tom desabaram na cama. Harry se virou de lado e afastou os cabelos da nuca.

\- Me morda Tom... Me faça seu... – Disse Harry com uma voz de suplica.

Tom imediatamente foi e o mordeu. Um choque percorreu o corpo dos dois. Foi tão forte que eles tiveram espasmos. Tom o abraçou, dando vários beijos no pescoço de Harry.

\- Finalmente... você é meu... só meu.... –Tom estava feliz.

Harry sorria. – Agora vamos tomar um banho... quero descansar.

Harry e Tom foram para o banheiro e tomaram banho e logo depois indo para a cama. Eles dormiram abraçados e felizes. Agora Rígel não poderia fazer nada.

Abraxas estava de olhos arregalados no dormitório. Crabb e Goyle se aproximaram dele.

\- Você está bem? Parece até que o pirraça te deu um puta susto. – Disse Crabb.

\- Você foi falar com o Tom sobre a próxima reunião? – Perguntou Goyle.

Abraxas piscou um pouco e olhou para eles. – Eu não fiz nada e nem vou mais lá. Harry estava atacando o Tom quando eu entrei. Hoje aprendi uma lição para vida toda... Nunca negue sexo a um ômega... ele vai te comer vivo.

\- Negar sexo? Quem seria o louco que faria uma coisa dessas? – Perguntou Crabb.

\-- No dormitório de Leonard e Estevan.

Leonard já não aguentava mais. Ele mal sentia as pernas. Se escorou na parede, sentado no chão ele respirava rápido. Em sua frente tinha um Estevan nu e excitado com um sorriso enorme.

\- Por favor Estevan... eu... não aguento mais.... – Dizia Leonard como uma suplica.

\- Não meu querido... vem cá e me come. – Disse Estevan pulando em Leonard.

\-- No dia seguinte.

Armin e Max foram tomar café e estranharam a aparência de Tom. Ele parecia mais cansado do que nunca. Abraxas e as garotas estavam com aqueles sorrisos que estava na cara o por que dele estar daquele jeito. Harry apareceu sem a coleira, o que todos entenderam na mesma hora. Agora ele estava livre e estava bem feliz e sorridente, enquanto Tom parecia um doido varrido. Harry olhou para a mesa da lufa lufa e viu Estevan super animado, mas Leonard parecia que tinha sido sugado por um vampiro. Ele estava branco e de olhos arregalados com olheiras enormes. Harry riu baixinho.

Ele sabia que Estevam tinha acabado com ele.

Continua...


	19. Liberdade para a Felicidade

Yaxley percebeu a ausência da coleira de Harry. Isso significava que Tom o havia mordido. Deu um grande sorriso e logo após o café ele e Max foram para o corujal.

\- O que vai fazer? – Perguntou Max.

\- Vou falar de você para o meu pai Rigel. Somente o meu pai Oliver sabe sobre você. – Disse animado.

Yaxley mandou uma carta para seu pai, Oliver.

\-- Na mansão Yaxley

Oliver estava tomando café na cozinha.

\- Bom dia amor! – Disse Yaxley chegando por trás e lhe dando um beijo na nuca.

Oliver não falou nada.

\- Vai ficar sem falar comigo até quando? – Perguntou Yaxley se afastando um pouco, tentando encarar Oliver.

Um pio chamou a atenção dos dois. Era a coruja de Yaxley com uma carta de Armin.

_Querido pai!_

_Tom finalmente mordeu o Harry! Eles estão ligados!_

_Eu e Max finalmente podemos nos assumir para o pai Rigel. Se ele estiver lendo essa carta então é bom que ele saiba que eu encontrei o meu ômega destinado. Ele é o Max Crew. Espero que logo vocês possam conhecer ele. Ele é um amor._

_Com amor,_

_Armin Yaxley._

Rigel arregalou os olhos.

\- Nosso filho encontrou seu ômega? Esse Max me é familiar. – Disse Rigel.

\- Sim, ele é o ômega vitima daqueles grifinorios. – Disse Oliver.

Rigel fez uma cara de nojo.- Aquele ômega? Meu deus, nosso filho está destinado a sobras de outros alfas? Que vergonha...Agora que Harry foi mordido... meu plano acabou.

Oliver o olhou dos pés a cabeça e logo lhe deu as costas. Rigel ficou um tempo na cozinha, mas logo ouviu um barulho alto. Era Oliver arrastando uma mala.

\- Aonde vai? – Perguntou Rigel arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Vou embora. – Disse Oliver indo para a lareira.

\- Embora? – Yaxley sorriu fraco. – E pra onde você iria?

\- Qualquer lugar é melhor do que aqui com você. – Disse Oliver.

Yaxley segurou a mala de Oliver com força. – O que? Como assim? Vai me deixar? Depois de todos esses anos? E o nosso casamento? Nosso filho?

\- Rig... Eu nunca senti prazer com você. – Disse Oliver cabisbaixo.

Os olhos de Rigel se arregalaram.

\- Esse casamento... é a maior mentira. A única coisa boa desses anos todos foi o nosso filho. Agora ele já está crescido, achou o seu ômega e agora ele vai ser livre para fazer o que quiser. Só fiquei com você até hoje na espera desse momento chegar. Eu cansei de você. – Disse Oliver puxando sua mala e indo para a lareira onde acabou indo para Hogwarts.

Rigel estava chocado. Ele fora abandonado pelo homem que amava.

\-- em Hogwarts.

Oliver acabou parando na lareira na sala do diretor. O Sr. Fawley estava lendo quando Oliver apareceu.

\- Sr. Yaxley, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou ele.

\- Olá Erick. Por favor, não me chame mais de Yaxley. Pode me chamar só de Oliver, como no passado. 

\- Certo... para que essa mala? – Perguntou Fawley.

\- Eu vou pedir o divórcio de Rigel. Não posso mais ficar com aquele homem. Eu quero poder falar com o meu filho. Tenho que contar umas coisas. – Disse Oliver.

\- Tudo bem, mas pode ser depois das aulas deles? Eles estão nelas agora.

\- Claro, sem problemas.

\- Quer tomar alguma coisa? – Perguntou Fawley.

\- Ah, eu gostaria se possível de algum tônico para os nervos. Acabei de perceber que não tenho onde ficar. O sangue me subiu a cabeça no momento e ca estou eu. Preciso pensar com mais calma. – Disse Oliver se sentando.

\- Claro. Vou pegar para você. – Fawley saiu da sala.

Oliver respirou fundo. Para onde ele iria? Não queria ir para nenhum lugar que Yaxley tivesse acesso e ainda tinha que ver com o seu filho sobre essa decisão. Fawley retornou um tempo depois com o tônico e um pouco de vinho.

\- Tome.- Disse ele estendendo o tonico. – Depois tome um gole de vinho. Vai te fazer melhorar.

\- Obrigada.

\- Vai falar com Armin sobre essa decisão? – Perguntou Fawley se sentando e tomando um pouco de vinho.

\- Sim, afinal eu não quero deixar ele com o Rigel. Agora que ele tem o ômega dele é provável que ele, após a escola, vai querer ter a própria vida.

\- Você está certo. Se quiser, pode ficar na minha casa de campo em Cotwolds. Eu só vou para lá no verão, mas você pode ficar sem problemas.

\- Não teria mesmo problema?

\- Nenhum. Fique o tempo que precisar. Se Armin e Max quiserem, eles podem ficar lá também. É uma casa bem grande.

Oliver deu um grande sorriso. – Muito obrigada!

Fawley fez uma cara de paisagem por um momento. – Faz tempo que eu não te vejo sorrir assim.

\- Bem, agora eu estou livre. Meu filho encontrou a felicidade dele e fico feliz em saber que ele nunca sera como Rígel.

\- Fala de ele ter matado o seu alfa?

Oliver arregalou os olhos. – Como sabe disso?

\- Eu limpei a bagunça dele. Achei os restos que Rigél achou que tinha destruído. Seu alfa foi enterrado com dignidade pelo menos. Não ficou como poeira ao vento.

\- Você sabia e não fez nada? Não disse ao ministério e...

\- Eu não podia... quando eu descobri você estava gravido e parecia feliz... – Fawley abaixou o olhar. – Não queria te falar sobre aquelas coisas... sabia que foi o Rigel, pois ainda tinha a mesma assinatura magica no ambiente e na faca que ele deve ter transfigurado.

\- Onde ele foi enterrado? Eu preciso saber! –Disse Oliver.

\- Eu posso te levar lá se quiser...mas é o que você realmente quer? –Perguntou Fawley.

\- Sim!

\- Muito bem. Vamos até Londres...- Disse Fawley se levantando e indo para a lareira.

Sem enrolar, Oliver o seguiu. Eles acabaram indo para o ministério da magia. De lá foram para fora onde aparataram para um cemitério fora da cidade. Fawley guiou Oliver até um tumulo longe dos demais.

\- Chegamos... – Disse Fawley.

Oliver se aproximou da sepultura.

Harnold Charwalt

12 de janeiro de 1883 - 25 de junho de 1925

Oliver olhou ao arredor e não vendo ninguém ele conjurou ramos de flores e as depositou no tumulo.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Disse Fawley.

\- Você deveria ter me contado... devia ao menos ter me avisado. – Disse Oliver. – Depois que Armin nasceu... você deveria ter me dito. Eu fiquei preso a Rígel por anos...

\- Eu sei e sinto muito. Sei que nada do que eu lhe falar vai mudar isso, mas só quero que sabia que eu tomei as providencias para resolver isso.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Eu reabri o caso, sobre o Harnold, no ministério. Em breve é provável que Rígel vai ser preso. Ao menos você e Armin vão estar livres daquele homem. Sei que ele te ama e por isso fez o que fez. Ele sempre fazia o que queria. Fico feliz de saber que Armin não é como ele.

\- Obrigada. – Disse Oliver. – Ele destruiu minha vida, mas ao menos me deixou algo para amar.

\- Eu acho você ainda pode achar a felicidade com outro alfa. Você sabe que pode ser libertado de seu par destinado.

\- É uma lenda.... mesmo assim, sei que Rígel nunca...

\- Não é do Rígel. Ele te marcou não sendo seu destinado. Isso só te permitiu ser engravidado por ele. Você sempre foi livre.

Oliver arregalou os olhos. – É sério?

\- Sim. Vai me dizer que Rigel não te mordia em todo cio? Alfas não precisam fazer isso com os seus destinados. Até ele sabia.

Oliver ficou mais furioso ainda. – Aquele maldito...

\- Mas você pode achar a felicidade de novo e...

\- Meu alfa está morto! – Gritou Oliver. – Eu nunca vou ser libertado.

\- Então eu vou pesquisar mais para ver se tem algum jeito de te libertar. Eu prometo. – Disse Fawley com um ar determinado.

\- Pra que isso Erick? Você não vai ganhar nada com isso.

\- Mas você vai. Você vai ser feliz. Vai ser amado Oliver, e é isso que eu mais quero. – Fawley já não olhava para Oliver. Lhe deu as costas.

Oliver estranhou a atitude dele. – Por que Erick?

\- Porque eu amo você. – Disse Fawley ainda olhando para o horizonte. – Por isso quero que você seja feliz.

Oliver ficou de olhos arregalados. De fato, ele sabia que Erick teve uma queda por ele no colégio e que por algum motivo ele nunca se casou.

\- Acho melhor voltarmos, em breve vai ser o horário do almoço. – Disse Fawley se afastando do tumulo.

Oliver deu uma última olhada para a sepultura. - Adeus Harnold...Eu sinto muito.

Oliver deu as costas e começou a se afastar.

\- _Você realmente é amado por ele...._ – Disse uma voz atrás de Oliver.

Oliver se virou rapidamente para ver um fantasma flutuando perto da sepultura de Harnold. Oliver o reconheceu na hora. O fantasma estava todo sujo de sangue e com um grande buraco na garganta.

\- _Você é realmente muito bonito_. - Disse o fantasma se aproximando. - _Eu teria sido um alfa muito sortudo._

\- Harnold?

\- _Isso mesmo! Você é Oliver certo? Era para ter sido o meu ômega, mas aquele homem te roubou. Você parece odiar ele muito mais do que eu e foi você que teve que suportar ele._

\- Sim de fato, eu o odeio.

\- _Eu tentei te achar depois que eu virei um fantasma, mas eu nunca te achei. Não consigo ir para nenhum lugar que não fui quando vivo. Estou com sorte de você ter aparecido aqui. Você até me deixou flores. Muito obrigado_. – Harnold deu um grande sorriso.

\- De nada. Eu sinto muito por isso. Mesmo depois que eu soube que você era meu alfa, eu continuei com aquele homem e seu assassino. – Oliver olhou para o chão.

\- _Hey! Não fique triste. Você fez isso pelo seu filho. Eu entendo e estou feliz que você conseguiu ter uma família. Conseguiu ter uma boa vida né? Eu não poderia te oferecer nem mesmo metade das coisas que ele lhe ofereceu._

\- Eu não precisava de nada daquilo. Ele sabia que eu teria ido com você.

\- _Teria mesmo?!_ – Harnold deu um grande sorriso. – _Mesmo eu sendo mais velho e..._

\- Não diga essas coisas. Eu não me importaria com nada disso. – Oliver o olhou. – Eu só queria ser feliz.

O fantasma de Harnold flutuou para perto de Oliver. – _E você ainda pode! Eu sei que eu preciso te libertar para você ser livre de nosso destino. Quando eu o fizer, você pode acabar tendo outro alfa que nunca achou seu ômega ou que o perdeu._

 _-_ Você vai fazer isso? – Oliver o olhou surpreso.

\- _Claro! Eu já estou morto e não tem nada que eu possa fazer para te fazer feliz, a não ser isso. Então Oliver..._ – ele estendeu sua mão fantasmagórica para ele. Oliver fingiu a segurar e sentiu como se tivesse posto sua mão em um lago congelado. – _Eu te liberto do fundo da minha alma de ser meu ômega destinado._

Oliver sentiu como se uma corrente dentro dele tivesse se partido. Ele se sentiu leve.

\- Isso foi bem simples até...

\- _Mas não é... você tem que querer muito. Querer tanto que fosse como se sua vida dependesse disso. Eu quero muito que você vá ser feliz._ – Disse Harnold dando um sorriso. Ele começou a se esvair aos poucos.

\- O que foi? O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Oliver piscando um pouco.

\- _Assuntos inacabados...agora eu não tenho mais... é hora de eu partir. Seja feliz_... – Logo Harnold desapareceu.

Oliver chorou muito. Fawley tinha saído do cemitério. Ele estava caminhando sem rumo de tanta vergonha, mas logo percebeu que Oliver não estava atrás dele. Ele voltou para perto das lapides, quando viu de longe Oliver falando com um fantasma. Ele não conseguiu ouvir do que falavam, mas seja lá o que for, mexeu e muito com Oliver. Logo o fantasma desapareceu e Oliver caiu de joelhos chorando. Fawley correu até ele.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Fawley.

Oliver estava chorando tanto que nem conseguia raciocinar. Fawley aparatou com Oliver para sua casa em Leeds. Chegando lá, Oliver se acalmou um pouco. Fawley levou um pouco de agua para ele.

\- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Fawley. – Você me assustou quando começou a chorar. Quem era o fantasma?

\- Era... o Harnold...Ele me libertou. – Disse Oliver em meio a soluços.

Fawley arregalou os olhos. – Então... agora você...é livre né?

Oliver concordou com a cabeça.

\- Tenho que voltar para a escola. Você pode ficar aqui essa semana. Eu vou avisar Armin sobre você. Ele pode te mandar cartas. Você precisa de um tempo sozinho. Eu volto a noite. – Fawley foi para a lareira e voltou para Hogwarts.

\--- Em Hogwarts...

Era a hora do almoço. Harry e os demais estavam almoçando e discutindo sobre a próxima aula de aritmancia, junto com Estevan e Hanna, quando Yaxley recebe uma carta de seu pai Rígel.

\- Eu já volto. – Disse ele se retirando dali.

Max estranha um pouco o comportamento dele, mas deixa quieto. Em um dos corredores, Yaxley abre a carta.

_Querido filho!_

_Não quero que fique preocupado, mas seu pai Oliver foi embora de casa. Estou tentando ver para onde ele foi, mas algo em mim me diz que ele pode ter ido para Hogwarts. Se tiver qualquer notícia, por favor me avise para que eu possa traze-lo de volta para casa._

_Com amor,_

_Rigel Yaxley_

Yaxley piscou um pouco. Seu pai tinha ido embora? Ele não havia escrito nenhuma carta e nem nada.

\- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Max se aproximando.

\- Estou sim, mas você não devia estar almoçando? – Perguntou Yaxley.

\- Eu só queria ver como você estava. Você saiu de um jeito estranho. Tive medo por um momento de que na carta que você recebeu teria notícias ruins.

\- Meu pai Oliver saiu de casa. Meu pai Rígel está querendo saber onde ele está. Só isso. Tenho que ver com o diretor se ele sabe de algo. Você pode terminar de almoçar.

\- Mas eu quero ir com você...

\- Max, seja um pouco independente. Você não precisa ficar ao meu lado 24 horas. Ninguém vai te perturbar, então pode andar por ai sem mim, ok? Tenho que ir. – Disse Yaxley indo para a sala do diretor e deixando Max para trás.

Max ficou cabisbaixo. Se sentia rejeitado. Ele voltou para o grande salão só para avisar que iria dar uma volta. Harry, Estevan e Hanna perceberam que tinha algo errado. Max estava caminhando por um dos corredores pensando na vida. Ele se perguntava se era um peso morto para Yaxley.

\- Tudo bem Max? – Perguntou Hanna se aproximando junto com Harry e Estevan.

\- Mais ou menos. – Disse Max olhando para baixo.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Harry. – Você saiu atrás de Armin e...

\- Eu não deveria ter feito isso. – Disse Max.

Isso deixou todos de olhos arregalados.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Estevan.

\- Eu o sigo para todos os lados. Estou sempre com ele. Acho que é porque eu me sinto protegido, mas... me sinto um empecilho na vida dele. Ele não precisa que eu fique do lado dele 24 horas. Ele tem que ter sua liberdade. – Pequenas lagrimas apareceram nos olhos de Max.

\- Ele te disse alguma coisa? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Só a verdade... eu não preciso mais ter medo de sair por ai...que eu não preciso ficar do lado dele todo o tempo... que eu preciso ser independente...Sei que ele não disse por mal, mas isso dói um pouco.

Harry colocou a mão no ombro de Max.- Escuta Max. O principal elo para um casal é ser honesto e conversar. Você precisa conversar com Armin. Fale para ele o que você realmente sente e tente ver isso. Sei que ele não te falou isso por mal. Imagino que é porque ele não quer que você tenha mais medo de andar por ai. Que é o medo que está te prendendo a ele.

\- Eu imagino. – Disse Max. – Vou ver se falo com ele.

\- Onde ele foi? – Perguntou Estevan.

\- A sala do diretor. O pai dele, Oliver, saiu de casa e não avisou para onde iria para o Armin. Ele está preocupado e foi ver se o diretor sabe de alguma coisa.

\- Ok. Vamos voltar para o grande salão. – Disse Harry voltando junto com os outros.

Yaxley foi até a sala do diretor.

\- Sr. Fawley, posso entrar?

Fawley estava sentado em sua mesa assinando uns papeis.

\- Ah, Sr. Yaxley, pode entrar, eu estava precisando falar com o senhor. – Disse Fawley apontando para uma cadeira. – Sente-se.

Yaxley se sentou e Erick o ofereceu uma xicara de chá.

\- Precisava falar comigo?

\- Sim, seu pai Oliver está em minha casa em Leeds. Ele me disse que não teria onde ficar e que vai pedir divorcio de seu outro pai. Ele vai morar em minha casa de campo em Cotwolds. Você está livre para ir morar com ele se quiser. Pretende falar isso para Rigel?

Yaxley respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça em negação. – Não. Se meu pai quis ir embora, eu sei o motivo e o aceito. Eu estava preocupado. Obrigada por ajudar ele.

\- Sem problemas. Seu pai sempre foi um grande amigo meu e amigos são para essas coisas. – Disse Fawley dando um grande sorriso.

\- O senhor não me engana sabia? – Disse Yaxley.

Fawley piscou um pouco. – Como é?

\- Você ama meu pai. Eu sei disso. Da pra saber só de observar o jeito que você olha para ele.

Fawley respirou fundo. – De fato, mas não sou como seu pai e nunca vou forçar Oliver a nada. Pode ficar tranquilo.

Yaxley terminou de tomar seu chá e se levantou. – Ok, muito obrigada Sr. Fawley.

\- Disponha jovem.

Yaxley caminhou um pouco até passar pela biblioteca, onde avistou Max lendo um livro. Yaxley se aproximou sorrindo para seu pequeno ômega.

\- Estudando? – Perguntou Yaxley.

Max o olhou e seu olhar estava longe. Logo ele retorna a olhar para o livro. – Sim. Eu preciso melhorar um pouco em poções.

Yaxley piscou um pouco estranhando o comportamento dele. – Se quiser eu posso te ajudar, afinal estou um ano na sua frente e sou bom em poções.

\- Não, obrigada. Eu preciso ser independente. – Disse Max colocando o livro na estante e indo para o outro lado.

Yaxley arregalou os olhos por um momento e o seguiu. – Isso é por causa de nossa conversa mais cedo? Meu pai tinha sumido e eu estava preocupado e...

\- Eu sei. Você tem razão Armin. Eu não posso viver a sua sombra. Tenho que ser mais forte. Você pode me deixar que eu me viro. – Max olhou para o outro lado, procurando um livro. – Preciso estudar, você pode voltar para o dormitório, ou para onde quer que seja.

Yaxley sentiu uma irritação crescer dentro dele. Ele pegou Max pelo braço e o arrastou da biblioteca. Max ficou assustado. Yaxley nunca havia demonstrado esse tipo de atitude. Eles foram até o dormitório e para o quarto deles. Yaxley colocou vários feitiços para abafar som.

\- Armin... o que foi? – Perguntou Max, tremendo um pouco.

\- O que foi? Eu é que pergunto. Não precisa me tratar tão friamente porque eu te disse para ser mais independente. Não é como se eu quisesse você longe de mim toda vida. Eu só queria que você fosse livre de temer ir sozinho para algum lugar sem mim. – Yaxley disse segurando os ombros de Max. – Se eu fui muito rude, me desculpa. – Disse abraçando Max.

Max piscou um pouco e o abraçou de volta. – Tudo bem. Me desculpe por ter sido rude com você. Eu só quero que você não me ache um peso morto.

Yaxley afastou Max do abraço para poder olhar nos olhos dele. – Você não é um peso morto. Você é meu ômega, minha vida, meu companheiro e meu amor. Você nunca vai ser um peso morto para mim ok? – Yaxley deu um selinho e Max e logo se afastou. – Agora vou te ajudar a estudar. Vamos ver no que você tem dificuldade.

Max sorriu. – Ok.

Na hora do jantar, Max e Armin estavam indo para o grande salão quando avistaram Harry e Tom. Max foi correndo até Harry.

\- Hey Harry, será que posso ter uma palavrinha só com você? – Perguntou Max.

Tom olhou para Harry. – Eu vou levar o Yaxley comigo. – Logo ele saiu dali e levou Yaxley junto.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Você foi marcado né? Por isso não usa mais coleira.

\- Sim, e o que tem? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Dói? Eu...- Max olhou para os lados. – Pretendo deixar o Yaxley me morder. Meu cio deve ser hoje ou amanha.

Harry sorriu. – Não dói tanto. É só uma ardência no local, mas muito tranquilo. Você vai gostar. Vai ser a sua primeira vez com o Armin?

Max virou um pimentão e acenou com a cabeça em afirmação.

\- Bom, não se preocupe. Fale para o Armin do que você gosta. Ele vai entender, apesar de eu achar que vai ser a primeira vez dele.

\- Primeira vez? – Max ficou arco íris de vergonha. – O que? Ele nunca... oh...

Harry riu muito da cena.- É Max, você vai ser o primeiro a desossar aquele loiro. Vamos agora.

Quando eles chegaram no grande salão, os demais já tinham se servido. Todos repararam na cara de felicidade de Harry e no pimentão do Max ao lado dele.

\- Você ta bem? – Perguntou Yaxley. – Ce ta todo vermelho.

\- Eu...haha... eu to sim...- Max não conseguia nem encarar Yaxley.

Tom olhou para Harry e já imaginou o que tinha acontecido. O jantar foi tranquilo e quando acabou, Max correu como um tufão, indo direto para o dormitório. Yaxley e os demais ficaram para trás.

\- O que vocês conversaram Harry? – Yaxley perguntou.

Harry deu um puta sorriso e Yaxley ficou sem entender.

\- Se prepara cara. – Disse Tom. – Vai por mim, amanha você vai estar acabado. Vamos Harry.

Yaxley ficou com uma cara de paisagem não entendendo nada. Ele retornou ao dormitório e Max estava no banho. Yaxley esperou até que Max saísse do banho. Max saiu e foi direto para cama. Yaxley estranhou tudo, mas também foi tomar banho. Estava deixando a agua escorrer pelo seu corpo. Isso o ajudava a pensar. Assim que acabou ele saiu do banheiro e encontrou Max completamente nu deitado na cama. Yaxley percebeu que a coleira dele não estava mais lá.

\- Onde esta sua coleira?

\- Bem longe... Vem pra mim Armin... – Max estendeu os braços o chamando.

Yaxley respirou fundo, mas obedeceu seu ômega. Max fez um leve carinho em seu rosto, logo o puxando para sí. Eles uniram seus lábios em um beijo calmo e cheio de amor. Aos poucos, Yaxley começou a subir na cama e ao beijar com mais desejo. Max entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura de Yaxley o puxando para perto, nisso seus membros começaram a se roçar. Yaxley deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Max, arrancando dele um gemido baixinho. Ele desceu os beijos pelo pescoço de Max, parando nos mamilos, que já estavam durinhos querendo carinho. Yaxley os beijou e lambeu com vontade. Sugava gentilmente, arrancando gemidos baixinhos de seu ômega. Ver Max morder os lábios tentando se conter deixava o membro de Yaxley louco. Yaxley continuou descendo os beijos até chegar no membro de Max. Depois de receber carinho todas as noites, a cabecinha já saia mais rápido do que antes. Yaxley abocanhou o membro inteiro de Max o fazendo gemer alto. Como Yaxley gostava de fazer o seu ômega gemer. Aquilo parecia lhe dar mais prazer do que qualquer outra coisa. O oral estava indo bem, até que Yaxley sentiu Max fazer um carinho em sua cabeça e se afastar um pouco, tirando o membro da boca de Yaxley. Como uma criança que perdeu o doce, Yaxley fez um beiço enorme.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Yaxley. – Não estava bom?

\- Maravilhoso, mas hoje eu quero fazer algo por você...sente-se na cama. – Disse Max.

Yaxley o obedeceu. Queria ver o que aconteceria. Foi quando ele viu Max se ajoelhar e colocar o membro de Yaxley em sua boca.

\- O que.. Aah...- Foi o que deu para Yaxley dizer antes de fechar os olhos, sentindo a língua de Max acariciar toda extensão de seu membro.

Após 6 anos sendo obrigado a fazer oral em garotos, Max já tinha uma certa experiência. Ele sentia nojo com os outros alfas, mas estava adorando fazer em Armin. O problema maior foi que o membro de Yaxley não era pequeno como os dos demais, mas apesar de tudo Max conseguia o abocanhar. Yaxley revirava os olhos. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa. Max estava gemendo por entre as sugadas que dava e seu membro, ainda duro, estava escorrendo libido, bem como sua entrada. Ele soltou o membro de Yaxley e se posicionou na cama, abrindo as pernas e deixando sua entrada a mostra. Antes de Max fazer alguma coisa, Yaxley segurou as pernas de Max, as forçando a abrirem um pouco mais, só para ele conseguir lamber a entrada de Max. Nesse momento, Max soltou um gemido muito alto. Ele sentia uma sensação maravilhosa naquele lugar onde antes só sentia dor. Max podia ouvir barulhos constrangedores enquanto Yaxley lambia sua entrada. Logo o mesmo colocou a língua dentro dele o fazendo revirar os olhos de prazer. Aos pouquinhos a entrada de Max se alargou, e logo este segurou a cabeça de Yaxley o tirando dali e o beijando logo em seguida. Um beijo feroz e cheio de desejo. Não demorou muito para Yaxley sentir o seu membro ser guiado por Max até sua entrada.

Max se aproximou do ouvido de Yaxley. – Por favor... entra em mim...

Aquilo foi uma suplica e logo Yaxley atendeu o desejo de Max. Quando se uniram, ambos apertaram os olhos com força. Aquela sensação quentinha e maravilhosa, junto com o sentimento de estar completo estimulou ambos. Yaxley ia se movendo de vagarinho dentro de Max, mas o mesmo protestou.

\- mais rápido... por favor... – Os olhos de Max imploravam por aquilo.

Yaxley começou a meter rápido dentro de Max, o fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto.

\- É bom! É muito bom! – Max gritava. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele estava sentindo prazer naquilo.

\- Vai ficar melhor.- Disse Yaxley pegando o membro de Max e o masturbando.

Os gemidos de ambos ecoavam pelo quarto. Foi quando Yaxley sentiu um cheiro doce.

-Isso é...- nem deu tempo de Yaxley terminar. Max se afastou, tirando o membro de Yaxley de dentro dele. Ele ficou de quatro e guiou novamente o membro de Yaxley para sua entrada.

\- Continua... não pra... por favor... – Max implorava.

Yaxley socou contudo novamente e devido ao cheiro doce ele ia cada vez mais rápido. Sentia o interior de Max o mastigar e isso o estimulava cada vez mais. Logo Max começou a ter orgasmos na próstata, gozando sem se tocar. O cheiro ficou muito forte. Yaxley observou a nuca de Max, e como um instinto animal o mordeu ali. Um choque percorreu o corpo dos dois, os fazendo gozar juntos e logo desabaram na cama. O coração de ambos batia rápido. Agora Max estava marcado e estava sorrindo satisfeito. Ele olhou para seu alfa caído e sorriu mais ainda. Ele estava muito feliz. Yaxley estava acabado. Agora ele entendia o que Tom quis dizer.

\-- Em Nurmengard.

Grindelwald se sentia cada vez mais cansado. Ele até colocou a varinha em outro local, mas parecia que ela continuava sugando suas forças. Isso começou logo após a conversa com Harry Peverell. E se ele fosse o culpado? E se por causa dele a varinha tenha mudado? Milhares de coisas passavam em sua cabeça.

“A varinha de Antíoco tem sua maldição. Imagino que saiba o que aconteceu com quem se tornou mestre dela antes de você... Quem a usou com ganância como Antíoco fez. Todos eles começaram querendo poder, depois de uns anos com eles começaram a matar e depois foram traídos por ela e outro mestre foi escolhido.”

“ Todos foram mortos. “

“ Seria a única relíquia da minha família que eu nunca iria querer...mas, para a minha sorte você está com ela.”.

“Fique com ela e com sua maldição.”

“Espero que a mente do senhor tenha se expandido um pouco e que o senhor possa ver a verdadeira realidade no qual o seu plano vai te levar. Bem, isso é se a maldição da varinha não te levar antes.”

Essas frases ecoavam em sua cabeça. E se Harry o tivesse amaldiçoado? O único jeito de se livrar disso seria sendo desarmado, mas a maldição passaria adiante. Em meio a suas ideias uma lhe veio a cabeça, parecendo ser a mais plausível.

\- Vinda! – Gritou Grindelwald.

A mulher entrou na sala. – Meu senhor?

\- Pegue suas coisas. Vamos para Londres. Preciso ir para Hogwarts e vou precisar de sua ajuda. Temos uma missão muito importante.

\- E o que seria, meu senhor? – Perguntou ela arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Eu preciso forçar Harry Peverell a me derrotar.

Continua...


	20. Declaração de Guerra

Vinda arregalou os olhos. - Derrotar o senhor?

\- Sim. Precisa entender que é algo que eu preciso. Assim que estiver pronta, vamos aparatar.

\- Mas assim do nada senhor? Não acha que está se precipitando?

\- O que sugere? – Perguntou Grindelwald se levantando da poltrona. – Que eu fique aqui até morrer?

\- Não prefere que o garoto seja trazido aqui? O senhor está fraco para aparatar e... teria que usar a varinha.

Grindelwald respirou fundo. – Você tem razão.... você vai busca-lo?

\- Não, vou mandar Morgane. Com ela, missão dada é missão cumprida.

\- Quero falar com ela antes de tudo.

Vinda saiu e trouxe a mulher com ela. Morgane era uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes de 20 anos.

\- Olá Morgane. – Disse Grindelwald.

\- Senhor. – Disse ela, fazendo uma reverencia.

\- Preciso que traga alguém para mim. Seu nome é Harry Peverell. Ele estuda em Hogwarts.

\- Vivo ou morto? – Perguntou ela arqueando uma sombrancelha.

\- Vivo. De preferência sem machucados, mas se não tiver escolha que sejam leves.

\- Vai ser fácil.- ela disse dando um sorriso.

Grindelwald suspirou e sentou na cadeira. – Espero que sim. Você pode ir agora...

Morgane novamente fez uma reverencia e logo saiu.

\- O senhor sabe que ela vai conseguir. O senhor não deve se preocupar com o que vai acontecer com o garoto... ela provavelmente vai desacorda-lo e sem ferimentos. – Disse Vinda.

\- Não estou preocupado com o que vai acontecer com ele. É o que vai acontecer com ela que me preocupa. – Grindelwald se aconchegou na poltrona. – Espero que ele venha pacificamente. Será melhor para ela.

\- O senhor vai lutar contra ele nessas condições?

\- Se eu não tiver escolha. Ele me jogou umas verdades na minha cara. Verdades que eu não conseguia ver e que estavam basicamente sendo esfregadas na minha cara. E agora, o que eu faço? Sempre me orgulhei de ser um ótimo orador e agora... me sinto um grande imbecil.

\- Mas... meu senhor... o que há de errado com o seu plano? – Vinda pareceu preocupada.

\- Tudo! Está tudo errado! Dominar os trouxas e fazer uma supremacia bruxa? Isso não teria dado certo... Sobre a segunda guerra.. não seria mais fácil ir lá e matar Hitler e seus seguidores?

Vinda piscou um pouco e logo sorriu.- Sim meu senhor! Que ótima ideia!

\- Não é minha. – Disse Grindelwald. – Harry me disse que isso teria parado essa guerra. Essa ideia pareceu tão óbvia quando ele me disse, que eu me senti ofendido com minha própria incompetência. Sobre minha ideia se superioridade aos trouxas...- Grindelwald balançou a cabeça em negação. - O que um trouxa pode fazer contra um bruxo, que um bruxo não pode fazer a milhares de trouxas?

Vinda parecia chocada. – Meu senhor...

\- Sabe o que vai acontecer se os trouxas souberem de nossa existência? Agora eu entendo o pacto de sigilo em magia... Os trouxas saberiam que podemos curar todas as doenças não magicas, criar próteses magicas para aqueles que perderam algum membro, poderíamos construir tudo com magia. Os bruxos teriam prioridade para qualquer coisa e isso faria milhares de trouxas perderem o emprego e nos odiarem, por saberem que tudo o que eles precisam estudar, trabalhar e fazer em conjunto com milhares de pessoas, um único bruxo pode fazer tudo isso sozinho. Eles nos atacariam e nos revidaríamos e dai todos eles morreriam, pois nós somos muito mais fortes do que eles. Com isso bruxos se casariam com bruxos até que não tivesse mais como ter descendentes até o momento que finalmente morreríamos e nossa raça se extinguisse. – Grindelwald se levantou da poltrona e foi até a janela.

Vinda estava de olhos arregalados. Agora que ele havia dito aquelas coisas, as peças se encaixavam como um quebra cabeça.

\- Isso ele também me disse... Como se fosse a coisa mais simples e obvia que iria acontecer e eu nem pensei nisso.. Ele me disse que era muito obvio e que não era preciso ser um gênio para ter percebido isso... Que meu plano era tão ridículo que ele achou que era ideia de Dumbledore. Uma criança Vinda! Um mero adolescente jogou na minha cara a burrice que eu iria fazer!

Vinda estava chocada demais. Ela nem se tocava dessas coisas. Ela sempre achou Grindelwald incrível e inteligente, mas agora, ouvindo essa história, ela começou a se questionar pelo que eles estavam lutando.

\- Harry lhe disse tudo isso?

\- Sim, e bem tranquilamente tomando café. Ele nem precisou pensar muito. Estou exausto... até minhas ideias estão falhando... eu preciso dele. Nem acredito que vou dizer isso, mas eu preciso do garoto.

\- É melhor você se sentar. Eu vou com Morgane até Hogwarts. Vou pedir para alguém ficar com o senhor, mas até lá descanse. – Logo Vinda saiu da sala, indo de encontro a Morgane que arrumava suas coisas.

\- Eu vou com você. – Disse Vinda.

Morgane arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Tudo bem, mas vai deixar ele e...

\- Não é uma opção. Assim que pegar suas coisas, nós aparatamos.

Morgane concordou e logo aparataram para o limite da entrada de Hogwarts.

\-- Em Hogwarts...

Era hora do café. Yaxley estava acabado. Tom e os demais riam da situação. Harry ficou feliz ao ver que Max já não mais tinha coleira. Agora ele também era livre.

As aulas iam normalmente durante as semanas, até o dia em que Oliver e Rígel mandaram cartas a Yaxley. Ysxley pegou primeiro a carta de Oliver.

_Querido filho!_

_Preciso te avisar que estou bem onde estou. Mandei uma solicitação de divórcio para seu pai, mas ele não me respondeu, provavelmente ele rasgou a solicitação, mas eu também já mandei a solicitação para o ministério. Eu nunca mais vou voltar para ele e sei que você vai entender._

_Como esta o Max? Espero que esteja tudo certo entre vocês. Quero muito conhecer ele._

_O Yule se aproxima, então venha ficar comigo e traga o Max também. O Erick me disse que pode levar vocês e depois os trazer._

_Ansioso pela resposta,_

_Oliver Saquif_

Depois de ler, ele pegou a carta de Rigel.

_Armin!_

_Preciso de sua ajuda! Seu pai Oliver me mandou uma solicitação de divorcio! Preciso conversar com ele, mas não o encontro em lugar algum! Sei que ele deve ter mandado alguma informação para você, e preciso que você me informe onde ele está. Ele pode estar me traindo! Ele pode acabar com nossa família. Se souber de qualquer coisa, me avise imediatamente!_

_Rígel Yaxley_

Yaxley suspirou. – Max, você quer passar o Yule comigo e com o meu pai Oliver? Ou quer ir para casa?

Mas o olhou um pouco confuso. – O que é Yule?

Praticamente todos na sonserina olharam para ele arregalando os olhos.

\- Você é mestiço não é? Seu pai ou mãe bruxa não te ensinou sobre nossas tradições? – Perguntou Abraxas.

\- Sou mestiço sim. Pai bruxo e mãe trouxa, mas ele nunca me contou sobre nada disso. – Disse Max cabisbaixo.

\- Seria tipo o natal Max. – Disse Harry. – Mas é o natal bruxo, ou seja, tem suas diferenças. São bem parecidos com presentes e ceia, mas incluem outras coisas.

\- Não se preocupe. – Disse Yaxley. – Eu vou te ensinar tudo sobre o nosso mundo.

Max concordou com a cabeça. – Eu agradeço, mas quero passar o natal com os meus pais... acho que eles querem mais do que nunca me ver.

\- Tudo bem, você tem razão. Familia é algo importante. Quero poder conhece-los também. – Disse Yaxley.

\- Podemos festejar juntos? – Disse Max.- Nós e nossos pais?

Yaxley sorriu. – É claro! Vou avisar meu pai.

Animadamente Yaxley pegou uma pena e escreveu uma carta para Oliver.

_Querido pai!_

_O Max está ótimo, mas ele quer festejar com os pais também. Podemos festejar o Yule com Max e os pais dele? Eu quero muito conhecer eles e quero que eles te conheçam também._

_Ele tem mãe trouxa, mas acho que não tem problema, não é? Vou ficar no aguardo da sua resposta._

_Armin Yaxley_

\- Em breve vai ser natal...- Disse Tom.

-Sim, quer ir festejar comigo no meu castelo? – Perguntou Harry.

Tom arregalou os olhos por um momento. – Claro! – Logo ele sorriu. – Vamos comemorar o Yule?

\- Claro, mas se quiser o natal...

\- Yule está ótimo. Somos bruxos afinal.

Todos ouviram um estouro vindo de fora do castelo. Os professores foram os primeiros a se levantar e irem para a fonte do barulho. Logo puderam se ouvir feitiços sendo lançados e perceberam que estava acontecendo um duelo do lado de fora do castelo.

O Sr. Fawley entrou correndo no grande salão. – TODOS PARA SEUS SALÕES COMUNAIS AGORA!

Prontamente os alunos se levantaram, menos alguns da sonserina. Estes olharam para Harry.

\- Sim... Está acontecendo. – Harry se levantou.- Yaxley, leve o Max para o salão comunal e fique la com ele e os outros sonserinos. Os demais, venham comigo.

Eles se aproximaram de Erick, que estava cuidando o corredor.

\- Va para o seu salão comunal Sr. Peverell! – Disse ele.

\- Eles estão aqui por mim Sr. Fawley. Eu resolvo isso. – Harry deu as costas a Erick e foi e direção do barulho. Lá fora, os professores lutavam contra duas mulheres. Harry reconheceu elas na hora. Vinda Rosier, o braço direito de Grindelwald e Morgane Altolf, uma seguidora conhecida por ter sido uma assassina de trouxas e crianças. Perseguida por anos pela MACUSA. Harry riu.

\- Vocês fiquem aqui. – Disse Harry descendo as escadas calmamente. 

Os sonserinos a contragosto ficaram parados olhando. Harry foi até a linha de fogo, onde usou um protego máxima para impedir os ataques de ambos. Isso atraiu a atenção de todos.

\- Professores, vocês podem entrar. Eu vou ter uma palavrinha com essas senhoritas agora. – Harry fez um sinal para eles saírem.

\- Volte para dentro! – Gritou o professor Slughorn. – É perigoso e...

\- O único perigo aqui sou eu. – Disse Harry.- Vão agora.

Os professores queriam falar, mas os sonserinos os conduziram para dentro. Morgane e Vinda olharam para Harry.

\- Então é você que nosso mestre quer? – Disse Morgane olhando Harry de cima a baixo. – Não parece grande coisa.

\- Vindo isso de uma seguidora de Grindelwald, eu considero um elogio. – Harry sorriu. – Seu mestre não é nem mesmo um desafio para mim. Espero que vocês me divirtam mais.

\- Como ousa... – Morgane quis se aproximar, mas Vinda colocou o braço na frente.

\- Não faça isso! Grindelwald quer ele e...

\- Ele ainda está vivo então? – Harry perguntou e as duas olharam para ele. – Mas está muito fraco, eu imagino...

\- Foi você? – Perguntou Vinda.

\- Não. A culpa é dele. Ele quis ir atrás da varinha e está pagando o preço por isso, bem como os anteriores a ele. É uma questão de tempo até que ele morra. Até que a varinha o sugue até a última gota de vida. – Harry disse dando os ombros. – Isso não tem nada a ver comigo.

\- Mas sabia que ele iria querer vir atrás de você? – Perguntou Vinda.

\- De certa forma sim. Imaginei que depois de avisar para ele da burrice que iria fazer, ele iria negar seguir com aquele plano absurdo e iria sofrer da maldição da varinha mais rapidamente.

\- Tem algum jeito de salvar ele? – Vinda se aproximou de Harry. – Por favor...

Harry riu. – Ter até tem, que seria passar essa maldição para outro. Porque você não se ofereceu para isso? Ele sabe que só precisa ser desarmado.

\- Ele quer que seja você. - Disse Vinda. – Por isso ele nos mandou aqui.

\- E precisavam nos atacar desse jeito? Poderia ter me mandado uma carta. – Harry deu os ombros. – Eu teria ido pacificamente.

Morgane começou a rir. – Você se acha especial? O que é isso Vinda? Olha, ele é só um ômega magricelo se achando importante! Me da até dó.

Harry sorriu. – Eu teria dó de mim, somente se eu fosse Morgane Altolf. Uma beta assassina de crianças e trouxas, perseguida pelo MACUSA e fugiu para baixo da asa de Grindelwald. É tão fraca que precisava matar trouxas e crianças para se sentir forte? É tão covarde que precisou se esconder? É de você que eu tenho pena, afinal eu não preciso fugir.

Morgane empurrou Vinda para o lado e avançou para Harry com a varinha em punho.

\- O que você disse, seu ômega imundo?! – Morgane estava enfurecida.

Vinda se recompôs, mas antes de poder dizer qualquer coisa, tudo o que viu foi Harry Peverell dar um sorriso doentio enquanto Morgane avançava. Vinda sabia que tinha algo errado. Morgane iria matar ele.

\- Repete seu....

\- Braços e pernas quem sabe? – Harry coçou o queixo pensando.

Logo ouviu-se um grito. Morgane caiu no chão com braços e pernas quebrados. Sua varinha rolou para longe. Ela gritava agoniada no chão. Harry, ainda coçando o queixo, se aproximou de Morgane caída. Vinda olhava a cena horrorizada. O garoto não usou varina e nem pronuncias em latim. Não havia nem mesmo feito gestos. O que ele disse soou mais como uma pergunta do que como uma ordem. Agora ela entendia porque Grindelwald estava mais preocupado com Morgane.

\- Sabe Sra. Altolf... Você me lembra uma pobre alma que eu conheci a muito tempo... eu matei essa pessoa com um expeliarmus na época.... – Disse Harry rondando a mulher.

\- Não... se pode matar... com.. uma droga de expeliarmus....- Dizia Morgane entre os murmúrios de dor.

\- Eu sempre fiz coisas estranhas sabe? Eu já levei 2 duas maldições da morte em cheio e ainda estou aqui. – Harry deu os ombros.

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Tom estava assustado. Seu ômega tinha sobrevivido a duas maldições da morte e ainda estava ali.

\- Não é possível...- Disse Vinda.

\- Mas é a verdade. Olha... não preciso matar vocês... Grindelwald quer ficar livre da maldição? Tudo bem, eu vou ajudar ele. Me leve até Nurmengard. – Disse Harry fazendo Morgane flutuar no ar.

\- Venha comigo. – Disse Vinda, guiando Harry para longe dali.

Tom e os demais queriam impedir, mas Harry fez um sinal para que eles ficassem. Tom olhou a cena abismado. Ele tinha medo, mas não sabia se tinha que temer por Harry ou por Grindelwald.

Quando Harry e elas chegaram na fronteira de Hogwarts, com uma chave de portal eles aparataram.

\--- Em Nurmengard....

Harry chegou junto com Vinda e uma Morgane muito quebrada. Morgane foi levada por outros seguidores, enquanto Vinda guiou Harry para onde estava Grindelwald. Ele estava sentado na poltrona com a varinha em mãos.

\- Você veio. – Disse Grindelwald dando um meio sorriso. – Isso foi até rápido.

\- Teria sido mais, se tivesse me mandado uma carta, ao invés de mandar elas, e elas chegarem quebrando e atacando tudo. – Harry suspirou.

\- Entendo.... e Morgane? – Grindelwald olhou para Vinda.

\- Foi ser cuidada... ossos quebrados... – Vinda olhou para Harry.

Grindelwald suspirou. – Pois bem...sabe por que quis você aqui, Sr. Peverell.

\- Sim. Você está péssimo. - Harry o olhou dos pés a cabeça.

\- Sim, e vim refletindo tudo o que você havia me dito antes... você me amaldiçoou por acaso? Eu fiquei mal depois que conversamos.

Harry sorriu. – Não. Como eu disse a Sra. Rosier, o senhor está pagando o preço por ter ido atrás da varinha.

Grindelwald ajeitou a postura. – Muito bem, pode fazer.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. - Fazer o que?

\- Me desarme! Tire essa porcaria de mim! – Grindelwald soava desesperado.

\- E por que eu faria isso? – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Grindelwald arregalou os olhos. – Estou morrendo!

\- E quantos já não morreram por sua causa e seus planos? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Vida exige vida e morte...- Harry sorriu.- Exige morte.

\- Se não for por bem... será por mal...encarcer...

\- Não posso usar magia fora da escola. – Harry deu os ombros.

Grindelwald sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Harry sorriu para a decepção expressa no rosto dele.

\- Mas tem uma outra forma.... – Harry disse se aproximando. – Vamos lutar sim... mas não aqui... eu te ofereço uma chance de se redimir. Se quiser, é claro.

\- Eu quero. – Grindelwald disse como uma suplica.

\- Vá até seus seguidores... diga a eles tudo que eu te disse, depois disso vá para Hogwarts e me ameace. Serei forçado a lutar contra você e vamos precisar lutar mesmo. Vou te desarmar e ai a varinha te solta e vem para mim, porém tem o depois disso.... vão haver muitos seguidores seus, que ainda vão querer te seguir. Eles vão ter que lutar contra os meus e sei que o seu vão perder. Posso te oferecer uma válvula de escape... um obliviate. Vou apagar totalmente sua memória e posso implantar memorias falsas. Vamos mudar seu rosto e nome...e você poderá viver uma nova vida em outro lugar bem longe daqui. Já pensou em ir para a antártica ou algum lugar assim? Essa é minha oferta.

Grindelwald ponderou um pouco, mas acenou com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo. Agora preciso voltar pela chave de portal. Quando pode ser? – Harry parecia animado.

\- Eu levo você de volta. – Disse Vinda.

\- Muito bem, até logo. – Harry a seguiu.

Quando estavam saindo do castelo e se posicionando para a chave de portal, Harry percebeu a inquietação de Vinda.

\- Você é bem devotada a ele, não é? – Perguntou Harry.

Vinda o olhou e acenou com a cabeça.

\- A oferta se estende a você também. Se quiser, você e ele podem ser um casal ou quem sabe somente bons amigos?

\- Tenho que pensar um pouco... e Morgane vai querer vingança e...

\- Ela não poderá fazer mais nada. Todos sofremos baixas e como eu disse, morte exige morte. – Harry sorriu.- Até o dia da batalha Sra. Rosier. – Harry pegou a chave e aparatou.

Vinda voltou para o castelo e foi chama por um dos elfos até o quanto em que Morgane estava. Ela estava coberta por um véu branco.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Vinda.

Uma bruxa, um pouco idosa apareceu. Ela era a medibruxa particular de Grindelwald.

\- Seria estranho contar, mas... – A bruxa olhou para Vinda. – Ela estava deitada se recuperando e... e do nada... eu juro, do nada....sem magia... não foi ninguém aqui...

\- Fala logo! – Vinda estava enfurecida com a lerdeza da mulher.

A bruxa respirou fundo. - O pescoço dela quebrou do nada.

Vinda arregalou os olhos e uma frase ecoou em seus pensamentos.

_“Ela não poderá fazer mais nada. Todos sofremos baixas e como eu disse, morte exige morte.”_

Vinda respirou fundo e saiu dali. Harry Peverell era muito perigoso.

\-- Em Hogwarts...

Harry chegou animado pelo portão da frente e foi recebido por um Tom desesperado e uma sonserina preocupada.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Tom. – Me diz!

\- Bem senhoras e senhores...- Harry teve que ter certeza que todos olhavam para ele. – Nossa hora chegou. Temos que nos preparar.

\- Preparar para que? – Perguntou Max assustado.

\- Nós vamos pra guerra.

Continua...


	21. Está na hora da Verdade

\- O que?- Max deu um grito. – Uma guerra?

\- Sim, e vamos ter que nos preparar. Sei que não vai ser hoje, mas precisamos nos preparar. – Disse Harry calmamente.

Max estava apavorado. – Temos que pedir ajuda e...

\- Relaxa Max. – disse Harry. – em uma semana, tudo vai mudar.

Tom estava olhando sério para Harry. Harry sempre parecia que não se abalava com nada, como se já soubesse de tudo. Tom era o alfa, mas sempre se sentia inferior quando se tratava de Harry. O ministério da magia acabou sabendo do ataque a escola e mandou aurores para vigiarem. Ninguém mencionou o fato de Harry ter ido com as atacantes e depois retornado.

Naquela noite, Harry e Tom estavam se preparando para dormir, mas Harry notou o semblante sério de Tom. Um semblante que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

\- O que foi Tom? – Harry perguntou. – Você está incomodado com algo?

Tom se sentou e olhou sério para Harry. – Sim, estou muito incomodado com você.

Harry se levantou e ficou olhando para ele. – O que? Comigo? O que foi que eu fiz?

Tom se levantou também. – O que você esconde de mim?

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Como assim?

\- Tem algo errado com tudo Harry! Desde o dia em que você chegou... eu senti algumas coisas a seu respeito. Eu queria deixar de lado, mas com o tempo... isso só ficou mais serio. Sinto que tem algo que você esconde de mim. Eu sou o alfa, mas as vezes eu me sinto um impotente perto de você. Tudo que eu fiz ou faço, você faz melhor. Você sabe de coisas que eu não faço a menor ideia e isso está me incomodando muito.

Tom se aproximou de Harry e segurou suas mãos. – Somos um casal Harry! Destinados! Eu te amo e me preocupo com você. Prometemos nunca mentir um para o outro, se lembra? Eu sei que você está mentindo sobre algo e que não quer me contar, mas eu quero saber a verdade.

Harry respirou fundo, soltou as mãos de Tom e começou a lançar feitiços silenciadores no quarto.

\- Melhor você se sentar. – Disse Harry. – O que vou te contar vai te chocar e muito.

Tom fez o que Harry disse. – Tudo bem.

\- Primeiro... quero que saiba que tudo o que eu vou te falar aqui, é de algo que possivelmente pode acontecer, mas que aconteceu de onde eu vim.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Como assim?

\- Eu vim de 54 anos do futuro Tom. – Harry disse e viu Tom arregalar os olhos. – De um futuro que muitas coisas já vão mudar, mas dependendo de hoje, nem todas. Pode ser doloroso e...

Tom estava serio. – Me conte tudo.

Harry se sentou. – Eu nasci em julho de 1980. Meus pais foram mortos...por você.

Tom arregalou os olhos.

\- Você, ou lorde Voldemort como você era chamado. Você queria me matar também, por causa de uma profecia... porém o feitiço da morte que você me lançou, ricocheteou para você. Esse foi o primeiro avada que eu sobrevivi. Por causa disso, eu fui condenado a viver com os parentes trouxas de minha mãe. Eu vivi assim até meus 11 anos quando fui para Hogwarts. Eu fui para a grifinória.

Tom engolia a seco.

\- Você tinha perdido o seu corpo e conseguiu um hospedeiro provisório. Quirrel, um professor. Você queria uma pedra no meu primeiro ano. A pedra filosofal, pois precisava de um corpo novo. Seu hospedeiro, não poderia me tocar com você dentro dele, então ele morreu quando me tocou. Na noite em que minha mãe se sacrificou para me proteger, ela criou uma proteção para mim e por isso você não poderia me matar. No meu segundo ano, seu diário soltou o basilisco na escola e quase matou uma amiga minha. Eu destruí o seu diário com a presa do basilisco. No meu quarto ano, você usou o meu sangue, para conseguir um corpo. Isso foi um erro, pois você se tornou, tecnicamente, uma horcrux minha. Nós praticamente lutamos todos os meus anos. No meu sexto ano, soube junto com Dumbledore das suas horcruxes e fui destruindo uma a uma...isso foi até eu descobrir outra coisa... que eu também era uma horcrux sua.

Tom arregalou os olhos. – Como?

\- Na noite que você tentou me matar, e o feitiço ricocheteou, uma parte da sua alma se soltou e se prendeu a mim. Eu também podia falar com as cobras, e podia entrar em sua mente, bem como você na minha. No fim você me lançou outro avada, mas eu não morri. Você conseguiu matar a parte da sua alma que vivia em mim e como você tinha meu sangue, a proteção que minha mãe fez, se estendeu para você, então você não poderia me matar. No fim destruí todas as horcruxes e matei você com o expeliarmus em nossa batalha final. Bem, foi mais que o feitiço ricocheteou para você de novo. - Harry contou toda a história de seu ponto de vista.

Tom estava tomando folego. Estava chateado e aborrecido.

\- Depois que eu matei você... eu me senti vazio. Em busca de respostas eu fui verificar a minha herança de sangue em Gringotts e lá, descobri que você era o meu alfa. Naquele momento eu pensei que você se tornou daquele jeito, pois nós nunca nos conhecemos... que você nunca se sentiu completo ou satisfeito...que nunca foi feliz...- Harry se levantou e se aproximou de Tom. – Narcisa Malfoy, esposa de Lucius, que é filho de Abraxas, me deu algo que tinha em sua família. Um vira tempo especial, que me permitiu voltar todos esses anos. Era uma viagem só de ida e cá estou eu. Uma das minhas heranças era um livro dos Peverell. Graças a ele, eu consegui tudo o que precisava para me estabelecer aqui nesse tempo.

Tom tentava processar tudo o que Harry estava falando. Harry se ajoelhou na frente de Tom e segurou seu rosto, de modo que o mesmo olhasse para ele.

\- Eu abandonei tudo Tom! – Harry estava chorando. – Eu larguei meu nome, meus amigos e minha vida! Tudo por você! Tudo porque eu queria ser feliz e ter uma família ao seu lado! Eu voltei por você!

Tom estava chocado demais. O ele do futuro foi o responsável por tanta dor e sofrimento de seu pequeno ômega.

\- Você mentiu para mim Harry... você pôs a culpa do que eu fiz em Grindelwald....

\- Sim, mas porque ele começou tudo isso e sua ideia de revolução piorou, principalmente porque você começou a enlouquecer. – Harry olhou para baixo.

\- Enlouquecer? – Tom parecia aflito. – Do que está falando?

\- Se lembra do que eu te falei sobre as horcruxes? – Harry perguntou.

Tom piscou um pouco, se lembrando da conversa deles.

_“– Quando se cria uma horcrux... você não apenas matou alguém... você se matou.... É um preço a se pagar. Você não apenas divide a sua alma... você se divide... seu poder... suas memorias... sua sanidade...seu corpo vai sofrer consequências... e depois de um tempo você enlouquece...– Harry ficou muito cabisbaixo. - Você me esqueceria... esqueceria tudo...”_

Tom também se lembrou do trecho do livro que ele havia lido.

_“Um alfa pode se relacionar com betas ou até outros alfas, mas eles nunca vão se sentir completos sem um ômega. Homens ômegas podem dar à luz a crianças bem como mulheres, mas somente aos seus pares destinados. Um alfa ou ômega, que nunca encontram o seu par, podem enlouquecer pela solidão. Estes precisam ficar juntos, caso contrário só causarão destruição.”_

\- Você havia feito seis delas...eu fui a sétima. – Harry disse olhando novamente para ele.

Aquilo soou como um tapa na cara de Tom. Ele olhou para Harry por um momento. Ele estava chorando. Tom entendia por que Harry quis esconder tudo isso dele. Não poderia culpa-lo por isso. Harry havia abandonado tudo para poder estar ali com ele. Ele abraçou Harry que o retribuiu.

\- Desculpe. – Disse Tom como um sussurro. – Eu sinto muito.

\- Está tudo bem... vamos esquecer isso.- Harry disse se afastando de Tom para poder olhar em seus olhos. – Eu estou aqui agora. Estou com você. Eu sei que você não vai fazer nada do que você fez antes.

\- Você esta certo. Agora eu tenho você. – Tom deu um beijo na testa de Harry e ambos se deitaram na cama. - Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome?

\- Harry James Potter. James é do meu pai.

\- Potter? Você é parente do Fleamont?

\- Sim, ele é meu vô. O amigo dele, Septumus, é vô do meu melhor amigo. Ronald Weasley.

\- Agora, pensando melhor.. vocês se parecem. – Tom deu um sorriso.- Mas bem vagamente.

Harry sorriu.

\- Sabe me dizer... o que mais sabe sobre os meus pais? – Tom perguntou.

\- Sobre Merope Gaunt e Tom Riddle Sr? Bom, sei de umas coisas, mas muitas delas são deduzidas.

\- Me conte... tem algum motivo... para minha mãe ter desistido da vida e de mim? – Tom parecia cabisbaixo.

\- Bom... você já deve ter conhecido Marvolo e Morfino, eu presumo.

Tom concordou com a cabeça.

\- Bom... Sua mãe, Mérope, era fisicamente e emocionalmente abusada por eles, e como resultado ela era tímida e miserável. Eles achavam que ela era um aborto no começo, já que a magia dela era muito fraca e ela quase não usava magia para nada. Ela foi mais feliz depois que eles foram presos em Azkaban. Com isso ela, que já tinha uma obsessão pelo seu pai, enfeitiçou ele com uma poção do amor e eles se casaram. Um ano depois disso ela estava gravidou e parou de dar a poção para seu pai. Ela tinha esperança de que ele já tivesse se apaixonado por ela, mas ele a deixou. Tendo vivido uma vida onde ela sempre tinha sido miserável, Mérope não tinha nenhuma esperança para o futuro e não poderia encontrar a coragem para fazê-la querer continuar tentando, mesmo para o bem do seu filho. Ninguém deve julgá-la, pois ela tinha sido muito enfraquecida por um longo sofrimento que resultou em sua escolha para morrer em vez de ficar viva por você. O motivo dela escolher ir para um orfanato trouxa e dar à luz, em vez de buscar refúgio com outras bruxas e bruxos, também pode ter sido influenciado pela vida miserável que ela tinha vivido até aquele ponto. É provável que depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, e agora tão traumatizada ao ponto de ser incapaz de fazer magia, Mérope passou a ver a magia como tendo sido a raiz de todos os seus problemas na vida de uma maneira ou de outra, e que a sua escolha de ir para um orfanato trouxa ao invés do St.Mungo depois que ela já tinha começado o trabalho de parto pode ter sido um ato final de amor da parte dela, querendo que você nascesse tão longe do mundo mágico.

Tom nem piscava.

\- Seu pai... bom. Ele era um idiota. Um egocêntrico e arrogante. Nasceu mimado eu acho. Ninguém da cidade gostava da família Riddle. Para ser honesto, de certa forma, ele está melhor morto. Depois que ele abandonou sua mãe, ele voltou para casa e disse que ela o tinha enfeitiçado. Ele parou um tempo depois, pois ele poderia ser tachado como louco. Ele nunca se casou e nem teve outros filhos depois de você... isso é curioso sabia? Ele tinha uma possível noiva, chamada Cecilia, mas eles nunca se casaram.

Tom o olhou por um breve momento. – Eu não sei, mas acho que depois de minha mãe, ele pode ter desconfiado de todas as mulheres.

Harry concordou. – Isso é tudo o que sei sobre eles. Sinto muito. Vocês três tem histórias bem tristes..

Tom sorriu e abraçou Harry. – Eu não. Eu tenho você agora. Eu sou feliz. – Logo ele deu um beijo em Harry.

Harry sorriu de volta e se aconchegou no peito de Tom, e assim eles dormiram.

No dia seguinte, teve uma reunião dos cavaleiros. Harry se levantou e começou a andar em volta da mesa.

\- Como todos sabem, nossa luta se aproxima. - Harry disse. – Em breve vamos lutar contra Grindelwald e seus seguidores. Não vai ser fácil, e por isso eu vou ensinar vocês o que eu puder até lá.

Yaxley estava nervoso. Max não sabia desse plano deles, mas estava desconfiando de alguma coisa.

\- Harry, acha que podemos falar para o Max? – Yaxley perguntou.

Harry pensou um pouco.- Você deve. Quando eles vierem, precisaremos de alguém para ajudar a esconder os alunos.

Yaxley assentiu.

\- Bem senhores... temo que vamos ter que usar as magias que prendemos na escola ou livros, que não sejam as das “trevas”. – Disse Harry.

\- E por que isso? – Perguntou Bulstrode. – Sem magias fortes, vamos estar muito ferrados.

\- Exatamente! – Disse Harry. – Temos que mostrar para o mundo que, apenas magias da “luz” não são o suficiente em uma guerra. Se tiver crianças envolvidas, isso metera mais pressão no ministério. Por outro lado, até mesmo as magias que aprendemos na escola podem ser letais, porém o básico de tudo é intenção. Vou ensinar umas poções a vocês. Na verdade, alquimia destrutiva. Vamos começar aprendendo a fazer fogovivo.

Harry ensinou a eles a fazer fogovivo. Um líquido volátil que pode queimar por um longo tempo, sendo dez vezes mais forte que fogo maldito, porém a principal diferença entre eles é que fogovivo pode ser controlado. A noite foi longa demais para todos. No dia seguinte eles estavam acabados. Mal dormiram e já tinham que acordar. As aulas foram normais, até o horário do almoço, onde eles preferiram dormir a comer.

\-- Na sala do diretor.

Fawley havia recebido uma carta do ministério, informando sobre as investigações sobre a morte de Harnold. Fawley havia devolvido os vestígios para o local onde encontrou o corpo de Harnold. Agora, era só uma questão de tempo. Ele tinha recebido outras duas cartas. Uma de Rígel e a outra de Oliver. Resolveu ler a de Rígel.

_Prezado Erick,_

_Estou com problemas! Além de meu marido ter me abandonado e de meu filho não me responder, nem mandar cartas, fui intimado para ir ao ministério e ser julgado pela morte daquele mestiço sujo! Você deveria ter se livrado de quaisquer evidencias! Eu te pedi para encontrar e se livrar delas! Eu estou indo para o ministério hoje, mas espero que ao menos você tenha encontrado a faca e a destruído. Se ela foi encontrada, vou estar arruinado!_

_Rígel Yaxley_

\- Porque não estou surpreso? – Fawley disse se acomodando na cadeira e logo pegando a carta de Oliver.

_Olá Erick!_

_Como estão as coisas ai? Eu soube do ataque a Hogwarts e fiquei preocupado. Vocês estão bem? Soube que o ministério mandou aurores, mas ainda fico preocupado. O Yule se aproxima... vamos comemorar juntos? Armin quer que Max e a família dele participe também, e eu queria muito que você participasse conosco. Não sei como vai estar sua agenda de compromissos até lá, mas espero que você consiga ir. Agradeço mais uma vez por ter me deixado ficar aqui em sua casa. Estou cuidando dela muito bem! Seu elfo, Noir, está me ajudando e muito com isso. Espero que consiga me responder antes do yule. Pretendo fazer a ceia e preparar a festa._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Oliver Shaquif._

Era obvio que Fawley iria. Ele estava feliz por Oliver estar em paz.

_Querido Oliver,_

_Estamos bem. Até o momento, não tivemos sinal de outro ataque. Os aurores estão patrulhando. Nossa rotina não mudou, mas estamos atentos._

_Mas é claro que vou participar do Yule. Não precisa fazer tudo. Vou voltar uns dias antes do feriado para poder te ajudar com as coisas. Fico feliz que Noir está te ajudando. Ele é um bom elfo. Um dos pais de Max é trouxa né? Podemos comemorar o natal também, para que este não fique muito desconfortável no dia. Se lembra do que eu havia dito sobre reabrir o caso do Harnold? Rígel já foi intimado para comparecer no ministério. É provável que ele vá ser preso. Eu deixei a faca como prova essencial. Logo você vai ser realmente livre dele._

_Com carinho,_

_Erick Fawley_

Fawley estava pensativo. Ele precisava se organizar para deixar a escola em ordem antes do feriado. Com o atentado das seguidoras de Grindelwald, muitos pais estão querendo seus filhos em casa.

\-- no grande salão.

A tarde já havia chegado. Muitos sonserinos ainda estavam exaustos, mas tinham que se esforçar para permanecer em pé. A noite eles teriam mais treinamento. Naquela tarde, a escola começou a receber uma cópia do profeta diário no qual chocou a todos.

_O verdadeiro Gellert Grindelwald!_

_Por Cotton Skeeter._

_Prezados! Como todos sabemos, Gellert Grindelwald, o bruxo mais procurado da atualidade, tem um plano de revolução para revelar o mundo trouxa nossa existência magica. Um plano apoiado por muitos que desejam parar de se esconder. O mesmo revelou aos seus seguidores uma verdade obscura recentemente e acabou mandando umas cópias para todos os jornais do mundo. Suas palavras estão descritas na pagina 14._

De imediato, todos viraram as páginas até a página 14.

_Confesso que eu também fiquei chocado ao ler. Ele perdeu muitos seguidores após isso, e é provável que não tenha mais nenhum em breve. Abaixo a carta, referente a última reunião que o mesmo teve com seus seguidores._

_“ Todos aqui me seguem, pois esperam que eu os guie para podermos parar de nos esconder dos trouxas, mas é verdade é, porque nos escondemos?_

_Precisou um mero adolescente me dizer isso. Ao que sabem, Harry Peverell tinha se livrado do empecilho do Dumbledore. Coisa que eu tentei fazer por anos e com ajuda. Eu tive uma conversa com o Sr. Peverell, logo após aquele julgamento. Tentei, em vão, o trazer para o nosso lado, mas fracassei miseravelmente. Ele conseguiu, em poucos minutos, me mostrar a burrice que eu iria fazer. Como todos sabem, nós temos leis que nos proíbem de fazer, mostrar e usar magia na presença de um trouxa, a não ser em caso de vida ou morte, mas mesmo assim, depois a memória do trouxa é apagada. Por que? Por que eles não podem saber de nós? Por que não podemos fazer magia na presença deles? Harry me respondeu muito simplesmente._

_Palavras do próprio Peverell._

_‘Se os trouxas souberem de nós, vamos ter outros problemas. Eles saberiam que podemos curar todas as doenças não magicas, criar próteses magicas para aqueles que perderam algum membro, poderíamos construir tudo com magia. Os bruxos teriam prioridade para qualquer coisa e isso faria milhares de trouxas perderem o emprego e nos odiarem, por saberem que tudo o que eles precisam estudar, trabalhar e fazer em conjunto com milhares de pessoas, um único bruxo pode fazer tudo isso sozinho. Eles nos atacariam e nos revidaríamos, dai todos eles morreriam, pois nós somos muito mais fortes do que eles. Com isso bruxos se casariam com bruxos até que não tivesse mais como ter descendentes até o momento que finalmente morreríamos e nossa raça se extinguisse.’_

_Como eu não pude pensar nisso? Como nós pudemos ser tão ignorantes a esse ponto? O que um trouxa não pode fazer a um bruxo, que um bruxo não possa fazer contra milhares de trouxas?_

_Minha ignorância quase colocou nosso mundo em risco. De fato, eu não gosto de me esconder, mas ao pensar melhor nisso, o que é melhor para nosso mundo?_

_Entrar em guerra com os trouxas e ver nossas linhagens acabarem, ou nos esconder e assim podermos seguir em frente?_

_Querendo ou não, essa é a realidade que vivemos. Estamos vendo a segunda guerra mundial trouxa mas não seria mais fácil, simplesmente irmos lá e matarmos Hitler? Acabaríamos com isso em minutos, com um gesto simples. Pretendo fazer isso em breve, e depois disso... aos poucos que ainda acreditam na minha ideia original...”_

_O texto da carta acaba aqui, então acho que essa parte seria para que os que o seguem o encontrassem._

_Hoje testemunhamos que palavras valem mais que números e novamente, Harry Peverell está no meio. Esse jovem ômega, que até agora nos mostrou inúmeras coisas que antes estávamos cegos demais para ver. O que mais será que esse jovem vai nos mostrar no futuro?_

_Vou aguardar ansiosamente por esse dia._

Todos estavam espantados. Harry sorriu. Em breve, eles lutariam. Durante a semana Harry treinou os sonserinos do jeito que pode. Eles já estavam aptos em batalha. Era provável que Tom já os tivesse ensinado outros feitiços antes. Max a princípio ficou chocado com a história, mas concordou em ajudar da maneira que podia. Na manha da semana seguinte, Anne recebeu outra carta de sua tia e entregou a Harry.

_Sr. Peverell,_

_Estamos chegando._

\- Está na hora senhoras e senhores. – Foi o que Harry disse antes dos sonserinos se levantarem da mesa.

Slughorn olhou a cena um pouco chocado. – Onde vocês vão?

Harry chegou perto dele. – Professor, leve os alunos para um local seguro.

Slughorn arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

\- Grindelwald está chegando. – Foi o que Harry disse, antes de muitos alunos escutarem aquilo e começarem a entrar em pânico. O Sr. Fawley , junto com os professores, tiveram que conter os alunos e os levarem para outro local. Os sonserinos dos cavaleiros, foram para o lado de fora e se posicionaram. Ambos ergueram as varinhas para o céu e em conjunto cantaram.

\- Protego Máxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum. Cave Inimicum. Protego Horribilis.

Das pontas das varinhas, fleches brancos saiam e se juntavam no céu, formando uma proteção poderosa. Alguns sonserinos deixaram as ampolas com fogovivo prontas para serem lançadas ao mínimo movimento. Harry foi ao centro do pátio de Hogwarts e lá, na colina, estava Grindelwald com no mínimo uns 50 seguidores. Harry sorriu.

A guerra iria começar.

Continua...


	22. Uma guerra e um Julgamento

Grindelwald olhou para o pátio onde Harry estava. O garoto estava sozinho, mas ele sabia que os seguidores dele deveriam estar em algum lugar.

\- Podemos atacar senhor? – Disse um homem um pouco atrás dele.

\- Ainda não... tenho que destruir aquela barreira...- Disse Grindelwald apontando a varinha para o globo de proteção e lançando uma magia forte o suficiente para queimar a barreira.

Os aurores que estavam no castelo acabaram vendo o que estava acontecendo. Eles foram até o pátio onde Harry estava parado, imparcial a o que estava acontecendo.

\- Temos que chamar o ministro e os outros aurores. – disse um dos aurores.

\- Não sejam idiotas.- Disse Harry. – Vocês não são pareôs para ele. Nem mesmo todos os aurores podem fazer alguma coisa. O que aconteceu na MACUSA não foi o suficiente para vocês?

Um dos aurores o olhou sério. – Somos aurores criança! Nós sabemos de bem mais coisas que você!

\- E ainda assim, vocês não podem fazer nada contra ele. Vão para o castelo. Protejam o interior da escola e os alunos. Eu e meus seguidores vamos lutar. – Harry disse tirando sua varinha das vestes. – Vão agora.

\- Somos autoridades garoto!

\- E em poder eu estou muito acima de vocês. Saiam agora!

Um dos aurores acabou perdendo a paciência. – Garoto, vou te levar para dentro e...

\- Eu avise. – Foi o que Harry disse antes de virar o olhar para ele.

O homem caiu inconsciente no chão. Os outros aurores não entenderam a cena.

\- Tirem seu colega daqui, antes que eu faça o mesmo com vocês. Nesse momento, vocês podem ficar aqui e serem um peso morto, ou podem ir para dentro do castelo fazer algo mais útil. – Disse Harry olhando para eles.

\- Avada kedavra! –Grindelwald disse apontando para Harry e o feitiço o acertou em cheio.

Harry caiu no chão. Ele havia perdido tempo falando com os aurores e nem notou o quão rápido Grindelwald se aproximou dele.

Os demais olharam a cena horrorizados. Naquele momento os outros seguidores se aproximaram de Grindelwald sorrindo para a cena. Tom estava chocado. Ele se encostou em um pilar, não acreditando, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não estava sentindo nada de errado. Porque?

Abraxas foi o primeiro a lançar uma ampola de fogovivo. Um dos seguidores viu a ampola vindo e deu um sorriso, enquanto lançava um feitiço para quebrar ela. Grande erro. Naquele momento a ampola estourou, e como uma bomba, explodiu em chamas verdes para todos os lados. O fogo se espalhou rapidamente entre os seguidores de Grindelwald, que começaram a gritar desesperados. Naquele momento outros sonserinos começaram a lançar as ampolas, que explodiam ao menor toque. Os aurores ficaram chocados e tentaram conter as chamas. Tom e os outros desceram e uma grande luta começou. Os aurores não conseguiam atravessar a barreira de fogovivo, então se mantiveram do outro lado, assistindo os sonserinos conseguirem atravessar a barreira. Tom tinha enlouquecido. Seu pequeno ômega estava morto no chão. A batalha estava acirrada. Grindelwald não entendeu. A varinha jamais teria matado Harry, mas o alfa de Harry estava descontrolado. Ele já havia matado uns cinco seguidores com um único feitiço. Dos seguidores de Grindelwald, haviam sobrado ao menos uns quinze, juntamente com Vinda. Ela estava com queimaduras em um dos braços, mas seguia firme na luta. O fogo já havia baixado um pouco. Os aurores iam entrar lá, mas logo congelaram ao verem um corpo se levantar do chão. Era Harry. Ele se levantou rindo como um louco e olhou para os aurores naquele momento. Todos ficaram chocados. Harry havia tomado um avada em cheio. Ele deveria estar morto.

\- Eu disse para vocês irem para dentro do castelo. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

Naquele momento os aurores correram como se não houvesse amanhã. Os sonserinos estavam mais calmos. Tom estava surpreso. Os seguidores de Grindelwald ficaram chocados. O garoto deveria estar morto. Ninguém leva um avada e se levanta. O que tinha acontecido? Harry olhou para eles e sorriu. Ele girou a varinha e o fogo a seguiu, ficando flutuando no céu.

\- Aqueles de vocês que quiserem se render, eu prometo que os vou poupar. – Harry disse dando um sorriso.

Muitos estavam boquiabertos, mas não se renderam e avançaram.

\- Ignis Umbrae. – Harry disse e chamas negras tomaram os corpos deles.

Eles caíram no chão gritando como se não houvesse amanha. Grindelwald e Vinda olharam a cena assustados.

\- Fiquem calmos... Esse feitiço só faz o alvo se incendiar com uma chama de aspecto negro e esfumaçado. Este feitiço 'queima' a energia vital do alvo até que este fique em estado de semi-morto. Causa uma dor excruciante embora não chegue a matar a vítima de fato.

Os poucos que não atacaram, ficaram parados, mas depois disso, jogaram as varinhas no chão.

Vinda e Grindelwald avançaram. Harry fez um movimento com a varinha e aquele fogovivo desceu e fez um tornado de chamas entre eles.

\- Isso nos dará um pouco de paz... – Disse Harry.- Está pronto Grindelwald?

Grindelwald apenas acenou com a cabeça.

\- expeliarmus. – Disse Harry e prontamente a varinha saiu voando da mão de Grindelwald, para as mãos de Harry.

Grindelwald sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido retirado de seu corpo.

\- Você vai precisar se recuperar para podermos mudar sua aparência...tome. - Harry lançou o que parecia uma taça. – E uma chave de portal. Vai te levar para o meu castelo. Meus elfos vão estar te esperando. Eles vão cuidar de vocês. Fiquem lá até eu voltar. Vou enfrentar uns problemas em breve... mas vou resolver.

Vinda e Grindelwald concordaram com a cabeça e logo pegaram a taça, aparatando em seguida. As chamas rodopiavam com violência, mas logo cessaram. Harry caminhou majestosamente até os seguidores de Grindelwald que se renderam. Eles estavam amarrados e sendo vigiados pelos sonserinos.

\- Mesmo após todas as revelações de Grindelwald, vocês ainda o seguiram...por que?- Harry questionou.

Uma mulher morena olhou para ele. – Não ligamos para os trouxas. Poderíamos poupar alguns para reprodução se necessário. A melhor saída nesse caso seria de tornar os trouxas nossos escravos, e não matar todos.

\- Entendo...mas os trouxas são teimosos... eles iriam tentar até o fim nos destruir, mesmo que um pouco, mesmo na menor das possibilidades...você pode achar que isso seria uma saída...mas seria apenas adiar o inevitável. – Harry mostrou a varinha de Grindelwald, o que fez a mulher arregalar os olhos.- Não adianta fugir senhorita, cedo ou tarde... eu iria atrás dele e de vocês e talvez... eu teria matado todos.- Harry deu os ombros. – Agora... eu mato vocês? Os deixo irem para Azkaban? Deixo os meus seguidores fazerem o que quiserem com vocês? Quem sabe o basilisco esteja com fome?

Eles estavam sérios.

\- Eles vão ser presos e julgados! – Gritou um dos aurores.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Claro...

\- Vocês também serão presos e julgados! – Gritou outro auror.

\- O que? – Gritou Abraxas.

\- Vocês usaram magia das trevas! Isso é proibido de qualquer forma! –Disse ele.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry sorrindo.- Precisamos ir para julgamento mesmo...- Harry deu uma piscadinha para os sonserinos.

Na hora eles entenderam e aceitaram serem presos. Todos foram levados para a prisão provisória do ministério. Em alguns dias, o mundo bruxo já estava ciente do que aconteceu em Hogwarts. Os seguidores de Grindelwald já haviam sido condenados. Eles apodreceriam em Azkaban. O julgamento seria em breve. Harry estava feliz. Agora, outra parte de seu plano se iniciaria. Ao chegarem ao centro do tribunal, haviam milhares de pessoas assistindo. Pessoas de dentro do ministério e pessoas de fora. A Sra. Shacklebolt chegou perto de Harry.

\- Olá Sr. Peverell... Eu sou hoje sua promotora... Eu sei que o senhor não tem advogado, mas...

\- Não aprendeu da última vez Sra. Shacklebolt? –Harry disse balançando a cabeça em negação. – Eu não preciso de defesa. Eu sou a defesa.

Ela engoliu a seco. – Bem, eu só queira dizer que estão havendo protestos do lado de fora e em todo o mundo bruxo. Muitas famílias estão exigindo a liberdade de todos vocês, mas o ministro exige um julgamento. Não vai ser fácil, mas...

\- Na verdade vai ser sim. – Harry sorriu.

O ministro da magia, Leonard Spencer-Moon, chegou no tribunal.

\- Bem vindo todos! Como receberam a notificação e os demais aqui sabem, estamos aqui para resolver o caso de uso de magia das trevas desses jovens. O Sr. Peverell vai fazer a defesa eu imagino? Defesa ou Acusação? – Ele perguntou olhando para Elizabeth e Harry.

\- Sinta-se a vontade como antes Sra. Shacklebolt, e como antes... se prepare. – Harry sorriu.

Elizabeth começou com a série de magias utilizadas por eles, depois alquimia proibida e a lista de mortos. Logo ela seguiu com as demais acusações como o desrespeito a autoridades e por ter atacado um auror. Todos estavam ouvindo atentamente. Logo que ela acabou, Harry foi ao centro do tribunal e sorriu.

\- Tudo que a Sra. Shacklebolt disse era verdade, mas só para início de assunto... faltou a senhora mencionar Grindelwald nessa lista de mortos. - Todos arregalaram os olhos.

\- Ele está morto? - Perguntou uma das mulheres do júri.

Elizabeth ficou nervosa, mas acenou com a cabeça. – As chamas do fogovivo, controlado pelo Sr. Peverell, carbonizaram até as cinzas dele. Só sobrou a varinha.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

\- Não estamos sendo julgados por uso de magia das trevas... estamos sendo julgados por termos sido os responsáveis por nos livrarmos de Grindelwald e de sua ameaça. Coisa que o nosso precioso ministério, seus aurores e a MACUSA não foram capazes de fazer em anos. Seus aurores estavam presentes na batalha, mas eles não lutaram, não defenderam ninguém e muito menos protegeram outros. Estávamos em uma escola sendo atacados e eles não fizeram nada. Eles vão ser julgados por negligencia, ou vão sair impunes? – Disse Harry a plenos pulmões.

Naquele momento, muitos olharam para o ministro esperando uma resposta. Ele engoliu a seco.

\- Os aurores estavam de fato presentes na batalha, mas eles devem ter feito o seu melhor.

\- Chame eles então. De veritaserum e veja se estou mentindo.

Muitos do júri concordaram. Eles foram trazidos e veritaserum foi dado. A Sra. Shacklebolt fez uma série de perguntas e foi confirmado que os mesmos não fizeram absolutamente nada para impedir ou sequer lutaram. Ficou decidido que eles seriam julgados depois. Harry tinha a tenção do público para si. Ele precisava disso.

\- Bom, além da negligencia podemos falar que sim, usamos magia das trevas, mas nos defendemos dos vários ataques de Grindelwald e seus seguidores. Já fazia um tempo que eu imaginava que ele viria até mim. Fui eu que ensinei os sonserinos a fabricar fogovivo. Fui eu que os ensinei feitiços avançados de ataques e defesa. Fui eu que os ensinei a usar magia das trevas e como matar. Sim, eu sou o culpado, mas o que esperar, não é? Estamos em um sistema onde os inimigos sabem mais do que as pessoas que deveriam nos defender. Eu tive que aprender a me defender e defender tudo o que amo. Se não fosse por mim e por eles, nossa escola teria ido abaixo. Se não fosse por nós, é provável que muitas crianças teriam morrido, principalmente por aurores incompetentes estarem lá para nos “proteger”. Se não fosse por nós, Grindelwald ainda estaria por aí matando pessoas. Se não fosse por nós... as pessoas imaginariam que somente o ministério poderia fazer alguma coisa contra ele.

Todos estavam sérios. Do lado de fora do tribunal, muitos estavam assistindo o julgamento, como ocorreu no dia do julgamento do Dumbledore e dos demais.

\- Por isso eu digo que não estamos sendo julgados por termos usado magia das trevas, nem por ter matado bruxos que não parariam nunca de matar quem cruzasse o seu caminho e muito menos por termos matado a maior ameaça de nosso mundo. Estamos sendo julgados por sermos os adolescentes que impediram tudo isso. Estamos sendo julgados por irmos além do que é permitido aprender para se proteger de uma ameaça maior. Estamos sendo julgados por termos tido mais coragem de lutar do que os adultos. Estamos sendo julgados por termos arriscado nossas vidas para defender nossa escola e aquilo que acreditamos. É por isso que estamos aqui. Se não fosse por nós, podem acreditar que não seria por eles e nem por ninguém do ministério. Grindelwald fugiu bem debaixo do nariz da MACUSA, coisa que não teria sido diferente se fosse o ministério que o capturasse. Ele nunca iria parar. Depois de tudo isso, eu ainda vou ser julgado e aceito de bom grado o que for decidido, pois eu, todos aqui e lá fora vão saber ao menos que alguém lutou até o fim por nosso mundo e pelo mundo deles. Para que continuássemos tendo nossas vidas e pudéssemos sair, sem medo de sermos os próximos. – Harry olhou para todos. – Eu já acabei.

Ele saiu e se sentou ao lado dos demais sonserinos. O júri se reuniu. Do lado de dentro do ministério e fora dele, muitos bruxos, bruxas e até mesmo trouxas, que tinham família bruxa, estavam exigindo que eles fossem libertados. O ministério sentiu a pressão, principalmente o ministro. Ele e seus aurores se sentiam impotentes com aquilo. O júri demorou cerca de quase uma hora, mas logo eles saíram da sala. Eles também haviam sentido a pressão da oposição. A líder do júri se levantou.

\- Nós consideramos os réus... – Todos olharam sérios para ela. – Inocentes de todas as acusações.

\- O que?! – Gritou Leonard. – Como pode dizer inocentes de todas as acusações?

A mulher olhou seria para Leonard. – Nós reavaliamos muitas coisas antes de tomarmos essa decisão. Em primeiro lugar, nenhum deles usou nenhuma das três maldições imperdoáveis. Segundo, a negligencia maior foi por parte do próprio ministério, de logo após o primeiro ataque, ter posto aurores que não foram capazes de cumprir seus deveres. Terceiro, de fato os jovens usaram magias das trevas, mas muitas delas serviram somente para enfraquecer ou machucar de um modo agressivo. Quarto, houveram mortes causadas pelos sonserinos, mas eram treze alunos contra mais de cinquenta seguidores adultos e o próprio Grindelwald, mas eles foram os únicos que não tiveram baixas. Quinto, temos a unanimidade do júri para que eles sejam libertados e possam viver suas vidas. Se o senhor sair do tribunal, vai verificar que muitos lá fora vão dizer o mesmo.

Leonard se sentia impotente. As acusações de negligencia logo viriam para ele. Depois desse outro massacre, os sonserinos foram libertados e voltaram para a escola. Quando chegaram, foram recebidos como heróis. Tiveram festa e tudo. Max deu um abraço tão forte em Yaxley que quase o partiu no meio. Ficou decidido de eles retomariam as aulas depois do feriado. Naquela noite, todos foram para seus dormitórios. Tom deu um abraço forte em Harry.

\- Naquele momento.. eu pensei que havia te perdido. Eu fiquei com medo... muito medo.. – Dizia Tom tremendo um pouco.

Harry o abraçou de volta. – Me desculpe. Eu ainda estou aqui. Eu te amo Tom. Amanha vamos para o meu castelo... você vai ter uma surpresa quando chegarmos.

Tom não entendeu a princípio, mas aceitou. Eles foram dormir. Estavam exaustos por terem passado tanto tempo na prisão.

O grande dia chegou. Harry e os demais foram para suas casas. Tom ficou boquiaberto com o castelo de Harry.

\- É realmente grande. – Disse ele. – Vai ter muito espaço para nossos filhotes. – Ele abraçou Harry e lhe deu um beijo.

Harry sorriu. – Vamos entrar.

Quando eles entraram, Tom quase sacou a varinha ao ver Vinda e Grindelwald sentados a beira da lareira conversando.

\- Não ataque Tom. – Disse Harry.

Tom o olhou incrédulo. – O que ele faz aqui?

Harry suspirou. – Nós temos que conversar.

Continua...


	23. Um ômega de presente

\- Conversar? – Questionou Tom. – O que ele faz aqui?

Grindelwald se aproximou deles. – Bem vindo, Sr. Peverell. Vejo que veio acompanhado de seu alfa...ele não sabia que eu estaria aqui?

\- Olá Grindelwald. Não, eu não tinha falado para ele sobre o nosso plano, mas vou falar agora. Venha Tom, vou te levar para o nosso quarto. – Disse Harry puxando Tom.

Eles subiram as escadas e logo chegaram no quarto de Harry. Harry se sentou em um dos sofás e fez um gesto para que Tom se sentasse ao seu lado, o que ele prontamente fez.

\- Vai me contar agora o que esta acontecendo? – Tom questionou meio impaciente.

\- Sim. Lembra quando eu fui com Vinda e a Morgane?

Tom fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Ele queria que eu o desarmasse. A varinha que ele usava, era a varinha de Antioco Peverell. A varinha das varinhas. Ela começou a sugar a vida dele, e para ele ser livre tem que ser desarmado, então a maldição passa para quem o desarmou. Bem, eu fui transformado em um Peverell graças ao livro dos Peverell, por isso ela me reconheceu como mestre e não estou sujeito a essa maldição. Eu disse que poderíamos fazer um acordo. Ele deveria ir até os seguidores dele e dizer tudo o que eu havia dito para ele. Depois disso ele deveria ir para Hogwarts e me ameaçar para lutarmos. Eu desarmaria ele. Eu ofereci a ele uma válvula de escape, um obliviate. Mudaria suas memorias e sua aparência física para que ele pudesse ter uma nova vida longe daqui.

\- Porque não me contou antes? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Logo após eu ter retornado, eu fui direto treinar os sonserinos. Eu não sabia quando eles atariam e não queria perder tempo. Perdão. – Harry parecia mesmo arrependido.

\- Tudo bem. – Tom fez um carinho no rosto de Harry. – mas e agora?

\- Ele já deve estar melhor. Acredito que será depois do yule. Deni já deve ter preparado as coisas para o yule.

\- Eles vão participar do nosso yule? – Tom perguntou.

\- Não. Eles ficam em uma câmara separada do castelo. Todas as noites, o encantamento na câmara muda aos poucos os traços deles. Em breve eles vão ter aparências totalmente diferentes.

Tom concordou com a cabeça e logo arregalou os olhos. – Harry! O Yule! Presentes! Preciso comprar os presentes!

Harry sorriu. Eu também tenho que te dar alguma coisa. Eu já até sei o que vou te dar, mas é segredo hehe.

\- Vamos ao beco diagonal. Vamos nos separar lá, só para comprarmos os presentes e depois nos encontramos. – Tom disse animadamente.

Harry sorriu. – Ok!

Eles se arrumaram e usaram a lareira para ir ao beco, que estava movimentado.

\- Eu tenho que ir a Gringotts.- Disse Tom. – Preciso sacar.

\- Tudo bem. Eu já vou onde tenho que ir. – Harry seu um selinho e logo saiu dali.

Harry foi até a travessa do tranco e adentrou a Borgin and Burkes. Caratáco Burke estava vendo alguns itens em uma caixa, mas logo voltou sua atenção para o jovem que entrou em sua loja. Ele sabia quem era o garoto.

\- ahh, Sr. Peverell, que honra receber o senhor em minha loja. Me diga, o que eu posso fazer por você? – Ele disse mostrando aquele sorriso amarelado.

\- Eu quero o medalhão de Sonserina. Sei que está de posse dele. – Harry disse sorrindo.

Burke pensou um pouco e sorriu. – Ah, sim! E que sorte a sua! Eu iria vender esse item para uma outra pessoa, mas você chegou a tempo e...

\- Dez galeões. – disse Harry.

\- O que? – Burke arregalou os olhos.

\- Mérope Gaunt veio aqui e lhe vendeu esse medalhão por dez galeões. É o preço que eu vou pagar por ele.

\- Meu jovem... é um artefato de valor inestimável e...

\- Sua vida também é, eu presumo? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

O olhar de terror tomou conta do rosto de Burke.

\- Quer perder ela por dez galeões? –Harry perguntou.

Burke engoliu a seco, mas acenou com a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem. Dez galeões. – Ele prontamente tirou um pequeno saquinho e estendeu a Harry.

Harry deu a Burke os dez galeões e pegou o saquinho, tirando de dentro o medalhão. Fez rapidamente um feitiço para ver se ele era o original e sorriu com o resultado. – Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, Sr. Burke. – Harry logo saiu de lá. Ele retornou ao beco e foi para uma loja de pequenos objetos, afim de conseguir uma caixinha de presente para pôr o medalhão. Para sua surpresa, ao entrar na loja, se deparou com Max olhando alguns itens com sua mãe.

\- Hey Max, comprando presentes para o yule? – Perguntou Harry.

Max se virou e deu um grande sorriso. – Oi Harry! Sim, estou comprando presentes. Esse ano vou passar o natal, ou yule, com meus pais, o pai do Armin e ele.

\- Fico feliz por vocês. A senhora está bem com tudo isso? – Harry perguntou a Ana, a mãe de Max.

\- Está falando de eu ser uma trouxa em um local para bruxos? – Ela deu um sorriso. – Estou ótima. Amo ver a magia que meu filho e meu marido possuem. Foi assim que meu marido me conquistou. – Ela riu feliz.

\- É, papai fazia flores florescerem no jardim da mamãe. Ele quase foi preso por isso, mas mamãe interviu por ele. Mesmo ela não sendo uma bruxa, ela não contaria a ninguém. Com isso eles começaram a sair e depois se casaram. – Max disse feliz, mas ele disse que já tinha comprado presentes e que ajudaria na decoração da casa do Sr. Fawley.

\- O yule de vocês será lá? – Harry perguntou.

\- Sim. Estou ansioso. Meus pais ainda não conheceram o Armin e nem o Oliver. Eles já tinham saído quando chegamos. – Max disse olhando para alguns itens. – Eu não sei o que dou para o Armin. Eu já comprei os outros presentes, mas o dele tá difícil.

\- Acho que qualquer coisa que você dê para ele, ele vai gostar. – Harry sorriu. – Eu tenho que ir, vou encontrar o Tom. Feliz yule para vocês. – Harry disse se retirando.

\- Para vocês também! – Disse Max e Ana.

\--

Harry estava procurando por Tom, quando notou uma multidão de garotas na loja Talhejusto & Janota. Elas suspiravam e sorriam que nem umas retardadas. Harry suspirou, sabendo bem o motivo. Ele entrou com muita luta, mas conseguiu ver Tom. Ele estava experimentando algumas roupas. Meu deus, como ele ficava bonito em roupas sofisticadas. Através do espelho, Tom conseguiu ver Harry. Ele se virou e abriu um grande sorriso.

\- O que achou? – Perguntou Tom.

Antes que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa, aquelas garotas se socaram no meio.

\- Você está incrível. – Disse uma garota ruiva.

\- Sim, muito! Você é perfeito... quer dizer... sua roupa está perfeita em você... –Disse uma loira, que ficou mais vermelha que a ruiva.

\- Ai, minha nossa! Ficou muito perfeito. – Gritou outra ruiva.

\- Desculpem, mas eu perguntei para o meu ômega. – Tom disse afastando as garotas dali e se aproximando de Harry. – Eu só posso ficar perfeito para você, não é amor?

Harry sorriu e lhe deu um selinho.

Naquele momento a boca das garotas quase foi ao chão. Tom comprou algumas roupas e logo eles saíram dali.

Harry chamou Deni, e com isso os três voltaram para o castelo. Após decorarem a arvore e confeccionarem as bonecas de milho, a celebração começou. Harry e Tom fizeram suas toras de yule. Logo vieram as musicas e comidas. Por fim chegou a hora das canções de celebração. Após a comemoração, Harry e Tom foram para o quarto. Eles estavam cansados da festa, mas havia chegado a hora dos presentes.

Tom pegou animado uma caixa decorada e estendeu para Harry. – Eu passei um bom tempo escolhendo isso. Acho que vai ficar muito bonito em você.

\- Obrigado! – Harry abriu o presente empolgado.

Dentro da caixa havia uma grande túnica negra, coberta de detalhes em dourado. Era realmente muito bonita. – Uau! – Disse Harry.- É realmente bonita. Minha vez hehe. – Harry pegou a pequena caixa e estendeu para Tom. – Isso é seu de nascença, mas como tive que conseguir para você, é um presente.

Tom pegou a pequena caixa e a abriu, arregalando os olhos logo em seguida. Com cuidado, ele retirou o medalhão da caixa. – O medalhão se Salazar...

\- Sim, ele pertencia a sua mãe, mas ela acabou vendendo e...

\- Feche os olhos. – Disse Tom.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

\- Fecha os olhos... – Tom estava com uma expressão totalmente irreconhecível.

Harry o obedeceu e fechou os olhos. Em poucos segundos, Harry pode sentir uma sensação gelada em seu pescoço.

\- Pode abrir. – Disse Tom.

Harry abriu os olhos e pode ver que Tom tinha colocado o medalhão nele. – Esse medalhão é seu Tom. Não deveria ser eu a estar usando ele.

Tom abraçou Harry. – Ele é seu. Você é minha família. Quero que use ele.

\- Mas ele é seu presente.

\- Você é meu presente Harry. – Tom encostou sua testa na de Harry. – Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Harry corou olhando para baixo. Tom pegou as mãos dele e as beijou.

– Muito obrigado. – Disse Tom.- Eu nunca te agradeci por ter feito o sacrifício que fez, ao largar sua vida para estar aqui comigo.

Harry sorriu e segurou o rosto de Tom, para fazer ele o olhar nos olhos.

\- Tom, você já me agradeceu de muitas formas desde que eu vim para cá. Estou tão feliz com você. – Harry deu um beijo na testa dele.

Tom sorriu e beijou Harry. Foi um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimentos. Harry o abraçou e logo Tom o deitou na cama, ficando por cima dele. Tom tirou os óculos de Harry e deixou no criado mudo, logo voltando a beija-lo. Aos poucos eles começaram a tirar a roupa um do outro. Harry passava as mãos pelas costas largas de Tom e gemia baixinho com o toque. Quando a camisa de Harry foi retirada, ele quase reclamou ao sentir o metal gelado do medalhão contra sua pele. Não demorou muito para os dois estarem nus e suas ereções se roçando. Tom desceu os beijos para o pescoço de Harry e ficou um tempo ali. Agora sem a coleira, aquele local também pertencia a Tom. Harry mordia os lábios sentindo a sensação da língua quente de Tom explorar seu pescoço, e não demorando muito, e o seu corpo. Logo Tom chegou no membro de Harry que exigia carinho. Ele o abocanhou de uma vez, tirando um gemido alto de Harry. Agora eles não poderiam colocar feitiços silenciadores no quarto, então os elfos poderiam os ouvir.

Aos poucos Tom foi introduzindo seus dedos dentro de Harry, arrancando mais gemidos enquanto fazia movimentos em ritmo constante. Não demorou muito para Harry chegar a seu limite. Tom se endireitou e colocou uma camisinha, logo se posicionando na entrada de Harry e o penetrando vagarosamente. Ambos gemeram quando Tom entrou totalmente em Harry e fez movimentos rápidos dentro deste. Harry se agarrava com força em Tom, enquanto gemia suavemente no ouvido do mesmo. Tom Segurou Harry e o fez se sentar nele.

\- Você pode controlar agora. – Tom deu um sorriso safado.

Harry sorriu também e começou a investir contra o membro de Tom. Agora ele conseguia ver perfeitamente as expressões de prazer de Tom. Ele as vezes apertava os olhos com força, enquanto segurava o quadril de Harry. Outras ele mordia os lábios enquanto olhava para Harry sentando nele. Harry começou a rebolar com força no membro de Tom e não demorou muito para ambos chegarem em seu limite. Harry acabou caindo em cima de Tom e o mesmo o abraçou.

\- Tom... nós.. temos que tomar banho. – Harry disse ofegante.

\- Sim... consegue levantar?

\- Sim... eu acho. – Harry sorriu.

Com certa dificuldade, ambos se levantaram e conseguiram ir no banheiro tomar um banho. Logo que acabaram, eles voltaram para a cama e dormiram abraçados.

\-- Algumas horas antes....

Max havia retornado com Ana para a casa de Erick. Quando chegaram lá, Armin e Oliver estavam conversando com Jasper, o pai de Max.

Armin os viu primeiro e deu um grande sorriso.- Max! Bem vindo. – Armin correu para ele e lhe abraçou. –ah! Onde estão meus modos. - Disse Armin olhando para Ana. – Eu sou Armin Yaxley. - ele estendeu a mão para a mulher.

Ela apertou a mão dele sorridente. – É um prazer te conhecer.

\- Venham, vou apresentar vocês para o meu pai. – Armin disse sorridente.

Oliver estava empolgado. Jasper era muito educado. Estava ansioso para conhecer Max e a mãe dele. Logo ele pode ver Armin vindo com estes.

\- Sra. Crew, Max, esse é meu pai Oliver. – Armin disse animado.

\- É um grande prazer finalmente conhece-los. Eu sou Oliver Shaquif, pai ômega do Yaxley.

\- É um prazer conhece-lo. – Disse Ana.

\- Sim, um grande prazer conhecer finalmente o senhor. – Disse Max sorrindo.

\- Olha você. – Disse Oliver segurando o rosto de Max. – Tão fofinho! Agora eu entendo por que as vezes Armin prefere ficar na escola, ao invés de voltar para casa.

\- Papai! – Disse Armin vermelho.

Todos riram. Logo Erick chegou na casa.

\- Opa, boa tarde a todos. Achei que eu conseguiria chegar cedo, mas me enganei. – Ele deu um grande sorriso. – Vocês devem ser os pais do Max, eu sou Erick Fawley. Sou o diretor da escola.

Eles se cumprimentaram.

\- Bom, vamos terminar os preparativos para o yule? – Perguntou Oliver.

-Sim, vamos. – Disse Erick.

Logo eles assumiram suas posições. Max e Ana chegaram perto de Yaxley.

\- Como funciona o yule? – Perguntou Max.

\- No início desta celebração precisamos fazer bonecas de milho, que serão carregadas pela casa ao som de canções típicas do Yule. Quem participa desse ritual com as bonecas de milho trás bênçãos para a casa e quem nela mora. O ritual mais importante dessa celebração necessita de: 1 vela dourada,1 vela branca, 1 vela verde, 1 vela vermelha, folhas de louro, 1 sino, 1 caldeirão e 1 taça com vinho. Depois de separar e organizar esses itens próximos ao altar, você vai colocar a vela dourada dentro do caldeirão, a vela verde do lado esquerdo do altar, a vela vermelha do lado direito do altar e a vela branca no centro. Feito isso, você vai traçar um círculo mágico e dizer “Hoje invoco os poderes do Espíritos da Luz. Uno minha força mágica à energia da Criança da Promessa para que o Sol renasça”. Em seguida você irá acender a vela vermelha e dizer “Com esta vela eu honro todos os espíritos do Fogo”. Agora a vela verde “Com esta vela eu honro todos os espíritos da Natureza”. E por fim a vela branca “Com esta vela eu celebro o Espírito do Inverno”. Por fim a vela dourada que será seguida pela seguinte frase “Com esta vela, que se encontra na escuridão do ventre da Deusa, eu honro a Criança da Promessa que nasce agora e traz o retorno da luz. ” Na sequência você elevará os seus braços em direção ao céu e dirá “Pelo chifre e pela luz cérebro e dou boas-vindas à Criança da Promessa, ao Sol renascido que nasce entre os vales, rios e montanhas. Seja bem-vinda, Criança Divina”. Após isso você pegará as folhas de louro e macerá-las em suas mãos fazendo um pedido à Deusa e ao Deus Sol. Coloque-as no caldeirão junto com a vela. Toque o sino por três vezes e fale “Abençoados sejam a Deusa e o Deus que giram mais uma vez a Roda da Vida. Dou as boas-vindas a Yule e celebro o movimento eterno da Natureza. Que a luz do Deus brilhe e que todos sejam por ela”. Em seguida Eleve a taça de vinho e diga: “Eu bebo este vinho em homenagem à Deusa e à Criança do Sol”. Para finalizar a celebração deste ritual, pode-se tomar vinho e fazer uma libação, ato de oferecer o vinho em honra aos Deuses. Cante e dance em homenagem aos Deuses e no fim de tudo desfaça o círculo. Nossas principais atividades nessa comemoração são: decorar a árvore de Yule, tocar sinos para homenagear as fadas, colocar guirlandas na porta de casa, espalhar hibisco pela casa, colher folhas verdes e queimá-las em Imbolc, fazer uma boneca de milho e fazer a tora de Yule.

Max arregalou os olhos. – É muita coisa.

Armin sorriu. – Sim, mas vamos aos poucos. Eu vou ajudar vocês.

Ambos concordaram e começaram a fazer os preparativos para o yule. Para Ana e Max, o primeiro yule foi incrível. Max podia sentir a magia crescer no ambiente. No final foi a distribuição de presentes. Armin ficou empolgado com o cachecol que Max comprou para ele. Max sorriu ao ver que o presente de Armin era um conjunto de livros de história bruxa e alquimia. Erick gostou muito do presente de Oliver. Um conjunto de vestes formais. Oliver ganhou de Erick, vários de seus chocolates favoritos e várias sementes de flores. Após a comemoração, Oliver mostrou onde seriam os quartos do Sr. e Sra.Crew. Max foi dormir com Yaxley e Erick acabou indo para o sofá da sala.

\-- No quarto de Max e Yaxley.

Max havia acabado de sair do banho e logo armin entrou e tomou banho. Quando armin saiu do banheiro, Max já estava deitado na cama.

\- Gostei de seus pais. Eles são legais. Até levaram numa boa você dormir comigo. – Disse Yaxley secando o cabelo.

\- Ah, isso é porque eles sabem que nós já fizemos e que dormimos no mesmo quarto na escola. – Max deu os ombros.

Yaxley arregalou os olhos. Max o olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Que foi?

\- Sério? Estou com vergonha.

Max sorriu. – Seu bobinho. Eles gostaram de você. Relaxa.

\- Tudo bem. – Yaxley deu um sorriso. – Gostou do yule?

\- Sim! Foi muito legal. Realmente não é tão diferente do natal, apensar de ter mais coisas.

\- O livro que eu te dei têm mais coisas como o Samhain, Inbolc, Beltane e outros. Você vai gostar.

\- Eu tenho certeza que sim. Agora vem aqui. – Max deu umas batidinhas no espaço ao lado dele, na cama. – E venha nu.

Yaxley arregalou os olhos. – O que?

Max deu um sorriso safado. – Eu quero fazer amor.

Yaxley olhou para os lados. – Não sei se você percebeu, mas não estamos em Hogwarts. Não posso usar magias para abafar barulhos, nem trouxe camisinhas e...

\- Seu pai já me ajudou com tudo isso. – Max sorriu.

Yaxley piscou confuso. – O que?

\- Eu comprei as camisinhas hoje e seu pai Oliver disse que lançaria feitiços para que meus pais não nos ouvissem.

Yaxley piscou mais confuso ainda. – Ce falou para o meu pai que você queria fazer amor comigo hoje?

\- Sim. – Falou Max. – E ele disse que tudo bem. Agora chega de enrolação. Vem aqui, antes que eu te pegue e te jogue na cama.

Yaxley foi obediente até a cama. Ele olhou para Max com um beiço enorme. – Eu sou um alfa, se lembra?

\- Sim, e como um bom alfa você tem que satisfazer os desejos de seu ômega. – Max abraçou Yaxley. – Foi somente com você que eu senti prazer Armin... não me negue aquela sensação. – Max fez um beição.

Armin sorriu e deu uma leve mordida naquele beiço. – Não se arrependa.

Max sorriu. – Eu não vou.

Eles começaram a se beijar. Foi um beijo cheio de desejo. Max já estava totalmente excitado. Seu membro duro e sua entrada encharcada, enquanto Yaxley começava a endurecer agora. Max estava com pressa. Ele fez Yaxley se deitar e atacou o membro deste com a boca. Yaxley estava assustado com a pressa de Max. Ele apertava os olhos com força, sentindo a língua quente de Max passar pelo seu membro.

\- Max... para que .... toda essa pressa? – Perguntou Yaxley entre gemidos.

\- Você ficou ausente muitos dias e quando voltou nós não fizemos... eu não aguento mais...Eu quero você. – Max colocou uma camisinha no membro de Yaxley e logo sentou nele sem dó.

Max mordia os lábios enquanto investia contra o membro de Yaxley. Ele ainda estava surpreso com o ataque do seu ômega, mas ele tinha que o satisfazer. Enquanto Max subia e descia com o quadril, Yaxley pegou o membro do mesmo e começou a estoca-lo com vontade. Os gemidos de Max ficaram mais altos. Ele revirava os olhos de prazer. Yaxley estava se empolgando. Ele segurou os quadris de Max o fazendo parar e recebeu um olhar de protesto. Yaxley deitou Max e começou a socar com força dentro dele. Max arranhava as costas de Yaxley, enquanto gemia alto. Apesar da ardência nas costas, Yaxley continuou metendo fundo dentro de Max. Os gritos de Max estavam muito altos, tanto que Yaxley teve que o beijar para abafar eles. Não demorou muito para que ambos chegassem ao seu limite.

Yaxley deu um beijinho na testa de Max. - Está melhor agora?

Max fez um beiço. – Não. Eu quero mais.

Yaxley suspirou cansado. Ele estava acabado. Tinha ajudado seu pai e Erick a arrumarem as coisas do yule e ainda teve que enfrentar a fúria sexual de seu ômega. Como se Max tivesse lido os pensamentos de Yaxley, ele se levantou da cama. – Vamos tomar banho. Sei que você esta cansado, mas amanha você não me escapa. Vamos tomar banho e depois ir dormir.

Yaxley sorriu fraco. – Esse ômega vai acabar comigo.- Pensou ele.

\-- Algumas horas atrás na sala de estar.

Oliver já tinha colocado um feitiço abafador no quarto de Armin e Max. Ele sorria bobo pensando que Max queria fazer amor com seu filho. Ele estava feliz pelos dois. Oliver já tinha levado os pais de Max para o quarto de hospedes. Ele estava cansado, mas bateu sede e ele desceu as escadas para o primeiro andar, onde Erick estava deitado no sofá.

\- Erick, o que faz ai? – Perguntou Oliver.

\- Vou dormir aqui. Só temos três quartos nessa casa, se lembra. Os pais de Max em um, Max e Armin no outro e você no terceiro.

\- Porque não transfigura uma cama?

\- Meu sofá é confortável. Além do mais eu também não quero usar magia para tudo. Estou bem aqui.

\- Por que as sementes? – Oliver perguntou. – Você me deu várias sementes de flores.. porque?

Erick sorriu. – Quando nós frequentávamos Hogwarts, no primeiro ano, teve um dia em que eu estava passando perto das estufas e vi você em uma delas. A estufa que guardavam flores trouxas. Você estava lá as admirando e sentindo o aroma delas. Você estava sorrindo. Fiquei parado te olhando por um tempo. Acho que foi a primeira vez que percebi como você era lindo e...- Erick arregalou os olhos.- Ah... eu percebi que você gostava de flores e... os anos seguintes você também ia lá e...

\- Você me espionava? – Oliver se sentou ao lado dele no sofá.

Erick olhou para baixo, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Porque?

\- Isso é vergonhoso Oliver...

Oliver segurou o rosto de Erick e o fez olhar para ele. – Me diga.

Erick engoliu a seco e ficou admirando o rosto de Oliver. – Eu via o jeito que Rigel olhava para você. Eu sabia que eu não teria chances... então olhava você de longe. Era o máximo que eu poderia fazer.

Oliver sorriu. – Ao menos você não fez nada como o Rigel.

\- Eu nunca faria o que ele fez. Quando você tomava a poção todo ano e ninguém era seu alfa, eu percebi que não éramos nós a te fazer feliz. Quando soube do seu casamento com Yaxley, admito que fiquei chocado e chateado. E quando eu descobri que Yaxley tinha matado o seu alfa eu quis te contar, mas você estava grávido e parecia feliz... eu não podia fazer aquilo com você.

\- Estou feliz agora Erick. Você sempre me ajudou quando eu precisava, até mesmo agora. Eu sinto por você não ter achado o seu ômega...

\- Eu a achei um tempo depois que você se casou com Yaxley. – Erick olhou para baixo.

\- O que? – Oliver o olhou surpreso.

\- O nome dela era Isabel Lofraine. Uma francesa. Quando fui para o ministério da França a trabalho eu a conheci. Ela ficou no mesmo hotel que eu. Ela tomava a poção de localização todos os dias. Acho que ela estava desesperada. Eu tinha somente 22 anos naquela época. Ela tomou a poção no restaurante do hotel. Quando meus olhos ficaram vermelhos e os dela azuis, ela veio até mim e praticamente se jogou em mim. Ela estava cansada, deu para perceber. – Erick riu fraco. – Mas eu enfrentei um problema parecido com o seu... ela era mais velha que eu.

\- Mais velha quanto?

\- Ela tinha 97 anos.

Oliver arregalou os olhos.

\- Ela já estava morrendo quando nos conhecemos. Não tinha o que ser feito, mas ela estava feliz por não morrer sozinha. Ela não pode ter filhos, mas estava feliz que eu estava ao seu lado. Assim como o Harnold, ela também me libertou. Eu fiquei com ela até o ultimo dia de sua vida. Um tempo depois que ela morreu eu voltei.

Olive estava chocado. – Eu não sabia disso.

\- Você é o primeiro que estou contando. – Erick sorriu. – Não quero que o que aconteceu com ela aconteça com você. Eu quero que você ache seu ou sua alfa Oliver. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Você merece ser feliz.

Oliver sorriu fraco. Seu coração batia rápido. Erick era uma ótima pessoa. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a mão de Erick. – Eu também quero que você ache seu ou sua ômega. Você também merece ser feliz.

Erick sorriu com o gesto de Oliver. Seu coração batia rápido em seu peito. Ficar tão perto de Oliver estava mexendo com ele. Ele se soltou do toque de Oliver. – Eu vou no banheiro.

Oliver concordou com a cabeça. Assim que Erick foi ao banheiro, Oliver subiu para o seu quarto e pegou um vidrinho com poção de localização. A historia de Erick mexeu com ele. Era muita coincidência a história deles. Poderia ter uma chance, ou ser só uma coincidência mesmo. Sem enrolar, Oliver tomou aquela poção e logo seus olhos ficaram azuis. Ele desceu correndo as escadas e se sentou novamente no sofá, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Erick saiu do banheiro e olhou para o sofá onde Oliver estava.

\- Ainda não foi se deitar? – Perguntou Erick. – Já está tarde.

Oliver ia responder, mas logo que olhou para Erick ele ficou sem palavras. Apenas sorriu. Erick percebeu os olhos azuis de Oliver.

\- Você tomou uma poção de localização? – Ele perguntou.

Oliver não disse nada, apenas sorria para ele. Erick achou estranho e olhou para o espelho do banheiro, onde viu seus olhos vermelhos.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, não acreditando no que via. Oliver se levantou do sofá e foi até ele. Ele segurou o rosto de Erick com as mãos e o fez olhar para ele.

\- Eu tomei sim... algo em mim dizia para eu tomar... agora, depois de sua história... eu precisava ter certeza.

\- Eu estou sonhando? – Erick disse passando a mão carinhosamente no rosto de Oliver. – Isso é um sonho?

Oliver sorriu. – Não é um sonho. Isso é real. – Oliver colocou sua mão sobre a mão de Erick.

\- Isso tem que ser um sonho... eu devo ter tomado vinho demais...

\- Erick Fawley... Isso não é um sonho.

\- Não? Então... eu posso te abraçar? – Ele perguntou um pouco corado.

Oliver corou também.- Pode.

Erick passou as mãos pela cintura de Oliver o puxando para perto. Afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Oliver, sentindo sua fragrância. – Você é tão cheiroso... Isso... eu ainda não acredito...

Oliver o fez olhar para ele. – Isso é real Erick.

\- Não pode ser.. .é perfeito demais... era meu sonho que você fosse meu ômega...

Oliver percebeu que Erick tremia um pouco. Ele sorriu.

\- Quer ter certeza de que isso é real? – Perguntou Oliver.

\- Quero... – Disse Erick.

\- Então, porque não me beija?

Erick arregalou os olhos. – Beijar você...isso...eu...quero...quero sim. Eu posso?

Oliver sorriu bobo. – Pode, claro.

Erick aproximou-se lentamente do rosto de Oliver. O mesmo já havia fechado os olhos. Não demorou muito para que os lábios deles se encontrassem. O beijo começou com lábios se massageando e estalando baixinho a medida que se tocavam. Logo Erick pediu passagem com a língua, que prontamente Oliver cedeu. Aquele beijo estava sendo o melhor que Oliver já havia recebido em vida. Erick era muito carinhoso. Oliver sentia Erick passar uma das mãos suavemente nos cabelos de Oliver, enquanto a outra o puxava mais para si. Erick não estava acreditando. O homem que ele amava estava ali, era dele e eles estavam se beijando. O beijo finalizou com Erick dando vários selinhos em Oliver e logo distribuindo beijinhos por todo o rosto de Oliver.

\- Você é meu ômega Oliver... – Erick abriu um grande sorriso. – Esse é o melhor presente que eu já recebi na vida.

Oliver sorriu tímido. - E você é meu alfa.

Erick acenou com a cabeça, orgulhoso. Ele puxou mais Oliver para si e o abraçou mais.

\- O que pensa que estão fazendo? – disse uma voz atrás deles.

Erick e Oliver olharam assustados para Rigel, que de alguma forma havia entrado dentro da casa.

\- O que faz aqui Yaxley? – Perguntou Erick.

Rigel o olhou com desprezo. – Vim pegar o que é meu.

Continua...


	24. Aniversário

\- Pegar o que é seu? – Perguntou Fawley. – Não tem nada seu aqui.

\- Tem sim! Meu marido e meu filho estão aqui e eu os quero de volta! – Rigel disse e apontou a varinha para Erick, mas Oliver se pôs na frente de Erick,

\- Saia da frente Oliver! – Gritou Rigel.

\- Não! – Gritou Oliver. – Não vou deixar você destruir minha vida de novo!

\- Então você estava me traindo esse tempo todo?! – Rigel parecia possesso.

Max havia descido para tomar água, mas ouviu a gritaria e correu para o quarto.

\- Armin! É o seu pai! O Rigél! Ele vai tacar o seu pai Oliver e o Sr. Fawley! – Max gritou.

Armin pegou sua varinha e desceu as escadas apontando a varinha para Rigel.

\- Abaixa a varinha pai. – Disse Armin.

Rigel olhou para o filho.- Armin, você vai apoiar isso? Oliver estava me traindo e você vai o defender?

Armin olhou rapidamente para Fawley e Oliver, e ao perceber a cor nos olhos deles ele entendeu. – Ele não está te traindo pai, esta seguindo em frente sem você.

\- Você não pode usar magia fora da escola. – Disse Rigel.

\- Mas eu posso! – Gritou Erick e Oliver juntos, sacando duas varinhas e as apontando para Rigel.

Rigel se surpreendeu na hora, mas apontou sua varinha para Armin. – Abaixem suas varinhas, ou eu ataco Armin.

Oliver arregalou os olhos. – Vai atacar seu próprio filho?!

\- Se for preciso sim! Agora abaixem as varinhas! – Rigel gritou.

\- Expeliarmus. – Disse Max descendo as escadas.

A varinha de Rigel voou longe e Erick correu para cima dele o derrubando no chão. – Encarcerous!

Cordas prenderam Yaxley no chão. Erick convocou aurores do ministério, e os mesmos chegaram rapidamente.

\- Então O Sr. Rigel veio para cá? – Disse um dos aurores. – Ele foi incriminado pela morte de Harnold Charwalt e conseguiu fugir antes da sentença.

\- Também verificamos que um menor de idade usou magia aqui. – Disse outro auror.

Oliver teve que explicar o que aconteceu para o auror. Eles não poderiam expulsar Max por ter os defendidos. O auror concordou.

\- Por curiosidade...- Perguntou Armin. – Qual é a sentença?

Os aurores de entreolharam. – Seu pai vai receber o beijo do dementador.

Armin olhou para o chão na hora. Oliver não se sentiu abalado, mas foi para o lado do filho.

\- Estão felizes agora?! – Gritou Rígel. – Eu vou ser morto! Estão felizes agora?! – Ele berrava.

\- Para ser honesto... eu estou.- Disse Armin dando um sorriso.

\- Eu também. – Disse Oliver.- Feliz é pouco.

Rigel ficou sem palavras. Ele olhou para os dois não acreditando. Ele foi arrastado pelos aurores até a lareira e levado para o ministério.

\- Meu herói! – Gritou Armin correndo até Max e o tirando do chão.

Max corou horrores.

\- Agora, eu e vocês dois precisamos conversar. – Disse Armin para Erick e Oliver.

Max entendeu o recado e foi se deitar. Armin, Erick e Oliver ficaram na sala.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Armin.- Estou vendo nos olhos de vocês o motivo de Rigel ter ficado puto. Como isso aconteceu?

Oliver se sentou ao lado do filho. – Eu só tomei a poção. O resto se desenvolveu.

Armin olhou para Erick.- E o que você vai fazer?

Erick apenas sorriu. – Eu jamais vou forçar Oliver a nada. Ele está livre para fazer o que quiser. Eu só vou ficar aqui e esperar para ver o que ele vai decidir.

Armin pareceu pensar um pouco e logo suspirou.- Tá tudo certo. Eu sei que você não vai machucar o meu pai e nem nada disso. Sei que ama ele a anos. Por mim está tudo bem vocês ficarem juntos.

\- Mesmo? – Perguntou Oliver.

\- É claro! Você merece ser feliz papai. Eu nunca iria contra algo que vai te fazer feliz. – Armin abraçou Oliver.

Oliver se sentiu tocado e abraçou seu filho. Armin logo foi se deitar. Já era de madrugada quando tudo aconteceu.

\- Estou exausto. – Disse Oliver.

\- Então vá se deitar. – Disse Erick. – Vou verificar por onde Rigel entrou nessa casa.

\- Eu vou com você. – Disse Oliver.

\- Não precisa, pode ir se deitar. Você está cansado e passou por muita coisa. – Erick insistiu.

\- Eu vou te esperar então. – Oliver se sentou no sofá.

\- Você não vai mesmo? – Erick ficou de frente para ele.

\- Não. – Disse Oliver.

\- Muito bem, você não me deixa escolha. – Erick disse Serio.

\- O que vai fazer?

Erick pegou Oliver no colo e o levou para o seu quarto o deitando na cama e o cobrindo. – Você vai descansar agora, entendeu?

Oliver estava corado, mas acenou com a cabeça concordando.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Erick dando um beijo na testa de Oliver e logo se retirando do quarto.

Erick desceu as escadas e procurou pela casa toda. Rigel deve ter entrado pelos fundos, pois era a única porta que estava aberta. Suspirou cansado e foi se deitar no sofá. Ele não queira já ir se jogando para cima de Oliver, só porque agora ele era o alfa dele. Adormeceu no sofá. No dia seguinte, Erick começou a sentir um cheiro doce e abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo e ao abrir os olhos percebeu que Oliver havia dormido abraçado com ele no sofá. Ele piscou um pouco confuso, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Ele se lembrava de ter posto Oliver na cama e depois de verificar a casa, e depois ele foi se deitar sozinho no sofá. O que Oliver estava fazendo ali? Ficou admirando o rosto sereno de Oliver. O mesmo dormia tranquilamente. O sol já tinha se posto, então era hora de acordar. Suavemente, Erick tirou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam no rosto de Oliver e depositou um beijo em sua testa, o balançando suavemente.

\- Oliver, é hora de acordar. – Disse Erick.

Oliver mexeu as pálpebras vagarosamente até começar a abrir os olhos. Logo ele olhou para o rosto de Erick e dava para ver que o mesmo queria respostas.

\- Bom dia.- Disse Oliver manhoso.

\- Bom dia... o que você está fazendo deitado aqui? – Erick arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah... eu vi que você não subiu para o quarto... desci para ver como você estava e te vi no sofá. Eu achei que você iria dormir comigo, mas me enganei. Quis ficar aqui com você. – Oliver se aconchegou no tórax de Erick.

\- Olha Oliver... Isso tudo está indo muito rápido, não acha? Eu e você nos tornamos pares a algumas horas e...Eu quis te dar um espaço, mas você já está se jogando assim e me aceitando numa boa e...

Oliver ficou sério por um instante e logo fez uma expressão triste. – Tudo bem, eu entendo. Me desculpe. - Oliver saiu do sofá e subiu para o seu quarto.

Erick não gostou muito da reação de Oliver. Fez parecer que ele havia dito algo errado. Demorou um pouco, mas os pais de Max desceram as escadas já com suas malas.

\- Já vão? – Perguntou Erick.

\- Sim, precisamos ir. Tenho parentes para visitar.– Disse Ana.

\- Você vai levar o Max junto com o Armin de volta para escola, eu presumo. – Disse Jasper.

\- Sim, eu vou levar eles. – Disse Erick.

\- Tudo bem, muito obrigada. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês e passar o yule. – Disse Ana.

\- Sim, foi realmente muito agradável, obrigada- Disse Jasper.

\- Sem problemas, podem vir comemorar conosco ano que vem, se quiserem. – Disse Erick.

Logo eles saíram da casa. Max e Armin logo desceram as escadas.

\- Meus pais já foram?- Peruntou Max.

\- Ah, sim. Eles disseram que tinham parentes para visitar. – Disse Erick. – Venham, eu vou fazer o café da manhã.

\- Meu pai já levantou? – Perguntou Armin.

\- Sim, ele deve estar trocando de roupa. – Disse Erick.

Eles já estavam tomando café, quando Oliver apareceu na cozinha.

\- Bom dia papai.- Disse Armin, dando um abraço em Oliver.

\- Bom dia querido. Dormiu bem? – Perguntou Oliver.

\- Sim, mas ainda estou um pouco cansado.

\- Eu imagino. Aconteceu tudo de madrugada. Todos devem estar cansados. – Disse Oliver.

\- Menos os meus pais. – Disse Max.

\- Também, eu coloquei um feitiço abafador no quarto deles. Eles não ouviram nada. – Disse Oliver.

\- Ah, faz todo o sentindo agora. – Max ficou corado.

\- Feitiço abafador? – Perguntou Erick.

Oliver o olhou com indiferença. – Sim, mas você não precisa saber o motivo. Vamos tomar café.

Erick e Armin estranharam a atitude de Oliver.

\- Está tudo bem?- Perguntou Armin.

\- Está sim, porque não estaria? – Perguntou Oliver.

\- Nada não. Só queria saber. – Armin começou a tomar seu café.

Oliver foi o primeiro a terminar e se retirou da mesa, logo indo para seu quarto. Max também havia terminado seu café.

\- Max, poderia me dar um momento com o Sr. Fawley? – Pediu Armin.

Max confirmou com a cabeça e logo saiu dali. Armin olhou sério para Erick.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Armin.

\- Eu também não sei. – Disse Erick.

\- Tem que ter acontecido alguma coisa. Meu pai nunca agiu daquela forma com ninguém, sem ser com meu pai Rigel.

\- Bom, hoje pela manha ele apareceu deitado no sofá comigo. Na noite passada eu o havia deixado na cama, no quarto dele. O questionei do porque ele estar ali. Ele disse que já que eu não havia subido para ficar com ele, ele desceu para dormir comigo. Eu disse que estávamos indo rápido demais. Que só fazia algumas horas que já havíamos nos tornado pares e ele já estava se atirando assim e me aceitando... eu disse que daria o espaço para ele. Depois ele disse que entendia e subiu para o quarto.

Armin estreitou os olhos. – Você fez o mesmo que eu...A umas semanas atrás eu fiz uma coisa parecida com Max. Depois que já tinha acontecido o julgamento de Dumbledore e dos demais...Ele continuava me seguindo de um lado para o outro. Eu disse que ele não precisava ficar comigo 24 horas. Que ele tinha que ser mais independente... isso fez com que Max ficasse mais fechado comigo. Ele queria fazer coisas sozinho. Isso resultou numa quase briga de nós. Eu tive que conversar com ele para podermos resolver isso. Talvez o meu pai estava muito feliz e achou que, já que você o amava, você já iria se deitar com ele e etc.. Não pensei que seria tão distante com ele. Ele nunca amou meu pai, então ele deve ter ficado chateado, quando você, o alfa dele, quis dar esse espaço e dizendo que ele estava se atirando e te aceitando numa boa.

Aquilo fez com que Erick subitamente se levantasse da cadeira e saísse dali, subindo as escadas e indo para o quarto de Oliver. Oliver estava arrumando suas malas. Ele iria encontrar outro lugar para morar. Erick subitamente entrou no quarto. Oliver o olhou e rapidamente voltou seu olhar para a a mala.

\- O que quer Erick?

\- Te pedir desculpas.

Oliver olhou para Erick arqueando uma sobrancelha.- Desculpas?

\- Se eu te deixei triste ao falar aquelas coisas hoje de manhã. Eu não tinha essa intenção.

Oliver voltou a olhar para a mala. – Eu já te disse que eu entendo. Você estava certo. Eu não deveria ter me “ atirado” em você. Pareci um oferecido, não é?

\- Não.- Erick foi até Oliver e o fez olhar para ele.- Eu que fui o errado. Eu só achei que se eu ficasse com você no mesmo momento que eu me tornei o seu alfa, que eu estaria te pressionando. Eu não quero isso. Eu não queria te pressionar a nada, e por isso disse aquelas coisas. Eu não acreditei que você aceitou tão rápido como alfa. Apesar de eu te amar muito, eu não poderia fazer isso com você.

Pequenas lagrimas começaram a escorrer no canto dos olhos de Oliver. – Seu tolo... eu estava super feliz. Eu queria estar com você. Estar perto de você e sentir como era ser amado de verdade... mas você disse aquelas coisas... eu fiquei triste.

Erick o abraçou. – Me perdoe por ter sido um idiota Oliver... Se eu falar alguma coisa que te machuque de novo, você pode me bater.

Oliver o abraçou de volta e deu um sorriso. – Ta bom.

\--

Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar no dia seguinte. Acordou animado. Tom ainda dormia.

Ele pediu aos elfos para deixarem a mesa do café pronta e logo foi a câmara, onde Grindelwald e Vinda estavam. Já era notável que a aparência deles estava mudando. Os cabelos brancos de Grindelwald, retornaram a seu loiro dourado e seus olhos antes azuis, se tornaram castanhos. Vinda estava com boa parte de seu rosto mudado. Agora ela também estava loira de olhos azuis.

Em breve, eles estariam prontos para a etapa final do plano. Tom acordou, estranhando Harry não estar ali com ele. Ele se levantou e desceu as escadas. Harry estava entrando com Grindelwald e Vinda no castelo. Tom ainda não tinha aceitado muito bem o plano deles, mas se era o que Harry queria, então está tudo bem.

\- Tom, eu já ia te levantar. – Disse Harry abrindo um sorriso.

\- Isso é estranho, pois geralmente sou eu que levanto primeiro. – Tom disse sorrindo também.

\- Bom, vamos tomar café. – Disse Harry.

Foi um café da manha estranho. Grindelwald e Vinda não falavam nada. Harry estava lendo o jornal e Tom estava tomando seu café em silencio, mas Harry resolveu quebrar o silencio.

\- Hoje a noite vou pagar suas memórias. Vocês já decidiram o que vão querer ser nas outras memorias?

Grindelwand olhou para Vinda.- Eu e Vinda já tínhamos conversado sobre isso antes. Eu e ela seremos um casal.

Harry sorriu.- Muito bem. Vocês vãos ser um casal, morando em uma propriedade que eu vou mandar vocês.

\- Você tinha dito que não poderia usar magia fora da escola.- Disse Grindelwald.

\- Agora eu posso. – Harry disse dando os ombros.- Vou organizar as memorias novas de vocês. Hoje será um grande dia. – Harry mostrou para eles algumas das matérias do jornal.

Muitas delas mostravam os protestos que os bruxos estavam fazendo pelo mundo. A história de Harry havia se espalhado pelo mundo. A incompetência do ministério, da macusa e das demais unidades de magia pelo mundo, estavam sendo questionadas sobre vários assuntos, e principalmente, como é que adolescentes tinham sido mais precisos do que eles. Era isso que Harry mais queria. Assim que o governo fraco deles virasse cinzas, o dele se ergueria com uma nova chama.

\- Presumo que era isso que queria?- Perguntou Grindelwald.

\- Sim. – Harry sorriu. – Falta pouco... em breve eu serei a nova luz do ministério e do mundo.

\- Já sabe o que fará então. – Disse vinda.

\- Só preciso esperar um pouco. Paciência é uma virtude. – Disse Harry.

Quando a noite caiu, Harry apagou a memória dos dois e colocou novas. Essas memórias faziam Grindelwald e Vinda estarem casados como Joseph e Melanie. Eles seriam o casal bruxo que cuida de uma das propriedades de campo dos Peverell, e que estariam ali fazendo uma visita. Logo eles foram enviados para a propriedade, para cuidarem de suas vidas. Harry sabia que o aniversario de Tom seria em breve. Ele mandou cartas para todos os seus amigos da sonserina, para que os mesmos comparecessem a uma festa surpresa que Harry estava planejando. Tom não pareceu lembrar que seu aniversário estava próximo, ou não considerava uma data importante. Quando o esperado dia chegou, Harry precisava que Tom fosse para outro local, para eles poderem começar a decorar.

\- Tom, pode me fazer um favor?- Harry perguntou.

\- Claro, do que precisa?

\- Preciso que vá ao beco diagonal. Quero que você compre umas guloseimas para coruja, mais pergaminhos e tinta também.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.- Porque não manda um de seus elfos fazer isso?

\- Ah... Eu vou mandar eles fazerem outra coisa hoje, então, você pode fazer esse favor para mim? – Harry fez um olhar pidão.

Tom suspirou. – Tudo bem. Quer que eu vá agora?

\- Sim, por favor.

Assim que Tom sumiu pela lareira, começou a chegar aquele povo todo. Harry havia convidado a famílias dos membros do circulo, junto com os mesmos. Os elfos haviam arrumado todo o salão e o banquete estava servido. Os presentes foram colocados no canto. Eles ficaram esperando e quando Tom chegou, quase caiu para trás ao ver aquele povo todo ali.

\- Surpresa! – Todos gritaram. – Feliz aniversário!

Uma um eles foram cumprimentando Tom. O mesmo parecia chocado e surpreso. Ele olhou para Harry e sabia que havia sido ele. Foi uma tarde agradável. Armin havia contado a Harry e Tom sobre o caso de Oliver e Erick agora serem um par. Harry ficou feliz. Oliver merecia felicidade, depois de tudo. Tom havia ganhado vários presentes. Ele nem havia acreditado. Assim que a festa acabou, aos poucos as famílias foram indo embora. Harry havia convidado Max, Armin, Abraxas e os demais a ficarem lá, mas eles recusaram, pois tinham assuntos as resolver. Harry entendeu na hora e sorriu. Quando o ultimo convidado tinha ido embora, Tom praticamente voou em Harry.

\- Foi você, não foi? – Perguntou Tom.

\- é...pode ter sido eu. – Harry sorriu.

\- Me pediu para ir fazer essas compras, só para eu sair?

\- pode ser...- Harry começou a rir.

\- Ora seu...- Tom começou a fazer cosquinhas em Harry.

As risadas de ambos preencheram o quarto.

\- Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, e não dava pra fazer uma com você aqui. – Harry disse.

Tom o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.- Obrigada. Foi minha primeira festa de aniversário... eu estou feliz.

Harry sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

\- Fora a festa e todo o resto.. muito obrigada Harry.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Pelo que?

\- Por ter nascido para mim.

Continua...


	25. Mais um ômega para a Sonserina

Harry corou. – Pare de dizer essas coisas. Você me deixa sem jeito.

Tom deu vários beijos no rosto de Harry. – É inevitável. Quero poder dizer esse tipo de coisas todos os dias.

\- Vamos ter que voltar para a escola dia 2 de janeiro. Temos que deixar nossas coisas prontas.

\- Sim, mas até lá...- Tom começou a desabotoar a camisa de Harry. - Podemos brincar, não é?

Harry impediu as mãos de Tom. – Hoje não. Estou cansado. Eu mandei cartas o dia todo e corri para ajudar os elfos, sem contar os feitiços que eu executei para Grindelwald e Vinda.

Tom riu. – Tudo bem. Eu também estou cansado, mas queria te dar um carinho.

Harry sorriu.- Pode fazer isso no banho.

Tom sorriu safado.- E o que estamos esperando?

\----

Max, Armin, Oliver e Erick voltaram para casa logo após a festa de Tom. Max e Armin logo foram se deitar. Oliver e Erick estavam na sala.

\- As aulas começam dia dois de janeiro. – Disse Erick. – Eu vou levar os meninos.

\- Tudo bem. Foi um final de ano animado. Muitas coisas aconteceram.

\- É. Coisas boas e ruins. – Disse Fawley se levantando do sofá. – Vou pegar um café, quer um pouco?

\- Aceito, obrigada.

Erick foi até a cozinha e trouxe os cafés, logo estendendo um para Oliver.

\- Obrigada, viu a matéria no jornal hoje de manhã? – Perguntou Oliver.

\- Não, o que tinha?

\- Protestos pelo mundo bruxo. Realmente as histórias de Harry motivaram o mundo a se questionarem sobre várias coisas. Acho que é isso que ele queria.

\- Eu imagino. Ele tem dom para isso.

\- Sim, de fato. Também acho que precisamos de pessoas como ele na política. Mudaria nosso mundo para melhor. É só pensar em tudo o que já mudou desde que ele apareceu em nossas vidas.

\- Sim. Muitas coisas mudaram e ainda vão mudar. Já esta tarde, é melhor você ir se deitar. – Disse Erick tomando seu café.

Oliver ficou sério por um momento.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Erick.

\- Você...vai dormir comigo? – Oliver perguntou vermelho feito um pimentão.

Erick corou também. – Só se você quiser.

Oliver sorriu e pegou a mão de Erick. – Então vamos.

Logo eles subiram para o quarto.

-Eu vou tomar banho. – Disse Oliver. – Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Erick esperou ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado e sorrateiramente ele entrou no banheiro. Oliver estava nu no box. Deixava a água escorrer pelo seu corpo. Erick ficou um tempo admirando e sorrindo bobo. Aquele era o seu ômega.

\- Vai ficar quanto tempo ai me olhando? – Perguntou Oliver com um sorriso bobo na cara.

Só então Erick percebeu que Oliver o encarava. Oliver estendeu a mão, como se o convidasse a entrar ali. Erick tirou as roupas rapidamente e entrou no banho junto com Oliver. Era estranho para ambos estarem assim, tão íntimos, mas ao mesmo tempo eles sentiam que era o mais certo. Erick começou a ensaboar o corpo de Oliver, que fazia o mesmo com o dele. Não demorou muito para a ereção de Erick surgir, o que o deixou envergonhado.

\- Perdão. – Disse Erick. – É que, sabe... eu e você aqui... você nu e...

Oliver colocou um dedo na boca de Erick. – Shhhh... eu sei. Eu queria isso.

Erick ficou de boca aberta, enquanto Oliver dava um sorriso safado e logo deu um beijo em Erick. O beijo foi calmo, mas Erick acabou perdendo a pouca sanidade que tinha. Ele beijou Oliver com mais vontade, enquanto o pressionava contra a parede. A ereção de Oliver começou a surgir, o que deixou Erick mais empolgado. Ele rapidamente fechou o chuveiro e pegou Oliver no colo, o levando de volta para o quarto, logo o depositando na cama. Erick subiu por cima dele e continuou os beijos. Volta e meia ele dava uma leve mordida nos lábios de Oliver, arrancando deste um gemido baixo. Erick começou a descer os beijos pelo pescoço de Oliver, passando a língua e beijando com vontade. O interior de Oliver queimava. Aquilo era desejo. Aquilo era prazer. Aquilo era amor. Coisas que nunca recebeu ou sentiu por parte de Rígel. Erick beijou todo o tórax de Oliver, dando uma atenção especial nos mamilos dele. Eram rosinhas e muito convidativos. Erick abocanhou um, enquanto seu dedo brincava com o outro. Oliver gemeu alto ao sentir essas caricias. Erick gostou de ouvir o gemido. Desceu os beijos pelo abdômen de Oliver, até chegar no que queria. O membro de Oliver estava duro e implorando carinho.

Erick sorriu e olhou para Oliver. – Que lindo doce você tem aqui Oliver...você não faz ideia de quanto eu queria provar... – Logo Erick o abocanhou.

Oliver mordeu os lábios para não gemer. Ele agarrou os cabelos de Erick, o que o estimulou a chupar com mais vontade. Volta e meia ele sorria e olhava para Oliver. A expressão dele estava levando Erick a loucura. Erick deu uma última lambida no membro de Oliver, antes de erguer as pernas do mesmo, deixando sua entrada a mostra. Oliver estava todo molhado. Erick lambeu os lábios e logo colocou sua boca ali. Oliver não se conteve em gemer alto. Aos poucos, Erick começou a inserir os dedos. Como Oliver não era virgem, seus dedos entraram facilmente. Erick começou a tatear dentro dele para encontrar o se seu ponto, o que não demorou muito. Oliver mordia os lábios. Então esse era o prazer que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Erick ajeitou sua postura e ficou entre as pernas de Oliver, passando suavemente a cabeça de seu membro na entrada dele. Oliver pegou o membro de Erick na mão e começou a o colocar dentro de si.

\- Apressadinho você ein? – Disse Erick em um tom safado.

Oliver estava todo vermelho, com os olhos marejados e a boca entreaberta. – Por favor Erick... entra em mim.

Aquilo foi a gota d’água para Erick. O mesmo entrou com força em Oliver o atingindo em cheio em seu ponto. Oliver gemeu alto e se agarrou em Erick, que logo começou a fazer movimentos rápidos dentro dele. Oliver estava gemendo na orelha de Erick. O ar quente do hálito dele estava deixando Erick louco. Oliver passava as unhas nas costas de Erick. Com certeza elas ficariam marcadas. Erick socava com vontade dentro de Oliver. Eles ficaram naquilo por horas, até que nenhum dos dois aguentava mais. Ambos conseguiram gozar ao mesmo tempo e desabaram na cama. Erick puxou Oliver contra seu peito e o aninhou em um abraço. Oliver se aconchegou e sorriu satisfeito.

\- Você gostou? – Perguntou Erick.

Oliver sorriu e deu um beijo nele. – Muito. – Logo Oliver arregala os olhos e sorri malandro. – ops.

Erick arqueia uma sobrancelha. – O que foi?

\- Nós não colocamos feitiços abafadores.

\--

No dia seguinte Erick e Oliver desceram as escadas e se depararam com Max e Armin na cozinha. Eles pareciam cansados.

\- Bom dia queridos. – Disse Oliver.

\- Bom dia. – Disseram em conjunto.

Armin olhou para Oliver e Erick com um sorriso. – Não é por nada não, mas... da próxima vez usem feitiços silenciadores... mal dormimos a noite por causa de vocês.

Oliver virou um pimentão, enquanto Erick sorriu sem jeito.

\--

Chegou o dia de todos voltarem para Hogwarts. A plataforma estava lotada, não apenas por alunos, mas sim muitos repórteres. Quando Harry chegou, prontamente eles correram para cima de Harry.

\- Sr. Peverell, teria um momento para uma rápida entrevista? – Perguntou uma mulher.

\- Sr. Peverell, como é ser o bruxo mais aclamado do momento? – Perguntou um homem.

\- Sr. Peverell, poderíamos ter uma entrevista com o senhor e os demais heróis? – Perguntou outro homem.

\- Senhoras e senhores, por favor! - Disse Harry. – Preciso ir para a escola, juntamente com eles. Infelizmente não podemos dar uma entrevista para vocês agora. – Disse Harry. – Com licença.

Harry e os demais embarcaram no trem, que logo partiu para seu rumo. Enquanto todos estavam conversando sobre como foram reconhecidos nas ruas, receberam pedidos para tirar fotos e autógrafos, Abraxas permanecia quieto. Volta e meia ele olhava para Harry. Harry percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada.

\- Vamos dar uma volta Abraxas? – Perguntou Harry.

Prontamente Abraxas se levantou. Tom queria seguir eles, mas Harry fez um gesto, que todos entenderam na hora, que eram para eles ficarem ali. Harry foi até o final do Trem, onde por algum milagre não tinha ninguém, para conversar com Abraxas.

\- Qual o problema? – Perguntou Harry.

Abraxas olhou para os lados e lançou feitiços abafadores pelos lados.

\- Estou com problemas Harry! Problemas enormes! – Abraxas parecia em pânico.

\- O que foi?

\- Já ouviu sobre o efeito Triskelion? – Abraxas perguntou nervoso.

\- Sim, é quando um ômega, beta ou alfa trocam seu cerne para outro, por que?

\- Eu estava me sentindo estranho ultimamente... fui a um medibruxo e ele me fez alguns exames... quando saiu o resultado eu não aceitei. Ele fez sete vezes! O resultado permaneceu igual...

\- Você trocou de cerne?

Abraxas concordou com a cabeça.

\- E o que deu?

\- Eu virei um ômega. – Abraxas disse se sentando em um acento. – O que eu faço?

Harry estava chocado. Ele já viu um ômega se tornar beta e um beta alfa, mas era a primeira vez que via um alfa se tornar ômega. Harry se sentou ao lado dele.

\- Você vai ter que avisar o Sr. Bedley e a todos. Vai ter que usar uma coleira e supressores de ômega. Não é o fim do mundo Abraxas.

\- Mas é tão errado! Eu sempre fui um alfa! Do nada eu sou um ômega? O destino é irônico.

Harry sorriu. – Eu nunca aceitei muito bem você ser um alfa sabia?

Abraxas o olhou chocado. – O que? Por que?

\- Você é fofinho demais.

Abraxas arregalou os olhos. – Eu? Fofinho?

\- É. Você é muito querido. Todos gostam de você. Você cuida dos outros. Tem esse seu jeito brincalhão também. Você é divertido. Você era um alfa único do deu jeito. Agora você é um ômega, mas ainda é o mesmo Abraxas. – Harry deu um tapinha no ombro de Abraxas. – Vamos voltar.

Quando eles voltaram, Harry sorriu maldoso.- Atenção senhores. Abraxas é um ômega agora.

Os olhos de Abraxas quase saltaram para fora, enquanto todos olhavam surpresos para ele.

\- O Abraxas? Um ômega? – Perguntou Tom.

\- É. Triskelion. – Harry disse.

\- Por que contou a eles assim de imediato? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Ué, não foi você que me apresentou como ômega desse jeito? – Perguntou Harry.

Abraxas fez um beiço enorme. – Mas... eu...humf. – Ele se sentou emburrado.

Todos riram.

\- Relaxa. – Disse Armin dando um tapinha no ombro de Abraxas. – Vai dar tudo certo. Temos que te achar um ou uma alfa.

\- Já esta pensando nisso? – Perguntou Abraxas.- Max, olha ele.

Todos riram. Ao chegar na escola teve um banquete daqueles. Abraxas, depois do banquete, foi diretamente para o consultório do Sr. Bedley. Ele explicou o que aconteceu e recebeu a coleira e os supressores. Voltando para o dormitório, foram todos para seus quartos. Abraxas foi o único que ficou um pouco no salão comunal. Agora sua vida toda iria mudar. Seus pais aceitaram a troca numa boa, mas para Abraxas aquilo parecia o fim. Resolveu que se lamentar não iria resolver nada, então foi dormir. No dia seguinte, Abraxas foi o assunto da escola. Eram raros os casos de efeito Triskelion, por isso todos olhavam para Abraxas. A primeira aula daquele dia era aritmancia. Abraxas se sentou junto com Harry, Tom e Armin.

\- Esta tudo bem? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Não, isso é obvio. – Disse Armin.

\- É mesmo, é só olhar para ele. – Disse Tom.

\- Olha, não quero falar sobre isso. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Olha Abraxas. – Harry segurou a mão do loiro. – Eu te disse, nada vai mudar. Ser ômega não é o fim para você.

\- Não é esse o problema Harry. – Disse Abraxas forçando um sorriso. – É minha família.

\- O que tem? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Bom, é tradição para famílias puro sangue de a família que tem um filho ou filha ômega, seja apresentada a outras famílias que tenham filhos ou filhas alfas... Eu não quero isso. Meu pai e minha mãe disseram que não vão fazer isso em primeiro momento, mas minha mãe acabou contando para alguém sobre eu ter virado ômega. Alguém que eu odeio.

\- E quem seria? – Perguntou Harry.

\- O primo da Rosier. Evan Rosier. Odeio ele mais do que tudo. – O olhar de ódio na cara de Abraxas deixou bem claro esse sentimento. - Harry, depois quero falar com você a sós.

Harry concordou. Depois das aulas, Abraxas e Harry foram para o dormitório e Abraxas conjurou uma penseira.

\- Vou te mostrar umas coisas... vai entender o porquê de eu o odiar.

Harry concordou e Abraxas tirou uma memória e colocou na penseira.

A memória mostrou um Abraxas pequenino. Devia ter uns 6 anos. Estava brincando na neve. Ele tinha seus cabelos loiros compridos e quem olhava de longe acharia que é era uma menina. Um garoto se aproxima. Ele devia ter uns 11 anos. Tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Estava vestindo o uniforme da sonserina e possuía uma expressão fria no rosto. Ele ficou encarando Abraxas brincando por um tempo, mas logo ficou lado a lado com ele e o agarrou pelos cabelos. Não foi com força, mas deu para ver que Abraxas não gostou.

\- Hey garota, não deveria estar em casa? – Disse o garoto.

Os olhos cinzas de Abraxas se encheram de lagrimas. – Larga... meu cabelo...

\- Se você tivesse cabelo curto igual a de um menino eu o faria, mas cabelo comprido assim é coisa de menina. Você é uma menina Abraxas? – Perguntou o garoto.

\- Me larga..- Dizia o pequeno Abraxas tentando se libertar.

\- Eu te perguntei se você é uma menina?! – O garoto gritou o garoto.

\- Ta doendo! – Abraxas chorou mais.

\- Responde!

\- Eu... não sou... uma menina. – Abraxas disse em meio a soluços.

O garoto soltou o cabelo de Abraxas. – Que bom que sabe. – Ele deu as costas e saiu.

A memória trocou. Agora Abraxas estava com 11 anos e tinha recebido a carta de Hogwarts. Ele estava na sala da mansão Malfoy. Seu cabelo loiro passava dos ombros. Ele estava empolgado para comprar os materiais.

\- Ora, vejo que vai para Hogwarts. – Disse o mesmo garoto aparecendo atrás dele.

O garoto estava mais velho. Ele olhou Abraxas dos pés a cabeça.

Abraxas se encolheu, segurando sua carta.

\- Sempre tive curiosidade. Nessa carta menciona que você deve comprar uma coleira? – O garoto perguntou sorrindo.

\- Coleira?

\- Exatamente. Ômegas usam elas, não é?

\- Eu não sei se sou ômega...

O garoto se aproximou de Abraxas e segurou seus cabelos da mesma forma do passado, mas pegou apenas as pontas. – Com certeza você é. Eu já tinha te dito antes. Cabelo comprido é coisa de mulher.

Abraxas se soltou dele e a memoria mudou. Abraxas estava em Hogwarts. Ele tinha sido sorteado para Sonserina, junto com Tom. Evan estava no quinto ano. Logo os primeiranistas tiveram que tomar a poção de identificação e Abraxas era um alfa. Ele estufou o peito orgulhoso e olhou com nojo para Evan. O mesmo estava pensativo, mas deu seu sorriso de sempre. A cena mudou. Abraxas estava no terceiro ano e estava passando por um corredor, quando ouviu vozes atrás dele. Ele se escondeu na sala mais próxima ao ouvir de quem a voz pertencia.

\- A próxima aula é de adivinhação. – Disse Evan.

\- Sim. – Era uma voz feminina. – Em breve o ano vai acabar.

\- É, e você não vai mais ter que ver aquele garoto Evan. – Disse uma voz masculina.

\- Garoto?

-Sim, o tal do Malfoy. – Disse a garota.

\- Ah, ele. Infelizmente devo discordar. Nossas mães são muito amigas. Cedo ou tarde, eu vou ver ele.

\- Ele é bonitinho. Eu acho aquele cabelo loiro muito lindinho. – Disse a garota. – Pena que ele é um alfa.

\- Bonitinho? – Disse Evan.- Aquele cabelo dele é horrível. Eu sempre digo que ele não é uma menina para ter cabelo comprido, mas aquele idiota insiste em ter cabelo comprido. Se ele fosse ômega, estaria tudo certo, mas ele não é. Francamente, se eu tivesse a chance, eu mesmo cortava o cabelo dele.

Abraxas saiu da sala e o olhou com nojo. Os três o olharam surpresos. Abraxas deu as costas, fazendo questão de balançar seus cabelos na cara deles.

A cena mudou rapidamente várias vezes. Quando Evan aparecia na mansão dos Malfoys, Abraxas sempre dava um jeito se sumir e só voltava quando ele já tinha ido.

A lembrança acabou ali.

Abraxas estava encostado na poltrona pensativo. Harry o olhou por uns instantes.

\- Entendo porque o odeia. – Disse Harry.

\- Isso não é o pior. Ele vai me zoar agora por eu ser ômega. Estou até vendo. Ele provavelmente vai vir rindo e dizer algo como “ agora você pode ter cabelo comprido”. – Abraxas estava com raiva.

\- Abraxas, fica calmo. Ele não vai te fazer nada. Não ligue para ele. Ele é um daqueles alfas idiotas. Relaxa. – Disse Harry.

Abraxas pareceu entender. – Tudo bem, é melhor eu ir. Obrigado por me ouvir,

-Sem problemas.

Após as aulas a tarde, Harry estava na biblioteca quando Anne apareceu corada.

\- Harry, preciso da sua ajuda com Abraxas.

\- O que?

Ela olhou para os lados. – Meu primo Evan veio para Hogwarts. Ele quer ver o Abraxas.

Harry ficou enfurecido. – Me leve até onde ele está.

Anne e Harry foram até o pátio de Hogwarts. Abraxas estava com Tom e os outros, quando um rapaz se aproximou deles. Era o mesmo rapaz que Harry viu nas memorias, só que mais velho.

Abraxas não percebeu a presença dele, até ele o chamar.

\- Abraxas? – A voz dele soava nervosa.

Naquele momento Abraxas o olhou e fez sua cara de nojo. – É obvio que sou eu! Não está vendo o meu cabelo comprido? Ficou cego com o tempo foi, Evan?

O rapaz se manteve em silencio por uns instantes. – Posso falar com você? Quero conversar ...

\- Sobre como agora eu posso ter cabelo comprido por ser ômega? Relaxa! Eu sei que você odeia meu cabelo, mas o meu ódio por você é muito maior do que o amor ao meu cabelo. – Dizendo isso Abraxas encheu a mão com o próprio cabelo.

Evan arregalou os olhos e fez uma expressão assustada. Todos olharam a cena sabendo o que Abraxas ia fazer. Evan tentou parar Abraxas, mas era tarde. Abraxas passou a varinha pelo cabelo o cortando e logo ateando fogo nele o espalhando na frente de Evan.

\- Ai está o cabelo que você queria cortar. – Disse Abraxas dando as costas e saindo dali.

Harry se assustou um pouco. Abraxas sempre foi brincalhão e zueiro, mas para ele ter feito aquilo ele realmente devia odiar Evan. Todos seguiam olhando Abraxas sumir de vista. Harry, por outro lado, quis olhar para Evan e se surpreendeu ao ver o mesmo desesperado tentando apagar o fogo no cabelo caído de Abraxas, com as próprias mãos.

\- Pare com isso Evan! – Gritou Anne correndo até Evan. -É perca de tempo, o cabelo já era.

Harry se aproximou deles. – Era o que você queria, não é? Agora ele tem o cabelo curto.

Evan parecia perdido olhando as cinzas do cabelo de Abraxas.

\- Do que está falando Harry? – Perguntou Anne.

\- Abraxas me mostrou as lembranças dele. Se você visse, ia perceber como seu primo odiava o cabelo de Abraxas. Até tinha dito que ele mesmo cortaria o cabelo dele se tivesse chance.

Anne olhou para Harry e arqueou a sobrancelha. Ela pegou a própria varinha e colocou na cabeça de Evan, tirando um filete de memória dele e passando para Harry. – Mostre isso para Abraxas. Ele vai entender.

Harry ficou pensativo, mas concordou. Após correr pela escola ele achou Abraxas. Ele estava com o cabelo todo desparelho e parecia nem ligar. Harry conseguiu convencer Abraxas a voltar com ele para o dormitório. Conjurou a penseira e colocou a memória nela. Ele e Abraxas mergulharam em memorias semelhantes às de Abraxas.

Era a mesma cena de quando Abraxas tinha 6 anos. Evan estava longe dele naquele momento. Haviam dois garotinhos um pouco afastados de Abraxas. Evan estava se aproximando quando os ouviu conversando.

\- Vai lá convidar ela para brincar conosco. – disse um deles.

\- É um menino. – Disso o outro.

\- Não pode ser. Nenhum garoto tem um cabelo tão bonito. Cabelo cuidado e comprido é coisa de menina. – Disse o outro.

Evan olhou torto para eles e foi em direção de Abraxas. A memória trocou. Agora era quando Anne estava visitando Evan na casa dele. Eles estavam conversando sobre o primeiro ano de Anne, mas logo o assunto trocou.

\- Abraxas é realmente um alfa? – Perguntou Evan.

\- Claro que é! A poção não falha. – Disse Anne.

Evan pareceu pensativo. – Achei que ele era um ômega.

\- Por causa do cabelo?

\- Sim e não. Ele tem cabelo comprido, Ok, mas ele tem um rosto delicado, não acha? Eu jurava que ele seria um ômega.

\- Hum... Eu gosto do cabelo dele. É bonito e muito invejável. Queria quer um cabelo daquele jeito. – Anne disse passando as mãos pelo próprio cabelo. – Mas ele é um Alfa. Um alfa bonitinho.

A cena mudou. Foi para o dia em que Abraxas balançou o cabelo na cara dele e dos outros dois, quando estava no terceiro ano.

\- Ele ouviu tudo? – Disse a garota. – Tadinho, agora ele deve estar chateado.

\- É mesmo. O cabelo é dele, então ele pode fazer o que quiser. – Disse o garoto. – Acho que o melhor seria você deixar ele pra lá.

Evan pareceu pensativo. – Não vai ser fácil.

As cenas mudavam. Apareciam as varias vezes que Evan foi a mansão Malfoy, mas Abraxas sempre sumia. Logo a cena mudou. Parecia recente. Evan estava sentado em um sofá conversando um uma mulher. Era a mãe de Abraxas. Ela estava empolgada, por agora o filho dela ser famoso no mundo bruxo. Os dois conversaram bastante, até que ela tocou em um assunto que Abraxas não gostou.

\- Você sabia que meu Abraxas agora é um ômega?

Evan arqueou a sobrancelha. – Como é?

\- Triskelion. Ele estava se sentindo diferente ultimamente. Levamos ele para um medibruxo e descobrimos isso.

Evan deu um sorriso. – E o que ele vai fazer? Sabe, se ele é um ômega...

\- Ele pediu para não fazermos nada. Não vamos forçar nosso pequeno a ficar com um alfa. Ele deve seguir o rumo dele. É claro que vamos apresentar ele para as famílias, mas se ele disse não, vai ser não.

Evan pensou um pouco. – Entendo. – Ele deu o seu melhor sorriso. – Então a senhora me permite tentar cortejar o seu filho?

A mulher sorriu. – Ah, mas é claro! Tenho certeza que Abraxas vai gostar disso. Você sempre foi tão atencioso em me ajudar a conseguir aqueles doces que ele gostava, bem como dizia que amava o cabelo dele. Meu filho sempre se ressentia do cabelo dele, sabe? Eu acho que tinha alguém que não gostava do cabelo dele, mas por mais que eu perguntasse, ele nunca me respondia. Dizia que não valia a pena.

Evan fez uma expressão séria.- Não se preocupe.- Ele sorri.- Eu amo o cabelo de seu filho.

A memória acabou ali. Abraxas arregalou os olhos por uns minutos, mas logo voltou a sua expressão anterior.

\- Não faz diferença. Eu o odeio.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Tens razão. Ele sempre foi muito idiota com você. Esquece ele.

Abraxas concordou com a cabeça.

\- Agora vamos fazer algo com esse seu cabelo e...

Do nada o cabelo de Abraxas cresceu.

\- Desculpe. – Disse Abraxas sorrindo.- Eu menti sobre o meu cabelo. Não vou cortar ele só por causa daquele idiota.

\- Uma ilusão? Muito bem pensada. – Harry sorriu. – Mas praticamente a escola toda viu aquilo.

\- E você acha que eu ligo? – Disse Abraxas.- Deixa eles. Meu cabelo é divo. – Ele deu risadas enquanto balançava os cabelos.

Harry riu também. Depois que eles saíram do dormitório, foram em busca de Tom e os outros.

Eles estavam ainda no pátio, junto com Evan, eu encarava o chão em dúvida. Logo eles observam Abraxas e Harry se aproximar.

\- Tu ainda está aqui? – Disse Abraxas.

Evan o olhou e piscou um pouco confuso. – Então, foi tudo uma ilusão?

\- Obvio. Acha que eu cortaria meu cabelo por você? Francamente, você é ridículo e ...

Em um movimento rápido, Evan estava segurando os cabelos de Abraxas de modo suave, como se só quisesse olhar.

\- Seu cabelo é tão lindo...- Disse Evan. Em seus olhos havia um brilho diferente.

Abraxas puxou os próprios cabelos. – Não toque em mim, seu merda!

Todos olharam a cena surpresos. Aquele não parecia ser o mesmo Abraxas que eles conheciam.

Evan recompôs sua postura. – Entendo que está com raiva, mas deixa eu te explicar algumas coisas e...

\- Não. – Abraxas o olhava com ódio. – E nunca será você.

Abraxas segurou o braço de Harry e o arrastou para o castelo. Os demais sonserinos os seguiram.

\- Alguém quer me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Disse Tom.

\- Longa história. – Disse Harry.

\- Ai estão vocês. – Disse o Sr. Fawley chegando perto deles. – Estava procurando vocês.

\- O que precisa, Sr. Fawley? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Estou com inúmeros pedidos da imprensa bruxa solicitando uma entrevista com vocês. Sinto que em breve eles vão invadir a escola se não tiverem essa entrevista.

Harry sorriu.- Podemos fazer sim, não é pessoal?

Todos concordaram.

\- Só marque o dia e horário, que vamos aparecer.

\- Ok, vou ver o melhor dia e os aviso. – logo Fawley sai.

Harry sorriu. Eis o próximo passo para o seu plano.

Continua...


	26. Entrevista

Evan entrou correndo no salão, pegou Abraxas pelo braço e o arrastou para longe de seus amigos. Tom e os demais iriam fazer algo, mas Harry colocou o braço na frente deles os impedindo. Harry ouviu os pensamentos de Evan e sabia que eles precisavam conversar.

Evan levou Abraxas para uma sala longe dali. Abraxas se debateu tentando se soltar, mas Evan era mais forte. Ele prensou Abraxas contra uma parede e antes que o mesmo fizesse algo, Evan o beijou. Abraxas arregalou os olhos e tentou empurrar Evan, mas o mesmo era mais forte e se manteve firme. Esse selinho durou alguns minutos, até Evan perceber que Abraxas tinha parado de se debater. Aos poucos ele separou os lábios dele dos de Abraxas.

Abraxas o olhava confuso e enfurecido. – Por que?

\- Eu amo você Abraxas. – Disse Evan encostando sua testa na de Abraxas. – Sempre amei.

Abraxas riu.- Atá, até parece. Do jeito que você me tratava, eu tenho certeza que não.

\- Desculpe por aquilo, mas eu quero te explicar.... me deixe te explicar.

Abraxas se manteve sério.

\- Eu cismava com você, pois eu desde sempre, quis que você fosse um ômega.

Abraxas arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

\- Eu via o modo como outros te olhavam. Seu cabelo é tão bonito. – Evan fez um carinho passando os dedos no cabelo de Abraxas. – Eles diziam que você parecia uma mulher por causa do seu cabelo, mas eu não queria que eles pensassem assim. Você era um garoto e eu não queria que alguém implicasse com você por isso. Apesar de eu gostar de seu cabelo, o melhor seria se você o cortasse, pois assim ninguém implicaria com você. Não tinha problemas com você me odiando. Eu só não queria que outros te deixassem triste. Sei que você também ama seu cabelo assim. Depois de descobrir que você era um alfa, fiquei um pouco mais tranquilo, mas mesmo assim, ainda não gostava do jeito que muitos olhavam para você. Assim como eu, outros achavam que você era um ômega, e você ser um alfa pareceu não fazer diferença para eles, por isso continuei implicando com seu cabelo. Eu não queria que outro o tocasse. Eu não queria te ver com um ômega. É egoísta de minha parte eu sei, mas ainda assim é o que eu sinto. Quando sua mãe me contou que você havia trocado de cerne, eu me enchi de esperança. Talvez agora eu tivesse uma chance, mas ai eu lembrei das coisas que eu havia te dito e vim aqui te pedir desculpas. Me perdoe Abraxas. Por favor..

Abraxas o olhou de cima a baixo surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo não acreditando.

\- Me solte. – Disse Abraxas.

Evan juntou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão triste, mas o soltou. Abraxas lhe deu as costas e saiu dali. Precisava respirar. Correu para o dormitório e ficou lá. Harry e Tom viram Abraxas passar por eles correndo e ficaram preocupados. Evan apareceu logo depois com uma expressão perdida no rosto. Harry sabia o que havia acontecido e se aproximou de Evan.

\- Não foi muito bom, não é?

Evan o olhou de cima a baixo. – Obvio.

\- Se quer saber, vai ser complicado para Abraxas te perdoar ou qualquer outra coisa.

Evan ponderou um pouco. – Eu quero que ele tome a poção de localização.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – A.. você quer? Então que tome você.

\- Eu farei isso.- Disse Evan tirando um vidrinho do bolso.- Pode trazer o Abraxas? Se não for ele, eu juro que nunca mais apareço na vida dele.

Harry ponderou um pouco. Dava para ver nos olhos de Evan o quanto ele estava desesperado.

\- Tudo bem, vou chamar ele. – Disse Harry dando as costas e indo para o salão comunal.

Abraxas estava em um canto olhando pela janela.

\- Abraxas, pode vir comigo?- Perguntou Harry.

\- Para onde? – Perguntou Abraxas ainda olhando pela janela.

\- Evan quer tomar a poção de localização com você por perto. Ele disse que se não for você ele te deixara em paz.

Abraxas corou.- Eu não quero vê-lo...

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.- Olha eu entendo, mas...

\- Ele me roubou meu primeiro beijo. – Disse Abraxas tentando esconder o próprio rosto.

Harry suspirou.- Eu imaginei algo assim quando você passou correndo por nós no corredor.

\- Eu não quero olhar para ele. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Olha, vamos ser breves. Ele quer tomar a poção de localização. Ele tomando e vendo que não tem nenhum resultado, isso acaba.

\- Mas e se tiver? – Abraxas olhou para Harry.

Harry suspirou. – Se tiver, dai depende de você. Ele não vai te obrigar a nada, e o que você quiser fazer, ele vai ter que aceitar.

Abraxas ponderou um pouco. – Tudo bem, vamos.

Chegando no grande salão, os sonserinos estavam reunidos ao redor de Evan. Quando Evan avistou Abraxas, ele deu um imenso sorriso. Abraxas, por outro lado, fez cara de poucos amigos.

\- Muito bem, estamos aqui. – Disse Harry.

\- Certo. - Disse Evan tirando um vidrinho do seu bolso e o tomando. Demorou um pouco, mas os olhos dele brilharam em um vermelho vivo. Ele olhou fixamente para Abraxas e logo abriu um grande sorriso.

Harry e os demais olharam para Abraxas. Seus olhos brilhavam em um azul bebê forte. Abraxas apertou as mãos com força quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

\- Abraxas...- Disse Evan se aproximando do mesmo com um grande sorriso. – Você é meu...

\- Não sou nada seu. – Disse Abraxas dando as costas para ele e voltando para o salão comunal da sonserina.

Evan ficou parado estático no lugar. Harry se sentiu um pouco mal por Evan, mas a escolha era de Abraxas. Tom olhou a cena intrigado. Por um momento ele não sabia o que Evan poderia estar sentindo, então imaginou como se fosse ele e Harry. Um aperto no peito surgiu e quase o fez se encolher.

Harry se aproximou de Evan, o olhando por um tempo. – E agora?

Evan o olhou.- Eu não vou desistir. Vou provar a Abraxas que eu sou digno dele.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Abraxas te odeia pelo passado de vocês.

\- Eu já pedi desculpas para ele por isso. Já expliquei o porquê de eu ter feito aquelas coisas.

\- E se mesmo assim ele não te perdoou, é melhor você deixar ele.

\- Deixar ele? Ele é meu ômega! Meu destinado! Eu não vou abrir mão dele para outro alfa!

\- Fique calmo Evan.- Disse Tom. – Se não vai desistir de Malfoy, tudo bem, mas de tempo a ele. Muita coisa aconteceu hoje e você chegar aqui e querer empurrar goela abaixo isso nele é complicado. Deixa ele respirar e pensar um pouco.

Evan ponderou por um momento e logo suspirou. – Você está certo. Eu me precipitei. Estava tão ansioso que nem pensei no que ele iria sentir. Muito bem, vou dar tempo a ele. Obrigada pela ajuda.

Evan deu as costas a eles e saiu do castelo. Ele tinha que dar um tempo a Abraxas. Quem sabe daqui a uns meses ele pudesse tentar outra vez? Harry, Tom e os demais retornaram para o dormitório. Abraxas continuava encolhido no mesmo canto que Harry o tinha encontrado antes.

\- Abraxas, você está bem? – Perguntou Anne.

\- Não, eu não estou bem. – Disse ele.

\- É por causa do Evan? Olha, ele sempre gostou muito de você e...

\- Eu não quero falar sobre ele. – Disse Abraxas. – Eu não quero nem lembrar que ele existe.

Anne pareceu irritada. – Tudo isso por causa do seu cabelo? Sério? Você nem se importou com o que ele disse.

\- Me deixa em paz!

\- Nem se importou de o agradecer por todos esses anos!

\- Agradecer? – Abraxas riu maldosamente. – E pelo que exatamente eu deveria agradecer?

\- Por tudo o que ele fez por você!

Essa gritaria chamou a atenção de toda a sonserina.

\- Fez por mim? – Abraxas fez uma careta de deboche. – Pelo amor de Merlin Anne! Ele nunca fez nada de bom para mim!

\- Quem você acha que manda aqueles pacotes de seus doces favoritos através de sua mãe? Quem você acha que sempre atende seus pedidos quando você manda alguma solicitação para seus pais? Sua mãe e seu pai sempre negam a maior parte das coisas, mas o Evan vai lá e faz para você em nome deles. Ele sabia que se você visse que era ele, você jogaria as coisas fora! Foi o mesmo com os óculos do Harry! Foi ele que saiu correndo em busca de um óculos desse tipo! Tudo isso porque você pediu droga!- Anne bufava.

Abraxas arregalou os olhos. – Isso...é mentira!

\- Não é não seu bocó!

Abraxas a olhou incrédulo.

\- Se acha que eu estou mentindo, porque não pergunta para seus pais? – Anne deu as costas e saiu pisando duro.

Abraxas estava boquiaberto na sala. Harry e Tom o olharam preocupados. Pelo semblante de Abraxa, parecia que o mundo dele tinha desmoronado. Ele deu as costas aos sonserinos e foi até o corujal. Precisava mandar uma carta para seus pais.

_Querido papai e mamãe!_

_Sei que é meio repentino mandar essa carta, mas eu preciso confirmar algumas coisas._

_São vocês que mandam aqueles pacotes de doces toda semana né? São vocês que mandam as coisas que eu peço pelo correio, não é? Os óculos do Harry, foi um pedido que eu fiz e vocês conseguiram me mandar no mesmo dia, né?_

_É meio complicado explicar agora, mas eu preciso da resposta de vocês._

_Com amor, seu querido filho_

_Abraxas Malfoy_

Já era tarde quando Abraxas retornou ao dormitório. Imediatamente ele foi descansar. No dia seguinte os sonserinos estavam animados com a futura entrevista. Pela manhã Abraxas recebeu a resposta de seus pais. Anne ainda olhava torto para ele.

_Querido Abraxas!_

_Finalmente você manda uma carta sem estar pedindo alguma coisa física._

_Seus doces sempre são enviados pelo Evan, primo da Anne. Ele sempre soube os doces que você gostava e manda toda semana um pacote. Nem sempre damos tudo o que você quer. Sabemos que já te mimamos demais e que é complicado ficar toda hora atendendo seus pedidos. Óculos do Harry? Deu algum problema com eles? Quando foi isso? Nós não enviamos óculos nenhum par você. Tem certeza de nos pediu?_

_Estranho essas perguntas. Faz parecer que outra pessoa está te mandando correio em nosso lugar._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você querido. Agora que você é um ômega, deve ter cuidado, pois você é mais frágil e merece mais carinho._

_Com amor,_

_Aldebaran Malfoy_

Abraxas ficou estático. Ele releu a carta várias vezes. Anne o fuzilava com o olhar. Abraxas se levantou e saiu da mesa, indo para o corujal. Ele pegou pena e pergaminho, ficando uns minutos encarando o papel. Ele não fazia ideia do que colocar na carta, então pôs aquilo que veio em sua cabeça.

_Evan,_

_Me desculpe e obrigada por tudo nesses anos._

_Abraxas Malfoy_

Abraxas colocou a carta na coruja e logo ela saiu voando. Ele retornou para o grande salão. Era fim de semana, então eles não teriam aula. Erick se aproximou da mesa da sonserina com um grande sorriso.

\- Bom dia! Um grupo de repórteres vira hoje a tarde para a entrevista. Ela será feita nas masmorras, na sala de poções.

\- Obrigada Sr. Fawley, vamos estar lá. – Disse Harry.

Após o almoço, os sonserinos se dirigiram para a sala de poções. As mesas e caldeirões haviam sido removidos. Haviam varias cadeiras para eles se sentarem, e aos poucos os repórteres começaram a chegar. Harry reconheceu Cotton Skeeter. Ele foi aos julgamentos que Harry esteve presente, sem contar que ele era o responsável pelas matérias no profeta diário. Ele parecia ser o líder dos demais.

\- Boa tarde, e obrigada por aceitarem a entrevista!- Disse Cotton animado.- Pois bem, estamos aqui os treze alunos da Sonserina, que estão sendo o assunto do mundo bruxo. Vamos começar por seus membros. Por favor, cada um de vocês poderia dizer seu nome e sua idade?

Enquanto falava, várias penas anotavam as falas nos pergaminhos., enquanto a entrevista era transmitida para o mundo bruxo.

Por ordem, cada um foi falando seus nomes.

\- Anne Rosier, 16 anos.

\- Rodolphus Lestrange, 16 anos.

\- Rabastan Lestrange, 16 anos.

\- Marcus Nott, 17 anos.

\- Robert Macmillan, 17 anos.

\- Joseph Carrow, 16 anos.

\- Amino Burke, 17 anos.

\- Aleto Avery, 17 anos.

\- Orion Black, 17 anos.

\- Abraxas Malfoy, 17 anos.

\- Armin Yaxley, 17 anos.

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle, 17 Anos.

\- Harry Peverell, 17 anos.

\- Ah, quantos nomes famosos! Temos membros das famílias da lista dos sagrados 28! Dois de vocês não estão neles... Peverell, pelo que eu soube era uma família extinta e Riddle.. eu nunca ouvi.

Tom pareceu desconfortável e Harry percebeu isso.

\- Sr. Skeeter. – Disse Harry sorrindo. – Imagino que o senhor tenha informações base somente na Europa?

\- Sim, Sr. Peverell.

\- Pois é. Eu nunca conheci meus pais. Eles foram mortos quando eu tinha um ano de idade. Fui criado por trouxas e só fui saber que meu sobrenome era Peverell por que fui verificar minhas heranças de sangue em Gringotts. Na arvore genealógica da família, aparentemente Antioco teve um filho bastardo, que teve outro filho e assim por diante. O senhor conhece o sobrenome Gaunt, eu presumo?

Cotton piscou um pouco. – Claro que sim. Essa família está entre os sagrados vinte e oito.

\- Tom é filho de Merope Gaunt.

Naquele momento todos olharam para tom. Harry acreditou que eles não sabiam desse fato.

\- O pai dele é Tom Riddle Sr. Um trouxa.

Cotton arregalou os olhos. – Oh! Então o Sr. Riddle é mestiço?

\- Sim, eu sou. – Tom disse.

\- Isso quebra um pouco o patamar de pureza de sangue, não?

Harry sorriu. – Mas é claro que não, afinal ninguém tem sangue 100% puro Sr. Skeeter. Se o senhor estudou história bruxa sabe que antes mesmo de Hogwarts ser fundada, era normal bruxos e trouxas se casarem. O próprio Salazar tinha uma porcentagem de sangue trouxa, mas isso não o impediu de ser um dos maiores bruxos da história. O senhor imagina que se bruxos só se casarem com bruxos, seremos forçados a recorrer a endogamia até que não tenha mais como ter descendente e nosso povo iria acabar.

Todos os repórteres arregalaram os olhos.

\- Por isso ser puro–sangue, mestiço ou nascido trouxa não tem importância. Bruxo é bruxo. Não há razão para desprezarmos os trouxas. Eles têm seu próprio mundo e nós temos o nosso. Pode acontecer de ter relacionamentos e trouxas e bruxos, isso não faz diferença para nós. Só não queremos que o nosso mundo acabe.

Cotton pareceu impressionado por um momento. – Então o senhor é a favor da ideologia de Grindelwald?

\- Se eu fosse, porque o matar e não me unir a ele? Grindelwald era um tolo, com uma ideia de pensamento de certa forma correto, porém com caminhos errados. Querer que os bruxos saíssem das sombras, tudo bem, mas sair por ai matando trouxas ou qualquer um que se oponha a ele? Isso é tolice. Um dia sairemos das sombras, mas não será preciso matar ninguém. Esse será meu caminho.

\- Seu caminho? – Perguntou Cotton.

\- Sim. Eu pretendo entrar para a politica. Nosso mundo precisa mudar antes de se revelar para os trouxas. Não se pode falar deles, quando nós mesmos não mudamos. Pretendo mudar muitas coisas em nosso mundo. Não será preciso oprimir, matar, escravizar e nem prender ninguém. Muitos podem acreditar que por que eu sou novo, talvez eu não faça ideia do que eu estou falando, mas esses estão errados. Sei muito bem como tudo funciona e é por isso que temos que mudar.

\- Então você pretende assumir o cargo de ministro da magia?

\- Exatamente.- Harry disse dando um sorriso.

\- O senhor sabe que isso poderia demorar muito, não é?

\- O senhor sabe das conquistas que eu fiz até agora, Sr. Skeeter... acredite, não vai ser nem mesmo um desafio para mim. Eu me tornarei ministro e vou melhorar nosso mundo. Nós...- Harry disse estendendo o braço para os demais sonserinos. – Fizemos uma escolha. Defendermos o nosso mundo, nossas crenças, nossa cultura e nosso povo a qualquer custo. Por isso nos unimos contra essas injustiças que presenciamos e vivemos, e por isso tivemos sucesso.

A entrevista seguiu com os demais sonserinos. Eles estavam empolgados com a entrevista, mas Harry já estava cansado. Finalmente a entrevista acabou e os repórteres estavam se retirando, mas Harry se aproximou de Cotton. Ele se lembrava de como sua neta, Rita, gostava de inventar histórias. Isso tinha que parar, ou nunca começar.

\- Sr. Skeeter... uma rápida palavra, antes de o senhor se retirar.

\- Claro, Sr. Peverell. Pode falar.

Harry o olhou nos olhos e sorriu.- Não invente histórias para seu jornal. Conte sempre a verdade. Fofocas são boatos de pessoas mal informadas. Espero que eu nunca leia uma matéria cuja informação é baseada em fofocas...nunca mesmo. Detesto mentiras.

Cotton o olhou de cima a baixo. – Claro, Sr. Peverell. O que o senhor acha que eu sou? Um falsificador? – Cotton deu uma risada.

Harry sorriu também. –Não, mas quero que se lembre de uma coisa.

Cotton arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

Harry sorriu cruelmente.- Se você pedir chuva, terá que aguentar a lama também.

Aquela frase fez Cotton sentir um arrepio na espinha.

Harry sorriu normalmente. – Era isso, obrigado.

Harry se uniu aos demais sonserinos e ambos foram para o grande salão. Os sonserinos ficavam comentando sobre a entrevista. Estavam empolgados com a fama. Tom se aproximou de Harry, que estava encarando a janela do salão.

\- No que tanto pensa? – Perguntou Tom.

Harry sorriu. – Estou pensando que estamos no final de nosso ano letivo e que teremos exames em breve. Depois da escola, eu vou viajar pelo mundo e ganhar destaque entre a comunidade bruxa. Já sabe o que você vai fazer?

\- Eu vou com você. Não posso deixar meu ômega sair por ai. Não quero que se empenhe tanto com a ideia de ministro.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelhas. –Por que?

\- Temos tempo para isso. Você já é famoso pelo mundo bruxo. Esqueça um pouco esse seu plano e fique uns meses comigo. Vamos casar, ter nossa lua de mel, fazer viagens e aproveitar um pouco a nossa vida antes de termos mais responsabilidades.

Harry fez uma careta.- Eu entendo. Sendo ministro, terei muitas responsabilidades.

\- Não falei como ministro. Temos nossa própria responsabilidade como ômega e alfa.

\- O casamento, viagens e etc?

Tom sorriu maldoso e puxou Harry para si.- Não seu tolo. Depois de nos casar, temos uma missão.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. - E o que seria?

Tom sorriu e deu um beijo demorado em Harry. Harry não entendeu. Os olhos de Tom brilhavam de uma forma nunca vista por Harry.

\- Não sabe mesmo? - Perguntou Tom.

\- Não.

Tom sorriu.- Eu quero fazer filhotes com você.

Continua...


	27. Pedido de Casamento

Harry virou um pimentão. – Ai Tom! Não precisava tocar nesse assunto agora...

\- Mas não é pra agora. É pra depois do casamento, lua de mel e etc.

Harry fez um beiço.- Somos muito jovens ainda.

Tom deu um sorriso. – Eu sei. Por isso vamos aproveitar bem antes de termos filhotes.

Ao longo das semanas, tudo ocorria normalmente. Todos os dias, os sonserinos recebiam cartas de fãs e famílias, muito agradecidos pelo que eles fizeram. Harry recebera milhares de convites de trabalhos para depois que se formar. Tom ainda pensava no que seguiria, uma vez que Harry tomar conta do ministério, Tom teria que achar o seu lugar também. A maioria dos sonserinos pensava nisso agora. Como seria o futuro. Logo o mês de junho chegou e Harry propôs que eles se reunissem mais uma vez na sala precisa. Quando a noite chegou, todos estavam presentes na sala. Harry estava feliz. Ele olhou para os sonserinos e ele soube, que o futuro havia mudado completamente. Os sonserinos estavam sentados e Harry se levantou e começou a fazer sua caminhada.

\- Obrigada por terem comparecido, ao que pode ser nossa ultima reunião nesse castelo. Já faz muito tempo desde que nos reunimos aqui para discutir sobre o nosso futuro. Tudo o que prometi a vocês, se realizou. Tudo porque vocês acreditaram em mim e eu em vocês. Nós trabalhamos e lutamos juntos, e por isso fomos bem-sucedidos em nossos objetivos. Em breve, nossos caminhos podem se dividir, dependendo do que cada um vai seguir daqui pra frente. Eu, conforme havia dito desde que entrei nessa escola, vou rumar meu curso para o ministério. Vocês todos aqui já sabem o que vão fazer?

\- Eu vou te apoiar. Minha família pode muito bem te financiar, mas acredito que todos aqui farão o mesmo. – Disse Abraxas, recebendo muitos acenos positivos com a cabeça.

\- Eu pretendo viajar pelo mundo e descobrir novos conhecimentos sobre magia. – Disse Anne.- Sempre fui muito curiosa sobre os tipos de magias pelo mundo, e espero escrever um livro que ajude os bruxos a melhorar o seu domínio sobre os vários tipos de magia.

\- Eu vou trabalhar no ministério. – Disse Yaxley. – Vou ajudar o Harry em seu objetivo.

Cada um deles disse seu rumo. Harry ficou satisfeito. O preconceito herdado pela sonserina a respeito de mestiços e nascidos trouxas havia acabado. Tom estava pensativo, mas logo decidiu o que iria fazer.

\- Eu serei professor em Hogwarts.- Disse Tom.

Todos olharam para ele surpresos. Harry foi um destes.

\- Professor? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Sim. Vou ensinar as gerações após a nossa. Eu quero muito poder inspirar outros, como Harry nos inspirou. – Disse Tom.- Precisamos disso para que no futuro, ninguém precise passar pelo que passamos.

Muitos acenaram com a cabeça concordando. Já estava tarde e Harry sabia que os exames se aproximavam.

\- Bem pessoal... está na hora de voltarmos ao dormitório, mas antes eu proponho uma salva de palmas para nós. – Disse Harry. – Pelo nosso sucesso.

Todos começaram a bater palmas felizes e logo voltaram para o dormitório. Ao longo dos dias faltantes, Harry e os demais prestaram seus exames finais. Slughorn ficou feliz em ajudar Harry com seus contatos no ministério. Isso ajudaria Harry a chegar mais fácil ao cargo de ministro. O ano letivo finalmente acabou. No final, Harry e os demais saíram do castelo nos barcos. Harry ficou olhando o castelo ficar menor, enquanto eles iam em direção a margem. Aquilo era o fim de um ciclo e o inicio de outro. Todos os sonserinos ficaram de manter contato. Agora outra etapa na vida deles se iniciaria.

\--

Abraxas retornou para casa. Estava feliz que a escola havia acabado. Agora ele tinha que continuar ajudando Harry de dentro do ministério. Para sua surpresa, Evan o esperava na porta de casa com um grande buque de flores. Abraxas torceu o bico.

\- Evan... eu não sou uma garota. Não precisava me trazer flores. – Disse Abraxas.

Evan sorriu e colocou o buque de lado, entregando uma pequena caixa para Abraxas.

\- Não vai querer nem os doces?

Abraxas encarou a caixa com um olhar pidão, e Evan lhe entregou os doces.

\- Você já me perdoou? – Perguntou Evan.

Abraxas o olhou por um momento.- Ainda não. Sua prima me contou o que você fez por mim todo esse tempo, por isso agradeci na carta.

\- E o que eu poso fazer para te mostrar que eu sou um bom homem?

Abraxas pensou um pouco. – Eu não sei. Acredito que só se a gente se conhecesse de novo.

Evan ficou de frente para Abraxas e lhe estendeu a mão. – Prazer Abraxas. Eu sou Evan Rosier.

\- É sério isso? - Perguntou Abraxas.

\- Mas é claro. Podemos recomeçar, sem eu ser um babaca.

Abraxas riu fraco. – Essa é uma ideia bem idiota sabia?

\- Mas já seria um começo. Vou provar para você que eu sou um bom alfa., além do mais, eu já contei para os nossos pais sobre eu e você sermos destinados e eles sabem que eu e você não nos dávamos muito bem, mas que estou tentando melhorar.

Abraxas suspirou.- Ótimo, mais essa.

\- Hey, ao menos eu quero mudar. Eu quero provar para você que eu sou bom.

\- Podia ter começado não contando para ninguém sobre nós.

\- Mas, por que?

\- Apesar de você ter aceitado numa boa, eu não aceitei e ainda tenho problemas com você. Só te agradeci pelo que você fez durante todo esse tempo, mas isso não te dá o direito de pensar outras coisas.

Evan fez uma expressão triste. – Tudo bem...eu entendo. Se quer que eu me afaste, então tudo bem. Se isso vai te fazer feliz eu o farei. Vou ficar bem longe.

Evan deu as costas e saiu dali sem olhar para trás. Abraxas o viu ir embora, mas não fez nada. Ao entrar em casa, começou a se sentir estranho. Sentia como se tivesse um buraco vazio no peito, mas decidiu ignorar.

\--

Armin foi morar com Oliver e Erick na casa de campo deles. Max ainda iria cursar o último ano em Hogwarts, o que faria eles se verem bem menos vezes. Agora estavam de férias e Oliver sugeriu que eles fossem tirar uns dias em uma praia. Armin sabia que o pai queria passar mais tempo com Erick. Max aceitou ir, contanto que pudesse voltar a tempo de passar mais tempo com seus pais. A praia em questão era bonita. Armin quis que fosse em uma praia trouxa. Sabia que Max ainda não podia fazer magia fora da escola, então o levou para onde ele também não precisasse fazer magias. Fazia um sol agradável, então Armin e Max resolveram se deitar na areia.

\- Hey Max, já sabe o que vai fazer depois de hogwarts? – Perguntou Armin.

\- Ainda não. Pretendo conseguir um emprego assim que sair. Juntar dinheiro e quem sabe comprar minha própria casa.

\- Mas vai ser nossa casa, não é? –Armin o olhou com um olhar de cachorrinho.

Max sorriu.- Seu tolo, é claro que será nossa casa.

\- Podemos comprar uma agora se quiser.

\- Quê? – Disse Max, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Sou rico, você sabe. Agora que eu sou o herdeiro Yaxley, tenho acesso a todas as propriedades e dinheiro de meu pai Rigel. Se não gostar de nenhuma, vamos comprar a nossa.

\- Eu não gosto muito disso. Você não precisa comprar uma casa, só me ajude a comprar uma. Como um casal, devemos conquistar as coisas juntos, como Harry e Tom.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Armin.- Você que manda.

\- Hunf. Não é bem assim. O que você quiser também tem que ser levado em conta. O que você quer?

\- Eu quero o que você quiser. – Disse Armin em tom brincalhão.

\- Aff. – Disse Max.

Aproveitaram bem o resto do tempo na praia e logo voltaram para casa. Max havia recebido uma carta de Tom, sobre o aniversário de Harry e sobre o plano que ele tinha para uma festa surpresa. Max já tinha um plano em mente também.

\--

Harry e Tom retornaram para o castelo. Em dois meses, Harry teria que se apresentar para a o cargo de auror no ministério, então teria que passar esse tempo planejando seus próximos passos. É claro que ter um alfa pendurado nele não estava ajudando, mas Harry entendia. Depois que ele começasse a trabalhar, teriam pouco tempo juntos. Queriam aproveitar esse tempo para viajar, mas Tom estava impaciente com algo nos últimos dias. Harry não compreendia o motivo, mas imaginava que era que o tempo estava passando muito rápido. Eles foram para o Hawaii, aproveitas o sossego das praias. Tom gostava de praias, pelo que Harry percebeu. Certo dia, Tom desapareceu. Disse que tinha que ver umas coisas e não deu as caras até o fim da tarde. Quando ele apareceu, Harry lhe deu um esporro pela demora, mas logo se acalmou.

\- Tenho algo que preparei para você. – Disse Tom.- Me siga.

Harry ponderou um pouco, mas o seguiu.

\- Feche os olhos. – Disse Tom, pegando na mão de Harry para que esse o siga.

Harry fechou e seguiu o caminho com Tom o guiando. Chegou um ponto em que pararam.

\- Pode abrir os olhos.

Quando Harry abriu, viu que estavam na praia. Havia uma brisa gostosa no ar. Era fim de tarde e eles conseguiam ver o sol no horizonte. Eles estava sozinhos na praia, o que era estranho. Tom se ajoelhou na frente de Harry e estendeu a ele uma pequena caixinha. Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso.

\- Sério isso Tom? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Mas é claro.- Tom abriu a caixinha, revelando duas alianças. – Harry Peverell, você quer se casar comigo?

Harry o olhou de cima a baixo.- Tom...Seu grande idiota. – Harry fez um beiço.

Tom piscou confuso. – O que eu fiz errado? Alianças, lugar romântico, privacidade... – Tom dizia como se observasse uma lista de itens.

Harry deu um sorriso e o beijou.- Seu tolinho.. nem precisava me perguntar. É obvio que eu quero me casar com você.

Tom deu um grande beijo em Harry, ao mesmo tempo que o abraçava e o tirava do chão. Logo eles voltaram para o hotel que estavam hospedados.

\- Temos que preparar o casamento. – Disse Harry.- Convites, festa, roupas, local, bufe e..

\- Calma. – Disse Tom. – Ainda é cedo. Vamos aproveitar o resto da viagem. Quando voltarmos, vamos ver isso.

Harry e Tom ficaram no Hawaii, até próximo do aniversário de Harry. Voltando para a Inglaterra, Tom quis fazer o mesmo que Harry fez em seu aniversário. Ele mandou secretamente várias cartas para seus amigos sobre a festa surpresa que ele estava planejando. Como Tom não queria deixar muito na cara, pediu para que Max convidasse Harry para sair enquanto ele preparava tudo. Max aceitou, então no dia ele apareceu no castelo.

\- Max! Que surpresa você por aqui!. – Disse Harry lhe dando um abraço.

\- Desculpe chegar assim do nada, mas é que eu queria te pedir um favor. Pode sair comigo hoje? Eu tenho uma missão a fazer.

\- Missão?

\- É... eu pretendo pedir o Armin em casamento. – Max disse corando.

Harry sorriu.- Entendo, mas no que eu vou poder te ajudar?

\- Ah... – Max pensou um pouco. – Eu não quero ir sozinho e também não posso usar magia fora da escola, sem contar que vai ser menos suspeito se alguém nos ver juntos, afinal, você é ômega também.

Harry ponderou. – Está certo, só vou avisar o Tom e já podemos ir.

Assim que Harry e Max passaram pela lareira, Tom disse aos elfos para começarem a arrumar o salão. Com o tempo os demais começaram a chegar, empilhando presentes em um canto do salão.

Max e Harry haviam ido para o beco diagonal. Max insistia em procurar alianças feitas pelos duendes. Harry sabia que poderia ver com Hanlock sobre isso. O mesmo havia sumido da vida de Harry. Talvez porque Harry não mais havia mandado cartas para ele. Chegando no banco, Hanlock os recebeu.

\- Sr. Peverell! Que prazer em revê-lo. – Disse Hanlock.

\- Olá mestre goblin! Faz realmente muito tempo. Gostaria de lhe pedir uma informação. Sei que os duendes são os melhores manipuladores de metais preciosos do mundo e gostaria de saber se o senhor conhece algum mestre artesão que faça alianças? – Perguntou Harry.

Hanlock pensou um pouco. – Oh sim. Existe um mestre artesão em Manchester. Sei que ele É um dos melhores na arte de criar armas e armaduras, mas não sei se ele ligaria para algo tão simples como uma aliança, mas posso ver mesmo assim.

\- Ok, eu lhe agradeço pela ajuda, mestre Hanlock- Disse Harry.

\- Disponha, Sr. Peverell. Soube que conseguiu uma vaga de auror no ministério.

\- Sim, mas será temporário. Preciso começar de algum lugar, não é?

\- Sim, claro. Bom, vou ir escrever a carta para o mestre artesão, e assim que tiver uma resposta, eu lhe informo.

\- Muito bem. Nós vamos indo. Que sua fortuna sempre cresça.

\- E que seus inimigos pereçam.

Max e Harry acabaram saindo de Gringotts e estavam indo para o caldeirão furado, para usar a chaminé.

\- Não é uma boa ideia ter alianças feitas por um duende. – Disse Harry.

\- Porque? – Questionou Max.

\- Sabe da história da espada de Godric Grifinória? – Harry perguntou.

Max fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Ela foi encomendada por Godric a mais de mil anos, para um duende artesão. O problema é que o duende ficou tão obcecado com ela, após a finalizar, que não queria entregar ela. Ele mentiu para todos que Godric a havia roubado e até mandou outros duendes atrás dela. Quando um duende faz alguma coisa e a fez ser sua melhor peça, isso tende a acontecer. Se o mestre artesão fizer uma aliança tão linda e perfeita, certeza que isso vai acontecer.

Max engoliu seco. – Então, o melhor é comprar uma normal?

\- Para evitar esse tipo de problema? Claro. – Disse Harry.

\- Certo, então esquece isso. Posso comprar em outro momento. Podemos voltar agora.

Quando eles retornaram para o castelo, Harry teve uma grande surpresa. Tom e os demais estavam esperando por eles na sala.

-Surpresa! - Todos gritaram em conjunto.

Anne foi a primeira se jogar em Harry e lhe desejar um feliz aniversário. Logo os demais começaram a fazer o mesmo. Harry, após passar por aquele povo todo, foi até Tom.

\- Então isso é uma vingança? –Perguntou Harry.

\- Qual é, eu tenho um cumplice. Max aceitou isso. – Disse Tom.

\- Então aquela história da ...- Harry ia falar, mas Max cobriu a boca dele.

\- Não era não. É verdade, mas não saia por ai contando para todos. – Disse Max, fazendo um beiço.

\- Certo. – Disse Harry. – Segredo então.

Logo se iniciou o banquete. Harry estava tão empolgado contando sobre as férias no Hawaii, que nem notou que Tom tinha se levantado para falar alguma coisa.

-Bem senhoras e senhores, eu agradeço por vocês terem aceito o meu convite para o aniversário do Harry. Além de estarmos comemorando essa data, temos um anuncio especial a fazer. Nós passamos as férias no Hawaii, e lá eu pedi Harry em casamento, e ele me disse sim.

Muitos bateram palmas e lhes deram os parabéns.

\- É claro que todos aqui estão convidados. – Disse Harry. – Ainda vamos planejar os arranjos. Ia ser uma surpresa, mas tem gente que não se aguenta, não é mesmo? – Harry encarou Tom.

Tom deu um sorriso safado. – Acontece que é mais forte que eu.

Após o banquete, todos começaram a falar sobre as férias e como estava sendo a nova etapa na vida, mas Harry notou que Abraxas era o mais quieto de todos.

\- Hey Abraxas, que cara é essa? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Eu não ando me sentindo bem ultimamente, mas sei que vou melhorar. – Disse Abraxas sorrindo fraco.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você está mentindo. O que foi?

Abraxas olhou para os lados e puxou Harry para um canto.

\- É só um vazio, Harry.

Harry na hora entendeu.- Você não se acertou com Evan?

Abraxas deu os ombros.- Não é fácil Harry. Imagina como seria se você odiasse o Tom e depois descobrisse que ele é seu alfa?

Harry riu. Era exatamente isso que aconteceu.- Eu me resolveria com ele, pois caso contrário, ele não ser feliz implicaria em eu também não ser feliz. Talvez o melhor seria você ver como o Evan vai te tratar agora. Ele é seu alfa, Abraxas. Ele sente a mesma dor que você. O mesmo vazio. Ele deve ter sentido isso por muito tempo, já que você o odiava desde sempre.

\- O problema era dele. Ele que implicava comigo e com o meu cabelo. Mas o que tem de errado com o meu cabelo?

Harry riu.- Eu acho o seu cabelo muito bonito. Sei que o Evan gosta muito dele. Aposto que se vocês tiverem um filho e ele ter o seu cabelo, o Evan vai querer que ele tenha cabelo comprido como você.

\- Hunf, você pode ter certeza disso. – Disse Abraxas.

Harry pôs a mão no ombro de Abraxas.- Eu acho que você deve deixar esse rancor pelo Evan de lado. – Harry rapidamente olhou para Tom, que estava conversando com Armin e Anne.- Ele pode se mostrar ser bem diferente agora que tem você.

Abraxas suspirou. – Você fala como se já tivesse passado por isso.

Harry sorriu.- Eu já passei.- Pensou Harry.

\--

Abraxas retornou para casa. As palavras de Harry ecoavam em sua cabeça. Dar uma chance para Evan? De fato, muitas coisas foram descobertas durante esse tempo, mas ainda assim, era difícil. Passando por um dos corredores, Abraxas pode ver de relance Evan conversando com seu pai, Aldebaran.

\- Não vai casar com meu filho? – Questionou Aldebaran.

\- Não posso. Ele vai ser infeliz. O senhor sabe que eu fiz coisas com ele, das quais não me orgulho.

\- Se vocês são destinados, sabe que ele não vai ser feliz, mesmo que você ache isso.

\- Se ele um dia me aceitar, eu vou esperar por ele, mas até lá ele é livre. Eu pretendo ir embora do país em breve. Vou para a américa do Sul.

Abraxas arregalou os olhos por um momento.

\- Tão longe? – Perguntou Aldebaran.

Evan sorriu. – Eu disse a ele que eu ficaria longe dele. Eu tenho que ir. Tenho que preparar minhas coisas antes de partir. Foi bom falar com você, Sr. Malfoy. Por favor, diga tchau a sua esposa e filho por mim.

Evan saiu da sala e acabou encontrando com Abraxas no corredor. Evan não o olhou nos olhos, apenas desviou dele para seguir seu caminho.

\- Vai mesmo embora? – Abraxas perguntou.

Evan parou no corredor. – Sim. Planejei isso faz um tempo.

\- Entendo. – Disse Abraxas se virando para ele. – É isso que você quer?

\- Sim, pois assim você vai ser feliz, não é? Eu sei que se ficar aqui, não vou aguentar ficar longe de você, mas como vou para outro país, vou ter que conviver com isso. Ao menos vou poder partir sabendo que você vai ser feliz por eu não mais estar aqui para te deixar triste. Adeus Abraxas.- Evan disse seguindo seu caminho.

Aquele buraco vazio que Abraxas sentia, se tornou um abismo, no qual ele se sentiu engolido. Seu peito começou a doer como um inferno. Pequenas lagrimas estavam escorrendo de seus olhos. Por que ele estava chorando? Uma vontade louca de gritar tomou posse dele, mas ele não gritou. Mordeu com força os próprios lábios para não gritar. Pequenas gotas de sangue escorriam pelo seu queixo. Ele se apoiou no corrimão da escada.

\- Abraxas? – Ele ouviu a voz de Evan atrás de si.

Abraxas não falou nada. Se ele tentasse abrir a boca, sentia que só conseguiria gritar.

\- Você está bem?

Abraxas estava de costas para Evan, então começou a subir as escadas.

\- Hey. – Disse Evan o puxando.

Quando Abraxas se virou, Evan pode ver pequenas gostas de sangue escorrendo pelo queixo.

Evan arregalou os olhos. – O que ta acontecendo? Você está se sentindo mal?

Abraxas não respondeu. Nem conseguia olhar nos olhos de Evan. Evan virou o rosto de Abraxas de uma forma que ele conseguiu o olhar nos olhos. Evan o abraçou. Aquela sensação quentinha acalmou o coração de Abraxas. Ele parou de morder os lábios.

\- Abraxas, o que foi? – Perguntou Evan.

\- Eu não sei.- Abraxas afundou o rosto no tórax de Evan. – Só sei que não é uma sensação boa.

Evan começou a fazer carinho na cabeça de Abraxas, passando suavemente as mãos pelo cabelo do mesmo.

\- Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui agora. – Disse Evan.

Abraxas tirou a cara do tórax de Evan e o encarou por um momento.

\- Você se machucou. – Disse Evan, tocando no queixo de Abraxas.

\- Foi só um pouco e...

Evan passou rapidamente a língua no queixo de Abraxas, limpando o sangue.

\- hey! – Disse Abraxas. – Isso foi nojento.

Evan lambeu os lábios. – Não é não, porque é seu. Você tem um sangue delicioso.

\- Hunf. Falando desse jeito até parece que você é um vampiro. - Disse Abraxas.

\- Bom, tem coisas em você que eu vou ter o prazer de chupar.

Abraxas ficou vermelho feito um pimentão, enquanto Evan apenas sorriu e passou de leve a mão pelo queixo se Abraxas.

\- Você mordeu com força. Vai me dizer o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Evan.

\- Eu é que pergunto. Por que voltou?

Evan ficou sério.- Quando passei pela porta, meu coração doeu muito. Me senti horrível. Acreditei que foi por que eu deixei meu ômega para trás. Tinha que voltar e ver você uma última vez, mas ao te ver nesse estado eu soube que eu nunca poderia te deixar.

Abraxas ponderou um pouco. – O Harry me disse para te dar uma chance. Que você pode ser alguém diferente por me ter agora.

Evan acenou com a cabeça. – E ele está certo. Eu quero essa chance, se você for me dar.

Abraxas suspirou. – Tudo bem. Eis sua chance.

Evan abriu um imenso sorriso e deu um beijo na testa de Abraxas. – Obrigada.

\- Hunf. E nem pense em ir rápido hein? – Abraxas bufou.

\- Vou devagar...mas posso te pedir uma coisa?

\- O que é?

\- Posso te beijar?

Abraxas piscou rápido e respirou fundo. – Ok.

Evan ergueu gentilmente o queixo de Abraxas, fazendo ele inclinar o rosto para cima. Evan Lentamente, começou a aproximar o rosto do de Abraxas. A medida que se aproximavam, os olhos de ambos iam fechando. Não demorou muito, e seus lábios se tocaram. Foi um beijo calmo e suave, bem diferente do selinho violento da primeira vez. Agora os lábios se massageavam suavemente. Abraxas estava gostando daquilo. Logo Evan pediu passagem com a língua e Abraxas cedeu. A língua de Evan era curiosa e explorou todos os cantos da boca de Abraxas, convidando a língua do mesmo a brincar. Abraxas não sabia ao certo o que fazer, então apenas o imitou. Evan o puxou mais contra seu corpo, fazendo com que Abraxas o abraçasse. Estavam em seu próprio mundo, até sentirem alguém os cutucando. Era Aldebaran.

\- Desculpe interromper esse momento.... bom, vocês já fizeram as pazes, mas se importam de serem íntimos em um quarto, e não aqui no meio do corredor? – Perguntou Aldebaran.

Abraxas riu baixinho.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Evan.

\- Eu fiz a mesma coisa com Harry e Tom, quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez no salão comunal da Sonserina.

\- Agora viu como é chato? – Disse Evan fazendo beiço.

Abraxas sorriu.- Sim.

\- Bom, primeira vamos dar um jeito nessa sua marca de mordida. Não mais faça isso, ok? – Disse Evan.

\- Então tá.

\--

No ministério.

\- Foi confirmado senhor. Seu filho morreu ontem. O corpo será trazido para o senhor em breve. – Falou um auror, que logo se retirou da sala.

Iason havia sido estuprado até a morte, por um Popobawa, Emeth Blure havia perdido seu único filho. Ele se encostou na cadeira e respirou fundo. O ódio estava subindo a cabeça. Tudo por culpa de um ômega. O mesmo ômega que viria em algumas semanas fazer uma entrevista no ministério.

\- Harry Peverell... você já está morto.

Continua...


	28. Surpresas

Max e Armin visitavam Harry com frequência, pois Max queria muito acompanhar o planejamento do casamento de Harry. Enquanto Max e Harry ficavam conversando, Tom e Armin iam para fora do castelo.

\- Já sabe quando pedira Max em casamento? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Ainda não... Acho que vou esperar ele se formar primeiro. – Disse Armin.

\- É o mais certo.

\- Como estão as coisas entre você e o Harry? Casamento é uma coisa séria.

Tom sorriu. – Estou feliz. Estamos muito bem. Não vejo a hora de ser um Peverell.

\- Você vai adotar o sobrenome dele?

\- Sim. É o nome que eu quero que nossos filhos herdem.

\- Entendo.

\- Vou precisar ir na farmácia hoje. – Disse Tom. – Preciso comprar umas coisas.

\- Preservativos? – Perguntou Armin sorrindo.

Tom sorriu também.- Mas é claro. Apesar de fazermos todas as noites...já faz um tempo que elas acabaram.

\- E só agora que você vai comprar? – Armin parecia surpreso.

\- Sim. Sabe, sem ser no cio não tem problema. Estamos bem. – Disse Tom.

\- Entendo...bom, então é melhor você ir. Tenho que ir ao ministério também. Abraxas está me enchendo para fazer parte do comitê dos governadores de Hogwarts. Diz que precisa que alguém fique de olho lá.

\- Max sabe?

\- Oh sim. Provável que eu só retorne a tarde. Se voltar antes, por favor cuide dele por mim.

\- Tudo bem.

Ambos aparataram.

\--

Abraxas estava no ministério, aguardando Armin. Quando o mesmo chegou, ambos foram para a sala do comitê. Como Armin tinha um sobrenome importante, foi mais fácil ele conseguir uma vaga, mas precisava experiência, e por isso iria receber um treinamento. Logo eles se retiraram da sala.

\- Para que todo esse empenho Abraxas? – Perguntou Armin.

\- Isso vai ser bom para todos. Com você no comitê, vai poder ficar de olho no Max e na escola. – Disse Abraxas.

\- É, isso será bom. Como estão as coisas com você e o Evan?

\- Estamos bem. Nos acertamos. Ele vem me visitar todos os dias. Mamãe já quer que a gente se case.

Armin sorriu. – Parece que todo mundo vai se casar.

\- Bom, dizem que é o mais certo de se fazer com pares destinados, não é? Seu pai e o Sr. Fawley vão se casar?

De repente Armin percebeu que não havia pensado nisso. – Eu não sei. Não me falaram nada.

\- Hum, talvez eles queiram um tempo. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Talvez. – Disse Armin. – Ainda tenho que retornar e pegar o Max no castelo do Harry. Eu o deixei lá para que ele não ficasse sozinho em casa. Os pais dele estão viajando.

\- Ah.. tem uma coisa que eu soube recentemente. – Disse Abraxas.

\- O que é?

\- Iason Blure morreu. O pai dele, Emeth, tirou o dia para o enterro.

\- Se fosse eu, nem devolveria o corpo. Eu o deixaria continuar sendo violado mesmo que só o cadáver. – Disse Armin. – Os outros ainda estão vivos?

\- Alguns. Lian ainda está vivo. O pai dele ainda está tentando fazer o ministério devolver seu filho, pois o mesmo já não tem braços, pernas, órgãos genitais e nem magia. Ele não é mais uma ameaça, mas o ministério nega. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Eles têm razão em negar. Eu diria que foi até pouco. Iason morreu rápido demais. Ele deveria ter aguentado pelo menos os seis anos que Max aguentou. Não durou nem alguns meses.

\- Soube do pai ômega do Iason? É a manchete da manhã. – Perguntou Abraxas.

\- Não. Ele quer fazer uma petição, ou algo do tipo?

\- Não. Ele foi internado em St. Mungus. Ele era filho do antigo ministro da magia. Não aguentou o choque de saber que seu filho morreu e acabou enlouquecendo. Foi internado hoje.

Armin deu os ombros.

\- Sabe Armin. Estou com um mal pressentimento sobre isso. Meu pai nunca foi com a cara de Emeth. Não sei se é porque ele é um mestiço, mas ele sempre me disse para nunca confiar nele. Acho que meu pai sabe de algumas coisas, mas nunca me contou. Bom, Emeth perdeu o filho por causa de Harry e agora perdeu o marido. Sinto que isso não vai acabar bem.

\- O que pensa que vai acontecer? Acha que os pais que perderam seus filhos naquele julgamento vão querer vingança?

\- Eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza. Tenho uns contatos, que vou utilizar para verificar essa história. Qualquer notícia, vou avisar todos.

\- Muito bem. – disse Armin. – Vou indo agora. Até mais. – Logo aparatou.

\--

Abraxas retornou para casa. Ele mandou algumas cartas a seus contatos. Precisava que cada um dos pais dos alunos condenados por Harry, fossem investigados. Se estivessem tramando alguma coisa, ele saberia.

\- O que está fazendo? – era Evan.

\- Oi. Estou mandando cartas para umas pessoas que conheço. Preciso investigar umas pessoas. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Entendo. Ainda fiel ao Peverell?

\- Até o ultimo dia de minha vida. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Entendo, mas e eu?

Abraxas o olhou. – O que tem você?

\- Vai ser fiel a mim? – Perguntou Evan.

\- Se você for a mim.

Evan deu um sorriso. – Mas é claro que serei. Fui até hoje. O que está te atormentando para que você queria investigar pessoas?

\- Bom, estou com um pressentimento sobre o Emeth Blure.

\- Eu soube que filho dele morreu e o marido enlouqueceu.

\- Sim, exatamente. Meu pai nunca confiou nele. Esse pressentimento me diz que tem alguma coisa ai e ele está envolvido. Lembro dele no julgamento.

\- Eu também. Eu vi. Harry destroçou aqueles alunos. Foi incrível.

\- Exatamente. Espero ter uma resposta em breve. Espero que seja só pressentimento, mas se não for, terei que avisar os outros que nossa luta ainda não acabou.

\--

Na casa dos Blure...

Logo após o enterro de Iason, Emeth chamou alguns de seus conhecidos dos outros alunos que haviam perdido sua vida, ou que ainda estavam condenados ao estupro.

\- Obrigada a todos por virem. – Disse Emeth. – Vou direto ao assunto. Eu quero que Harry Peverell pague pelo que ele fez conosco. Quero que ele sofra. Nossos filhos nunca vão ter liberdade novamente. Não importa nossa persistência. Entendo que o que eles fizeram foi errado, mas nossos filhos não precisavam ser condenados a aquela maldita sentença. Eu perdi meu filho e meu marido. Tudo por causa dele. Eu quero vingança.

Muitos pais concordaram.

\- E como pretende fazer isso? – Perguntou uma mãe.

\- É bem simples. Em breve ele vai ir ao ministério para uma entrevista. Ele vai ser um auxiliar no departamento das leis magicas. Infelizmente não tenho nenhum contato com esse setor, principalmente depois do julgamento no qual minha reputação não ficou das melhores, e em breve é provável que eu vá ser demitido. – Disse Emeth. – Mas antes que isso aconteça, eu prefiro ir para Azkaban sabendo que valeu a pena.

\- Quer matar ele? – Perguntou um pai.

\- Não. Morrer vai ser bom demais. Quero humilhar ele. O destruir. Se ele tivesse um filho, eu o faria sentir o mesmo que o meu, mas como ele não tem, ainda não podemos fazer isso. No momento ainda estou vendo como irei fazer, então quando eu souber eu os avisarei.

Logo os demais começaram a sair. Emeth ficou sozinho em sua casa. Ela estava fria e silenciosa. Ele se vingaria de Peverell, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse.

\--

Tom, logo após passar pela farmácia, aparatou perto de Hogwarts. A escola estava vazia pelo que Tom pode notar. Ele havia deixado o basilisco lá, mas pretendia o tirar de lá e o levar para o castelo. Não seria fácil, mas ele tinha um plano. O basilisco era uma serpente marinha. Era só ele viajar pelos mares até a encosta do castelo e poderia entrar sem problemas. Ele ainda não tinha contado a Harry sobre sua ideia, mas imaginou que talvez o mesmo surtasse. Furtivamente, Tom adentrou por uma das entradas que ele conseguia e se infiltrou no castelo. Rumou até o banheiro feminino, onde adentrou a câmara. O basilisco dormia.

\- Acorde! – Disse Tom

Prontamente o basilisco saiu, obediente, da estátua.

\- Quero que vá para um lugar. Essa escola não será mais sua residência. Você ficara comigo em outro lugar.

Tom disse a localização e prontamente o basilisco escorregou por entre os dutos, logo sumindo de vista. Tom subiu as escadas e selou a câmara. Passou calmamente pelos corredores, mas acabou sendo avistado pelo Sr. Fawley.

\- Sr. Riddle? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Erick.

\- Oh, eu estava vindo aqui para pedir uma vaga como professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. – Disse Riddle.

-rmin já havia mencionado antes que Tom queria ser um professor. Erick suspirou. – Entendo, mas o senhor sabe que precisa de experiência, não é? – Disse Erick.

\- E o senhor acha que eu não tenho o suficiente?

\- Ainda não, Sr. Riddle. Nem mesmo o Sr. Peverell. Veio aqui só por isso?

\- Bem, sim. Imaginei que teria uma chance maior vindo aqui. Mas agora que eu percebi que não tenho, acho melhor eu voltar para casa. Obrigado Sr. Fawley.- Disse Tom, logo saindo dali.

Erick estranhou a atitude de Tom, mas deixou quieto. Ele tinha que se preparar para o jantar dessa noite. Ele e Oliver tinham novidades para Armin.

\--

Max encheu o saco de Harry para ajudar com o casamento. Ele estava muito animado com a ideia.

\- Pra que toda essa empolgação Max? Até parece que é você que vai casar.

\- Ah, eu pretendo. Se você fizer ao estilo trouxa, eu quero pegar o buque.

\- Mas não terá noiva. – Disse Harry,

\- Eu sei, mas pode ter o buque? – Perguntou Max.

\- Tá bom. Quando pretende pedir o Armin em casamento?

\- Ah... se eu pegar o buque, vai ser no dia, e se eu não pegar... vai ser no dia também. Já até consegui as alianças.

Harry sorriu.- Você voltará para Hogwarts em breve. Eu vou fazer tudo para que o casamento ocorra antes de sua partida.

Max sorriu. – Seria interessante isso. Só de pensar em ficar longe de Armin... sinto um aperto no coração.

\- Provável que ele vá te visitar toda semana. – disse Harry. – Você vai permanecer na sonserina. Os sonserinos vão cuidar de você.

\- Não estou preocupado com isso. – Max sorriu. - Eu não tenho mais medo.

\- Isso é bom. – Disse Harry.

Já fazia um tempo que ambos caminhavam tranquilamente pelos jardins, quando Tom aparatou perto deles.

\- Cheguei.- Disse Tom indo em direção a Harry, e lhe dando um beijo. - Armin disse que viria te buscar mais tarde. Ele tem coisas a resolver no ministério. Vai ficar para almoçar conosco? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Claro, se não for um problema. – Disse Max.

\- Não é. – Disse Harry.

O almoço estava agradável. Max tinha inúmeras ideias de decoração, como seria o convite, a banda que iria tocar, o bufe, o local e etc...

\- Calma Max. – Disse Harry. – Guarde uma parte dessas ideias para você. Vai gastar tudo no meu casamento?

\- Tá bom. – disse Max. – Eu só quero que seja perfeito. Vocês merecem tanto.

Harry começou a sentir uma tontura. Sua cabeça girava. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar.

\- O que foi Harry?- Perguntou Max.

\- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Estou sim. Só... foi só uma tontura.- Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para os dois. – Eu estou bem.

\- Caminhamos no sol boa parte do dia. – Disse Max.

\- É melhor você ir se deitar um pouco. – Disse Tom.

Armin aparatou na sala.

\- Desculpem a demora. – Disse Armin, indo até Max e lhe dando um beijo. – Obrigada por ficarem com o Max por mim.

\- Imagina. – Disse Harry. – O Max pode nos visitar sempre que quiser. Depois que ele aprender a aparatar, pode vir todos os dias.

Max deu um sorriso. – Temos que ir agora. Armin vai me levar no beco para comprar os materiais.

\- Ah, é mesmo. – Disse Armin. – A noite vamos jantar com meu pai. Seus pais vão poder vir?

\- Não. Eles estão em viajem e só vão retornar no final de agosto. – Disse Max.

\- Pois bem. Vamos agora. – Disse Armin. – Tchau Tom, e tchau Harry.

\- Tchau! – Disse Max.

Logo os dois saem pela lareira.

\--

Oliver tinha feito um banquete. Estava ansioso para contar as novidades para Armin e Max. Não demorou muito, e os dois apareceram na lareira.

\- Bem vindos! - disse Oliver animado e dando um abraço nos dois. – Daqui a pouco Erick vai chegar e poderemos jantar.

Demorou um pouco, mas Erick aparatou na sala. – Desculpem a demora. Fiquei um pouco mais do que eu esperava. Despachar todas aquelas cartas realmente dão muito trabalho, mesmo com magia.

\- Sente-se. Vamos jantar. – Disse Oliver.

O jantar havia começado. Eles conversavam tranquilamente, quando Oliver tomou a frente.

\- Tem algo que eu e Erick queríamos falar para vocês dois, não é mesmo Erick?

\- Oh, sim.- Disse Erick, entrelaçando sua mão com a de Oliver. – Eu e Oliver vamos nos casar.

Max deu um sorriso enorme e Armin sorriu também, mas depois de fazer uma cara de surpresa.

\- Que ótima notícia. – Disse Max.

\- É, parabéns. – Disse Armin.

\- Essa não é a única notícia de hoje. – Disse Erick. Ele deu um beijo na testa de Oliver.

\- E qual seria a outra notícia? – Perguntou Armin.

Oliver deu um grande sorriso. - Você vai ter um irmão.

\--

Harry subiu e se deitou. Se sentia exausto por algum motivo.

\- Ta tudo bem? – Questionou Tom entrando no quarto.

\- Estou cansado, só isso. – Disse Harry.

\- Hum, então descanse. Vou pedir aos elfos para te fazerem um chá. – Disse Tom saindo do quarto.

Harry sentiu um enjoo forte. Ele se virou rapidamente para vomitar. Tom acabou ouvindo um barulho e voltou para o quarto, onde viu Harry vomitar. Tom correu até ele e afastou seus cabelos.

\- Deni! – Berrou Tom.

O elfo prontamente apareceu.

\- Chame um medibruxo!

Deni aparatou. Harry havia parado de vomitar. Tom o levou ao banheiro para que ele se limpasse.

\- Harry... O que foi? Será que foi algo que você comeu? – Perguntou Tom.

Harry respirou fundo. – Tom... eu tenho um palpite... mas posso estar errado...

Deni apareceu, trazendo consigo um medibruxo.

Harry se deitou na cama.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o medibruxo.

\- Eu me senti tonto hoje e agora vomitei bastante. – Disse Harry.

O medibruxo passou um feitiço pelo corpo de Harry. – Tem se sentido fraco ou cansado ultimamente?

\- Sim.

\- Certo. – O medibruxo começou a lançar mais feitiços, mas logo parou. – Tudo bem. Isso é normal acontecer. Em breve o senhor vai ter que começar a fazer seus exames, tomar as poções e...

\- Mas do que é que o senhor está falando? – Perguntou Tom.

\- O Sr. Peverell está grávido.

Continua...


	29. Casamento e Plano B

\- Gravido? – Perguntou Tom surpreso.

\- Sim, ao que parece ele está com dois meses de gestação. – Disse o medibruxo.

Tom abriu um grande sorriso e passou a mão suavemente no abdome de Harry, logo lhe depositando um beijo na testa. – Vamos ser pais.

Harry também sorriu. – Sim.

\- Vamos ter um filhote! – Disse Tom animado.

\- Na verdade... são dois. – Disse o medibruxo.

Tom e Harry arregalaram os olhos. O sorriso de Tom se alargou. – Vamos ter filhotes! – Disse animado, dando vários beijos em Harry.

Harry sorriu também. Era meio cedo para isso, mas eles tinham condições para tal.

\--

Abraxas estava em seu gabinete. Fazia um tempo que ele havia começado a pesquisar sobre politica. Pretendia ajudar Harry no que fosse preciso. Logo uma coruja se aproxima e deixa uma carta para Abraxas. Era uma carta de um de seus contatos.

_Caro Sr. Malfoy._

_Recentemente o Sr. Blure teve uma reunião com os parentes dos alunos da grifinória, condenados no dia do julgamento, onde aparentemente foi conversado sobre uma vingança contra o Sr. Peverell._

_Sugiro ao senhor que informe imediatamente a ele e seus seguidores, pois como não se tem provas concretas, não é possível acusar._

_Se eles pretendem alguma coisa, sugiro que se preparem para um ataque._

_Atenciosamente._

_Terencio Rowle_

Ai estava a prova que Abraxas precisava. Ele sabia que estavam tramando alguma coisa.

\- Malditos Grifinórios. – Disse Abraxas.

Ele precisava avisar Harry e os demais. Prontamente pegou pena e tinta, para escrever a todos sobre o que poderia acontecer.

\--

Harry estava descansando. Ele havia tomado algumas poções para o enjoo e acabou pegando no sono. Tom estava o observando dormir. Sorria bobo para Harry. Agora ele teria uma família. Uma coruja entrou no cômodo e lhe lançou uma carta. Era de Abraxas.

_Prezados Harry e Tom,_

_Receio ter más notícias. A um tempo venho suspeitando de Emeth Blure, pai do Iason. Ele perdeu o filho e o marido recentemente. Suspeitando de alguma coisa, coloquei uns conhecidos na cola dele e recebi a noticia de que ele se reuniu com os pais dos demais alunos condenados, sugerindo uma vingança contra Harry._

_Nossa luta ainda não acabou. Receio que em breve eles vão tentar alguma coisa contra Harry. Estou escrevendo aos demais. Precisamos nos reunir. Precisamos acabar com essa gente, antes que eles façam alguma coisa contra Harry._

_Vamos nos reunir hoje à noite na casa de Orion. Ele pediu para que fossemos até o Largo Grimmauld. Ele precisa nos contar a localização, caso contrário não poderemos encontrar a casa dele._

_Vejo vocês lá!_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Abraxas Malfoy._

Tom respirou fundo e olhou para Harry adormecido. Ele tacou a carta no fogo. Ele não poderia contar a Harry sobre isso. Ele poderia ficar nervoso e isso ameaçaria os bebês deles. Tom escreveu uma carta e deixou em cima da mesa para Harry. Avisou aos elfos que ele sairia para encontrar uns amigos, mas que logo retornaria.

Tom aparatou na rua do Largo Grimmauld. Logo pode avistar Abraxas, Armin, Walburga, Max, os irmãos lestrange e os demais membros. Orion apareceu na frente deles e lhes estendeu um pequeno pedaço de papel. La informava o endereço da casa de Orion. Logo as casas se moveram como uma parede, e entre os números onze e treze, surgiu um número doze.

Eles entraram e havia uma grande mesa a espera deles. Logo todos se sentaram.

\- Onde está o Harry? – questionou Abraxas.

Tom se levantou da mesa e encarou os demais. – Ele não sabe dessa reunião.

\- Porque? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Eu não queria que ele ficasse nervoso com essa nova ameaça. Descobrimos hoje que seremos pais em breve.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, mas logo bateram palmas para ele. Tom sorriu. - De qualquer forma, ele sempre cuidou de todos nós. Não seria estranho se dessa vez, nós tomássemos conta dele. Precisamos protege-lo.

\- O que sugere? – Perguntou Orion.

\- Eu já liderei vocês antes. De um modo mais implacável, mas liderei. Eu quero destruir a ameaça. Quero que eles nunca nem sequer imaginem o que os atingiu.

\- De que forma? – Questionou Armin.

\- Quero os atrair para uma armadilha. – Disse Tom.

\- E o que teria nessa armadilha? – Perguntou Orion.

\- Eu tenho um plano. – Disse Tom.- E vai ser do meu jeito.

\--

Harry acordou e olhou ao redor. Tom não estava no quarto. Onde ele estaria? Ao lado, na mesinha, ele avistou uma carta. Era de Tom.

_Querido,_

_Me desculpe sair sem te avisar. Você precisava descansar e eu não queria te acordar. Precisei ir me encontrar com Abraxas. Vou voltar antes da meia noite. Jante bem. Avisei nosso elfos da minha ausência. Se se sentir cansado, retorne para descansar. Agora você tem que se cuidar por três, não se esqueça._

_Com amor,_

_Seu Tom._

Harry sorriu bobo e acariciou seu abdômen. Haviam duas vidas dentro dele agora. Desceu para jantar. Os elfos haviam preparado um banquete para ele. Após jantar, Harry subiu novamente para seu quarto. Demorou um pouco, mas logo Tom apareceu no cômodo. Ele foi até Harry e lhe depositou um beijo na testa.

\- Como vai? Descansou bastante? Jantou bem? Como se sente?

Harry sorriu. – Não precisa de tudo isso. Estou ótimo. Já jantei e descansei bastante sim.

\- Bom, bom. - Disse Tom abraçando Harry.

\- E você? Como foi com Abraxas. O que aconteceu?

\- Nada demais. Acontece que eu vou precisar trabalhar um tempo como auror antes de ser um professor de defesa, então Abraxas me deu uma força.

\- Oh, entendo. Começa quando?

\- Vou fazer uma entrevista logo. Eu queria poder ficar com você agora que descobri sobre nossos filhos.

\- Está tudo bem. Vamos ter bastante tempo para isso. – Disse Harry. – Eu ainda vou ter alguns meses de gestação.

Tom sorriu. – Eu sei, mas queria poder aproveitar cada segundinho. - Tom acariciou o abdômen de Harry. – Olha isso, nem dá para perceber.

Harry sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Tom. – Por hora não, mas depois de um tempo sim.

\- Você nem vai poder ir ficar no ministério. – Disse Tom.- Você vai ter essa gestação e logo que ganhar, teria que tirar uma licença.

Harry suspirou. – Eu sei. Minha entrevista será em duas semanas.

\- Bom, eu falarei com Abraxas e os demais. Você será pai em breve, não seria bom ficar nesse impasse de trabalhar pouco tempo e logo sair. Você é rico. Nem precisa trabalhar.

\- Tom, eu já te disse o motivo.

\- E precisa ser você? – Questionou Tom. – Pode muito bem ser eu. Eu posso realizar o seu sonho. Nunca mais o que aconteceu com você, vai acontecer novamente. Voldemort nunca vai existir. Essa porcaria de supremacia puro sangue vai acabar. Os anos que você presenciou em Hogwarts nunca mais vão existir. Está tudo bem a partir de agora Harry.

Harry sorriu e lhe fez um carinho no rosto. – Eu sei. Mas ainda assim, eu quero muito melhorar as coisas. Eu prometi a todos, se lembra?

\- Isso foi antes de você carregar nossos filhos. Agora você tem outras coisas que se preocupar. Deixe comigo. Eu vou fazer tudo por você e pelos nossos filhos. - Tom deu um beijo demorado em Harry.

Harry sorriu. Tom seria um ótimo pai.

\--

Abraxas e Armin foram em direção a floresta de Dean. Precisavam colocar o plano de Tom em prática. Eles foram no mais profundo da floresta. Lá havia uma pequena construção de madeira.

\- Vai ser aqui? – Perguntou Abraxas.

\- Sim. Eu comprei os materiais e dei início a construção. Deverá ser uma cabana grande o suficiente para trinta e cinco pessoas. – Disse Armin. – Temos que construir nós mesmos. Não podemos contratar alguém para isso. Pode ser que levantemos suspeitas.

Abraxas concordou com a cabeça e logo eles começaram.

\--

Harry havia escrito uma carta ao ministério, informando que não poderia trabalhar por um tempo, devido a gestação. Não demorou muito até essa noticia chegar aos ouvidos de Emeth, e esse teve uma ideia sobre sua vingança contra Harry.

Naquela tarde ele convocou novamente uma reunião com os outros.

\- Tenho ótimas notícias. – Disse Emeth. – O Peverell está gravido. Soube hoje que ele mandou uma carta informando sobre isso. Eis a nossa vingança. Podemos fazer ele perder a criança. Sabemos bem como ele vai se sentir. Será mais justo saber que ele vai sofrer até o ultimo dia de sua vida, pela perda da criança, bem como nós sofremos hoje pelos nossos filhos.

Muitos concordaram.

\- E como pretende fazer isso? – Questionou um pai.

\- É simples. Vamos esperar pelo momento em que ele esteja sozinho em um local longe de olhos curiosos. Sei que ele pretende se casar em breve... seria uma lua de mel interessante.

Muitos concordaram.

\- Pretendo saber onde vai ser o local, e daí nos planejamos melhor. – Disse Emeth.

\--

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde a descoberta da gravidez de Harry. A data e local do casamento já estavam marcados. Seria uma semana antes de Max retornar a escola.

A cabana já estava pronta. Armin e Abraxas carregaram um estoque de fogo vivo na parte de baixo do local e nas juntas já cabana. Queriam garantir que não sobrasse nada para ser enterrado. Agora só faltava uma última coisa. Fazer com que Emeth e os outros soubessem o local.

\--

Faltando uma semana para o casamento de Harry e Tom, Abraxas e Armin estavam passando por perto da mesa de Emeth. Ele estava focado em uns papeis. Abraxas e Armin passaram por ali conversando tranquilamente.

\- Então, a lua de mel de Harry e Tom será naquela cabana na Floresta Dean? Porque não longe? – Perguntou Abraxas.

\- Acho que eles querem privacidade, ao ar livre e na natureza. Eles merecem um momento a sós. Só os dois. – Disse Armin.

\- Ah, claro. Vamos estar muito ocupados com nossos afazeres e eles aproveitando.

Armin riu. – Isso vai ser até as nossas luas de mel chegarem.

E assim os garotos passaram por ali conversando. Emeth ouviu muito claramente. Ele já havia visto os dois conversando varias vezes antes, só não achou que eles fossem burros o suficiente para dar uma informação tão preciosa assim. Eis a segunda parte do plano.

Naquela noite, houve outra reunião.

Emeth estava empolgado. Falta tão pouco para sua vingança. Ele informou a todos sobre a noticia do lugar onde seria a lua de mel de Harry e Tom.

\- Eles vão estar sozinhos. Só os dois. Somos em maior número, vai ser fácil. – Disse Emeth. – Só precisamos saber onde fica essa caba e de lá podemos começar nossa vingança.

\--

Chegou o dia do casamento. Haviam vários convidados. Slughorn ficou extremamente contente com o convite. Hanlock também pareceu satisfeito, pois haviam pessoas ali com quem ele se beneficiaria. A cerimonia e a festa seriam nos jardins do castelo. Os assentos estavam postos.

No altar, Tom esperava, olhando para a entrada. Não demorou muito e uma carruagem, guiada por cavalos alados, pousa no chão. De dentro dela saem algumas damas de honra jogando flores no chão. Harry sai da carruagem, caminhando por cima das flores jogadas pelas damas de honra. Ele vestia um terno branco como Tom, mas carregava um buque com ele. O Page levava as alianças. Tom estava ao lado de Armin, que ele escolheu como padrinho e Harry de Max. Harry e Tom dão as mãos e ficam de frente para o Oficial de cerimônia, que começa o discurso do casamento. Chegada a hora dos votos, Tom é o primeiro a pegar uma aliança e a colocar no dedo de Harry.

\- Harry, hoje nós nos tornamos maridos. Queria que soubesse que para mim você foi um presente divino, e agora vamos dividir nossas vidas. Meus dias serão cheios de alegria ao seu lado. Diante de todos, prometo que serei seu amigo, confidente e companheiro, para dividir com você as esperanças e os sonhos. Prometo ser fiel, o apoiar nos momentos difíceis e permanecer ao seu lado, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por toda a minha vida.

Harry sorriu para sua aliança no dedo. Ele pegou a outra e colocou no dedo de Tom.

\- Tom, a partir de agora, iniciaremos uma nova vida juntos. De agora em diante, estarei ao seu lado para conforta-lo nos momentos de angústia e dividir com você os momentos felizes. Prometo me esforçar para ser o companheiro que você sempre sonhou encontrar. Prometo me dedicar para que os seus dias sejam de satisfação e alegria. Prometo ser fiel, ser amigo, companheiro, amá-lo, respeita-lo, quando estivermos juntos ou distantes, cuidando de você com todo o amor e carinho até o fim de nossas vidas.

\- Eu os declaro casados! - Disse o oficial de cerimônia. Logo ele lança o feitiço da benção.

Harry e Tom voltam pelo corredor. Os convidados jogam pétalas roxas de acônito. Ela é uma planta magica usada para poções de proteção.

Agora as cadeiras são removidas e o local se torna uma pista de dança. Muitos comes e bebes a tarde toda. Abraxas e os demais faziam discursos sobre Harry e Tom.

Na hora do jantar, Harry e Tom cortam o bolo juntos, logo os garçons cortam os pedaços e os servem aos convidados. Um pedaço do bolo foi guardado e enfeitiçado, para eles comerem no dia em que completarem um ano de casados. Logo começa a primeira dança, no qual começam os noivos dançando sozinhos. Logo os demais se unem a eles. Depois de muita briga, cada sonserinos teve a chance de dançar com Harry ao menos uma vez. Logo chegou o momento que Max mais queria. A hora do buque. Harry sabia que pela tradição, o modo bruxo seria enfeitiçar o buque com um feitiço semelhante ao do pomo de ouro, e então quem quisesse o buque deveria pegar uma vassoura e ir atrás deste, mas Harry resolveu fazer do modo trouxa.

Atrás dele ficaram várias pessoas. Max era um deles.

\- Se preparem, que eu vou jogar. Um. Dois. Três. - Harry lançou o buque.

Foi um deus nos acuda onde o buque caiu. No meio daquele amontoado de gente, um braço ergueu o buque. Harry percebeu na hora que não era Max, mas sim Armin. Ele estendeu o buque para Max.

\- Acho que está na nossa hora também, não é?

Max deu um grande sorriso e o abraçou, logo lhe dando um beijo. Todos bateram palmas.

Depois do casamento, os sonserinos sabiam que era a hora. Harry subiu na carruagem junto com Tom.

\- Onde será nossa lua de mel? – Perguntou Harry. – Nós não havíamos decidido isso.

\- Hoje, você vai ficar com Max. – Disse Tom.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Porque?

\- O trote do noivo. – Disse Tom sorrindo.- É só entre nós.

Harry riu, imaginando Tom voltando para casa com orelhas de elefante. – Tudo bem. Podemos viajar outra hora.

Tom deixou Harry na casa de Max. O mesmo já sabia que Harry iria para lá. Armin foi junto com Tom na carruagem. Quando já haviam se afastado o bastante, Armin estendeu um pequeno frasco para Tom.

\- Tem o cabelo? – Perguntou Armin.

\- Não foi difícil. – Tom colocou um pouco de cabelo no frasco.

\- Soube que eles saíram de suas residências a pouco. - Disse Armin bebendo a poção do frasco.

\- Sim, eles vão atrás da cabana. Provável que já saibam onde fica e vão estar nos esperando.

Armin começou a mudar, logo se tornando Harry.

Eles aparataram na fronteira. Tinham colocado barreiras anti aparatação no local. Não queria que ninguém que entrasse, pudesse sair tão facilmente. Os sonserinos estavam postos na floresta. Eles haviam se preparado para isso. Armin e Tom entraram na caba e subiram para o quarto superior. Não demorou muito e eles ouviram um estouro na parte de baixo da cabana. Era Emeth e os demais. Armin e Tom pararam na escada. Emeth deu um grande sorriso para eles.

\- Olha o que temos aqui....- Disse sorrindo. – Não faz ideia de como esperamos esse momento.

Numa passada de olhos, Tom percebeu que estavam todos os trinta e cinco ali.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Tom.- Estão todos aqui.- Tom sorriu, bem como Armin.

Emeth arqueou a sobrancelha. – Nos esperavam?

O sorriso de Tom só cresceu. – Sim, digamos que esperamos semanas por esse momento.

Todos apontaram suas varinhas para eles. Tom deu uma risada gostosa. – Vão em frente. E assim, todos morrem.

Emeth arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Não percebeu? Vocês estão em uma cabana totalmente encharcada em fogo vivo. Abaixo de vocês, tem um estoque dele... uma faísca e tudo vai pelos ares. – Tom disse sorrindo.

Os demais começaram a olhar em volta. Eles conseguiam ver algo viscoso escorrendo das paredes. Eles se entreolharam por um momento, logo encarando Emeth.

\- Se não fizerem nada, eles vão. – Disse Tom apontando para fora, onde podiam ver os sonserinos apontando as varinhas para a cabana.

Emeth engoliu a seco, mas manteve firme a varinha apontada para Harry. – Eu só quero a vida do filho de vocês. Quero que pague pelo que fez com o meu filho e com os dos demais... você merece.

Tom o olhou torno. Esse era o plano deles? Matar os filhos que Harry carregava. Um ódio se apoderou de Tom. Tom também apontou a varinha.

A poção polissuco começou a se desfazer e Armin voltou ao normal.

Emeth e os outro arregalaram os olhos.

\- Achou mesmo que traríamos o verdadeiro Harry para a armadilha? – Questionou Armin.

Emeth trincou os dentes e foi em direção a saída junto com outros, mas um grito os fez parar.

\- Agora! – Gritou Tom.

Os sonserinos lançaram faíscas e logo a cabana explodiu em chamas verdes. Armin e Tom haviam conseguido sair da cabana pela parte de trás junto com um protego. Apesar na cabana em chamas, alguns deles conseguiram escapar, porém o resto já estavam mortos. Emeth e mais cinco conseguiram sair e fugiram para a floresta.

Os sonserinos lançavam alguns feitiços, mas eram apenas para guiar eles ao plano B deles. Logo os sonserinos pararam e ficaram de costas. Tom os encarou sorridentes. Emeth parou e o encarou com desgosto. – Vou contar a todos sobre vocês! Vocês serão presos e...

\- _Acha mesmo? –_ Sibilou Tom em língua de cobra.

Aquele sibilar fez os pelos na nuca de Emeth se eriçarem. Um barulho alto de algo se partindo surgiu da parte de trás da floresta onde eles estavam. Os outros cinco olharam para a floresta, mas logo caíram no chão. Emeth estava encarando Tom, quando se deu conta de que seus companheiros estavam caídos e mortos no chão.

Antes de se virar, Tom o desarmou e o prendeu no chão.

\- Se você olhar nos olhos do meu basilisco, não vai servir ao seu propósito, Sr. Blure. – Disse Tom sorrindo. – Tenho planos para você.

\--

Max estava contando a Harry sobre como planejou o próprio casamento, mas logo viu que Harry estava cansado.

\- Venha dormir no quarto de hospedes. - Disse Max. – Até o Tom chegar.

Harry concordou e logo se deitou para um cochilo.

Tom demorou um pouco a chegar, mas logo que chegou, foi se deitar ao lado de Harry.

Eles teriam notícias interessantes amanhã.

Tom deu um beijo na testa de Harry e acariciou suavemente seu abdome.

Tom deu um sorriso - Agora eu vou proteger vocês.

Continua...


	30. Obrigada

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, com Tom abraçado em seu abdômen. O mesmo parecia cansado. Harry deu um beijo na testa dele e desceu para a cozinha. Estava faminto. Pode ver Armin jogado de qualquer jeito no sofá. Ele não conseguiu subir as escadas. Harry riu. Deveria ter sido um trote e tanto. Max logo desceu as escadas e parou para ver Armin no sofá. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi até ele. Lhe fez um carinho no rosto e lhe deu vários beijinhos. Armin acordou vagarosamente. Ele abraçou Max e o trouxe para perto dele.

\- Meu Max fofinho...- Disse Armin, dando um beijo em Max. – Meu fofinho...

Max ficou vermelho e se afastou de Armin. – Armin! Temos visitas, se lembra?

Armin teve um choque de realidade e logo se sentou no sofá. – Oh, é mesmo! Bom dia Harry.

Harry sorriu. – Bom dia. Noite agitada ein?

Armin concordou com a cabeça.

\- Qual foi o trote do Tom? – Questionou Harry.

Armin engoliu a seco. – Nós o fizemos correr uma maratona. Dissemos a ele que agora que ele seria pai, ele teria que ter muita energia. Colocamos diversos obstáculos. Ele conseguiu passar, mas estava acabado.

\- Como você? – Questionou Max.

\- Eu corri também. Afinal, eu sou o próximo a casar, não é?

Max sorriu e lhe depositou um beijo na testa. Armin não gostava de estar mentindo para Harry, mas foi tudo acordado entre os sonserinos. Tom logo desceu as escadas. Ele havia estranhado Harry não estar na cama. O viu conversando com Max e Armin. Ele foi em direção a Harry e lhe deu um beijo.

\- Bom dia. – Disse Tom.

\- Bom dia. – Disse Harry. – Dormiu bem?

\- Mais ou menos. Ainda estou cansado.

Harry sorriu. – Tudo bem. Pode passar o dia na cama.

\- Não. Eu vou ficar com você o dia inteiro. Vamos para nossa lua de mel na Escócia.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Nossa, para que tão longe?

\- É o pais mais bonito do mundo, segundo várias pesquisas. Vamos ter tranquilidade e paz lá.

\- Mas e a sua entrevista no ministério?

\- Eu tenho tempo para isso. Abraxas me garantiu que posso ir quando voltar.

Harry pareceu ponderar por um tempo. – Vamos ter que ir no modo trouxa, pois eu não posso aparatar.

Tom concordou. –Sem problemas. Assim podemos aproveitar mais a paisagem.

Eles começaram a tomar o café animadamente. Logo uma coruja passa pela cozinha, deixando um exemplar do profeta diário. A foto de Emth chamou a atenção na capa. Harry pegou o exemplar, para ler melhor o que estava escrito.

_Karma!_

_Por Cotton Skeeter_

_Até onde a vingança pode nos levar? Ontem, como muitos sabem, ocorreu o casamento de Harry Peverell e Tom Peverell (nascido Riddle). O Sr. Emeth Blure, pai de Iason Blure, que foi um dos alunos acusados de terem estuprado o sr. Max Crew, fez uma parceria com os pais dos demais alunos condenados, com o intuito de machucar Harry, porém, seu plano deu totalmente errado._

_Leia mais na página 11._

Harry imediatamente pulou para a página 11.

_Como todos sabem, após o casamento, vem a lua de mel. Nossas fontes confirmaram que o Sr. Blure, junto com os demais, tramou um plano para atacar Harry quando ele estivesse a sós com o seu marido. Harry e seu marido iriam passar a lua de mel em uma cabana isolada das cidades. Privacidade é um direito de todos, mas o sr. Blure tinha descoberto sobre isso e acabou por tramar um plano com os demais. Eles foram na cabana, antes de Harry e Tom, e a encheram com uma substância chama “fogovivo”. Um liquido extremamente perigoso e colocado como alquimia proibida pelo ministério da magia. O plano era atear fogo nessa substancia, fazendo tudo explodir e ir pelos ares. O plano porém, foi pelos ares. O Sr. Blure acidentalmente lançou uma faísca no local, antes de todos terem terminado, e assim eles foram pelos ares junto com a cabana. Outros cinco, que estavam do lado de fora, o acusaram a falha e aconteceu uma batalha. O Sr. Blure os matou e estava fugindo, quando o Sr. Peverell e seus dois amigos, Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Yaxley, o deterão. Ele foi preso e levado para o ministério. Sob efeito de veritaserum, O Sr. Blure confessou tudo e foi sentenciado a Azkaban até o fim de sua vida._

Harry se encostou na cadeira e encarou Tom e Armin. – Qual é a verdade?

Tom e Armin se olharam.

\- Sei que não foi um trote ontem... o que aconteceu? – Questionou Harry. – Não quero mentiras.

Tom respirou fundo. –Abraxas descobriu o que Blure tramava. Eu os incitei sobre um plano, Nós construímos a cabana e os atraímos para uma armadilha. Alterei a memória dele e foi isso.

Harry o olhou incrédulo. – Você mentiu para mim? Mentiu sobre tudo isso e...

\- Digamos que é somente um acerto de contas Harry. Se lembre do que você escondeu de mim.- Disse Tom. – Agora estamos quites.

Harry parecia atônico.

\- Eu não queria te deixar nervoso. Aquele maldito queria ferir nossos filhos. Eu tive que agir. Não queria te preocupar.

Harry suspirou. – Tudo bem. Pelo visto só eu que não sabia disso, não é?

Max se aproximou de Harry. – Foi para o seu bem Harry.

\- É verdade. – Disse Armin. – Você sempre tomou conta de nós. Só queríamos retribuir o favor.

Harry suspirou. – Tudo bem, mas poderiam ter me avisado. Eu não iria interferir.

Tom torceu o nariz. – Ah, você iria sim.

Harry deu um muxoxo de desdém. – Tá, só um pouquinho.

Todos riram. Harry e Tom acabaram indo para a lua de mel. Oliver e Erick se casaram uma semana antes das aulas começarem. Havia sido uma grande festa. Harry e Tom não puderam comparecer, mas mandaram presentes. Max retornou para a escola, onde descobriu que Alice havia achado seu alfa. Uma garota da Corvinal. Abraxas e Evan acabaram se entendendo melhor a cada dia. Eles estavam planejando se casar até o fim daquele ano, junto com Armin e Max. Com os meses passando, a barriga de Harry estava enorme. Ele sentia seus pequenos se agitando dentro de si. Tom estava o maior babão. Sempre que Harry tinha desejo de alguma coisa, Tom corria em disparada na busca. Harry desenvolveu uma obsessão por diabinhos de pimenta nesse período. Harry andava muito ansioso e naquele dia eles saberiam o sexo de seus filhos. O medibruxo que os atendeu, foi recomendado por Oliver. Eles acabaram descobrindo que Armin teria uma irmãzinha em alguns meses. O medibruxo passou uns feitiços pelo abdômen de Harry, logo obtendo os resultados.

\- Meus parabéns. O senhor vai ter dois meninos. Gêmeos idênticos. – Disse o medibruxo.

\- Que noticia ótima. – Disse Tom. – Temos que escolher os nomes.

\- Tem algum em especial? – Questionou Harry.

Tom pareceu ponderar. – Quero que eles tenham nomes que passem o ar de poder.

Harry riu. – Minha nossa, isso não muda não?

Tom fez um beiço. – Mas são nossos filhos serão poderosos.

Harry sorriu.- Bom, temos tempo.

Tom suspirou derrotado. – Tudo bem.

Um mês depois, nasceu a pequena Veronica, nome escolhido por Oliver, homenageando sua flor favorita. Armin se tornou um irmão babão para sua irmãzinha. Dois meses depois, finalmente chegou a vez de Harry. Ele sentiu as contrações no meio da noite. Tom voou da cama convocou o medibruxo. Assim que ele chegou, pediu para que Tom saísse do quatro. Tom a contra gosto saiu de lá. Depois de alguns minutos. Um coral de choros ecoou o local. O medibruxo abriu a porta e disse que Tom poderia entrar. Quando Tom entrou, viu Harry segurando dois embrulhos. Ele viu pequenas mãozinhas tentando alcançar o rosto de Harry. Harry dava beijinhos nas mãozinhas. Tom foi até eles e se sentou ao lado de Harry.

\- Quer segurar? – Perguntou Harry.

Tom confirmou com a cabeça e segurou os dois pequenos. Ambos olharam para Tom curiosos e foi então que Tom percebeu que ambos herdaram os olhos verdes de Harry. Ele sorriu bobo para os pequenos, logo olhando para Harry e lhe depositando um beijo na testa.

\- Muito obrigada. – Disse Tom.

Harry sorriu. - E ai? Os nomes deles?

\- Estive pensando... As famílias bruxas mais antigas costumavam dar os nomes das estrelas para seus filhos. Que tal darmos a eles esses nomes? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Hum...eu acho que seria uma ótima ideia. E de qual constelação vamos usar?

\- Eu estive pensando na constelação de Orion, mas vi que ao lado desta tem a de gêmeos. Existem duas estrelas lá. Uma do lado da outra. Pólux e Castor.

Harry viu um brilho nos olhos de Tom. – Tem algum motivo para esses nomes?

Tom sorriu.- Eu lia muito sobre mitologia antes. Lembro que existia um mito sobre esses. No mito, os gêmeos partilharam a mesma mãe, mas eram de pais diferentes. Pólux era filho de Zeus, e por isso imortal, enquanto seu irmão Castor não era. Os dois eram inseparáveis, por isso, quando Castor morreu, Pólux recusou a imortalidade enquanto permanecesse separado do irmão e pediu a Zeus que deixasse seu irmão partilhar da mesma imortalidade. Zeus permitiu que Pólux dividisse a sua imortalidade com o irmão, alternando com ele um dia de vida e outro de morte. Pólux concordou sem hesitar e a partir deste instante os irmãos passaram a viver e morrer alternadamente. Para celebrar tamanha prova de amor fraterno, Zeus os colocou na constelação de Gêmeos, onde não poderiam ser separados nem pela morte.

Harry arregalou os olhos. - Nossa... é uma história muito bonita.

\- Né? – Disse Tom sorrindo. – Eu quero que eles façam como na história. Que sejam irmãos unidos, independente das diferenças.

Harry sorriu. – Então tudo bem. Pólux e Castor Peverell.

\- O Sr. Peverell vai precisar de repouso. Vou receitar algumas poções para ele. O senhor vai ter que tomar conta de seus filhos enquanto ele se recupera. – Disse o medibruxo.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Tom, dando um beijo na testa de Harry. – Vou cuidar bem dos três.

Duas semanas após ganharem seus filhotes, os vários amigos de Harry e Tom os visitaram. Era quase feriado de natal, então Max pode ir ver eles também. Todos babavam pelos filhos de Tom e Harry. Eles não choravam muito, mas eram curiosos e adoravam pegar nos cabelos das pessoas. Foi uma briga para fazerem eles soltarem os cabelos de Abraxas. Pólux adorou tanto o cabelo de Abraxas que se embolou todo nele e ficava dando risadas.

\- Energético esse seu filho ein? – Disse Abraxas para Tom.

Evan o ajudou a retirar o pequeno que chorou quando foi retirado dos cabelos de Abraxas.

\- Eu te disse que seu cabelo é muito bonito. – Disse Evan. – Até esse pequeno apreciou.

Pólux ficava estendendo as mãozinhas, tentando pegar no cabelo de Abraxas, enquanto Castor era o mais calminho e ficava só observando.

\- Ah, eu esqueci de contar. Tom, amanhã você pode ir fazer uma entrevista no gabinete do ministro. – Disse Abraxas. – Você tem grandes chances de se tornar um assistente.

Tom sorriu. – Eu serei bem mais que isso.

Max e Armin se casaram logo após Max se formar. Armin trabalhava no ministério, enquanto Max resolveu abrir o próprio negócio, fazendo uma parceria com a Florean e Fortescue, ele abriu uma loja de bolos mágicos, cuja principal especialidade era o bolo de sorvete. Abraxas e Evan também se casaram, pouco depois de Armin e Max. Aldebaran descobriu que seu filho estava grávido e acelerou todo o processo. Tom se destacou no ministério, e logo se tornou líder dos aurores e da execução das leis da magia. Ele era o próximo candidato a ser ministro. O mundo bruxo havia melhorado. Agora todos eram iguais. Os duendes e centauros foram os primeiros a se sentirem satisfeitos com o novo governo. Em Hogwarts, novas matérias foram colocadas, sendo a principal delas, história bruxa. O professor Binns foi retirado do cargo, pois o mesmo não podia mais dar aula, sendo que ele parou no tempo. Durante dez anos, Harry aproveitou bastante o tempo em casa. Ele ensinava os filhos tudo o que podia. Eles eram curiosos e adoravam ler. Os olhos verdes foi tudo o que herdaram de Harry, porque eram mini Toms ali. Sempre que Tom chegava em casa, seus pequenos filhos se jogavam nele. Ele estava feliz. Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando descobriram que seus filhos também eram ofidioglotas. Tom, Polúx e Castor sabiam que Harry não entendia nada, e que nunca poderia entender, mas sabiam que ele gostava de quando falavam em língua de cobra. Por isso, sempre que podiam, eles iam até Harry e lhe sussurravam coisas, sempre as traduzindo. Seus filhos adoravam o elogiar e Harry amava isso neles. Foi uma grande surpresa quando Abraxas e Evan voltaram da França, com o pequeno Lucius. Ele tinha os cabelos de Abraxas, compridos e sedosos. Harry e Tom trouxeram Pólux e Castor para os apresentarem.

\- Hey meninos. – Disse Harry. – Esses são Abraxas e Evan. Aquele é o filho deles, Lucius. Vão se cumprimentar.

Lucius estava escondido atrás das pernas de Abraxas. Castor foi o primeiro a se manifestar. Ele foi até Lucius e estendeu sua mão.

\- Oi! – Disse Castor. – Eu sou Castor Peverell. É um prazer te conhecer.

Lucius o olhou com semblante sério, mas apertou sua mão. – Prazer, Lucius Malfoy.

Pólux estava atrás de Castor, mas Harry conhecia bem o filho para dizer que o mesmo ficou encantado, e como o pai, não tinha vergonha nenhuma quando se aproximou e estendeu sua mão.

\- Prazer Lucius, eu sou Pólux Peverell. Você tem cabelos muito bonitos. Será que posso tocar?

Lucius fez uma cara amarrada. – Não.

Pólux sorriu.- Tudo bem, eu sou paciente.

Abraxas riu. – É, nós temos um mini Tom aqui.

Armin e Max vieram visitar eles no mesmo dia, trazendo sua pequena Calidora. Era tinha cabelos castanhos como o de Max e intensos olhos azuis de Armin. Calidora era energética e já brincava com os garotos a um tempo.

Finalmente o dia de irem para Hogwarts chegou. Harry e Tom estavam muito empolgados. Foi uma grande choradeira quando os meninos partiram no trem pela primeira vez. Dois dias depois, eles receberam uma carta de seus filhos. Pólux e Castor foram para a Sonserina. Calidora foi para a Corvinal. Verônica, irmã de Armin, tinha ido para a Lufa Lufa e Lucius foi para a Sonserina. Descobriu-se que Pólux era um alfa e Castor um ômega. Verônica era uma beta, Calidora uma alfa e Lucius um ômega. Não demorou muito para que seus filhos lhe mandassem cartas falando de seus novos amigos. Eles haviam se tornado amigos de um garoto chamado Severus Snape e Sirius Black, filho de Walburga e Orion, que também estavam na Sonserina. Harry ficou surpreso. Sirius estava na Sonserina? Se bem que tudo havia mudado no mundo bruxo, por que não?

Quando os meninos voltaram para casa, estavam empolgados. Sirius vinha os visitar nas férias. Descobriu-se que eles eram amigos de James Potter, filho de Fleamont e Arthur Weasley, filho de Septimus, que estavam na Grifinória. Eles sabiam da fama ruim da casa, mas sabiam que não é a casa que nos define. James se tornou obcecado pela história de Harry Peverell, se tornando seu fã número um. Em uma tarde de verão. Os garotos estavam brincando na piscina do castelo. James foi até a cozinha, onde Harry estava preparando uns sanduiches. James já era um adolescente agora. Os anos passavam muito rápido para Harry. Parecia que foi ontem que seus filhos haviam nascido.

\- Sr. Peverell! – Disse James animado.

\- O que foi, James? – Perguntou Harry. – Veio me perguntar sobre a batalha contra Grindelwald novamente?

\- Não é isso! – James parecia envergonhado. – Eu estive pensando. Sou um grande fã do senhor, por isso vou lhe prestar uma homenagem.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – E de que forma?

\- Quando eu ter um filho, vou dar o nome dele de Harry. – James tinha um grande brilho nos olhos. – Quero que ele seja incrível como o senhor.

Harry sorriu e lhe fez um cafuné. – Isso seria legal.

Quando seus filhos se formaram, Harry descobriu que Sirius e Castor eram destinados e estavam namorando, enquanto Pólux acabou por ficar apaixonado por um ômega da Lufa Lufa, chamado Leo Abbott, filho de Leonard e Estevan. Lucius foi laçado por uma Sonserina alfa, chamada Narcisa Black. Harry entendeu na hora quem mandava.

Harry, Tom e os demais sonserinos, foram imortalizados nas figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate. Já na velhice e cheio de netos, Harry se dentou para dormir pensando como sua vida mudou drasticamente o futuro. Ele sorria, pois agora tudo estava bem. O mundo se tornou melhor a cada dia, principalmente depois que seu filho, Castor, conseguiu desenvolver a cura para a licantropia, livrando seu amigo Lupin dessa maldição. Ele ria, pensando nas aventuras que seu outro eu vivia agora. Descobriu-se que Draco, neto de Abraxas estava namorando com Fred Weasley. Luciuss e Abraxas quase faleceram com a notícia. Eles gostavam mais da ideia que o cabelo loiro de sua linhagem permanecesse, e não que fosse substituído por ruivos. No fim, acabaram cedendo.Tom já havia se aposentado. Ele queria passar seu tempo com Harry, agora que eles podiam ter sossego. Tom se deitou na cama ao lado de Harry e o abraçou.

\- O que tanto pensa? – Questionou Tom.

\- Em tudo o que mudou desde que eu voltei para o passado. Está tudo ótimo. – Disse Harry.

Tom sorriu.- Tudo graças a você.

Harry sorriu de volta e Tom lhe deu um selinho.

\- Obrigada. – Disse Tom.

Harry sorriu. – Você sempre diz isso.

Tom deu um beijo na testa de Harry e olhou naqueles olhos verdes que sempre o prendiam.

\- Obrigada por ter voltado por mim.

Fim...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, postei sem parar hehe  
> Acontece que essa é a minha unica fic terminada. Comecei hoje a postar aqui no AO3. Meus outros perfis, dos outros sites, estão na minha descrição. Essa fic foi postada neles. Em breve vou postar as outras também.
> 
> Para quem não me conhece, mas gostou do meu trabalho... se preparem, pois eu sempre vou surpreender vocês hehe.  
> Sintam-se a vontade para comentar, pois adoro ler comentários <3
> 
> Vou atualizando aos pouquinhos, pois é muita fic para postar em um dia corrido como o meu.
> 
> Bjus


End file.
